I'll Never Say
by Alia Rubrik
Summary: AU OOC Sakura has been caught in the middle of a war, and gives her freedom in exchange for the lives of the citizens of Konoha. But lies and deceit is everywhere in court. What will happen when she is forced to choose between her heart and her home?
1. Prologue

**I'm BACK! You miss me? So yeah, I'm posting up the first chapter far earlier than expected. The story still isn't finished! It's taking up so much damn brain power... I'm writing out the 51st page, and it's only just starting to get into the plot! (No, the story isn't dragged out, it is all necessary.) I was just so excited to post up the first chapter/prologue/time skip thingy, I couldn't help it. Because of my impatience, though, the updates won't be nearly as fast as those for Don't Let Me Go were, I'm sorry :( Limited to once a week at the very best, until I've finished the whole story. Oh, and if you don't like lemons, please do not read this story, as there will be a fair few of them :) (I swear I'm getting so much better at writing them XD) Anything else important will be put at the end of the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the number one, knuckle-headed ninja named Naruto :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Never Say<strong>

**.:{*}:.  
><strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>My heart is shattering,<br>I cannot breathe,  
>His shadow fades,<br>For eternity.  
>I love him so,<br>'Tis never enough,  
>I wish he'd love me,<br>It hurts so much.  
>Knowing what I've lost,<br>It's all my fault  
>Without his love,<br>My heart does halt.  
>I was in his arms,<br>What we felt was love,  
>But I fucked it up.<em>

_And now? Now I feel nothing._

**September 14****th****.**

Dearest diary.

I don't know what to say. My chest hurts. I feel broken, like I'm about to shatter into a thousand pieces. I feel like I've been betrayed by everyone around me. It wasn't meant to be like this! After I found out about my father… How could he have done that?

Dearest diary, I love him so much. I don't think I want to leave anymore. The idea of being without him… It's more than I can bear! To never look into his eyes again. Feel his butterfly kisses, his gentle caresses on my skin, my name on his lips when we make love… It makes me want to vomit, knowing that he'll never do that again after tonight.

Does this make me a traitor? I was never supposed to love him. He was the enemy… He is the enemy! Gods above, he was plotting to kill my best friend! And yet, whenever I'm in his arms, whenever he holds me, whenever he kisses me… I feel like I can see heaven. And I don't even know if he returns my feelings! I am so afraid that he doesn't. What if I'm merely a novelty to him? I don't want to say goodbye without telling him how I feel. But how can I say goodbye? He'll know that something is up.

Gods, all I've wanted was to go home. Now that I have the ability to, I don't want to. I want to stay here, with him, and love him. Wait for the day that he may love me in return...

I hate her. She tried so hard to steal him from me, and she still tries. I know that she is plotting with those two. I bet you anything that she's involved with Yue's death. She'd do anything to sink her claws into Sasuke. I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to kill me.

Dearest diary… What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

><p>The girl raised her gleaming emerald eyes, before softly closing the book. She stood, her gold coloured silk slip whispering around her body as she picked up a carefully folded note and tucked it into her bra. Surveying her room one last time, she sighed, before leaving.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know that it is really short, but I swear that every single other chapter will be a good ten times longer than this one :) But yeah, I'll try and update soon. I'm going to try and make every Thursday my update day. Yay for updating! My writing style has changed heaps since Don't Let Me Go. It's... Matured, I suppose. This chapter is a time skip, and the actual story starts back in January. A big thanks to Amy, for reading some of the parts that I was a bit iffy about, and a shout out to ShinobiLin, because your MASSIVE comment in DLMG made me laugh so. Freaking. Hard. It was fabulous, and if I do put something resembling that in the end of one of my stories, I solemnly swear to give you a shout out :D Oh, and I loved your bunny :)<strong>

**P.s. I've recently realised that out of all the ways I could be grammatically incompetent, it's the secret behind how to use apostrophes properly that evades me.  
><strong>

**P.p.s. REVIEW! Because you love me :)**

**-MusoninjaRAWR xox**


	2. Welcome to War

**So after I posted the last chapter, I realised that updating every Thursday was too uncertain. Not only do I have a band practise on Thursdays, but I may get called into work. Therefore, Mondays are my only guaranteed free day of the week (excluding homework). So I shall be updating every Monday :)**

**Again, I'm going to do a warning: If you don't like lemons, then please do not read this story, as there will be quite a few of them. And I won't be giving out warnings at the beginning of each chapter saying 'there is a lemon in this chapter'. So yes... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
><strong>

**And I believe that thanks are in order :D A thank you goes to Alipiaoca, for being the first to review XD To river of the sand, for being the first to favourite (and for reviewing) this story :D, and a thanks to just me, for both reviewing and for being my longest standing friend to date :D**

**Disclaimer: Wha' 'choo talkin' 'bout, fool? 'Course I _totally_ own Naruto :P (not).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Never Say<strong>

**.:{*}:.**

**Welcome to War**

* * *

><p><strong>January<strong>

**Sakura POV**

**.:{*}:.  
><strong>

I ran to the window of the hospital, my green eyes flying over the flaming carnage of the city. My Lady, Hinata Hyuuga, was giving out bread to the survivors that littered the hospital. Their pitiful cries echoed up and down the corridors, mirroring the mourning of my heart. My eyes caught a motion down by the gates, and I stepped away from the window, my hands quivering. The invaders had broken through the fences, and were scrambling up the front lawn like black ants.

"Lady Hinata! Lady Hinata!" I cried, running towards my mistress. Hinata turned innocent pearl eyes to me, confusion spilling from them.

"Yes, Sakura? Whatever is the matter?" She asked quietly. I brushed past Neji, my fingers tapping his in affection. Neji was Hinata's cousin and bodyguard. I dragged Hinata to an empty room, before I rushed to the window and yanked the curtains shut, then turned to face my mistress.

"The invaders approach, my lady. No doubt they are looking for you. Please, let me do what I've been assigned to, and take care of you," I begged. I did not want to leave her, but I had no choice. Hinata had been my best friend, companion, confidant and mistress ever since the age of eight. I was her personal maid in the house of Hyuuga in the village of Konoha. Two years ago, the village of Otogakure waged war against Konoha. Now, they had broken through the gates of Konoha, and I knew that my Lady would be taken as a hostage. Or at least, that's what they'd be hoping for. "My Lady, I need you to switch clothes with me. I will pose as you. You are far too precious for Konoha to lose you."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest, but I quickly interjected.

"No, my Lady. Please, I must do this. I _want_ to do this. My main priority is to keep you safe. I can't do that whilst you are still here. If the invaders don't capture you, they may ransack the whole village to search for you. But you are far too precious to give to them. Please, my Lady, if they take me instead, then there's a chance that they will leave Konoha for a while. Please, my Lady. I'm begging you." I had tears in my eyes, pleading with my best friend. She stood there, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"No, Sakura Chan, I can't… I won't let you. This is my responsibility. To take care of Konoha," she argued.

"And it is my responsibility to take care of you, Hinata Chan! Please, for Kami sake, please let me do this."

Hinata gave neither a yes or no, but instead turned around and started to remove her necklace.

"Sakura Chan," she said in a quiet voice as she turned around. "This necklace represents the house of Hyuuga. If you want anything to prove that you are me, then this is all you'll need." She started to cry as she placed the necklace around my throat. "Sakura Chan, I don't want you to go -"

We heard screams erupt in the hospital hall, and quickly ran outside. The invaders were walking through, cutting down civilians left, right and centre. Blood was spattering against the walls in violent scarlet pools, and dripping onto the floor, congealing into crimson puddles. I started to gag, before pulling myself up straight and grabbing Hinata's hand.

"Hinata Chan, there is a secret passage that leads out of the hospital, to a place about five miles east of Konoha." Neji quickly appeared by Hinata's side. He cast me a knowing look, and I felt my face heat up slightly. I did not want to leave Neji either. "Neji Kun, I need you to take Lady Hinata through the secret passage out of the basement. You know the one." Neji nodded at me and touched my cheek softly, before grabbing Hinata's forearm and dragging her away. Hinata looked back, pleading with Neji to let her say goodbye, but Neji wouldn't hear of it. Ever since his father had gone to Sunagakure, a loneliness had been in his eyes, which I had tried to fill. I watched them walk away, wiping the tears from my eyes, before straightening my shoulders and walking out to face the invaders.

I took a deep breath. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata, and I will give myself to you freely if you leave these people alone!" My eyes scanned around, watching the men still.

"Sakura, no!" I watched my father run towards me, when a white haired youth stepped forward and ran his sword through my father's chest. I felt my world crumbling down around me, like my father's body crumbled to the floor, his body no more than a broken doll as it was kicked aside. I felt my hands shake and tears well up. I wanted nothing more than to beat my fists on the floor and break down crying in the wake of so much death and destruction, but I knew I had to stand strong. I had to protect my Lady, I had to save what lives I could. Reacting to the death of my father in such a violent manner would only make them suspicious.

"If you are the Hyuuga heiress, then prove it. Although you definitely have the looks for royalty," that same white haired youth called to me. I refrained from screaming at him, and instead lifted the necklace that Hinata gave me. It had a thick, silver chain, which ran down between my breasts. The pendant was oval, with a H made of amethysts, to reflect the Hyuuga eyes. "If not this, I know not what more evidence you may need," I replied haughtily. I hoped that they had never heard of the pearl like Hyuuga eyes, for if they had then it would be my downfall. Luck seemed to be on my side, for once, as the white haired youth nodded and indicated some of his men to come and grab me. I went with them calmly, my head held high, faking superiority.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**.:{*}:.  
><strong>

Sakura was rushed out of the gates, and taken a good two hours away from Konoha. There, in the middle of the forest, was a mass of sail like tents. She was taken to the grandest of them, and pushed before a fearsome man with slits of orange saffron where his eyes were meant to be. His skin was a leathery tanned, and his cropped black hair stuck up like a hedgerow. To say his look was intimidating would have been a frightful understatement; most hardened men pissed themselves upon the first encounter. Sakura, however, felt she had lost the will to feel fear, and instead faced him steadily, her eyes lifeless.

Standing next to the fierce man was a devastatingly handsome youth. His eyes were depthless midnight black cesspools, his hair spiked to defy gravity, his skin like moonlight. Sakura found herself completely forgetting the orange eyed man, instead being immediately entranced by the dark haired youth. He seeped of secrets and power, a strength and fragility beyond what most could comprehend. Her eyes were forcefully yanked back to the other man.

"What have you brought me?" He hissed, his voice sounding forced.

"The Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga. She came of her own free will, as long as we spare the people of Konoha, Sentoki Sama," said that white haired man, keeping his foot on her lower back so as to keep the roseate on her hands and knees.

"Look at me, girl," Sentoki ordered, and Sakura raised her eyes, hatred glinting like knives.

"Fool!" The man spat, throwing a kunai at the white haired man. "She is no Hyuuga! Look at her eyes! They speak not of depthless knowledge and age old secrets! She is a commoner! Would you bring anyone before me who claims to be a Hyuuga?" His chest heaved with pent up rage as he glared at the white haired man. Said man stood up and bowed.

"She has a necklace that proves she is Hyuuga, Sentoki Sama," the man stuttered, fear in his usually cocky voice. He leant forward and yanked the chain over Sakura's head, taking it to the man named Sentoki, almost tripping in his haste.

Sentoki looked at the necklace thoughtfully, before looking back at Sakura. "You, girl, where did you get this?"

"From my father, Hiashi Hyuuga," she ground out past gritted teeth.

"Liar…" He stood up and circled Sakura, grabbing her chin and pulling her forcefully to her feet. "I will ask you once more where you got this from. Answer me truthfully and I will let you live. You are not of the Hyuuga household, that much is clear." He put his hands in Sakura's, before smirking again, a glint of enamel appearing between his colourless lips. "You have the hands of a maid. A serving girl, perhaps?" He took a lock of pink hair between his fingers and smelt it. "If the colour didn't give it away, the smell would. You are not high born. Your hair smells of the kitchens. And all Hyuuga have midnight hair. Yours is of spring. Now, _where did you get the necklace?_" He ordered, fury slapping the girl in the cheek.

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than tell you anything about my Lady, you slimy bastard!" She said defiantly. _'So what if they were to kill me? If it were in the name of my Lady, I would willingly walk away, hand in hand with death, if it ensured the safety of my Lady,'_ she thought, that one voice keeping her from collapsing.

Sentoki smirked again, before releasing her chin and going back to his chair. "You will speak. 'Tis only a matter of time. You just need the right incentive. For now, my men are tired, and have gone without a woman's company for many a long night. Your flesh is young and supple. They will be very appreciative of it." He smiled again, or what one could take to be a smile. It seemed to be more of a grimace of glee. But Sakura was quick to catch on to what he was saying, and barely managed to repress a shudder. She only wished she could've stopped the flash of fear from crossing her eyes. He was going to sell her body to his brutes, his _men_. To say she was afraid would be a frightening understatement. To say she was petrified would be far closer. Sakura was but seventeen years. She had yet to lose her virginity, and she was knowledgeable enough to know that the first time hurt like hellfire.

The number of men in the camp was probably in the hundreds, if not thousands.

She didn't want this, but she would endure anything for her Lady, as Sakura knew Hinata would if their roles were reversed. If this was the only way to keep her safe, she would go through with it. Sakura had wanted to save it for her marriage bed, for one who loved her. Hopefully for Neji, whom she had shared a growing bond with. Their time together had been limited to a few stolen kisses under the stars, a few gentle caresses, a few soft looks. But her virtue was a small price to pay for Hinata. Sakura knew that Neji would understand.

"Suigetsu, take her outside and strip her of her clothes. Spread the word that the men are to have their way with her." Sentoki flicked his fingers lazily, dismissing them, and Sakura felt a rough hand under her arm, dragging her to her feet. She did not say anything, but she couldn't help her eyes from giving a pleading look. Her eyes met those of the dark haired man, and she quickly swept the fear from them. Her insides may have been writhing in anguish, but she would not let her exterior show that.

Sakura was tied to a wooden pole, and her clothes were removed. Her immediate instinct was to cover her breasts, but her hands were tied. She could do nothing to hide herself. She saw the hungry looks of the men that stopped in front of her, and couldn't refrain from cowering into the pole. It was far too surreal. It shouldn't have been happening. A brute with brown hair stepped forward, lowering his breeches and massaging his member. His eyes looked ravenous, and Sakura closed her own orbs, not wanting to have to witness what was happening. She kept waiting for his grimy fingers to slide over her, his tongue to slip across her cheek or breasts, his member to take her virtue, but it didn't come. She wondered if he was teasing her, and slightly raised the lid of one of her eyes. The man was barely a foot from the girl, anger seething in his eyes. A katana stood between them.

"You will leave her, Tsumi. She is mine." She noticed that it was the same midnight haired man from the tent, and perversely thought with a hint of relief that, if nothing else, the man who would take her virginity would at least be attractive. She knew how vain that sounded, but when in the midst of desperation one will try and find the silver lining even in the most mundane of things. Of course in reality she wouldn't have cared whether her partner's looks were kind or coarse. As long as his heart was beautiful she would have loved him anyway. The midnight haired man untied her, and her hands flew to her breasts, trying to cover them. He grunted at the girl, before giving her his cloak, which she wrapped carefully around her body. She was surprised that none of the men were putting up a fight. That man, Tsumi, the lust in his eyes had died immediately when this man stopped him. Sakura figured that he was either important or powerful. Or both.

"Come," he barked, and she followed him obediently. It was either that or be left to the mercy of the others. He led her to a non descript tent, and she stepped inside after him.

"What is your name?" He asked her, but she didn't want him to know.

"It matters not," she replied softly, going to the other side of the tent, trying to put as much space between them as possible. Attractive or not, she did not want to lose her virtue to a stranger.

He was before Sakura in an instant, his hand grasping her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Your name," he ordered again, but the roseate shook her head in refusal. He slapped her, and her head was flung sideways with the force of the impact. "Tell me your fucking name!" She merely glared at him, her mouth pursed shut. She refused to bend to his will. "Tell me your name, else I won't hesitate to throw you back out and let you be a play toy to the others."

Sakura lowered her eyes, before mumbling out his request. "Sakura. My name is Sakura."

He released Sakura's chin, and she quickly tried to get away from him again. His aura was frightening. A furious mass of secrets and power. "I am Sasuke."

"I don't care," Sakura shot back, still struggling to put as much distance between him and her as the tent would allow. "Why would I want to know your name?"

"Because I want you to know what name to scream when releasing your passion," he answered simply, advancing towards her again.

"I hold no passion for you. Keep away from me," she warned, stumbling away from his advancement. She did not want to be taken advantage of. Not by him, not by anyone. Not by those bastards who had killed her father, who had destroyed her home, who had humiliated her beyond reason. That night was quickly falling prey to a nightmare, and she found herself wishing for the warmth of daylight to chase the shadows away.

"How old are you, Sakura?" He asked her, and she shot him another furious glare. _Why should I tell him anything about me?_ She thought.

"I will keep to my word, Sakura. Either you answer me, or you answer the urges of the other men."

She gulped, feeling nauseous. "Seventeen," Sakura said meekly. She heard him snort in amusement.

"Barely more than a babe. I'm presuming you to be a virgin, else you wouldn't look nearly so innocent or frightened." She found that ironic, seeing as he looked barely older than nineteen. While slightly side tracked, he took his opportunity and ripped the material from her body, pressing himself against her, running his tongue around the shell of her ear. As soon as Sakura realised what he was doing, she squirmed against him, trying to wriggle from his iron like grasp.

"Let me go!" Sakura demanded, but he just held her tighter.

"I suggest you stop struggling. It'll be far easier on you if you are submissive," he whispered, before running his tongue up the side of her neck.

She refused, and beat her fists on his chest. "Let go of me, you boor! I refuse to give myself to you! You are no better than a savage! A bloodthirsty savage!"

"Bloodthirsty, eh?" He asked, before biting on the juncture at her neck, causing it to bleed. She repressed a moan of pain and distress, struggling futilely in his vice like grip. It was no use. She was like porcelain before a hammer; so easily breakable. She felt traitorous tears well up behind her eyes and start to spill.

"Please don't do this to me," Sakura begged weakly. "Please, I've already lost so much this past night. Don't make me lose my virtue also." Sakura's tears flowed freely and her shoulders heaved with sobs, her face burying itself in his shoulder. She felt him stiffen, as if he had no idea what to do. He obviously wasn't expecting this. "Please leave me be," Sakura pleaded again. Her resolve was breaking. She had witnessed too much that night. Been subjected to too much. It was more than she could take, and she wanted nothing more than to slip into the comforting embrace of sleep, dream as if the past few hours had never happened.

He put his mouth next to her ear again. "If I don't take you now, then the others probably will whilst I am not around. Believe me when I say that you'd rather have me as your first time than have them ravage you. You would be like a game to them, and they always try harder with the virgins. The more they can make you scream the more satisfied they will be. I have seen it with countless others. Once your virtue is gone, there is the possibility that they won't bother with you." He was trying to convince her, but she just couldn't let herself be swayed by his arguments. She had lost so much this past night, the idea of losing something as valuable as her virginity was something she could hardly bare.

"No, please, leave me alone, this night at least. Leave me with something intact." She heard him sigh and let go of her, and she crumpled to the floor, reaching for the material which she folded around her naked body once more. Sakura's tears streamed down her face. She couldn't move from that spot. Her body felt as if it was incapable of moving. She felt him next to her again, and, with much effort, she raised her head to look at him. He had changed his clothing and was now dressed only in loose pants.

"You would not rather sleep near the tent opening where one may snatch you during the night," said he. "Your arrival has created quite a stir. The men are not use to seeing one as exotic as you." Sakura nodded, understanding what he meant, and moved to where his sleeping pallet lay, before tucking herself against his chest, his arms around her waist. Sakura let herself believe that they were the arms of Neji, and imagined herself in a future far distant, where chaos no longer ensued, and love filled her life. She just wanted sleep, and seeing as imagination was better than her reality, she immersed herself in its folds, slowly falling into a restless slumber.

**.:{*}:.**

She awoke to sunlight kissing her eyelids. Sakura's eyes shot open, and she sat up quickly with a gasp, praying that last night had been a dream. No, not a dream. A nightmare beyond right or reason. Hence, when an arm came up over her waist and tried to pull her back down, she shrieked and shuffled over to the other side of the tent, faster than she thought she was physically capable of. His onyx orbs, in turn, flew open at her scream. He grabbed his sword and was immediately in battle mode, looking around for a nonexistent intruder. Once he realised that it was just the two of them, his shoulders slumped in exhaustion and he dropped his sword, walked over to Sakura, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the pallet.

"Why did you scream?" He asked haughtily. It was obvious that he was beyond annoyed.

"I had hoped that last night had been a nightmare. When your arms came up it startled me," she responded, yawning. She would have insisted he let go of her wrist, but his grip could rival that of a bears. That, and, in the wake of such an adrenaline rush, she was immediately tired again.

"Hn. Annoying," he said, lying back down and pulling her with him, quickly putting his arms around her waist and pulling her body flush against his. That was when she became aware of her nakedness, and her face immediately went scarlet. Her _naked body_ was pressed up against a _barely clothed man! _

"Uh, ex… excuse me, um… You wouldn't happen to have any clothes I could use?" Sakura stuttered, mortified. She couldn't believe that she was in this position!

He grunted, opening his eyes a crack, before scanning her body. She flushed, if possible, an even brighter shade, and before she could stop herself, she slapped him. Oh the nerve of him! It was obvious that she was extremely uncomfortable with the current situation, and his scoping out of her body made everything far worse.

"Bitch," he grunted, slapping her cheek in return. "For that, you can go without clothing." He rolled over, putting his back to the girl, and she felt on the verge of tears.

"No, please, I'm sorry. Please, I really need some clothing."

He rolled back over, draping his arm about her waist once again. "I will get you clothing when I wake up. Just go back to sleep for now." She felt that she wouldn't have been able to sleep, even if offered the prize of freedom. Even if going back to the safety of Neji's arms were an option. She was too afraid, petrified into submission. It seemed an age to her before he sighed into wakefulness and rose with the morning sun. Sakura dragged the sheets up to cover her chest, and he spared her a glance, before walking from the tent. He came back a few minutes later with a greying blue tunic that had a black strip of fabric going around the centre and black, knee length pants. He threw them at her and she immediately put them on, relishing in the feel of fabric over her skin. She never thought she'd miss it so much.

"Thank you," Sakura said gratefully, and he grunted his response at her, before sitting down and digging into some fruit that was in a small basket at the tent flap.

"Eat. You must be hungry," he said, indicating the basket. She shuffled forwards carefully, keeping a watchful eye on him. True, she was very hungry, but she was terrified that he would try and take advantage of her. He seemed to notice this, for it prompted his next words.

"I'm not going to bite you, Sakura. At least, not while I am eating." Sakura blanched at that, and scooted back against the far wall of the tent, her eyes round as the moon. So he _was_ planning on taking advantage of her. To say she was surprised would be a lie, but she didn't want it.

"Is there anything I can say to stop you from taking my virtue?"

"Only if you wanted the rest of the men to sleep with you instead," he answered back calmly and she shivered. No, she would far rather this man take her than them. True, he was a brute (albeit a ridiculously attractive brute) but he didn't force himself on her last night, which she would be forever grateful for.

"I'd rather save myself for my marriage bed, if you don't mind," she said, hoping to convince him to leave her alone. She didn't want him. She didn't want anyone other than a future husband.

He chuckled darkly. "I do mind, to be honest. And I am certain that once my men start to have their way with you then you will mind also. Saving yourself is a wish for fools. I suggest you get use to that. I must go train for the day, I will be back later tonight. I'm stationing a guard out the front. He won't touch you, I can guarantee that. But if you try and escape, then at least one of the soldiers will touch you. I can guarantee that also." He threw on a loose sleeved white shirt and picked up his katana, before exiting the tent. She heard his voice speaking to another, far deeper voice, before his footsteps faded into the distance.

A shadow blurred against the canvas of the tent, and that same deep, honey coated voice spoke. "Your name is Sakura?"

"Y… Yes," she squeaked, trying to get away from the massive shadow. Whoever the man outside was, he was a giant.

She heard him laugh slightly, the sound a low grumble in his chest. "No need to be afraid, miss. My name is Juugo, and I won't touch you. You're safe as long as I'm around."

Somehow, she found herself relaxing at his promise filled words. His voice was a hypnotising lullaby, and she felt an almost foreign feeling of safety wash over her. "Will you stay once he comes back? I fear that he will touch me." Strangely, her voice sounded pleading, but in a way she was. Sakura was begging to keep her virginity. For this man who held promises of safety to save her from the daunting prospect of sex.

Juugo chortled. "Afraid not, miss Sakura. Once Master Sasuke comes back, I will take my leave. Do not worry about him stealing your virtue. He would not do that unless he deemed it necessary. In this case, I believe he is right. The sooner you're taken, the less chance there is of another forcing himself on you. And don't doubt that that won't happen. Many before you have made that mistake. Do not worry about the love making itself, he will try to not hurt you."

"I hardly deem it as 'love making', Juugo. More an act of necessary sex." She seemed to suddenly realise that they were talking about that man and her having sex, and her face flushed in embarrassment. "Juugo, could we talk about something else, please?"

"Of course, miss." They spoke for the rest of the day, and she found herself loving his kind nature. He seemed ill suited for war, and she didn't understand why he was there. Juugo and war were like complete opposites. Like water and fire. North and North of a magnet. He reminded her of Naruto, whom she looked on in a brotherly fashion.

"Juugo, why are you here, in this war? You seem ill suited for it," she piqued, honestly curious.

"I am here as Sasuke Sama's friend and guard. I dislike fighting, but I would witness a thousand wars for Sasuke's sake," he replied easily. She found it strange that a guard would be necessary for…

"Why does… Sasuke… Need a guard?" She didn't like saying his name. It felt like acid on her tongue. Even thinking it made her want to gouge her ears from her head. She didn't like saying the name of the man who would steal that which was meant to be her greatest gift for her future husband.

Juugo chuckled again. "Has no one told you? Sasuke is prince of Otogakure. He rules with his brother Itachi."

Sakura felt hatred seething through her veins. It felt like lava, setting her nerves alight, drowning her in the fires of loathing. "So he's the reason that my country is under siege? I refuse to give such a loathsome man my virtue," Sakura spat, and she thought she saw Juugo flinch at the venom in her voice. "He has no right to attack Konoha! Do you realise how many innocent lives have been lost because of him? How many hundreds of innocent people will never be able to hold their loved ones or friends again? He is a bloodthirsty bastard! He's a… A…" She couldn't seem to find a coarse enough word befitting of him.

"He's an avenger," Juugo finished her sentence sadly. "Do not think bad of him, miss. He had every right to attack Konoha. About three years ago, his loved one, Yue, was assassinated. Apart from his mother, she was the only woman he ever loved. She was killed by a citizen of Konoha, and that is why he attacks now. To avenge the slaughter of his beloved Yue."

She allowed herself to feel a bit of pity for him, before her thoughts turned angry again. "A two year battle is not the right course of action to take! Surely if he had lost one so dear to him then he wouldn't wish that on others? What do his parents and brother have to say?"

Juugo sighed again. "His parents died about a year before Yue did. His brother, although being a peace seeker, supports Sasuke in this war. Itachi loved Yue just as much as Sasuke did." They lapsed into silence, and she could sense the sombre air. Although Sakura could now understand his reasons for this war, it had dragged on for far too long. What she didn't understand was why he didn't consult through politics to get his revenge. Surely it would be far more reasonable and diplomatic than war?

"Sasuke approaches, miss. I take my leave." Sakura watched Juugo's silhouette fade, only to be replaced by _his_. She scrambled to the back of the tent, knowing what was to come. Her heart was beating a tattoo against her rib cage, and she was sure that it would bruise. All Sakura wanted was to go home, but she couldn't whilst she kept her Lady's location a secret. He entered the tent and threw his sword aside and her stomach churned. She felt sick. She was so afraid, she wanted to cry. The sunset splashed colours of red and gold against the canvas of the tent, and she wished that she would dissolve into them. Sakura watched… Sasuke… remove his shirt, before he turned his piercing gaze upon her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, the next chapter is up! Again, I will be updating every Monday. The school holidays just started, so hopefully I'll be able to get a bit further ahead in what I've written :) I told you that the chapters are longer!<strong>

**Oh, and I thought I should just put in as an FYI, the name 'Yue' is pronounced 'Yoo - ay'. Not 'Yoo'. Because I know that the first time I read that name I was like "Yoo? What kind of shit - arse name is that?"  
><strong>

**But anyways, review, please :) Because reviews make me giddy, and such giddiness is good :D (And also because it's kinda depressing to watch the amount of views go up and up and up, and yet see very few people actually review it :( And my brother has friends over! And they're pubescent! NOOOOOOOOOO...**

**Ahem... Anyways, I'll just be off now :)**

**- MusoninjaRAWR xox  
><strong>


	3. Pain and Desire

**You'll never guess what. I found a total of 5 grammatical errors in the last chapter. IT HURT MY BRAIN! I've fixed them all now, but seriously... Heart attack of the week. So if you see any other grammatical errors anywhere in this story, please **_**please**_** tell me :)**

**Because I have weird tendencies where I do a full blown monologue in the first Authors notes, I'm going to put my apology at the bottom :D**

**Anyways... A thank you to: anEpicBanana **Are you ShinobiLin?**; mUmaRhz **You'll have to wait and see ;) **; river of the sand **I'm very glad you loved it XD I respect your input as an author immensely :D **; JessiiNinja **Only if I can join ;) **; Alipiaoca **Hahahaha... Oh gosh, that's funny. And, from my brain O_O **; Brandi.N **I though you'd be use to them by now? You know I have a weird fetish for cliffhangers :D **; just me** As much as I love you, yes. You must. xox

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers :D I know that I usually don't reply to reviews, but I'm going to make a point to put thank yous at the start of each chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I swear, I'm working on it. But right now? No, I don't own Naruto. Friggen politics...**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Never Say<strong>

**.:{*}:.**

**Pain and Desire**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

**.:{*}:.  
><strong>

My breath caught in my throat, and I pressed back harder against the tent as he walked towards me. My mouth was forming silent "no's", begging him to leave me. I couldn't move back any further, and instead opted to curl my knees up in front of my body.

"Whether you want to or not, Sakura, it's either me or them," he said, lowering himself to his knees before me so that we were at eye level. He moved closer to me slowly, and my hands fumbled along the ground, looking for something to defend myself with. His face was getting closer to mine, and I could feel his hot breath fanning over my cheeks. He was barely inches from me when my fingers latched onto a kunai handle. I raised it up, holding it against his throat, daring him to come closer and feel the bite of the blade. He smirked at me then. "Try all you want, Sakura. I can see in your eyes that you are no killer."

"You'll be surprised at what lengths a person will go to when tested," I hissed back, the threat evident.

"I'm not going to rape you, Sakura. This is for your own good. I know that you know that. This is to protect you from far worse treatment that you would otherwise receive. If you are so intent upon escaping, then by all means kill me. I only pray for your sake that the next soldier who captures you will be this understanding."

I was shaking. Quivering. Quaking shakes reverberated right through my body. I was so afraid I could hardly breathe. And the worst of all of it? I knew he was right. I was no killer, and he had already proven that he could be patient with me… Sort of. He could see my fear, and took advantage of my moment of hesitation.

His lips pressed lightly against mine, soft and undemanding. I could feel my resolve quickly disintegrating. My grip on the kunai waned until it clattered to the floor. He brushed it aside, and moved himself closer to my body, leaning in to the kiss. I didn't return it, for I knew that as soon as I did, it would spell my undoing. He was insistent, though, and deepened the kiss, his lips moving against mine. I kept my eyes open, but that didn't seem to help me. He was just so… Beautiful. I heard a growl in his chest when I refused to respond, so he lifted me up to sit on his lap. I gasped at the bold movement, and he took that moment to dart his tongue into my mouth. The sensation of his muscle exploring my mouth was strange. It felt like an intrusion, but it felt good. Both unnatural and normal at the same time. My will was crumbling before my eyes, and before I knew it, I was hesitatingly returning his kiss, closing my eyes and giving in to his advances.

My arms wound around his neck and I fisted some of his hair. His hands held my waist, pulling me closer to him. If nothing else, at least he was a good kisser. He slowly edged my pants off, and I broke out into a sweat. He had my consent to go through with this, but whether I wanted it or not was a completely different matter. He broke from the kiss, and put his mouth against my ear.

"I'm going to try and make you as comfortable with this as possible. It's still going to hurt, but I can do some things to lessen that."

I was about to ask him what he meant, when I felt a finger enter me. I gasped in shock, and buried my face into the crook at his shoulder. It didn't hurt, it felt surprisingly pleasant. Almost enjoyable.

"Try to relax, Sakura. I need your cooperation for this to be more comfortable for you." He slowly started to move his finger, and my body shuddered at the sensation. I pressed my lips shut, forcing myself to hold back a groan. Instead, I tried to concentrate on relaxing myself, and not on the pleasure that was working itself between my thighs. His lips found mine again, and that helped me to relax my whole body. I basically melted into his arms. I was quickly responding to his ministrations. My traitorous body was going wild, suffocating my common sense. I shouldn't have been reacting to him the way I was, but my mind was going foggy with lust. I dully registered that he entered another finger into my body, and wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for a slight sharp pain and a tenfold increase in the pleasure. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped from my mouth, and my face flushed when I realised that the animalistic sound was made by me. I tried to pull back, covering my mouth in embarrassment, before he used his free hand to lower my mine, and reclaim my lips.

"Don't be embarrassed, Sakura," he rasped against my lips, while entering a third finger. I started to feel a knot in my lower abdomen. It was coiling tighter and tighter, like a snake, and my hips were responding to him, grinding against his hand, coaxing his fingers to go deeper. Sin shouldn't have felt that good. His fingers were moving faster, I could see stars behind my eyelids. When he curled his fingers inside of me, I almost lost control, and instead let out a noise somewhere between a squeak and a groan. I felt him smirk against my lips, before pulling out his fingers. I almost cried as the sensation was lost, and immediately started to grind against the lump in his pants, seeking relief from the emptiness.

He smirked again, and removed my tunic. I could have cared less. Screw saving myself and my virtue. Gods above forgive me, but I needed it. I needed him. He lifted up my body, and I curled my legs around his waist, before he moved me over to his pallet, and lay me on my back on top of the covers. His lips lowered themselves over mine once again, and I heard the rustle of fabric as he removed his pants.

He broke away from the kiss, and I felt him position himself at my entrance. "Ready?" He asked softly, and I nodded my head, closing my eyes in a lame attempt to drown out the impending agony. He slowly pushed himself inside of me, and I whimpered at the growing pain, clutching his arms and burying my face back into his shoulder. At one stage, he stopped, before pulling out slightly and thrusting the full way in. I felt a tearing inside of me, and cried out at the unexpected agony, tears gathering in my eyes. He pulled my face away, and wiped away the tears, waiting for me to adjust. I tried to pull away from him, tried to get away from the pain, but he held me firmly to himself, telling me to just wait a moment, wait for the pain to subside. Within a few minutes, it started to fade, instead to be replaced by a pleasure that far outweighed the one brought on by his fingers. I groaned, and started to move my hips, begging for some form of friction, which he gave, pulling out and pushing himself back in. The pleasure and pain both made me moan, loudly, but I could have cared less. He started to go faster, forcing himself deeper and deeper inside of me, and the pain once again started to outweigh the pleasure. I gasped once it started to become unbearable, and he stopped.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked me.

"Yes," I breathed, tears falling again.

"Hn." He started to kiss me again, and moved one of his hands down to where our bodies connected. He found a spot on me, and started to rub it, and I groaned as pleasure shot back through my body, bucking my hips slightly. "Better?" He question, and I nodded my head, silently pleading with him to keep going. He did, pulling himself back out and going back to the pace he had set before, rubbing the bundle of nerves the whole while. I could feel that coil getting tighter and tighter within me, and he seemed to find it harder to move in me, but he somehow managed to go faster, hitting a spot inside of me that brought indescribable pleasure.

He kissed me again, groaning against my lips. Removing his hand from my spot, he put it under my waist, angling me up so as to go deeper and deeper, further inside of me than I thought a man could go. All the pain seemed to have disappeared, and there was nothing except the man before me, with me, inside of me. I even forgot my previous hatred for him as I started to gasp out his name, bucking my hips to meet his thrusts, begging for him to hit that intensely pleasurable spot inside of me again and again. The knot inside of me tightened to an incredible degree, and before I could help it, it snapped, sending rippling waves of pleasure through my body. White lights erupted behind my eyes. I groaned out Sasuke's name in ecstasy, pressing my body flush against his, trying to keep him as deep inside me as he would go.

He came a few thrusts after me, and in turn groaned my name in passion, panting in the wake of his release. Sweat rolled off his body like glistening diamonds.

"Oh Gods," I moaned, coming down from my high. "Oh Gods…" I slumped back onto the pallet, and he pulled himself out of me, rolling onto his side and looking at me, wiping the bangs off my face. He pulled my body close against his, kissing my forehead. I snuggled into his chest, winding my arms around him. He, in turn, put his hands around my waist.

"I'd ask to go again, but you'll be sore when you wake up as it is. I suggest you try to sleep for now," he said softly, resting his chin on top of my head.

I nodded in agreement, before closing my eyes and falling easily into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**.:{*}:.  
><strong>

Sakura woke up the next morning, a strange aching in her pelvis. She felt Sasuke's body next to her, and felt his member brush her thigh. She sat up in shock, before memories of last night came rushing back to her, mainly from the sharp pain in her most private of areas. Remembering that, she sighed and lay back down into Sasuke's embrace, curling against his side. Now that she was awake, she couldn't stop tossing last night's events in her mind. Sakura felt incredibly guilty because of it. She had slept with a man out of wedlock! For a just cause, by her standards, but who knew if her future husband would understand it? That is, if she would be able to get a husband now. One of the biggest virtues in having a new bride is being able to take her virginity. Knowing that she is untainted by another man. Being able to give yourself completely to the man you hope to spend the rest of your life with is one of the highest of honours, and now she would never be able to do that.

But strangely, she couldn't bring herself to regret last night. Sasuke, she could easily admit, was an incredible lover, even if she had no one to compare him to, apart from Neji. But Neji and Sakura had never gone further than a few stolen kisses.

She watched as one of Sasuke's eyes opened, and he smirked at the roseate. "I apologize for hurting you last night, but know that most of the others would actually try to cause you pain if they had you."

Sakura nodded, forgiving him. He sat up and reached for his shirt, slipping it over his head. "I have to go out and address the men, speak with the general, etcetera. I'll be back later tonight. I'll have Juugo guard you again, he should be coming sometime within the hour. Do not, under any circumstance, leave this tent. The loss of your virtue may have lessened your chances of the men raping you, but it has not extinguished it completely." Sakura nodded at him as he got dressed and swung his sword over his shoulder. He knelt before her, before kissing her softly, lingering on her lips. "Don't leave this tent," he whispered one last time, before exiting. Her eyes followed him, before she slumped back down under the sheets, falling immediately back to sleep.

She awoke a short while later, the sound of hushed voices meeting her ear. She sat up, holding a sheet over her chest, and watched as shadows slid over the tent. Before she knew what was happening, that man, Tsumi, had snuck into the tent, his gaze looking over her body hungrily. She shuffled back, fear in her eyes. He started to speak.

"Just because Sasuke is a prince, doesn't mean he gets the prize all to himself. He should learn to share," he licked his lips, before snatching her up, blanket and all, and ran from the tent, a group of eight or so men behind him.

"No!" She cried, tears falling. "No, please let me go! Sasuke will kill you for this! Let me go!" She was hitting his back and kicking his chest, seeing as she was thrown carelessly over one shoulder.

"Shut up, whore, else you might not be able to walk away." His words registered in her mind, and she started to cry, the tears falling from her eyes and spattering on the ground.

"Please let me go," she begged, frightened for her life. Where was Juugo? Why wasn't he helping her? Why wasn't he saving her? Where was Sasuke? Why did he have to leave that morning? Why couldn't he have stayed? He had been wrong. Those brutes, those bastards who wrapped themselves in a glamour and called themselves men, they didn't care whether she was a virgin or not. The previous night had been pointless. She tried to comfort herself with the knowledge that at least the brutes wouldn't be getting her virginity, but it did little to alleviate the horror of the situation.

They took her to a deserted part of the forest, and dumped her on the ground. She stared up at them with wide eyes, scrambling away from them as quickly as she could. Her back hit a tree, and she looked around desperately, trying to find an escape. There was none. They had her surrounded.

The boor named Tsumi was talking to his men. "There's no fun in her, now that Sasuke _Sama_ has played with her. I say we teach her a lesson for leaving us deprived the other night."

The other men agreed with him, and they circled the roseate. She looked up at them with frightened, pleading emeralds. Tsumi was the first to hit her, and the blow sent her reeling. Another kicked her, so that she was pushed against another, who spat on her and slapped her. The abuse lasted for hours. Biting, kicking, hitting, punching, kicking, scratching… They did it all. If she tried to fight back, they would take out a knife and slice a part of her body, either on her stomach, her arms or her legs. If she tried to hold in a scream, they would gang up on her, and beat her 'til the agony was too much. The sun was setting once they were finally satisfied, and they walked away, laughing, leaving Sakura huddled on the ground. She felt faint. All she could feel was blood. All she could see was blood. All she could taste was blood. Her blood. Filling her mouth, coating her stomach, crying down her arms and legs. She couldn't move. Not without inducing agony. She wanted nothing more than to go home. To fall in to the comfort of Neji's arms.

She curled up, groaning at the agony that that motion made. She wondered if any of her bones had been broken, but somehow didn't think so; maybe just a few dislocations. She watched the red sun sink, and shuddered at its meaning, more tears spilling. A red sun: Bloodshed. She knew not how long she lay there, but the night was cold, and the moon was a black smudge, high in the sky. A new moon. No light to ease the darkness.

Sakura saw a torchlight emerge from the darkness, and she shuffled back into the tree, terrified that those brutes had come back to continue their sport.

"Sakura?"

She knew that voice. It was Sasuke's.

"Sakura, if you can hear me, then answer me!"

"S… Sasuke…" She groaned pitifully, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Her throat was hoarse from screaming, but she coughed slightly and tried to speak louder. "Sasuke…" It was speaking level, but it was loud enough. The torchlight came closer.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

She drew in a deep breath, before raising her voice as loud as it would go. "Sasuke!" That outcry seemed to destroy what little energy she had, and she slumped back onto the ground, drawing in gasping breaths. He was beside her in a moment, wrapping her into his arms.

"I told you not to leave the tent," he scolded, angry.

She just shook her head. "Didn't…" she mumbled. He took off his shirt and dressed her in it, cradling the girl in his arms and picking her up, carrying her back to his tent. Sakura's whole body ached with every movement, and she scrunched her eyes up in pain, trying to stop herself from making any noise. They got back to his tent, and he started to wash the grime off her body, removing the blood from her mouth, stomach, legs, arms, shoulders and chest, where the men had either sliced, bitten or scratched her. She whimpered, crying with pain when he had to rub to remove the dried blood from some of the more tender areas.

"Stupid, stupid girl," he kept muttering, and that was part of the reason for her tears. It wasn't her fault! She had stayed in the tent, just as he told her to. They had come into the tent and taken her. She wanted to tell him this, but she had lost the ability to talk. She wished that they would just kill her and have it over with. Anything was better than living in that hell. He finished cleaning her, and lay her down on his pallet. "Sleep. I'll stay here the night."

And she did just that. Her sleep was riddled with nightmares full of blood, pain, hungry eyes and cackling men. But it was sleep. She could wake from it.

**.:{*}:.**

When she woke, it was with hesitation. Sakura raised her head, and saw Sasuke sitting on the opposite side of the tent.

"I told you not to leave my tent," he said, venom in his voice.

Tears welled up again, and she swallowed some saliva. "I didn't. They took me from your tent."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I wouldn't have left your tent dressed in a mere sheet." He nodded, accepting her excuse. "Why did you come looking for me?" She asked him. She was genuinely curious.

"Juugo came to me and told me you weren't in the tent. I thought you had tried to escape, and knew you wouldn't have gotten far without another soldier taking you. Who was it that did that to you?"

She closed her eyes, trying to stop the onslaught of memories from invading her head. "I don't know all of their names," she whispered, tears falling again.

"How many were there?"

She shook her head. "Eight? Nine? I don't know. I only remember that man… Tsumi… He's the one who grabbed me." She hid her face in her hands, weeping from the physical and emotional pain. Sakura was carefully lifted into his arms, and she cried out in pain, before burying her face in his chest and crying harder. He slowly stroked her hair, not saying anything, just letting her cry out her pain.

"Tomorrow, we'll be heading back to Otogakure. This war has dragged on long enough, and I miss my home. You will be coming with us."

She shook her head again. "Please, let me go back to Konoha. Let me go back home." All she wanted was to go back to the arms of Neji, and make sure that Hinata was alright. She didn't want to go back to Otogakure as a spoil of war.

"No. You are staying with me," he said with finality, and she wept harder.

**.:{*}:.**

A few hours later, Sakura was lying back on the pallet, wrapped in Sasuke's arms. They heard footsteps approach, and she cringed into his chest. A giant of a man entered the tent, and he had the same voice as Juugo.

"I can stay here, sir, whilst you go and deal with the others," he said, and Sasuke nodded, disentangling himself from the girl.

"Juugo won't leave your side, Sakura. I'll be back in a few hours." He walked from the tent, katana over his shoulder. She watched him leave, before flinging her eyes back to Juugo, who sat down on the opposite side of the tent.

"I'm so sorry I didn't save you, miss. I must have gotten here five minutes after they left. If you choose to hate me, I won't blame you. I failed to do my job. I failed to protect you. I pray you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

She didn't trust herself to speak, so she only nodded. Sakura wished he was there to save her, but then again, he wasn't. That's what happens, and no amount of tears was going to change that fact.

They sat there in silence for a while, before she found her voice. "Where has Sasuke gone?" She asked Juugo quietly. He had been gone for over an hour, and he hadn't said where he was going.

Juugo sighed. "He has gone to take care of Tsumi and his men. Normally, the men won't get punished for attacking women, but Tsumi also broke into Sasuke Sama's tent, and took you when he'd had orders not to. Sasuke has to punish them, probably with a few lashes, lest other men get it into their heads that they can come and claim you whenever they wish to." He leaned back. "Such is the life of a soldier. 'Tis another reason why we head back to Oto. The men are becoming restless, unruly. Every day becomes a struggle to keep them under control."

She took a deep breath. "Why must I return with you to Oto, Juugo? I miss my home. I miss my Lady. I have nothing to offer you, and if you pull out of this war, then there is no point in you knowing my Lady's whereabouts. I hardly have any valuable information to give back to Konoha. Please allow me to go home." She felt a tear slide down her cheek. How she missed her Lady, Neji… her father. She hadn't had any time to mourn for him, and she could feel that eating away at her heart. His death played itself over and over in her mind; the look of horror, and the pain carved into his usually peaceful features was now embedded in her memory. Her father was her only family. Sakura's mother had died in childbirth, and her father had taken care of her her whole life. He had raised the girl, loved her. He had been good to her. He was a good man. He hadn't deserved his death. "Please let me go home, Juugo. Please," she begged, voice barely raised higher than a murmur. Juugo merely shook his head, his fiery locks swinging back and forth.

"It is out of my hands, miss. Sasuke approaches. I take my leave." He walked from the tent, and she turned over, not wanting Sasuke to see her tears. She heard as he entered the tent, and she felt him lie down next to her.

"Why do you cry?" He asked, trying to turn the girl over.

"For reasons far too complicated for one such as yourself to understand," she breathed, trying to regain control of her emotions. But it seemed that as soon as her tears started to fall, they wouldn't stop. It was like trying to hold back a flood through sheer willpower. She refused to face him.

"Tell me," he ordered, and she sighed at his insistence.

"Please let me go home, Sasuke. I have nothing further to offer you. Let me go back and pick up whatever pieces of my life I can scavenge. You have taken nearly everything from me, and I haven't had the time to mourn. I just want to go back home. Please." Her tears fell faster, and her shoulders started to shake with the force of her sobbing. The losses she had suffered in the past few days were all catching up to her, and she could do nothing but cry.

Sakura heard him sigh behind her, before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't. I need to know the location of your mistress. And although you may not realise it, you do know important things about this camp. For example, I'm here. And that my men are becoming unruly. And the location of this camp. I can't let you go. You must stay with me. You won't be uncomfortable in Oto." He was trying to reassure the roseate, but she wouldn't be comforted.

"Why are you so insistent upon getting my Lady? She has done nothing! She has a beautiful, kind soul. Leave her be!" Her breath came rapidly from her tumultuous emotions. She loathed the man with her. She loathed his touch, she loathed his affections. She was nothing more than his whore, and that is not how she wanted it to be. She just wanted to be Sakura. Normal Sakura, who served her Lady Hinata for the rest of her days. Fall in love and have one or two children, a boy and a girl.

"And my Yue was just as sweet and innocent!" He growled back at the girl. She cowered at his anger. "She did not deserve death, and yet, she was murdered. By one of the Hyuuga clan. They do not know my pain, having to deal with the loss of a loved one so dear to me. The only way for them to understand is to lose one of their own. You will give that information to me, Sakura. I have to avenge Yue's death." His grip tightened painfully around her waist, so much so that she found it difficult to breathe. She could feel the anger radiating off him, and she felt truly afraid at that moment.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," She gasped, her hands darting to his as they tried to loosen their suffocating grip. "But surely you wouldn't wish that sort of pain on another? I will give my life for hers if that will make you leave her alone. Just please, do not exact your revenge on her. She wishes for nothing but peace." Instead of loosening, his arms got tighter, and her stomach was aching. It still hadn't recovered from yesterday's assault, and the internal bruising was screaming its protest.

"How could you understand? You are so ignorant. You have no idea how it feels to lose something so precious to you. When your world shatters to pieces and it's an effort to keep breathing. You do not know. You could never understand." His arms were preventing her from breathing, and she had tears falling from her eyes from the pain.

"Sasuke… Please… Let me go… You're hurting me…" she was feeling dizzy, and her breaths were coming in short, painful gasps. Then, by all of the merciful heavens, his death grip waned, and she groaned at the release, curling forward, trying to hold her stomach. "You're wrong," Sakura finally managed to say.

"What do you mean?" He shot back, and she turned over to glare at him.

"I do know how that feels. My father was murdered by your men before my eyes. And you know what the worst part was? I wasn't allowed to go to him. I couldn't comfort him in his last few moments, because if I did, I would lose my Lady as well. I haven't had time to mourn for him, either. Because after that, I was brought before your general, stripped of my pride and self respect, degraded before the eyes of other men, captured by the man who is seeking to slaughter my best friend, lost my virginity to said man, beaten for hours and threatened with the prospect of never seeing my home again. In the space of a few days, you have lost me my home, my father, my virginity, my freedom, my dignity, my honour and my innocence. Don't you dare tell me that I don't know what loss is, because I've lost almost everything."

He studied her with careful eyes, before wiping a tear off her cheek. "Nevertheless, it would be foolish to let you go back. You have no choice in this matter. You will come back with me, and that is final." Sakura lowered her eyes, feeling useless tears brimming again. Arguing was pointless.

"Don't cry," he wiped the tears from her eyes with a gentle hand, before rolling her softly onto her back, and filling her body with his again.

* * *

><p>In the camp, nobody noticed as an extra man crept sneakily into the shadows, keeping his presence hidden. He was there for one purpose only: To find Sakura.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly, can I say that I am so. Sorry. I know that I said that I would update every Monday, and I fully intended to do that. Ack... You know how I said that work wouldn't put me on on Mondays, because I asked them not to? I give you one guess to figure out which day they put me on. (Hint, it isn't any of the days between, and including, Tuesday and Sunday.) So then I got home, after figuring out how the taxi system works (I get it now!), and was like "I'm going to post up the next chapter XD"... Only to find that when my mum went to Sydney, she took the only computer that allows me to properly log onto fanfiction. Ugh. So I've had to wait until she got home from Sydney... SHE SAID 5:30! 5:30 DAMNIT! And she got home at... Oh, I don't know... 10:30! . So I'm sorry for making you guys wait for this, but from now on, I will do everything in my power to update on Mondays, and know that if I don't, I have a very good reason why.<strong>

**I've never, in all my life, found trying to keep in tense so difficult. That was... Ugh. I can't even explain it! It's like, the sentence would be in the right tense, but at the same time it sounded like it wasn't... Although I highly doubt that my inability to differentiate between tenses anymore has anything to do with the fact that it was 12:50 am when I proof read this chapter. Nah... Definitely not.**

**So yeah, third chapter is here! *dances*. No wait... I shouldn't dance. Someone might get seriously injured O_O**

**I suck at trying to be funny.**

**Oh well... I'm really tired. So leave me a review, please XD I mean, I seriously love it when my stories get put on favourites and alerts, but somehow it just doesn't compare to when I see the amount of reviews go up. How can I know why you're even bothering to read this story if you don't tell me why?**

**Ack, now I'm starting to get all sentimental on you... SHUT UP MUSONINJARAWR! THEY DON'T WANT TO HEAR ALL OF YOUR CRAP!**

**I'm going to stop talking now...**

**- MusoninjaRAWR xox  
><strong>


	4. Two Brothers

**School went back today :D It was fantastic seeing all of my friends again. Just to give you a hint of what my friends are like: I walked into English Extension, and the first thing I hear is: "Hey, guys in this class... You four. What's it like having a boner? I mean, is it painful or uncomfortable? Can you tell when you have one?" Let's just say... I know more about erections than I did beforehand :S And at lunch, a group of friends and I were singing the Oompa Loompa (spelling?) song from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory... In a round. Whilst bobbing. It. Was. Epic.**

**Anyways... THANK YOU to my lovely reviewers XD: river of the sand: **Haha, well I can't have it too much like DLMG, can I?**; watchingtherain1: **Thank you very much, I'm glad you're liking it :)**; Chantrea Moonbeam: **Thank you :) btw, I love your name :D**; anEpicBanana: **I update when I can, which isn't as much as I'd like to :( But the more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write, and the further ahead in my writing I am, the quicker I can update :D**; Love and Music for Life: **Awww, thank you XD I'm so glad you loved DLMG that much, and I hope that this story lives up to those expectations :)**; Alipiaoca:** Hahahaha, shadow man... I officially have a name for him, apart from "the man". Thank you for that inspiration :D**; Brandi.N:** It's not a crappy review :) Any reviews (apart from flames) are highly valued :)**; just me: **I love Juugo too. He's a lovely character (apart from when he's psychotic :S)**; JessiiNinja:** Haha, yes. Yes he did XD And what should I join?**; Naruto-and-Avatar-lover982:** Thank you very much :)

**Thank you, you lovely people :) So because I just started my last year of school, the work load is going to be absolutely HUGE. On top of that, I'm in 4 bands and I'm practising for 8th grade flute... And I have a job that likes me working six hour shifts. In short, I don't find a lot of time to write, and your reviews give me the inspiration I need. So if you favourite, pretty please review. I do my best, but you have to help as well (not talking to those who already review heaps. That means so much to me :)) and if there's one thing that gets on my nerves, it's people who favourite and never review. It just annoys me :P So please, please review :) I'll seriously love you forever xox**

**Disclaimer: Must you rub it in? I do not own Naruto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Never Say<strong>

**.:{*}:.**

**Two Brothers**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

**.:{*}:.  
><strong>

My legs ached when we entered Otogakure. I hadn't had to walk the whole way, thank the Gods, but I did have to ride a horse, with Sasuke on behind me and keeping me in place. When I first saw the animal, I was slightly frightened. I had never ridden a horse before. What if it should buck me off, or bite me? I hardly had a say in the matter, as Sasuke lifted me onto its back before I could protest.

And now, here I was, in Otogakure, home of the enemy. To say I was afraid would be a terrible understatement. I shrunk away from the prying glares of those who crowded in the streets, cheering on their 'heroes'. I wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow me whole. I wasn't use to glares. I was use to simplicity. I had no idea how to react to these people, with their fancy, bright clothing and their fans woven from silk. They were all so beautiful. I could feel my self esteem lowering to a miniscule amount as each moment passed by. This was not my world, and I did not belong here. I belonged in Konoha, with my Lady Hinata, sneaking out and wading in the fountain at midnight, letting the moon bathe our skin in its pearly glow. That was all I could think as Sasuke hefted me from the horse, and led me up the palace steps. _I want to go home._

We entered an elegant circular throne room, blue veined marble along the floor, the roof midnight blue. White blue veined marble pillars reached up to the roof. A man sat at the end in a high backed golden chair, dressed like a king.

"Brother!" He cried, rising from his chair, and rushing to greet Sasuke.

"Itachi," Sasuke acknowledged, returning his brothers embrace. "This is Sakura. She is withholding knowledge of the Hyuuga Hinata's location. She is here under my protection. She knows that she won't be allowed to return home until she tells us."

Itachi turned his gaze towards me. His eyes were dark, like his brothers, but they held warmth. "I wouldn't allow such a rare beauty to be treated with disrespect here anyway, brother. I hope she was treated well in your camp?" I flinched, and that didn't go unmissed by Itachi. "No?" He took my hand in his, concern in his eyes. "I am deeply sorry for any rough treatment you received. Those who gave it will be punished." I managed to smile softly for him. Itachi was truly a kind man, with a good soul. I was merely a servant, and yet he treated me as an equal.

"The men who did her harm have already been taken care of, brother. I attended to their punishment myself," Sasuke scowled at his brother, and I looked at him with confusion. His brother was only being hospitable! "I will take her to her room." He placed his hand in the small of my back and directed me out of the hall.

"We will be having a feast tonight, Sasuke! Don't forget!" Itachi called after us, before addressing the generals and his subjects.

Sasuke led me down many corridors, and the size of the castle made me feel dizzy and lost. There were so many rooms! How would I ever remember my way around? Unless I was meant to be like a prisoner here…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**.:{*}:.  
><strong>

They stopped in front of a set of polished mahogany doors, and Sasuke opened them, leading the girl inside.

"This is where you will be staying," he said. "The bathroom is through that door, and the gardens are through the other." Sakura's mouth was dangling open rather unbecomingly as she stared at the room. It was beautiful. Mahogany wood floors, baby blue walls, a king sized four poster bed with deep blue curtains. Large windows lined the back walls, sunlight pooling on the ground. She turned her smiling face towards him.

"Do you speak the truth? This is my room?" Her face lit up when he nodded, and she walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it. It felt like falling into clouds, such was the softness. "Are you sure? This room seeps of royalty. I am barely more than a maid. How could this room be mine?" She turned to look at him as he leant on the door frame, steady onyx eyes studying her.

"This room is yours. I will send a maid to you later. She will bring you some food. Clothes are in the cupboard, there should be some in there that fit you. You aren't allowed to leave this room by yourself unless it's for a crucial reason. You are allowed into the gardens. I will come back later to check on you." With that, he left the room, and Sakura was left staring at closed doors. She sat up on the bed, and decided to look around. Going to the closet, there were many beautiful clothes in there. Ones she would never dream of touching, for fear that they would shatter at the slightest touch.

A knock at the door interrupted her from her reverie, and she went to answer it. A girl with chocolate brown eyes and matching hair in two buns stood at the door. In her hands was a tray with delicious looking food on it.

"Hello, miss. My name is Tenten. I've been asked to take care of you." She walked into the room and set the tray on a small table. "Have you been shown how to work the bathrooms, and how to get into the gardens? I can take those clothes from you, and dress you in some others, if you like?" She seemed so timid on the outside, with a rebel spark in her eyes. Sakura liked this girl immediately. "Unless you'd like something to eat, miss?"

The roseate walked up to her, smiling. "Would you like to share this with me? You needn't treat me as royalty, Tenten. Back in my home land, I am a servant, same as you. Please just call me Sakura." She turned her attention to the food, letting the delicious aroma invade her senses. "This smells delicious!"

Tenten and Sakura lazed around the room, eating the food (which was basically a miniature feast) and talking amongst themselves. Sakura found out that Tenten and herself were the same age: seventeen, and that she had been working here since she was thirteen. After they finished their meal, they walked out into the garden.

The garden was beautiful. Creeping vines wound around the walls, clinging to the masonry. Maple and Sakura trees were scattered through the garden, with lotus and snow willow flowers bordering the path. A small waterfall led into a little pond, and koi fish frolicked in the water. Sakura sat on a bench near the pond, Tenten sitting beside her, gazing at the beauty of the small pool. When Sakura heard footsteps approaching, she turned her head to see a breathtakingly beautiful woman walking through the garden, a serving girl cringing in her wake. The woman was dressed in baby blue robes, which accentuated her sky blue eyes. Her long blonde hair whispered down her back, stopping at her waist.

The blonde girl caught sight of Sakura, and the roseate held a welcoming smile on her face. "Hello, I'm -"

SLAP!

Sakura turned her head to the side in shock, her hand coming up to cradle her cheek, tears stinging her eyes.

"Stay away from Sasuke Kun," the girl hissed. "He is mine." She strutted off, her red haired serving girl looking at Sakura apologetically, before chasing after the blonde.

Sakura turned towards Tenten, questions spilling from her eyes. "Who is that girl? Why did she do that?"

A light blush was creeping up Tenten's cheeks. "I apologize for her attitude, Sakura. That is Ino, and she fancies herself Sasuke's betrothed. Do not mind her, she is the jealous type."

"Is Sasuke and herself betrothed?" Sakura asked, hoping that it was no. If they were betrothed, then she had helped a man commit adultery!

"No, they are not. But she is the greatest contender, and if anyone should marry Sasuke, it is her. Nobody wishes for that, though. She is a nasty person, with a black heart. Her father is a politician from Suna, so he has a lot of wealth. He is trying to buy his way into the royal family. "

Sakura could only nod her agreement with her, before they walked back to her room. Tenten left, and Sakura started a bath for herself, lounging back into the warm water. She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, a light was being turned on, and Sasuke was lounging against the doorframe.

Sakura freaked, scrambling to cover up her nakedness. "Sasuke, please, may I have my privacy?" She asked, fighting to keep her voice soft.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's nothing I haven't seen before. Come, out of the bath. The water must be cold by now." Indeed it was, but the girl wouldn't readily admit that.

"Please give me privacy to get dressed," she hissed, covering herself.

"I said get out of the bath. I didn't say get dressed." He smirked wickedly, and walked over to the roseate, grabbed the top of her arm and hauled her up.

"Please let go of me. I am not your toy, to be used at will. Just leave me alone. Go back to your 'soon to be betrothed'."

Sasuke's features turned dark. "What did she do to you?" He demanded, and Sakura was taken aback by his sudden vehemence.

"She slapped me, and told me to stay away from you. She doesn't seem like one to cross, and I'd rather not cause trouble whilst here." She managed to grab a towel, and wrapped it around herself.

"Bitch…" He mumbled, turning his eyes away from Sakura. After a moment, he turned his gaze back towards her face, and looked deep into her eyes. "She is not my betrothed whilst I still have a choice in the matter. She listens only to her own foolish desires, yet I have no desire to sit beside her for the rest of my life. This has been explained to her, yet she refuses to listen. She is not my betrothed, and I have no intention to change that. Now, I'd rather stop speaking about her, and concentrate on you. I come to you because I desire you. You can either choose to take advantage of that or not. I do not see you as a toy." He lifted her body out of the tub, kissing her lips and removing the towel.

A part of her was telling her that this wasn't right. That she shouldn't allow him to. But her body seemed to have a mind of its own, and he was able to evoke this reaction out of her, no matter how hard she tried to resist him. He lifted her up, and her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. Her hands were fisting his shirt, wishing he'd hurry up and remove the offending article of clothing.

Sakura felt him smirk against her lips, before saying, "someone's impatient." She managed to growl at him, before he dumped her on the bed and removed his shirt before following the girl. His lips met hers quickly, ravaging them, letting his tongue invade her mouth, pulling her to sit on his lap and shoving a finger inside of the girl, moving it in and out furiously. She groaned, scrunching her eyes shut and burying her face in the crook at his shoulder.

"Does this feel good?" He rasped, his voice coated thick with lust and desire.

She grinned. "No…" She started to pant, and he added a second finger.

"What about this?"

"No…" Sakura refused to let him get to her. But no matter what her voice was saying, her body was screaming differently, and she was hardly able to retain her sanity. He added a third finger, and she moaned in pleasure, closing her eyes, barely able to breathe properly.

"This?" He was panting with her, and she shook her head, not trusting her voice. "Are you sure?" He curled his fingers inside her, using his thumb to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves. She started to buck her hips against his fingers, wanting more and more of him, her gaze going hazy with need.

"Oh Gods," she moaned, finding his lips and kissing him like her life depended on it. Her hands trailed down his torso, and he growled at her touch, before she got to his pants and started to try and tug them off.

"No, Sakura," he said, his voice barely stopping short of a growl. "I thought you didn't like it. If that's the case, we're done here." He pulled his fingers out of the girl, and she whimpered at the loss of contact. The male pushed her off him, and started to stand, wiping his fingers on the material of his breeches. He made to walk towards the door, before she scrambled after him, locking his lips with hers.

"No, please don't go," she begged, knowing that he couldn't leave her like that. He couldn't leave her needing that pleasure, and she had no idea how to finish it herself.

She felt him smirk again. "If you insist." He lowered his hand back down, and thrust all three fingers back inside of her. Sakura's moans were drowned by his kiss, and she hooked one of her legs over his hip, giving him more room to work his magic on her body. Her hands lowered back down to the hem of his pants and started trying to tug them off, wishing for something _more_ to be inside of her. He removed his fingers once more, and before she could complain, he lifted her back up and took her back to the bed, lowering her onto it, before removing his pants and climbing on top of her. He grabbed both of her hands and lifted them above her head, rubbing his member up and down her slit. She nearly cried, wanting him to fill her. She bucked her hips, trying to force him inside of her.

"Please…" She whispered, needing him.

He smirked once again, before taking her wrists in one of his hands, holding her waist in the other. He started to lower himself, agonizingly slowly, getting the tip past her opening, before pulling back out quickly. He was teasing her, and she growled at him. "Sasuke…" The roseate warned, trying to lift her hips up, but unable to move under the pressure of his hand. He only lifted the side of his lip, giving her his infuriating smirk. He lowered himself once more, going in slightly further, before pulling out again.

"Sasuke… Please…" She pleaded, trying to wriggle her hands free, hating herself for being reduced to the standards of a common whore, begging for his sex.

"What do you want, Sakura?" He whispered to her seductively, his voice a tantalising breath of wind.

"I want you, damn it!" She gasped, tears welling from the loss of contact. He grinned, before plunging himself deep inside of her. She arched her back, groaning with the sensation of being filled so satisfyingly. It still hurt in places, especially after the abuse, but Sasuke had some strange way of being able to make her forget all about the pain, and lose herself in the pleasure of him and her being joined.

He set an agonisingly slow pace, and she tried to buck her hips, telling him to go faster with her actions, seeing as she seemed incapable of speech.

"What do you want, Sakura?" He asked again, stopping altogether, still buried deep inside of her. She tried to move her waist, begging for the sweet friction, the incredible feeling of release.

"Oh Gods, Sasuke, please, faster, harder…" She managed to spit out, frustrated beyond reason. Her body was screaming for a release that he refused to give her.

"Hn," he grunted, before driving in and out of her, hitting the sweet spot inside of her over and over, drowning out her screams with his kisses. She could feel her walls clamping around him, she knew that it was getting hard for him to keep moving, but it didn't stop him. He made up for the speed by going deeper and deeper.

She pressed herself into his body as she came, trying with all her might to hold back a scream. Again, he came just after her, and he gritted his teeth as he did so, burying himself deep inside of her when he did. He rolled off the girl keeping her back to him. She tried to turn around, so as to face him, but he kept an arm of steel around her waist, stopping her from moving. With his other hand, he trailed it down her stomach, between her legs, playing with the tender flesh he had just pleasured. He stuck a finger inside of her again, and she groaned, having barely recovered from her last orgasm. It was almost more than she could take, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he put a second finger inside of her.

"I plan on doing this all night, Sakura. You'd better get used to it," he whispered hoarsely into her ear, entering a third finger, curling them inside her body, making her moan and fluids rush from her body, running down her thighs. He used his thumb to tease her sensitive nub, curling his fingers with every deep thrust of his hand. She could barely repress her moans, bucking into his hands, wishing he'd never stop his pleasurable torture. She came a second time that night, and by that time, he was ready to go again. He climbed on top of her, and continued his assault.

They finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning.

**.:{*}:.**

When she woke, it must have been late morning. Sasuke was beside her, already awake, and staring at her pointedly. Sakura smiled shyly at him, and he gave her his infamous smirk.

"I believe that the whole castle is chucking a fit looking for me. 'Tis quite amusing to hear their shouts." Sakura covered her mouth in a lame attempt to hide her giggle, but he saw it anyway. "I should probably leave now, anyway. My brother will want to know why I walked out halfway through the feast." He got out of the bed, and she could feel heat creeping into her cheeks at his lack of care for showing her his body in all its glory. She shut her eyes in mortification, before she felt him walk back over to her. She carefully parted the lids of one eye, before opening both upon realising that he had donned his pants. "I suggest you dress also. My brother will no doubt want to question you on your knowledge of the Hyuuga girl today." Sakura nodded meekly, before he brushed his lips over her forehead, pulled his shirt over his head, and quietly left the room.

Sakura wrapped the sheets around her, and immediately went searching for a slip to wear. Opening the cupboard, she carefully fingered the gowns, looking for something that she wouldn't be too afraid to don. She eventually found a gold coloured silk slip that went past her knees. She pulled it on, and just in time, too. Tenten entered the room quietly, and set a tray of food onto the same small table. Sakura dug in, and offered some to her as well.

"Uchiha Itachi Sama has requested your presence after lunch, Sakura. Once we finish this meal, I will take you to him." Sakura nodded at her silently, feeling nervous. She didn't know what to make of Sasuke's elder brother. He seemed a kind enough soul, but she was worried about his way of 'questioning'. They finished their meal, and Tenten took her hand, pulling her from the room. Butterflies frolicked in her stomach, and she started to feel a bit sick. What if he was far crueller than she had judged the previous day? But no matter the turmoil in her head, they were soon standing before the doors that led to the room she had been in briefly yesterday. Itachi was in the same high backed chair from yesterday, speaking to a man with long black hair and a serpentine face. Sasuke stood behind Itachi's chair, his clothes new, seeming bored with the conversation before him. Itachi saw Tenten and Sakura, and flicked his hand, dismissing the pale man with whom he had been conversing.

"Sakura!" He smiled, rising from his throne and walking towards the roseate, taking her hand in his and looking deep into her eyes. "I trust you slept well?" Sakura saw Tenten exit the hall from her peripherals.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, forcing herself to stop her eyes from looking at Sasuke. Itachi seemed pleased by her answer, as he grabbed her hand in his more securely.

"Sasuke, our guest and I shall be taking a walk. Please stay here and see to any matters that may arise." Sasuke just stared emotionlessly at his brother, before nodding and sitting in Itachi's chair. Itachi led her to the same garden that Tenten and she had walked through yesterday, not letting her hand go. "Do not be fazed by my brother's cold attitude. Deep down he is a good soul."

She just nodded, not trusting her voice. "Now to why you are here. Sasuke has informed me that you are the Hyuuga Hinata's serving girl, yes? In that case, you should know her location. Sakura, I admire your loyalty, but know that I would not support my brother in this war if it weren't for a just cause. Yue was very dear to both of us, especially Sasuke. He and her were very close. All evidence points to the Hyuuga clan being the cause of her death. A Hyuuga was found dead near her body, from wounds inflicted that were similar to her fighting style. We studied the Hyuuga's eye to be certain, and there is no doubt. It was a Hyuuga. I wish to help ease the ache in Sasuke's heart, and honestly, it will ease some of my own. Although Hyuuga Hinata may not have had a part in Yue's death, she holds a similar place in the Hyuuga household. In a cruel way, it would only be fair to take Hinata's life in exchange for Yue's." He stopped his walking and turned to face the girl. "Sakura, you seem intelligent, and I hope you understand the situation. I am not one to take a life for no reason, and if taking the life of Hinata will bring peace, then I am willing to pay that. Let me accompany you back to your room."

They walked the halls in silence, before Sakura stood before the familiar mahogany doors. She turned to Itachi. "Thank you for the talk, Itachi Sama. I will take it into account."

Itachi's brow was furrowed in thought. "This is your room?"

Sakura nodded in assent, tempted to ask him what was wrong, but he spoke before she could. "I hope it is to your liking, then. I will send for the serving girl who was with you before." Before she could reply, he walked off. Shaking her head in confusion, she walked into her room.

When Tenten came back, Sakura asked her why Itachi had seemed so confused by her placement in the room. She hesitatingly told the girl.

"This room hasn't been inhabited for three years, Sakura," she said quietly, avoiding her eye.

"Why?" She insisted, turning towards Tenten's line of sight.

"This is Miss Yue's old room."

* * *

><p>The days turned dull and dreary, one fading quickly into another. It was monotonous. Most nights, Sasuke would come to her room, sometimes early in the evening, sometimes when she was asleep in the middle of the night. He'd never let her stay asleep, though. He'd always wake her up to fulfil his 'desire'. She had given up feeling disgusted with herself, and was waiting for the right time to ask him why he had given her his dead lover's room. She spent her time exploring the gardens, basking in the small piece of utopia.<p>

It was there in the garden that she found a small herb patch. It was abundant with hundreds of little plants, with everything from cooking necessities to deadly poisons. Back in Konoha, Sakura had been taught a fair amount of Herb Lore from the Hyuuga's doctor, Tsunade. Dredging up the knowledge she knew, she found a certain plant whose leaves could prevent conception. All she had to do was chew the leaf the morning after, and she would not conceive.

She spent her nights with Sasuke, yes, but she spent most of her days with Itachi, talking to him. Sakura had no idea what about her interested the two brothers, but something did, and it seemed that Itachi was growing fonder and fonder of her by the day. She did not try to lead him on, and she did not want his advances. The girl felt guilty enough about sleeping with his brother most nights. She did not want to have to deal with Itachi's courting as well.

At nights, Sasuke was an incredible lover, and against her better judgement, she found herself looking forward to when he would come. She loved the feel of his silky raven locks when she ran them through her fingers. She loved it when he would look at her with his obsidian eyes, as if analysing her, drinking in her very essence, and she often felt as if she were drowning in their impenetrable depths. She loved the feel of his arms around her waist, holding her tight as they drifted into the embrace of sleep. She loved the feel of his body moving against hers, and the sound of his voice when he said her name, the feel of his fingers through her hair... She would often shake her head, as if that simple action alone could banish the thoughts in her mind. She shouldn't have been feeling like that towards him. Sasuke and Itachi were on a vendetta to kill her mistress, her best friend, Lady Hyuuga Hinata. That alone made her feel disgusted that she would let Sasuke into her bed. But whenever Sasuke would come to her room, all thoughts of hatred fled. When he was with her, there was no one but him.

Ino's hatred for Sakura seemed to grow by the day, to the point where, at the end of January, she was contemplating asking Itachi to give her a guard should she go outside. It was almost as if Ino knew of Sasuke's night time endeavours to the roseate's room and bed. Sakura tried to speak to her rationally once, but it led to a bleeding nose where Ino had punched her. It took all she could to convince Sasuke to not throw Ino out of the castle. When he snarled at the girl, asking why she was willing to put up with what she did, Sakura replied that she did not want to sink to Ino's level, on top of the fact that she was a stranger, almost a prisoner there – Ino had far more right to be there than Sakura.

On the last day of January, the roseate was searching in her closet, trying to find a slip, chemise or tunic to wear. She feared she had run out, and this led her to a panic, opening draws and feeling around for a hint of material. Her fingers brushed over a break in the wood, and she heard a thump as the wood tipped slightly. Curious, and forgetting her previous want to find proper clothing for the day, she managed to extract the narrow plank of wood. Underneath, covered in dust, was a small book, bound in royal blue satin, with silver thread woven in intricate designs. Perplexed, Sakura pulled the book out, and blew the dust off the top. It appeared to be a few years old, and in good condition despite the dust. Opening it, she almost dropped it.

_**This diary is the property of Yue.**_

Underneath the words, there was a faded photograph of a girl, no older than fifteen. Her skin looked like moonlight, and her hair was black as the void. She had wide, azure eyes that seemed alive with questions. In short, she was very beautiful, and Sakura found herself envious of her, for her looks alone, not to mention that she was Sasuke's first love. She immediately felt like a replacement for this beautiful girl, her features almost angelic.

The diary looked like it hadn't been disturbed since Yue's death, and she opened it, curious as of its hidden content.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gasp* the plot thickens! Yeah, a slight cliff hanger, but anyone who's read Don't Let Me Go will kow that I have a weird fetish for them :D This one is quite mild in comparison.<br>**

**But yeah... My schedule is hectic (heccers... :P) atm, and I really need as much support as I can get. Think of it this way: As soon as I finish the story the quicker I can update. The power to inspire me to write more is in your hands, young padawan :D**

**Oh, and I don't know if I'm allowed to do this (seeing as I didn't ask first, but please forgive me if this annoys you, and tell me asap too because I'll take this part down), but seriously guys, read river of the sand's SasuSaku story, A Love Like This, because it's really good, and for some retarded reason it's getting hardly any reviews. Now I'm really picky when it comes to stories, so if I say that one is really good, I mean that it is _really good._ And this one deserves way more love than it's getting.**

**And that leads me to think... Is it just me, or has anyone else noticed that the quality of writing is, well... Dying, lately? (This is not me saying 'my work is amazing', btw. I know it isn't. I'm just stating a fact) Like, a story could have an amazing plot, but the grammar and spelling would make me want to hurt something. Or the grammar and spelling would be fine, but the story is just like... *yawn*. Wow, that sounds so mean! But it's seriously getting to that stage. It feels like people are only ever writing for the reviews nowadays, and aren't putting any thought at all into what they write. It makes me sad :( On top of that, it seems that stories with basic plots and questionable grammar are getting way more love than stories who really deserve it. It's just... Argh! It makes me so frustrated! I've been pretty lucky so far. I get a pretty decent number of reviews for the stories I write. But I see some others which are _really good_, and people just don't appreciate them. At all. It's really upsetting.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I'll let you go now. I've gotta stop writing such massive authors notes. This is getting out of hand**. **I think I need to see someone about this rambling problem I have.**

**- MusoninjaRAWR xox**


	5. From the Past

**Boo! Yes, I'm updating, and it's a Sunday... Well I don't know what time I'll be home tomorrow afternoon, nor do I know if I'll get access to this computer, so... I'm updating :D And IMPORTANT NEWS! On Thursday, I will be changing my name to SapphireRivulet. Thought I should just warn you all of that :)  
><strong>

**People said that they like my authors notes *beams*. I don't know why, though. They're long, pointless, and just consist of me rambling.**

**Speaking of rambling! Has anyone ever wondered where teenage boys get their Caveman Language Lessons? I mean, it's annoying as hell trying to interpret, but I seriously can't understand my brother. Ever. Yesterday, I got him to say 'seafood'. Talk about a freaking miracle. Normally, it's like "hey, how was school?" "grumble grumble ooga booga, rar, oof... com... poo... ta?" *sighs* He's slowly re learning English. He can say "PS3", "Food", "Computer", "Yes", "No", "Now" and "Shut up, bitch". There's only so much a girl can take, you know?**

**Well, thank you to my reviewers XD: _Chantrea Moonbeam:_**_ Next chapter is here! XD P.S. You're welcome :)**; watchingtherain1****:**_ You_'ll find out sooner or later :D And thank you for agreeing :)Aw, thank you lovely *blows a kiss*. Please don't round up an angry mob... I'm updating now, see!**; kawaiikat95:** Thank you so much for your kind words :) I hope you found my suggestions helpful :)**; river of the sand:** With this story, that is the intent :D And I'm sorry, but your outburst had me laughing really hard. There is one in this chapter :) I hope it's to your liking :)**; JessiiNinja:** Yay for no sleep! *cries*. Nah, I sleep. I sleep a huge amount, actually. But I'm definitely trying to keep a good balance of writing, schooling, music, work, friends and betaing. I'm doing alright so far :D**; anEpicBanana:** Haha, cliffhanger? You ain't seen nothing yet XD And thank you :)**; Alipiaoca:** I know, I am so sick of Itachi always being the bad guy the whole way through the story! I'm taking a stand! Itachi is a good guy in this story! *rebel***; Rainless:** Troy is what originally inspired this fanfic :) I'm glad someone picked it out XD**; Sakura Crystals: **You'll have to keep reading to find it all out :) I promise, though, that in some parts you'll be like O_O**; dmy626:** Ah thanks so much :) I'm glad you found that this story was worth your time to review :)_

**Disclaimer: What if I was actually Kishimoto, and was just pretending that I didn't own Naruto? Btw, does anyone else think that 'Kishi' makes a great name for a fish?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**.:{*}:.  
><strong>

** From the Past**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

**.:{*}:.  
><strong>

_**January 1**__**st**__**.**_

_Dear diary… _

_It seems so funny to write that. I've never had a diary before, and I suppose that this will be interesting to keep. My darling brother gave you to me for the New Year, and I am grateful for this, for you are a truly beautiful diary. _

_I guess I never introduced myself. My name is Yue, and I turn fifteen this April. My mother is Uchiha Mikoto, and my father is Uchiha Fugaku. Well… Was. They died in August last year. I miss them terribly, and I still wake up in the night sometimes, hoping that their death was just a nightmare. We have yet to catch their murderer, but I have faith that we will. Sasuke is a big comfort to me; he lets me share his bed when I wake up from my nightmares. Itachi is so busy, trying to get the country in order after our parents' deaths. I have…_

My head snapped up in shock. _Their_ parents? But… But… Sasuke… The way he talked about her… It was as if they were lovers… She was his _sister_? Cautiously, I read on.

… _I have recently started training under papa's advisor, Orochimaru. That man, he frightens me quite a bit. Something about his presence is creepy, but I suppose that if papa trusted him, then I shall too. Sasuke calls, I must go._

* * *

><p>When Sasuke came to my room that night, my mind was brimming with questions. It started out the same as most nights: He would walk up to me, ask me about my day, before slowly undressing me, using his fingers and tongue to have my body begging for him. He never asked me for pleasure in return, and I would be lying to say I was disappointed about that. Then, sex would commence. As always, I would lose myself in pleasure, there was nothing but him with me, feeling me, touching me, moving inside of me. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning, as we lay in my bed, sweat sticking our bodies together, that I dared raise my voice.<p>

"Sasuke?" I asked, and he grunted to show he was listening. "I was wondering if I could ask you some things?" He grunted again, and I took that as an affirmative. I didn't want to start outright with talk of Yue or his parents, so instead I would lead up to it. "What happens if I refuse to tell of my Lady's whereabouts?"

Sasuke shrugged behind me, before speaking. "I suppose you will be given a time limit. If you do not speak after that time limit, then I suppose you would be executed."

I winced at his harsh truthfulness. "Would you mourn me? You know I will not speak."

I felt him shrug again, and I felt tears in my eyes, even if the reason for them eluded me. "I suppose I would. It would set back my ability to reach the Hyuuga girl, and that would be annoying. Also, no one can predict the future completely. I have faith that you will tell."

"I won't," I said resolutely, before sighing and moving to my next question. "What are we? What is this? Why do you come to me every night, wanting my body? There are so many beautiful women in the court, I cannot begin to imagine why you would choose me over any of them."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, before propping himself on an elbow and staring at me, confusion in his eyes. I rolled onto my back, pulling the covers up, so as to face him. "Why all the questions, Sakura? If you do not wish for my company, you have but to say so."

I shook my head vehemently. "That's not it at all! I have been here nearly a month, and I know nothing of what is happening to me. I merely wish to know, and I think that my curiosity has mirth. 'Tis not as if I am asking for information on Otogakure."

He ran a hand through his messy hair, before slumping back onto the bed. "I suppose your curiosity is justified. I come to you, because I know that you have had none but me. You would be surprised at the diseases that spread around court. As for what this is, I have no name for it. I desire you, and whilst you are here, I will have none but you. As for your supposedly 'beautiful women', bah! Their makeup is thick as tar, and they are fake as plastic. I would rather marry Ino, than go within twenty feet of them. I choose you over them, because you are a challenge, you are an anomaly, and I would like to figure you out. You are pure, compared to most of the other women here, and I wish to share your bed whilst you are willing to keep me here. Once you tell me to leave, I will do so. Now, if you are done with your questions, I would like to sleep."

He closed his eyes, as if to end the conversation, but I was adamant.

"Sasuke, I'd… I'd like to talk about… Yue. Please."

"I'm sure you do" he snapped, turning me around and burying my face in his chest, hoping that this would make me be quiet. Tough luck.

"Sasuke, please. I'm not trying to hurt you, I just would like to know some things! I'll be quiet if you answer me. Please."

He grunted again, and I didn't care for the meaning, I asked him anyway. "She was your sister?"

"Aa."

"And she was apparently killed by a Hyuuga?"

"Not apparently, there is no doubt."

I hesitated, before asking my next question. "Why did you give me her old room?"

"How did you -" He started, rising again, "never mind." He lay back down, his temper fading as quickly as it had come. "It seemed to suit you," he eventually said. "Sakura, I don't wish to answer any more questions. Go to sleep."

My own stubborn nature flaring up, I was about to tell him that he couldn't order me around, before –

"I said shut up, Sakura. Go to sleep."

I sighed in defeat, before curling in at his side and letting myself drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**.:{*}:.  
><strong>

Many of the soldiers for Otogakure were made to sleep in the garrison, and that's where an unknown soldier sat now. None of the soldiers there knew him by name, and he hadn't bothered to get to know them. The soldiers knew he was friendly, and for the moment, that would suit the man just fine.

The man had expected Otogakure's security to be tighter in the ranks, but miraculously he hadn't been caught yet. He was there for one reason and one reason only: To find Sakura.

He pushed away his dyed locks. Red, this time. He had to formulate a plan to get to Sakura. He knew already that she was under the protection of the Otokage and his brother, but the man had to get to her. She had too many secrets, and, although he didn't doubt the girls loyalty, if she looked ready to snap, he would have to take her life.

For the man, it would be a sad day if that should happen.

* * *

><p>Sakura spent most of the next day reading through Yue's diary. She had never met the girl, and she almost wished she had. Yue reminded her so much of Hinata: She was kind and sweet, very beautiful, and cared a great deal for those around her. So far, she had gotten to April 9th.<p>

_**April 9**__**th**_

_Dear Diary._

_It's my birthday today! I have turned fifteen, and I received a precious present from Itachi: Mama's necklace. 'Tis a beautiful necklace, a silver chain with an onyx pendant, to match her eyes. Sasuke gave me a silver bracelet, to match the necklace. This bracelet has a circular silver pendant, with Sasuke's, Itachi's and my name engraved on it. I shall treasure it always._

_Orochimaru has promised to teach me some new techniques today, and Sasuke will be coming in to practise with me! I am so excited, as my training has become quite dull of late. Just the same common exercises day in, day out. I complained to Itachi about it, but he told me that even the most simple of techniques can turn into the most deadly. He is a wise brother, and I shall remember that information carefully._

_My only regret is that Mama and Papa aren't here to see me grow up. I do miss them so, and I assume I shall for the rest of my days. But today is not one for mourning, and I shall try to be happy on this day at least._

Yue's words reminded Sakura of her own father, and she felt tears spring in her eyes at the thought of him. She felt like she had tried to push him to the back of her mind, the constant replay of his death too much for her to handle on an emotional level. Her heart ached for him, she missed him so. In the last six months of the war, when the enemy was starting to break their defences, he had been so stressed with worrying for the Hyuuga's and his close friends. She'd hardly seen him, and when she did, he seemed to look older, as if he were aging years in a day.

Thoughts of her father led her to thoughts of Neji. Her heart ached when she thought of him, and she hoped he would forgive her for her infidelity. 'Tis not as if they were married, or even public, per se, but she had hoped that one day they would be, and that she would have been able to give him her virtue, and grow old with him at her side, with their children growing up. She had not loved Neji, but she had cared a great deal for him. She knew that he had cared for her, which had made her resolve all the more concrete. In time, she knew she could have easily loved him.

Finally, she let her thoughts stray to her Lady Hinata. Sakura missed her company and friendship so much. She missed her kind eyes and her sweet smile, her light blush whenever she would lay eyes on Naruto… She missed her friendship more than she could describe. Sakura missed friendship. Period. She had Tenten, but she was more company than friendship. Tenten waited on her because those were her orders, and she knew that if she had not been told to serve her, she would not be there. Being friends with her was something the roseate wouldn't mind doing, but she didn't want to make ties in Oto. Escape seemed pretty much impossible, and it's not as if she hadn't been searching for a way _to_ escape. But with her freedom around the palace kept to the bare minimum, she couldn't even get her bearings in the place! She felt so lost and alone, almost feeling agoraphobic. As if she was too small for her surroundings, too small and too fragile to get out of the fortress. How could one such as her, a serving girl, get out of the enemy's clutches?

Sakura heard a knock at the door and went to open it, Itachi standing there. "Will you walk with me?" He asked, and she nodded, leaving the room and closing the door, before following him towards the gardens where they spent most of their talks. They sat on the edge of a fountain, and she took a deep breath, waiting for him to start speaking.

"Sasuke told me that you've had a few questions, and that you obviously hadn't finished your probing. Is there anything else you wish to know?" He asked her quickly, but not unkindly. He was always like that when talking to the roseate: So careful, as if afraid that speaking too harshly would break her. It made Sakura smile, thinking how careful he was around her, and she wished that Sasuke would be like that too.

"Yes, although I'm not quite sure about what I am allowed to ask, and what I shouldn't."

Itachi looked at her carefully. "You can ask me anything you wish to, Sakura. I will answer to the best of my abilities, unless it could put Otogakure in danger."

Sakura nodded, smiling at him. "Thank you. I… Well, it isn't really any of my business, but I was curious as to how your parents died. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," she quickly reassured him, "but if you'd like to tell me, then I would like to know, please." He remained silent for a minute, and she was worried that she might have pushed him too far and that he would send her away. Before she could apologise for being so forthright, however, he started to speak.

"My parents were murdered in August nearly four years ago. We found no evidence that would point towards anyone, and to this day we do not know who did it. They were found murdered in their room, no sign of forced entry. They were killed in their sleep, with their throats slit. That is all I can tell you." His eyes were averted from Sakura's emeralds, and she took his hand in sympathy.

"I'm sorry for your loss, it must have been hard," she said softly, hoping that he could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you. Is there anything else you wished to know?" Sakura could tell that he was anxious to change the topic, and she didn't want to push him.

"Sasuke said that there would probably be a time limit for how long I have to reveal my Lady's location. I was wondering if you knew how long I have?" Sakura was weary to ask that question. She felt like a terminal patient, asking how much longer she had to live. In a way, that's almost exactly how it was.

"I've been told to give you until December. If you refuse to speak, my orders from my council have been to torture you, either until the information is given, or until you die." He looked at her sadly. "I hope you tell us. I don't want to have to sign those papers." He gave her hand a squeeze, and she was touched by his kindness. Sakura was surprised by the amount of affection he seemed to hold for her. She was the enemy, the one who was withholding the information that he so desperately craved for his revenge.

"I'll never sell my Lady out, Itachi Sama. Forgive me, but death, in my mind, is a small price to pay for her life. She is that precious to me." Sakura hesitated, before voicing the last question on her mind. "Itachi Sama, please forgive me for asking this. You are not obliged to reply if you do not wish to, but I was curious as to how Yue died." Sakura looked pointedly at the ground, keeping her eyes averted from Itachi's. She heard him sigh, and start to speak.

"She was found near the stables, the body of a Hyuuga near her. That is all I can tell you."

Sakura squeezed his hand once more. "I thank you, Itachi Sama, for telling me these things." With that, she stood, and left, leaving Itachi to his thoughts. She made her way back to her rooms, and picked up the diary again, before she flipped through it, reading each entry closely. The entries stopped in June, and she flipped through the whole book, trying to find something more, but there was none.

_**June 17**__**th**_

_Dear Diary._

_Sasuke and I had a fight today. I can't say what about, though. I myself am quite confused. Itachi, Sasuke and I were having lunch, when I brought up a topic I'd been thinking on. If mama and papa's room had no sign of forced entry, then that means that someone would have had to have a key to it. Unless someone stole the key, then it would have had to be someone on the inside. Sasuke stood up whilst I was saying this, and his face was full of anger, asking whether I thought that someone, a close friend, would have betrayed us? As if what I was suggesting hurt him more than anything, and I don't really blame him. The idea of betrayal from one of our closest friends is incredibly horrid._

_I overheard a strange conversation today. Well, I only heard parts of it. It was between one of the maids, and someone whom I've never met. She seemed to be passing on a message. I merely heard it in passing, but the words 'Konohagakure', 'Otogakure', 'Hyuuga', 'Uchiha', and 'Alliance', are all I remember hearing. I am curious as to what is being planned, and I think I shall speak to Itachi about it tomorrow._

_Sasuke slipped a note under my door about half an hour ago, telling me to meet him near the stables at midnight, so I must go._

The entries stopped there, and there was only one explanation she could come up with: Yue had died shortly after writing this entry. Sakura's skin turned cold when she realised what she'd just read. _Sasuke_ had slipped a note under Yue's door, asking her to meet him at the stables. Sakura had never been to the stables, but she imagined that not many people would go there at night time. Itachi said that Yue had died near the stables… Could Sasuke have been her killer? All the evidence was there: She had suggested that it had been someone on the inside that had killed the parents, and Sasuke had become furious at the suggestion. Could that mean that Sasuke had killed his parents also? But why? And then why would he start a war afterwards, blaming the death of his sister on someone from the Hyuuga Clan? It made no sense.

A knock sounded at the door, before it swung open. Sakura's heart spluttered in terror as Sasuke entered her room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked towards the quaking girl. She wanted to ask him if he had killed his parents, if he had killed his sister. But she was terrified that it could be true. And if it was, she was terrified that he would kill her as well.<p>

"What is that in your hands, Sakura?" He asked with a soft voice. He didn't sound dangerous. He didn't sound as if he had plotted the murder of most of his family, but she supposed that one never really could tell a murderer from an innocent unless you knew the signs.

"Nothing," she replied, far too quickly, and he arched a brow before snatching the diary, too fast for the girl to react. He stared at the diary intently for a moment, before his eyes widened in shock.

"This… This is… Where did you… How…?" He looked at the girl, shock still flitting in his obsidian eyes. "Why didn't you tell anyone you had this?" He demanded, anger quickly replacing the shock. "This could hold valuable information, Sakura! Why didn't you tell me you had this?" His voice portrayed his fury, and Sakura didn't blame him for being so angry. Telling him that Yue's diary was in her possession would have been logical. She couldn't understand why she hadn't told him about it.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't even think about it."

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Of course you didn't." He sounded so aggravated. Sakura slowly made her way towards the far wall, hoping to evade the full brunt of his wrath.

"Was there anything remotely valuable in here, Sakura?" He directed his gaze towards the girl, and his eyes softened upon seeing the fear in her face. She shook her head, and squeaked when he started to walk closer. "You don't have to be afraid, Sakura. I won't hurt you." Before she could escape properly, his arms had encircled her waist, and he had buried his face between her neck and shoulder. "I apologize if I frightened you. Shh, Sakura. Why are you so afraid?"

Sakura was finding it hard to breathe. Could she really be in the arms of a murderer? Could this man, one with whom she'd shared her body with countless times, have truly killed most of his family? Sakura didn't want to die, but she felt she owed him the benefit of the doubt.

"Check her last entry. It may give some insight." He pulled away from Sakura, confusion in his eyes, before he nodded and carefully flipped through the pages. His eyes turned soft and sad upon seeing his sister's handwriting. He got to her last entry and quickly scanned the words, his porcelain brow creasing. His eyes went wide with what she presumed was realisation, before he raised his gaze to meet her scared eyes.

"You think _I_ could have killed Yue and my parents?" His voice was so quiet, Sakura had to strain to hear it. "You believe that I could have hurt them?" Sakura lowered her eyes, feeling so guilty. She seemed to have lost her voice. "Sakura, what have I done to make you doubt me so? Do you honestly think I would start a war for two years and hold a vendetta against the Hyuuga's if it was I who killed them? Sakura, do you hate me that much?"

Her head snapped up, fury in her eyes. "I don't hate you, Sasuke. But I'm afraid. All the evidence certainly suggests that you killed them. I don't want to believe it, but I don't know what to believe when it comes to you! You are an absolute anomaly, Sasuke. I could ask you something similar: How could you ask me to commit treason? I barely know you! You invaded my land, when you could have gone through politics. You killed my people… You killed my father! You planned to kill my best friend! And yet, you think that just because your sister was killed – a girl whom I don't even know – I should completely forsake my country, that I should betray my _best friend_, purely to ease your hatred. How… How _dare_ you? You think that the prospect of never seeing my home again, or even death, could change my mind? Let me tell you something: It won't! I will _never_ betray Hinata. I will never betray Neji, and I will most _certainly_ never betray my home. Let me ask you something: If you were in my position, and Konoha was asking you to give Yue's position away, would you do it? No! You would never betray Yue. Because you loved her! Because she was your sister! And for the same reason, I will never betray those whom I love. Do not expect to hear Hinata's location from my mouth, Sasuke. I will never give it." Her cheeks were flushed from anger, and her eyes were glinting. Sakura couldn't stop yelling at him. She couldn't stop the incredible feeling of anger that was seething through her soul. How could he have asked so much of her? How dare he ask so much of her? Kami, she just wanted to go home.

Sasuke brought his hands up to cradle her cheeks. "Calm down, Sakura. I… I apologise for asking so much of you. It was wrong of me. I didn't kill my sister, or my family. And I'm not planning to harm you, if that is what you are afraid of." He dropped his hands, before picking up the diary again, looking at it curiously. "This does give a bit of insight, however."

She gave him a questioning look, silently asking him to continue.

"I never asked Yue to meet me that night."

**.:{*}:.**

Around an hour later, Sasuke rolled off Sakura, removing himself from her. He turned to the roseate, looking at her body, watching as her breast heaved in inhalation, fighting to regain her breath in the wake of her passion. His eyes settled on her face; the mussed pink hair, her flustered cheeks, sweat glistening… Her brilliant emerald eyes were closed, and a small smile was tugging at the corners of her lips. He loved that look on her, and he wished he could stare at her whilst she was in that state for eternity. To know that he was the reason for that look made it even better.

She opened her eyes, and he smirked at her when she looked at him. "Still believe I'm a murderer?" He asked with humour. She shook her head, and he sighed. "Damn. I was hoping you'd need more convincing." She blushed, and he smirked again, pulling her body against his and looking directly into her eyes. "I'll be back later tonight. I have to take this diary to my brother." He kissed her forehead, before going to find his clothes.

Sakura watched him with lazy eyes, before a question came to her lips. "Sasuke?"

He turned towards her, tying the string to keep his pants in place.

"You say that it was a Hyuuga who killed Yue, but do you know who it was?"

Sasuke walked back over towards Sakura, and sat with his knees tucked beneath him, facing her. "We recovered a body, but never a name. That's one of the things we were hoping you could help us with. Did any Hyuugas enter Otogakure three years ago?"

Sakura's face scrunched up as she delved into her memory, before she shook her head. "As far as I'm aware, the Hyuuga household has never had anything to do with Otogakure, or any of its peoples."

He sighed, thinking. "Did anyone go missing three years ago, then?"

A look of concentration once more came over her face, before she once again shook her head. "Nobody went missing three years ago. Occasionally one of the household will wander, but they always come back. Only one remains unaccounted for, but I highly doubt it."

"Who?" Sasuke prompted, before Sakura sighed, and continued.

"Well… Neji Kun's father, Hizashi, travelled to Sunagakure over six years ago. We lost contact with him four years ago, but Hizashi just isn't the type to kill, unless provoked. He was an honourable man, much like his son… Hizashi wouldn't have killed Yue, unless Yue attacked first. Otherwise, he would have left her well alone. But to kill her, he would have had to have been in Otogakure, and I cannot imagine what sort of business he would have had here, nor can I understand why he wouldn't have contacted the Hyuuga household… It just wouldn't have been like him. No, I am sure that it wasn't Hizashi who killed her. But then… Who?" Sakura shook her head, as if that simple motion could bring all of the answers to her.

Sasuke, too, seemed confused. "You seem to have been well acquainted with this… Hizashi."

She just nodded her head in response. "He was Hinata's uncle, and Neji Kun's father."

"Who is this 'Neji', you speak of?"

Sakura gulped, not sure if she should tell him. "We… Uh… Well… We… We were… Lovers, in a sense, and he was the man I had hoped to marry," she finished sadly, thoughts of Neji suddenly clouding her mind. How long had it been since she'd thought of him? Weeks, no doubt. She missed him, just as much as she missed her lady. She missed the feel of his lips, the smell of his hair… She was interrupted from her reverie by Sasuke's voice.

"I see," he said coldly, grabbing her chin gently and making her look at him. "You should stop dwelling in the past, Sakura. That is a path that will forever remain untraveled. This is your future now." The barest hint of satisfaction crept into his voice at those words, before he let her chin go, threw on his shirt, and left the room.

As Sasuke walked the corridors, he felt an odd sort of tugging in his chest. It barely registered as more than a slight discomfort, but it was annoying, to say the least. He shrugged it off, and continued towards the library, where his brother usually was at that time of day.

Itachi looked up from the book he'd been reading as Sasuke entered the room. He cocked a brow enquiringly, before speaking. "What can I do for you, brother?" Itachi was bored, and that showed in his voice.

Sasuke held up the diary, making sure that Itachi got a good look at it. He could see the confusion on Itachi's face; the hint of almost-recognition. Itachi recognised the diary, that much was obvious, but from where, was what he was trying to figure out. "Sakura found Yue's diary," Sasuke said, and watched in satisfaction as Itachi's usually stoic face turned to shock and surprise.

"Yue…" He murmured, rising out of his chair to gently take the diary out of Sasuke's grasp. He looked at it lovingly whilst flipping through the pages of his beloved sister's book, his gaze caressed her handwriting.

"She also personally knew the man who killed Yue."

**.:{*}:.**

Sweat coated their bodies and Sasuke drove in and out of Sakura. Grunts and groans accompanied the other sounds that were made as a result of their sex. Sakura could feel herself reaching her release, and her mouth opened in a silent scream of ecstasy when he rammed her sweet spot. Her walls tightened around his member, pulling him in further, making him go deeper inside of her. He hit her spot repeatedly, over and over, and Sakura let out a throaty moan, clutching him tighter to her, pulling him deeper inside. The knot inside of her pulled impossibly taut, and with a particularly deep thrust, it snapped. Lights exploded behind her eyelids, a deep, guttural moan ripped from her throat, and her hips slammed upwards, pulling all of him inside herself as far as he could go. Sasuke, likewise, came a few thrusts after her, and buried himself deep within her treasure, groaning with passion. He rolled off her, pulling himself out, panting.

He opened his eyes to see her in the exact position he loved to see her in: Eyes closed, breath shallow, hair matted, skin glistening with sweat… He pulled her close to him, against his chest, hand immediately travelling south to rub her clit in slow, torturous circles. She gasped, and bucked her hips, still sensitive from her orgasm, but unable to deny herself the pleasure.

"Sakura," Sasuke said softly, loving her little whimpers.

"Ah…" He took this as her way of saying that she was listening.

He started to rub her pearl harder, faster, occasionally dipping a finger inside of her. She mewled in pleasure, and he smirked, loving her lack of self-control. "You've been here a while, and you've hardly set foot outside this room. Would you like to go into town a few days from now? With a guard, of course, and I will give you money to spend."

Sakura didn't respond to his query, although from the curiosity in her lust darkened eyes, he knew that she had heard him.

"Well? Would you?" He prompted, pushing two fingers inside and curling them. Sakura moaned at that, burying her face in his shoulder, pressing her body against his.

"Answer me, Sakura." He removed his fingers, and she whimpered at the loss of friction.

"Y…Yes…" She half stuttered, half gasped.

"Yes what?" He persisted, loving his ability to tease her.

"Yes… Please… S… Sasuke…"

He smirked. "Okay, then," he purred, pushing three fingers back inside of her, before he rolled her on her back and climbed on top of her, planting his lips firmly on top of hers and letting his tongue roam in her mouth, thumbing her clit and curling his fingers inside her, over and over, feeling her walls clamp around his hand. She was close. When he knew she was on the verge he pulled his fingers out of her, and smirked at her cries of protest. He could feel himself getting hard quickly, and positioned himself before thrusting deep inside of her. That one thrust felt so good, especially when he felt her climax around him. He gave her barely any time to recover, before he started building his own pleasure.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Sakura set a tentative foot outside the palace, waiting for something to go wrong. When no one reacted, she moved one more cautious foot in front, and continued to carefully do so until she got to the bottom of the white marble steps. She turned back to her guard, Juugo, grinning manically. Juugo just gave her a bemused look, before leading her towards the market place.<p>

Sakura's eyes immediately lit up at the sight of so many exquisite gems and precious cloths. She spent hours fussing over them, gaping with desire and refusing to touch. Towards the end of the stalls, she came across a pedlar selling books. She immediately knew exactly what she wanted, and paid for a notebook bound in soft green colours with leaves printed on the spine.

* * *

><p>The man wandered the streets, looking for a hint of pink hair. He could remember his master's words all too clearly: <em>"Find Sakura, or else."<em> The man didn't have a strong desire to find out the 'or else' part. He wandered past stalls selling everything imaginable, extending all of his will power into ignoring the enticing calls for offerings of food; the man hadn't had a good meal since he'd snuck into Otogakure.

A flash of cherry-blossom pink.

The man narrowed his eyes, following the new lead. He pushed past people, elbowing them out of the way. The crowd started to thin, and he squeezed through a gap. Pink hair caught his attention, and his eyes narrowed, willing the girl to turn. After what seemed an age, she did, and the man could have whooped for joy.

_Sakura, at last, I've found you._

* * *

><p>Sakura walked back to Juugo, a smile on her face. "Is there anything here you'd like Juugo? Sasuke gave me far too much ryou, I couldn't possibly spend it all… I'd like to give you something in gratitude for accompanying me today."<p>

Juugo smiled at her. "No, thank you, Sakura San. I have money of my own. We have to go back soon, so if there is anything else you wish to buy you should do so now," he said kindly.

She nodded, and went past the stalls, thinking about what to get. She wanted to buy something for Sasuke, to say thank you for letting her outside, but she had no idea what to get him! What would he want? What would he not be ashamed to have? Certainly not cloth, nor a bracelet, nor even a ring. A book was a possibility, but what did he read? She couldn't answer that. She passed a stall, and stopped dead in her tracks. She had found the perfect thing.

* * *

><p>The man followed Sakura, trying very hard to get near enough to talk with her, but an orange haired giant was always glued to her side. He wouldn't be able to say a word without being overheard, or get close enough without being seen! He opted, instead, to keep a close eye on her from a steady distance. He noted that she bought one more item, before her guard led her back to the palace.<p>

"So that's where you're hiding," the man said under his breath. "Now to get into the palace…" The man trudged away from the marble steps and back to the garrison, a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

><p>Sasuke entered Sakura's room. It was close to midnight, and he was exhausted, but he hadn't seen Sakura at all that day. He wanted to know how her trip to the markets had gone. He found her fast asleep, the blankets wrapped haphazardly around her body, the moonlight kissing her cheeks, giving her skin an ethereal glow. The sight took his breath away, and for a moment he was half tempted to leave her be. Just watch her as she slept.<p>

As if his presence were an alarm her eyes slowly flickered open to reveal her brilliant emerald orbs. Her gaze lazily fell upon Sasuke, and she smiled softly at him.

"I tried waiting up for you, but I guess I fell asleep. Sorry," she murmured at him sleepily. He shrugged and sat beside her.

"It doesn't matter. How did you enjoy the markets?"

She smiled, and sat up, moving to sit next to him. "I enjoyed it very much. Thank you for letting me go." She stood up suddenly, and went towards the small set of draws next to her bed. Opening them, she took something in her hand, before sitting back down next to Sasuke. "You gave me too much money, and I wanted to thank you for letting me go out. Here." She opened her hand to reveal a simple necklace. A circular cut onyx gem hanging from a silver chain. "It won't hurt my feelings if you don't want it. I just wanted to say thank you."

Sasuke gently picked up the necklace, looking at it, before attaching it around his neck. He didn't say a word, but Sakura didn't expect him to. She had grown use to his silences. The mere fact that he hadn't scoffed at the necklace, and had even gone as far as to put it on, was more than enough for her.

He turned to her with a devilish smirk on his lips. He didn't have to say anything for Sakura to know that he wasn't going to let her sleep any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>*titters* How I love doing crazy things with plots XD It brings joy to my heart, knowing that I can screw with other peoples heads... I sound so sadistic :P<strong>

**Hey, random thing. Go onto Google Translate, go English to Japanese, type in Uchiha. The word that comes up... That's just weird, dude. Weird. (You might have to choose the 'read phonetically' option). But seriously, check it out. Made me go O.O And no, I'm not going to tell you what it is. You want to know, go check it out yourself :D  
><strong>

**Oh, and I hate high heeled shoes. They are my bane. They're so pretty! But they hurt like a bitch. It is soooo not fair. Why must the pretty one hurt so much! WHYYY?**

**Question: Does anyone else like stupid jokes? As in, "that is so stupid, it isn't funny, but then why the hell am I laughing" kind of jokes? Because I do. I love them as much as I love Harry Potter pick-up lines. And that's a lot. I have some jokes:**

**Q. Why do banana's taste so good?**

**A. Because they're full of pottassi-YUM!**

**Or...  
><strong>

**Q. Why did the boy fall off his bike?**

**A. Because someone threw a fridge at him.**

**They seriously complete me. And you know what else completes me? REVIEWS! So gimme reviews, because I left you stupid jokes, gave you twists and updated a day early. Surely that's deserving of a review?**

**- for the last time, MusoninjaRAWR, soon to be SapphireRivulet. xoxox**


	6. Woes of Fate

**It appears to be Monday again. You know what that means? *Cue the drum roll* Another week of school! Yay... *gives weak smile* I don't get it. Why does English Extension 2 have to be better than English Extension 1? That is sooo not fair. Because now I actually want to do English Extension 2. Those bitches... I don't know how it is for the rest of the world, but in Australia, it is freaking **_**hot**_**. Like, I wore short shorts to school. **_**Short shorts!**_** That is so screwed up, dude.**

**And now, to thank the amazing people who reviewed, because reviews deserve ice cream loads of thank yous XD: **_**Rainless:**__Well, as much as I would love to tell you what's going to happen in the end, I don't want to spoil it!__**; Chantrea Moonbeam:**__All in good time, my friend. All in good time XD__**; anEpicBanana:**__ Well, how many people do you know who could stay on a bike after having a fridge thrown at them?__**; just me: **__Bwahahahahahaaa... it's really messing with your mind, isn't it? Love you x__**; river of the sand:**__ I'm glad you thought so :D And as for that? You'll find out who Shadow Man is sooner or later, just not yet, okie dokies? And yay! You checked! Here is more :)__**; Alipiaoca: **__That was amazing :D Had me laughing for quite a while XD Shadow man is back, and Sasucakes has a sweet side (in this story :O)_

**For those who wondered, if you type 'Uchiha' into Google translate, and translate it into Japanese, it comes up with 'Sasuke'. That's why it made my mind melt.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own a hair on any of the Naruto characters heads. Apart from said hair, the rest of them are mine XD Jks :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**.:{*}:.  
><strong>

**Woes of Fate**

* * *

><p><em>4th February<strong><br>**Dearest Diary.  
><em>

_My name is Sakura, and I am a prisoner in Otogakure. My home is in Konoha, and Kami, I miss it like you wouldn't believe. I have hardly any friends here. There is Tenten, but she only serves me out of duty. There is Juugo, but I hardly know him. There is Itachi, and he does treat me well. Apart from Sasuke, he is probably the closest person I have that resembles a friend.  
><em>

_Sasuke. How do I describe him? He is arrogant, conceited, egotistical and ridiculously handsome. Yet, I sense goodness deep, deep inside of him. How would I describe our relationship? We aren't lovers, that's for certain, but nor am I a whore. We desire each other, and we act on that desire. Other than that, it's just complicated.  
><em>

_Oh diary, I miss my home so much. What I would give to see my Lady's face again, or to feel Neji's embrace… I miss them both so. And yet, going back is not a possibility. To leave, I must give up my Lady Hinata. To stay silent means death. I know what I must do, and I shall not waver from my decision. I will willingly give my life for my Lady._

___But still… I do so wish I could go home._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**.:{*}:.**

* * *

><p>The man sat in the spacious waiting room nervously. The palace was a feat of architecture; the man could readily admit that. He hadn't seen anything so grand in all his years.<p>

After finding Sakura's location, the man had applied for guard duty within the palace.

He had to get to Sakura. No matter the cost, he had to get to her. He had to find her, else his master would have his head on a spike.

Failure wasn't an option.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was bored. Ridiculously bored. So freaking bored he'd have to spend hours with Sakura before he could feel properly cleansed of boredoms clinging essence.<p>

"Sasuke Kun!"

Speaking of clinging…

Ino swept up the stairs to where Sasuke was sitting on his throne. He shot the infuriating blonde a glare, which she carefully ignored, and continued on her stubborn way.

"Sasuke Kun, daddy told me that he's having a meeting with the council to organise our engagement. Aren't you excited?" She squealed, leaving a faint ringing in Sasuke's ears.

"Not particularly," he growled, shoving her away. "Now piss off."

Ino pouted at him. "Aw, Sasuke Kun, don't be like that. If you come to my room tonight, I can show you the treats I can offer on our marriage bed." She winked at him, and Sasuke suddenly felt a strange desire to puke.

"I'd rather stab myself in the eye with a fork." He made to rise and escape her suffocating presence, but she pushed herself into his arms.

"Sasuke Kun, why do you shy from me? I desire you so greatly… Why, Sasuke Kun, I do believe I love you! And yet, you scorn my presence. Aren't you even a bit tempted by me? So many others are, but you are the only one I really want. Won't you spend just one night in my suite? I'm sure I could change your mind." She raised her brow suggestively, letting her hands slide lower down his chest. They barely got past his navel, before he grabbed her wrists harshly.

"As I said, I'd rather stab myself. The likes of you hold no interest for me. You are no more than a whore with a pretty face." He strode past her before she shrieked at him, her voice holding a tinge of desperation and smugness.

"Otogakure is financially crippled, Sasuke Kun, because of your war! The only way out of it is by marriage. To me. Your council knows this, and as a result, you _will_ marry me, willing or not!"

Sasuke gave no outward sign that he heard her, or cared for her fierce words. The only logical thought in his mind was _'Sakura'_.

* * *

><p>The man stepped into a large circular room that had been built out of stone. Weapons and armour were splayed in organised chaos all around the walls.<p>

A sickly looking man with a sallow complexion and long black hair was lounging against a wall, reading a note. However, as soon as the newcomer entered, the note was calmly hidden away, as the man turned yellow ochre eyes towards him.

"You're here for the guard job, I presume?"

The man nodded back. "I am an able fighter, and can pass any physical."

The sallow man circled the newcomer, a thoughtful look on his face. "I am Orochimaru," said he, "and if you can hold your own in a fight against Sasuke Sama, you will be hired."

The man nodded his head, glad. "When do I fight him?"

Orochimaru smirked. "When he is ready."

* * *

><p>Time with Sakura was exactly what Sasuke had needed. To him, nothing could compare. Her groans, squeaks, whimpers, mewls, it drove him crazy. Then, there was the feel of her. The way her skin rubbed against him, the way she moved, the way her walls would tighten around his cock when she came…<p>

And then there was her smell. She smelt of lavender and roses, usually. But when he slept with her, she carried the slight scent of him, too. It was enough to drive him wild. That's exactly what possessed him to take her a second time.

He had rolled off her the first time, listened to her pant, watched as she fought for control of her erratic breathing. Her movements appeared so innocent, how could he not want to prove that she was anything but? He had rolled on top of her, grabbing her hand in one of his, supporting himself with the other. She had watched him carefully, and a little curiously, as he brought both their hands lower, moving all her fingers with his so that all but their middle fingers were curled down. She had given him a confused look, before he had plunged said fingers inside of her, making her back arch and a throaty moan escape her lips as they both pleasured her sensitive folds.

Just before she had reached her peak, he had pulled out their fingers, earning a weak protest from her. He didn't say anything when he pushed himself inside her tight walls, having become aroused again when watching her squirm in pleasure. He nearly cursed at the way her tingling walls clamped almost painfully around him, before pulling out and ramming back inside of her, giving her her desired release. He couldn't move for a moment when she tightened around his shaft in a pleasurably painful way. He wouldn't even let her settle, before he started to pound her mercilessly, rubbing her clit to ensure her release.

Come they did, Sasuke a few thrusts after Sakura, before he pulled out and rolled to her side. They lay there for a few moments, regaining their breath, before Sakura turned lust ridden emerald eyes on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are we? She asked him, and he blanched, confused as to where the question had come from.

"Why do you ask?" He retorted, and she sighed.

"Curiosity. We aren't lovers, nor are we in a relationship of any kind. Don't worry, I'm not expecting anything of you," she added hastily upon seeing the apprehension on his face, "I just think I'd feel more at ease if I knew what we actually _are_. As long as I'm not considered a whore, a harlot, or even a concubine, I don't care."

Sasuke smirked. "Technically, though, you are a concubine."

Sakura sneered at this observance. "I'd rather not be called that, Sasuke." He could feel her anger, and it amused him.

"What then? Fuck buddies? As you said, we are in no form of relationship, and as you are neither paid, nor give 'services' to other men, you are not a whore or harlot. 'Concubine' is the most apt description befitting of you. 'Tis not meant as an insult, I am simply giving the most rationalised conclusion based on the evidence present."

Sakura was positively fuming by that point, and only through a supreme surge of willpower did she keep from yelling. "What about Friends with Benefits? Surely we could say that instead?"

He just smirked again, before rolling on top of her, hovering above her and meeting her angry glare. "We could," he agreed, kissing her neck. "But you look sexy when you're angry. Hence, I think I'll dub you as my concubine."

She slapped him, and his head snapped to the side, an angry red welt where her hand had made contact with his face. "Call me that one more time, and I'll castrate you," she threatened, the glint in her eyes backing up her words.

He just smirked in reply. "Friends with benefits, then," he relented, finding her lips with his own and sucking on them. Sakura arched into him, fitting her body against his own, before Sasuke stood up to find his clothes,

"I'd best be going before anyone comes searching for me," he explained, sliding on his breeches and looking for his shirt. Sakura just nodded in understanding, before going to look for her own clothes.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru passed the halls of the castle, looking for Sasuke. The young prince couldn't be found anywhere, and Orochimaru had been searching for over an hour. He heard the sound of a door close up ahead, and strode forward, quickly catching sight of the man he'd been looking for.<p>

"Sasuke Sama," Orochimaru said breathily, looking proudly at Sasuke's questioning glance. "Another young man has applied for the guard job. Naturally, you are required to test him."

Sasuke sighed, before running a hand through his hair. "When?" He asked, his voice conveying the annoyance his face barely hid.

"In an hour or so."

Sasuke just nodded before walking away.

Orochimaru just stood there for a moment, wondering why Sasuke had been in Yue's old room. Vaguely, he wondered if Sasuke had been searching for more clues as to the reason for his deceased sisters' death. He stopped a passing brunette in her tracks.

"Does anyone inhabit Yue's old room?" He asked her sternly.

The girl just nodded. "Yes, Sir. Miss Sakura lives there now."

Orochimaru raised a dark eyebrow at this revelation. "Really, now? That's very interesting…" He turned on his heel, leaving Tenten to stare after him with confused chocolate brown eyes. She just shrugged, passing off Orochimaru's question, before going back to Sakura's room. She opened the door to find Sakura donning an emerald green tunic with a silver belt and long black pants. Sakura smiled at Tenten, and voiced a greeting, which the brunette returned, before relaying her orders.

"Itachi Sama has asked you to join him for lunch, and then come with him to watch Sasuke Sama test the new recruits," she said politely.

Sakura smiled at Tenten, walking towards the girl. "Of course, Tenten. Could you take me there, please? I don't trust myself to not get lost."

Tenten just nodded at Sakura, before leading the roseate to a private dining area in the western part of the palace. Itachi was seated at a small table, a large array of food ready and waiting.

"Sakura San," Itachi greeted politely, whilst indicating to Tenten that she was dismissed. He led Sakura to her seat. "How have you been?" He asked, eyeing her carefully.

Sakura smiled at him, putting some rice onto her plate. "I have been well, Itachi Sama," she replied.

"Please, not so formal, Sakura," he insisted.

"Itachi San, then," the girl relented.

They started on their food, and for a while the only sound heard was the clinking of cutlery.

"Do you miss your home, Sakura San?" Itachi asked suddenly, catching Sakura off guard.

"Yes, Itachi San. I miss my home very much," she replied.

Itachi looked at her kindly. "You miss your family?"

Sakura hesitated. "I suppose. My mother died giving birth to me. My father died in the war, shortly before I was taken. I miss my father very much," she finished sadly, having suddenly lost her appetite.

Itachi looked at her sympathetically. "What was your father's name?"

Sakura didn't look at him when she said "Haruno Katashi." So lost was she in her reverie that she didn't notice Itachi stiffen slightly in shock. He hid it almost immediately, though, and went back to smiling kindly at her.

"I'm sure that wherever he is, he is proud of you." She just nodded and Itachi changed the topic. "Would you come with me to watch Sasuke test the new recruits?"

Sakura nodded again, forcing a smile onto her face, the ghost of her memories fading from her green eyes. She stood, and followed him from the room.

Itachi placed his hand on her lower back as he guided her through the palace. They soon reached a large courtyard, with rectangular mats piled high in the far right corner. Targets designed for archery lined the back wall, and racks holding swords, bows and arrows lined the walls to her right and left.

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the courtyard, the same loose shirt and breeches donned as when he had left Sakura's room. A bow already fitted with an arrow held loosely in his grip.

Sasuke's gaze was planted firmly on the five men before him. Sakura could see two blondes, a red head, one with black hair and one with brown hair. Before Sakura could take in much more about the men's appearance, Sasuke started to speak.

"You five are gathered here in the hope that you will be chosen to safeguard this palace or city. To do so, you must hold your own against me. There are no second chances in this test, there is no 'you show potential.' If you are good enough, you will be admitted. If not, you won't. 'Tis as simple as that." The men nodded eagerly at Sasuke's words.

Sasuke smirked. "First, to test your archery skills." He strung his bow, pulled it up to eye level, and released the arrow. It hit dead centre; a bullseye. Sakura's mouth hung open most unbecomingly. _'How did he even have time to aim?'_ She asked herself, before shaking her head to disrupt her reverie in time to watch the other five fit their own arrows.

All bar two missed the target; one hit the bullseye, the other near the edge of the target.

"The two who hit the target, stay. The rest of you, leave. I don't have time for those who aren't adept in all areas."

The red head and the one with black hair stayed, the rest walked away, mumbling with disappointment.

Orochimaru walked forward next, three poles in his hand. He gave one to each of the men, before easing back.

"Next, to test your capability with the staff," Sasuke said. "Both of you must last for a minute against me. If you don't, you fail."

The red head backed away first, to leave the darker haired boy to stand cockily before Sasuke. Said man started without warning, the staff attacking his opponent in quick, precise movements. The cocky grin on the other man quickly faded into a look of concentration as he blocked Sasuke's blows. The staff seemed almost invisible as Sasuke wielded it expertly, and Sakura was surprised that anyone could last a mere second against him. She was entranced as she watched him move, the staff seeming more of an extension of his body than a separate object.

Eventually, a whistle was blown, and Sasuke backed off, not a single bead of sweat running across his brow, whilst his opponent looked as if he'd just endured hours of brutal training.

"You pass," Sasuke said, before turning his attention on the red head.

The second opponent was obviously more skilled than the first, occasionally managing to strike back at Sasuke's seemingly invisible blows. A more concentrated look came over Sasuke's face with the second opponent, though it was apparent, even to Sakura, the he was slightly more skilled.

A whistle sounded, and Sasuke stepped back with a quick "you pass."

Next, came hand to hand combat, and once again, Sakura was awed at the grace with which Sasuke moved. He seemed to be able to read his opponents attacks before they themselves were conscious of deciding upon them. Unlike with the staffs, his first opponent seemed to be unnaturally talented with hand to hand combat, and could easily hold his own against Sasuke. To two seemed to be evenly match, and Sakura decided that they looked more like two men dancing rather than two men fighting. The whistle went off, and the two men stepped apart with ease, no look of exhaustion marring either of their features.

The second man, however, was not nearly as skilled at hand to hand, and although displaying talent, it was nowhere near the standard of the first man. He was barely able to hold his own against Sasuke for the full minute, and relief was apparent on his features when the whistle went. Sakura could have sworn that she knew his face, but the red hair completely baffled her.

The last test was fighting with swords, and Sakura could immediately tell that Sasuke was in his element there. He almost seemed to _smile_ as he lazily moved his katana around his body. His smirk seemed to say _'you two are so screwed'_, to the other two men.

He attacked the first man with no warning, swinging his katana lazily through the air, only to be met just in time by steel. The man with black hair already had sweat beading his brow through the exertion of keeping Sasuke back, and he managed to push him back through an extreme effort, before gathering himself to block the next blow.

Sakura watched with wonder as Sasuke attacked again and again. She wondered how someone could make something so deadly look so beautiful. The way his muscles rippled when he swung the blade, the lazy look of concentration in his obsidian eyes… It made her go weak at the knees. How she wanted to run up to him and kiss him senseless!

The whistle went, and the man stumbled back, clearly exhausted. "You pass," Sasuke drawled, before turning his sights on the second man, who didn't look the least bit phased. The two engaged simultaneously, almost as if they'd silently agreed to start at the exact same time. Again, Sakura could easily tell that the second man was good, but not as good as Sasuke. He seemed to give a bit more of a challenge for the midnight haired youth, but it was obviously nothing he couldn't handle. The whistle seemed to go before the fight had begun, and Sasuke immediately told both men that they'd passed, before sneaking a quick glance at Sakura and leaving the courtyard.

The man with red hair turned to look directly at Sakura. Something about his eyes creamed familiarity to her, but she couldn't quite place it. Before she had any time to dwell on it, Itachi had put his hand on the small of her back, and led her away from the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, a group of around ten men sat at a circular table. Included amongst them: Sasuke, Itachi, Inoichi (Ino's father) and Otogakure's council.<p>

…"The fact of the matter remains, that Otogakure is financially crippled, and a marriage is the only way to stop us from falling into a recession," said one of the more senior council members, Tetsuya. "Forming an alliance with Sunagakure will also be extremely beneficial to Otogakure. Marriage between Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Sasuke is logical!"

Sasuke slammed his fist onto the table. "How many times do you want me to say it? I will not marry her! I mean no offense towards you or your peoples, Yamanaka Inoichi, but I hold no interest for your daughter! And that begs the question: Why me? Why should I marry her, even though I am youngest? Why not Itachi? He is the eldest, the Kage. Why does your daughter insist upon marrying me, even though I have made it clear, numerous times, that I hold no desire for her?"

Inoichi shrugged. "I do not know. She wants you, so I will uphold her wish. I originally suggested to her that Itachi would be the better choice, but she insisted upon you. Treat it as the foolish desires of women, if you will. Either way, I do not want her to be unhappy. If you are what she wants, I will do all in my power to give her that." Sasuke glared at the older man furiously, before his attention was diverted by another councilman.

"Sasuke Sama, now is not the time to be selfish. For your people, a marriage to Yamanaka Ino would make the people of Otogakure's life easier. It would give us an ally, not to mention give us money after you made us almost bankrupt through your war. Now, you have to hold responsibility for your actions. You have to repair the damage."

Sasuke stood up, his shoulders shaking with repressed rage. "While I still have a say in this, I will not touch Yamanaka Ino." Without another word, he stormed from the room, his aura murderous.

Itachi watched with patient eyes. "Sasuke still has his rights, council. Inoichi, I crave your pardon for Sasuke's words and behaviour. He is still young, and doesn't understand."

Inoichi bowed his head, accepting the apology. "I have sent for two of the children of the Kage of Sunagakure to come and organise the politics between Sunagakure and Otogakure. They should be here in the next few weeks."

"They shall be well received," Itachi replied passively, before he too, left the room.

Inoichi looked at the council members imploringly. "Is there any way that we can make Sasuke and Ino come together in marriage?" He asked.

Tetsuya studied the man, before a wry smirk came to his lips. "We can take away his rights."

* * *

><p>Sasuke slammed the door to Sakura's room, causing the girl to jump a foot in the air and clutch her heart in shock.<p>

"What the hell, Sasuke?" She nearly yelled at him, angry at his sudden intrusion. One look at his furious glare told her that something was angering the young Uchiha beyond reason. "What has happened?" Sakura asked, her voice far gentler now that her heart had stopped spluttering.

"Ino," he merely grunted, before striding to her and burying his face in the crook of her shoulder. "Or more specifically," he continued, his voice muffled, "the council's insistence that I marry her."

"Ah," Sakura said lamely, not knowing what else to say under the circumstances. "You, uh… The tryout… Thing… Was good," she offered, and felt him chuckle darkly.

"They showed promise," was all he said in reply. They stayed like that a while, before Sasuke pulled away, his face far calmer than it previously was. "I can't stay," he told her, before leaving her room. Sakura just sighed at his peculiar antics.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Weeks Later<strong>

**.:{*}:.  
><strong>

Sakura woke up to a tangible buzz of excitement throughout the castle. Curious, she quickly got dressed, and waited impatiently for Tenten to arrive. When the girl did, she didn't waste a second before telling the roseate that officials from Sunagakure had arrived. Sakura didn't see what was so incredibly special about this, but didn't voice her opinion. If it was important to Otogakure, then let it be. It was no business of hers.

She ate the breakfast that Tenten brought in, before wandering into the gardens. She found the little pond, and sat on the bench facing it, losing herself in the ripples of the otherwise tranquil waters. The koi fish swam lazily, forming non decipherable patterns amongst each other. A small, sad smile came to Sakura's face as she started to reminisce. Konoha seemed like a life time ago. She wondered how her Lady was faring. Was she well? Was Neji keeping her safe? Was Neji safe? She could feel a strange bitterness come over her as she thought about the two of them. Did they ever think of her? Did they miss her, as she missed them?

Did they even care anymore?

The roseate could feel tears sting her eyes as that thought came to her. What if they didn't care? What if they thought she was dead? It would probably explain the lack of help she was getting. Surely they could've sent someone to come and sneak her away?

The realisation hit her hard. Of course they wouldn't have. Hinata was heir to the Hyuuga throne, basically a princess. They may have been best friends, but that didn't excuse the obvious differences in social status the two held.

Hiashi Hyuuga would never send someone after a mere maid.

The sound of many voices and footsteps interrupted her daydreaming, and Sakura turned towards the source of the ruckus.

Ino was striding her way through the gardens, as if she owned them, her red haired serving girl cringing in the wake of her mistresses purple satin dress. Standing slightly behind her was someone whom Sakura could only guess to be Ino's father. He had the same hair, same eyes and same skin tone. Sasuke came next, and he was in conversation with a boy of similar age who had a mop of blood red hair. Next to the boy, Itachi was in conversation with a blonde girl, whose hair was up in four separate pig tails. Several guards and councilmen trailed behind the group.

Sasuke caught sight of Sakura, then, and beckoned her over to the group. The girl cautiously approached, wearily eyeing Ino and the newcomers.

"This is Sakura of Konoha," Sasuke introduced. He whispered under his breath "bow," so that no one else could hear, and Sakura quickly obeyed, falling into a clumsy curtsey. "Sakura holds valuable information, and is under my protection whilst here. Sakura, this is Yamanaka Inoichi, Ino's father," Sakura curtseyed for the man, "and Subaku no Gaara and Temari. They are two of the Kazekage's children, and are here to organise… Some things, with Otogakure." Sakura curtseyed for the two siblings, before lowering her eyes, picking up the faint trace of venom in Sasuke's voice. She knew that it was not the time to ask about it, and so decided to ask him later.

"Sakura," said girl looked at the boy, Gaara, as he said her name. She immediately felt a faint blush colour her cheeks as her eyes met his penetrating aqua coloured gaze. She didn't get the chance to stutter a reply, before he turned his line of sight from her, with a muttered, "interesting."

Sakura was perplexed. What was that about? Before she could question it, however, Itachi spoke to her. "How about you head back to your room, Sakura?" She nodded, and abruptly left.

The man watched as she left, noting which door led to her room, before he continued to follow the group.

* * *

><p>The man was finally called off duty once he had escorted the siblings to their separate suites. Now, he could finally go to Sakura. After weeks of work, he was finally close to fulfilling his master's orders.<p>

He walked through the halls, no hesitation in his stride. Once he got to the gardens, he headed straight to the door he had seen Sakura disappear through. Before he knocked, though, he listened, to make sure that no one was already in there.

To his horror and disturbance, he heard… Sounds… That he truly did not wish to hear.

"Oh Gods, Sasuke… Please, deeper… Faster… Oh Gods…"

The man backed away from the door, blood flooding to his cheeks. He decided to see her the next day.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat, writing in her room, when Sasuke entered, his fury barely masked.<p>

His eyes softened slightly upon seeing her, and he locked the door, before walking towards her. "The fucking council is trying to take my say out of a marriage." He didn't need to say more for Sakura to understand his anger. She closed her book and put it in the draw, before walking towards him, caressing his cheek.

"Forget about them, for tonight at least," she said softly, and he nodded, capturing her lips. The kiss was light, soft… Innocent. It wasn't hungry as it had been many previous times. Sakura didn't complain, though. Although when they slept with each other, Sasuke tended to focus on Sakura's pleasure more than his own, once he started to pound her, he became a completely different person. Rough. Untameable. Wild. It turned her on, but left her muscles aching afterwards. The sweetness of this kiss was a welcome change for her.

He lifted her body up, coaxing her to wind her legs around his waist, which she did so eagerly. Her fingers were threading themselves through his midnight tresses, and her lips seemed glued to his. He gently lowered her onto the bed, before he carefully removed his shirt. Sakura watched, mesmerised, as his muscles moved. She was easily reminded of the few weeks before, when he had tested the new recruits. She got up onto her knees, and ran her hands up his torso, loving the feel of his muscles rippling under her soft touch. Sasuke had, by then, removed his shirt, and he gently took her wrists in his far larger hands, guiding them up until her fingers where twined behind his neck and her lips were close enough for him to capture.

"Now that the siblings are here," Sasuke murmured, "the council will take away my rights very soon, and force me into the marriage. Once that happens, I don't know how often I will be able to see you." His voice was as gentle as his actions, and Sakura now knew what he was trying to say.

_Goodbye._

He lifted the white chemise over her head, until she was before him in naught but her undergarments. His hands traced patterns up her sides, and his mouth kissed her neck and jaw. He carefully pushed her back onto the bed, until he was lying on top of her. He removed her bra, and let his thumb graze lightly over the top of her perked nipples. His lips went to her neck again, before slowly travelling lower, until they latched onto one of her breasts.

Sakura gasped at the incredible sensation. She was not fool enough to not realise that her breasts became sensitive during coitus, but seeing as Sasuke had never really paid them attention before, she had never known just how good it felt to have them suckled upon. Her fingers threaded through his hair, instinctively pulling him closer towards her chest. He moved his mouth to give the other nub equal attention, whilst his hands in the small of her back pulled her closer towards his arousal.

He latched his fingers through the rim of her underpants, before slowly tugging them off, lightly cupping her sex with one of his hands. She squealed when he did that, the feeling of his hand around her sex sending shooting waves of ecstasy through her body.

"Gods, Sakura, you're always so wet," he rasped. "So tight and so _fucking_ wet."

The roseate blushed when he said that, hooking her finger under his chin so as to kiss him. She felt him move out of his briefs, and position himself at her entrance. She cried out as he slowly pushed his hard length inside of her. '_How is it that he can be so gentle, and yet tease at the exact same time?'_ Sakura thought nonchalantly, as Sasuke pushed deeper and deeper into her cavern. They were both already panting and covered in sweat, as if they'd been going for hours, instead of the first time that night.

Sasuke started to move inside her, making her walls stretch and relax with each thrust. How he could endure such an agonisingly slow pace was beyond Sakura, but however he was doing it, it gave her a new meaning of bliss. She had to force herself to not come every time he moved, and as a result became wet as anything. She risked looking down to where their two bodies were connected, and immediately found it impossible to look away. His cock was glistening with her fluids, whilst Sasuke slowly moved himself in and out of her body. He was far larger than she had realised, and she found herself wondering how she could possibly hold him.

From there on, Sasuke's speed started to increase, as he moved faster within Sakura, trying to make their coupling last as long as possible, but at the same time not being able to deny himself his necessity to climax.

"Oh Gods, Sasuke… Please, deeper… Faster… Oh Gods…" Sakura panted, angling her hips up so as to give Sasuke a better angle with which to penetrate her. He found her G spot, and Sakura gasped at the pleasure of it. Knowing what he had found, Sasuke started to ram it over and over again, issuing a stream of moans and whimpers from Sakura's mouth.

"Come on, Sakura, come for me," Sasuke ground out, as he pounded into her, burying his shaft deep within her with each thrust.

Sakura could feel the knot within her growing tighter and tighter every time Sasuke buried himself within her. He hit her sweet spot again, and that spelt her undoing, as she cried out Sasuke's name in the wake of her orgasm. Sasuke groaned Sakura's name in reply as he came a few thrusts after her, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he did so.

They lay like that for a while, staying curled in each other's embrace as their heart beats returned to a normal pulse.

Their eyes soon drifted closed, as they succumbed to the gentle lullaby of sleep.

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon when Sakura was sitting by the pond again, watching the koi fish. Their serene floating did nothing to alleviate the small pang in her chest. She already missed Sasuke's warmth, and held a good deal of hatred for Ino, because the blonde had been proclaiming to the world her and Sasuke's not-even-decided-yet engagement.<p>

She heard one of the bushes rustle a few feet from where she sat, but she paid no heed to it. It could very easily be a squirrel of some sort. It wasn't until she heard the persistent, "Psst!" that the roseate started to walk towards the foliage. She saw a smudge of red hair in amongst the leaves, before curiosity overrode her senses and she walked right up to where the hiding person sat.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in the council chambers, letting none of his inner turmoil show. He had to keep his cool. He had to keep calm… <em>'WHY ARE THESE COUNCILMEN SUCH FUCKING IMBECILES?' <em>He ranted to himself, as they squawked amongst themselves. He looked over at Itachi's passive face, completely baffled as to how his brother didn't show the slightest hint as to want to run a katana through each of their bodies. Gaara, too, looked quite tranquil, as did Inoichi. Temari, however, looked just as pissed as Sasuke felt.

The infuriating buzz finally settled to a low hum, as Tetsuya stood up, a sinister smirk alighting his features.

"Uchiha Sasuke Sama, second in line to the Otogakure throne, it is time to take responsibility for your actions. You fled into a foolhardy war, with no thoughts as to the repercussions. What did you gain? A prisoner who refuses to speak, and a country that is financially crippled. With this information in mind, your decision in marriage has been extracted, and an arranged marriage shall be made between yourself, and Yamanaka Ino."

* * *

><p><strong>Just out of curiosity, but was anyone wondering if Shadow Man was Gaara for a bit? I was aiming for that, but if not, then that's okay... :D<strong>

**Um, wow, I'm going to feel so mean for asking this, but I was wondering if I'd be able to get 11 reviews for this chapter? Just that that would get me to 50 reviews, and I'd really like to hit that mark before I post up the next chapter... I mean, I'm not going to stop posting if I don't, but I only got half as many reviews for Chapter 5 as I did for Chapter 4, so... It's not that many reviews, either. I got 12 reviews for Chapter 4, so I guess I'd just like to get a good amount again :) Think of it as a... Sort of payment, if you will. I provide you with reading material, you give me your thoughts. Everyone's happy :D Of course, if I were to get more than 11 reviews, I wouldn't be averse to that idea either... I especially want to hear from those who haven't reviewed yet! Or from those who have this on their favourites. I seriously love it when my stories get put on favourites and alerts, but there's just something about reviews that really makes me smile. **

**And as the last thing I have to say... Wow, people can be childish. I mean, about 2 weeks ago, I read a story that... Needed a lot of work, to put it nicely. So I gave a bit of constructive criticism. I didn't flame with the whole "Your story is a piece of shit and you need to stop writing!" That's just horrible, and no one deserves to have that said about their stories. No, I told them what they were doing wrong, and how they could fix it. Admittedly, I could have said it nicer, but I could have said it a lot meaner as well (as a lot of other people did). So, this person writes back saying, basically, "Stop criticizing my work, you stupid bitch". I was like, "Uhh... You know, generally people either have the decency to take in what I say or ignore it. I don't say it to be mean, I say it because you show potential and to be an even better writer you could just work on these areas." Anyways, that continued on for a while, until (and this is my favourite part) they pulled out the 'pity me' card. "I've suffered enough in life, I don't need your crap." What. The. Fuck. If you've suffered in life it doesn't automatically put you into the 'special treatment' category. Hey, I've suffered too. Do I ask for special treatment? No. Hell, I welcome constructive criticism. Throw it at me! So then, she told me how she's suffered. In one line. I replied with what I've been through. In around eight. I didn't get a reply for around a week, until I got this huge soliloquy that could have been said in 2 words: "Fuck off". Karma's a bitch, aye? Then she admitted "I'm not even a teenager". When puberty hits her... Actually, that's far too horrifying to imagine.**

**Until next week, guys!**

**-SapphireRivulet xoxox**


	7. Little Imperfections

**Another Monday has come around, my friends. And I seriously just want to thank all of you :) I've only done 6 chapters (not including this one) so far, and I've already received 53 reviews! To many, that might not seem like much, but to me it means so much :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed :D**

**I've been informed that it is Halloween. Happy Halloween! I was never allowed to dress up... :( All that candy...Never to be nommed... I hope that this is a good Halloween present for all you amazing people who can put up with my excessive authors notes :)  
><strong>

**Annnnd... I'm a beta for my author friend, Rainless. Her stories are great :D 'For What it's Worth' is hilarious, and 'A Cup of Rain' is going to be amazing once the plot hits full ball :) Seriously, go check them out, they're really good :)**

**And because I did get a huge amount of reviews for the last chapter, the thank you's will be down the bottom today :P But still... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**You guys are seriously amazing. Sad that no one thought it was Gaara, but you can't win 'em all. Bet you won't see much else coming... I hope :) Oh, and... I've actually got to make Karin... Human. Please don't hurt me, it's hurting me too! Who ever heard of Karin as **_**human, **_**and not some psychotic, insane, bitchy, stupid and possessive demon witch alien... Thing? Meh. And in this chapter... I'm trying to be funny. I probably failed, but it's the thought, right? :P  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I **(don't) **OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**.:{*}:.**

**Little Imperfections**

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 7th<strong>  
><em>

_Dearest Diary.  
><em>

_Sasuke's engagement to Ino has been announced, and I think that it is clear to everyone except Ino that he is unhappy about it. I wonder what could have possibly have made her so blind? He has been coming to me more and more recently of late, and when he does see me, he takes me many times. I feel disgusted with myself for this. He is engaged! The first few times, I pushed him away of course. I said to him, 'how dare you come to me, when you hold promises to another?' He merely shrugged away my protests, and took me anyway. I should resent him for that, but somehow, I cannot.  
><em>

_I do believe that I have made a friend. She is Ino's serving girl, and her name is Karin. She is against this marriage as well. She says that Ino will be bad for Otogakure, and I must say that I agree with her. Ino is spoilt, and will do anything to get her own way.  
><em>

_My mind seems to be overcome with thoughts, lately. I think about home; Neji and Lady Hinata. I think of my father. I think of Yue, Mikoto and Fugaku. I wonder about their deaths. I think about Itachi, and wonder about the amount of affections he is always bestowing upon me. I think of Gaara, and I wonder why he is always staring at me with those unreadable eyes.  
><em>

_But most of all? Most of all, I think about Sasuke._

* * *

><p>The man sat on his bed, frustration eating away at his soul. He had been trying desperately to see Sakura. To speak to her. Enough time had passed so that he wanted to rip his hair out. It was March already. <em>March!<em> He should have been able to get a hold of her by now.

He knew, of course, that Sakura was sleeping with Sasuke. Who else in the court of Otogakure was named 'Sasuke'? No one. He knew that his master would not be pleased; his master wanted her pure.

The man had seen Sakura around plenty of times, and that frustrated him all the more. Whenever he could have gone over to her, he was either on duty, or she was with others. If he were to leave his post, he'd be fired, and that would seriously put a dint in his plans to speak to her. If he were to approach her whilst she was with another… It could have consequences that wouldn't be ideal.

He had gone back to her room at night time a few times, but it seemed that that bastard, Sasuke, was there _every. Single. Fucking. Time._

The man was distracted by a flash of pink outside his window, in the gardens.

Sakura.

She was sitting by the pond again.

But this time, she was _alone_.

Without wasting any more time, the man abruptly stood, and left his room.

* * *

><p>Sakura was tired. And sore. Kami, she was sore. She didn't think it was physically possible for one person to have so much stamina! Sasuke had a habit of proving her wrong, though. She wondered idly if he was taking some form of drug. Because, honestly, she just didn't think that it was possible for one person to be able to have sex that much and not need a break.<p>

Twelve times. Twelve times in one _freaking_ night! How was that even possible? Sure, she enjoyed his ministrations. Well… 'Enjoyed' being an excessive understatement. Closer to 'loved', 'craved', 'desired', 'lusted after'… But twelve times in a night wasn't just crossing the line, oh Kami no. Twelve times in one night was taking the line, snapping it in half, pouring acid on it, putting it through a shredder, crushing it with an elephant and dropping it into a volcano!

And she wouldn't even have been so angry and sore if it was just the _sex_ that went twelve times. No, after each… 'Round', so to say… He would have her orgasm to make himself hard again.

So, if she did the maths right, she could presume that she'd had _at least_ twenty four orgasms the previous night. Not only was her pelvis and surrounding area hurting, but so was her head.

If he came to her that night – which he undoubtedly would – she was putting her foot down (or closing her legs) at two, because she knew that he wouldn't just settle for one. Hell, if she (or his stamina, which it seemed, did have a limit) let him go as much as he wanted, he'd probably be ravishing her right at that moment. And all that day. And all the next night. And all of the next day. And probably for all foreseeable days and nights in the future.

What the hell was he trying to do, anyway? Trying to set a fucking record? Trying to have her as many times as humanly possible before matrimony consumed him? Trying to sate his lust for sex before he was married, so that he wouldn't feel the need to have sex with Ino once he was married? Trying to… No, he wouldn't… He wasn't trying to impregnate her, was he?

That son of a bitch! She was sure that that's exactly what he was doing! Well, sucks to be him, because she was taking certain medicines to prevent pregnancy from happening. Oh, she was _so_ going to confront him that night. And there was no way in _hell_ that he was going to even _touch_ her, unless he answered.

Smug, she started to relax underneath the warmth of the sun. That is, until she heard a voice.

"Sakura?"

She turned her head, wondering why that voice sounded so familiar, and her eyes quickly alighted upon the red haired boy who had tried out to become a guard.

"Do I know you?" She asked him politely, and he looked around carefully.

"Would you follow me, please, Sakura? I need to speak to you."

She nodded, before following him. There was something about his voice, something in the way he stood, which seemed so familiar to Sakura. She just couldn't put her finger on it. He led her to a more secluded part of the garden, before turning to face the roseate.

"Thank Kami that I've finally gotten a chance to speak with you," said the boy, turning to face her.

Sakura gasped with shock.

* * *

><p>Gaara wandered the extravagant halls, trying to keep a certain pink haired girl out of his head. He couldn't explain his desire for her. He'd never felt so drawn to a woman before. He'd seen women who were prettier, and he'd seen women who were far worse than she. But somehow, this one just stayed in his head.<p>

Sakura.

She was infuriating! How could one girl have so much power over him? He thought of her day and night. Whenever she was within the vicinity, he would have to stare at her. Let his eyes roam her petite figure, her tantalising lips that held a natural pout, her curved nose, her fiery viridian eyes, her soft pink locks, the natural blush on her creamy peach skin, the curve of her breast…

He wanted her. He wanted her like no one else. She was Otogakure's prisoner, under the protection of the two princes, but it didn't matter to him. Why should it?

Oh yes…

_Prince Uchiha Sasuke._ Even one who was blind, dumb and deaf would be able to tell that they had history. Fortunately for Sasuke, his bride-to-be seemed to have the intelligence of a slug, and was thus oblivious to the obvious sexual tension between Sasuke and Sakura. How far that history went, Gaara was both curious and hesitant to find out. If it was subjected to no more than a few drunken nights where lust had overcome their sense, then Gaara could live with that. He just had to have her.

But what if it was more? What if she were some sort of mistress, or concubine? What if he warmed her bed most nights?

Begrudgingly, Gaara felt that he could live with that too. But only if once he started to have her, then nobody else would touch her.

Gaara smirked to himself.

It seemed that this wedding would gain him more than just an alliance.

* * *

><p>Karin walked the halls, a smirk plastered on her face. She was finally free from her pain-in-the-arse 'Lady', - for the moment, at least – and so, could push aside the simpering idiot she pretended to be in Ino's presence. She was currently making her way towards her new found… Acquaintance, she supposed could be an adequate term. Compared to her 'Lady', Karin did possess an IQ that wasn't in the negatives. Admittedly, she could be immature and childish at times, but in general, she knew some of the best ways to manipulate a person. Not that Karin was trying to manipulate Sakura! Well, not <em>much<em>, anyway. She just wanted the wedding called off, and she knew exactly how to achieve that.

Karin wanted Sasuke. Plain and simple. Black and white. There were no 'ifs' or 'buts'. She wanted Sasuke. She had desired him for a number of years. Karin wasn't naïve enough to believe it to be something as weak and foolish as 'love'. No, her desire was purely lust, just like basically everyone else's was. She couldn't name one single female in the whole palace who wouldn't pass up an opportunity to get into Sasuke's pants, even if it were for just the one night. Of course, Itachi was a fine catch also, but Sasuke… Sasuke just had a certain _pull_ about him. There was something about his persona that made pretty much all women hornier than a bitch in heat. And Sakura was the lucky 'bitch' whom Sasuke had found a particular taste for. Naturally, Karin just wanted to… Take advantage of the friendship that Sakura seemed eager to build. Just call in a few friendly favours.

Ever since Karin had called Sakura over to her that day she'd hidden in the bushes, Karin knew that she'd made the right choice. Sakura was an innocent girl, with good intentions, and obviously completely naïve. She was ignorant of the manipulation that could pass as everyday banter in the court. And unfortunately for Sakura, Karin was well practised in the manipulation. Of course she never intentionally did anything to hurt anyone with her manipulations. That would be just cruel! Taking advantage of another's ignorance… That just gave her an unfair advantage! And after being caught up in a few manipulations with true masterminds, Karin knew which one excited her more. Of course, it was always funny to watch an ignorant run around in the dark, but it was even better to watch a mastermind fall. Hence, Karin would, for the moment, leave Sakura out of her larger schemes, and only use her to… Help… Clear the path of a few obstacles. Namely Ino. Sakura need never know what was happening. And besides, by December, Sakura would be dead anyway, so it would hardly affect her in the long run. If anything, Karin was making her last nine months a bit more exciting. There was nothing wrong with that, surely?

The red head turned into the gardens, and upon not seeing Sakura seated at the pond, frowned. Where could the roseate be? She wandered the gardens, wondering if Sakura was just running a bit late, before hushed voices met her ears. She wouldn't have bothered listening if the words 'Get You Out' weren't swept by her ears with the passing breeze. Curious, she wandered over to the voices and hid in a bush. Knowing that her red hair stood out like a sore thumb, Karin had to refrain from seeing the faces, and instead tried to piece the identity via voice. She easily picked out the female voice: It was Sakura. However, she had no idea who the male was.

… "But how did you get here? Does… Does _he_ know that you're here?" Sakura whispered, her voice desperate.

"With a shit load of patience I don't usually possess. And yeah, of course he knows I'm here! He sent me!" The unknown man responded, his voice as muted as Sakura's. Karin had to strain to hear what was being said.

"But how will you get me out? They say that they won't set me free unless I reveal my Lady's location – assuming she's still at the safe house. Is she still there?"

There was a short silence, in which Karin could only presume that the man was making some form of physical movement.

"But even after all of that, how are you planning to get me out of here? I can only leave my room if I want to go to the gardens. Otherwise, I must be accompanied! I honestly don't see how this will work." The girl's voice sounded sad. Defeated. As if her greatest wish had been denied after she was only seconds away from receiving it. "Of course I'll help in any way I can to escape. But I can't get my hopes up too high. I only have until December. Then, all I face is torture, until I either speak or die. I am so afraid, yet at the same time I can't bring myself to feel the fear. It's for Hinata's sake, so I will endure it, and take death when it comes. But I think I'd be a fool to not feel fear, wouldn't I? I crave home so desperately, but I cannot get my hopes up that I may return. If I don't return, and I allow myself to hope, then I feel that the pain from that would be too much. If you do help me escape, then that'll be all the more joy to my heart." Karin could almost _feel_ the sad smile upon Sakura's rosy lips.

Karin heard the man sigh. "You can't give up, Sakura. I'll get you out of here, I promise. Just you wait and see. I will get you out of here. I'll get you out or I'll die trying." The man's voice sounded so sure, so certain, Karin wondered if he'd even thought about the possibility of failing. _'Probably not,'_ she mused. She heard Sakura laugh softly, the sound carefree.

"I thank you for your faith. But I have to go now. I'm meeting a friend." Karin took that moment to dart from the bush and go somewhere inconspicuous, lest Sakura start to suspect her of eavesdropping. Karin was a bit annoyed at what she'd heard. She wasn't planning on telling anyone. If Sakura wanted to escape, then let her. All it would do was get her out of Sasuke's bed, and possibly into her own. No, the thing that annoyed Karin was the possibility that Sakura would escape before the marriage could be cancelled. That would just be troublesome. She saw Sakura sit back down on the bench and walked over to the roseate, wiping all the annoyance from her face and replacing it with a welcoming smile.

"Sakura, dear. How have you been?" She cooed, sitting beside the pink haired girl. Sakura offered her a smile in return.

"Well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Fine, fine," Karin replied, flicking her hand in the air as if her answer was of no concern. "How has your day been?" Her voice insinuating more meaning behind the simple question.

The rosette's cheeks flushed a pale pink, and she quickly averted her emerald eyes from the red head. "The same as any other day." Karin could tell how hard Sakura was fighting to keep her voice normal, but she knew that it wasn't easy.

"Sakura, it is no secret that you are sleeping with Sasuke, so there is no need to be embarrassed. I've had my fair share of men, so you can speak your mind about it." She watched from her peripherals as Sakura's face flushed bright red, putting her hair to shame. But there was also a slight longing in her eyes, and Karin immediately knew what that longing was: Sakura wanted to talk about her night time escapades. "Seeing as you are quite obviously far too embarrassed to talk about it, I'll ask the questions. How good is he?"

Sakura choked slightly on her spit, but managed to (hopefully) hide it with a large hacking cough. "Sorry," she apologised for the cough. "I had a bit of none-of-your-damn-business stuck in my throat." She offered a large grin up to the red head, and said girl chuckled lazily back at her, before giving a cough of her own.

"Sorry, I had a little bit of _bullshit_ stuck in my throat. I'm not stupid Sakura. You want to talk about it, and I'm offering my ear. I won't judge you, so just tell me. How good is he?"

Sakura was still bright red when she stuttered out her answer. "Uh… He's… He's really… _Really_… Good." Aside from her mortification of telling another person about her own personal sexual endeavours, Sakura felt… Good, being able to speak to another about it. It felt good being able to talk to someone, and feeling as though she wouldn't be judged. Wouldn't be dubbed as a 'whore', or a 'harlot'.

"See, now we're getting somewhere." She smirked at the girl, before continuing her questions. "What's his record?"

Sakura's orbs leaked confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked, and Karin sighed.

"What's his record for taking you in one night?" Sakura's cheeks coloured once again, and she mumbled an out an answer. "Sorry? Didn't quite catch that, sweet cheeks."

Sakura cleared her throat. "Twelvetimesinonenight," she gushed, and Karin just blinked at her.

"That's great, Sakura. But answering in English will really help with this communication issue." She looked smug as Sakura's shoulders slumped.

"Twelve times," she murmured. "His record is twelve times in one night."

Karin just stared at the roseate, flabbergasted. "Twelve… Twelve time?" She eventually spluttered. "Is that even humanly possible?" She eventually managed to ask, and Sakura's face seemed to radiate from her flush of embarrassment.

"Apparently so," she muttered. "I'm personally wondering if he's on some sort of drug."

Karin couldn't help but laugh at that. "I wouldn't think so. He's probably just suffering from a serious case of 'Ino – itus'. It's not uncommon. Anyone who has to spend an unbearable amount of time in her company, or, in Sasuke's unfortunate case, spend a lifetime with her, has to deal with the depression in any way possible. In Sasuke's case, it probably just gives him a massive sex drive. Anyway, when did he do this?"

Sakura flushed again. "Last night," she said, and Karin gaped at her.

"I'm trying to decide on whether I should feel jealous or sympathetic. On the one hand… You slept with Uchiha Sasuke _twelve times!_ On the other hand… You had sex… Twelve times in a row. You must be in some terrible pain." Sakura could only grimace at the red head as if to say _'you have no idea'._

"Well, moving on," Karin continued, "how big is he?"

Sakura choked on her spit, and Karin had to thump her back to stop the poor girl from suffocating. "What?" Sakura eventually managed to gasp meekly.

"How big is he?" She repeated, and Sakura turned her head aside.

"I… I don't think I really -"

"Oh _come on,_ Sakura. Lighten up! You said he was good in bed. That could mean anything! He might just be really good at head. All I'm asking is this: Is he a tiny little twig, or could you put a coat on that thing, shove it on a horse and cry 'giddy up!'?"

Sakura's hands by now were covering her flaming cheeks. Her eyes were closed and she was just mumbling "I am not having this conversation. I am _not_ having this conversation…"

Karin snickered. "Sorry, toots. You _are_ having this conversation, and you _will _answer the questions. Don't be so scared about talking about it. I don't care, and you'll feel better about it if you do talk. So come on, spill."

Sakura just shook her head. "I don't really feel comfortable talking about this…"

Karin sighed again, this time in agitation. "Okay, is he bigger or smaller than five inches."

"B… Bigger…" Sakura stuttered.

"Six inches?"

"Bigger…"

"Seven?" Karin raised her brow in surprise.

Sakura made a choking noise and pointed up with her index finger.

"Eight?"

Sakura scrunched up her face in humiliation. "That's about it."

"You lucky bitch! My biggest was only ever seven inches! How the hell did you snag that?" Karin was in a state of shock. Seriously, _eight inches_ would dish out some incredible pleasure. "More to the point, how did you _keep_ that? With a cock that big, I'm surprised that most of the women in court haven't raped him." Karin was so preoccupied by her ramblings that she didn't notice the sad look that painted itself on Sakura's face.

"I 'snagged that,' back when he was still fighting against my home, Karin San. I 'snagged that', because if he didn't take me then I would have been raped by most of the men in the war camp. I 'kept that', because he was my first, and I have had none but him. Hence, I haven't caught any diseases from other men. I am not only humiliated because I have slept with him, Karin San, but because he took my virginity when I was meant to save it for my marriage bed. When I _wanted_ to save it for my marriage bed. He took my virtue, and now I will be lucky if any man finds me desirable again. He has dishonoured me. If I should ever go back to Konoha, then I would be lucky to ever find a husband. Who would want me, when another man has had me, out of wedlock, _with my permission_? I am tainted, Karin San. I had a man back in Konoha whom I had cared deeply for. Whom I had wanted to marry. He probably would have been able to ignore the fact that I had slept with a man to keep my Lady safe, but I doubt he could forgive me after I have continued to sleep with said man. Back in Konoha, I would be considered a whore. My name would be spat upon, should I ever go back. Sasuke bedding me is nothing to be rejoiced. I do not regret the act. I have had many chances to say 'no', and I have not. But if I could bring my virginity back, I wouldn't hesitate to do so," Sakura said, her voice forlorn. Her eyes were averted, but Karin could hear the tears that Sakura was trying desperately to hold back.

Karin watched as the roseate rose from the bench, and silently made her way back to her room. The red head's face was impassive, yet thoughts were swirling around in her mind like a swarm of angry bees. She was jealous, oh Kami was she jealous! Not only was Sakura sleeping with the man whom she had long desired, but Sasuke could obviously dish out some incredible pleasure. What's more is that Sasuke didn't look like he would willingly leave Sakura's bed any time soon.

She left the gardens, her mind in overdrive.

* * *

><p>Sakura had a secret. A personal one. It wasn't life altering, it didn't hurt anyone, but it would cause her extreme mortification if anyone found out about it.<p>

Whenever she was alone, she would go to the bathroom, strip off her clothes and stand in front of the mirror. She would try and see what everyone else saw when they looked at her. She felt that the mirror could show her all of her insecurities. All of her little flaws. On her bad days, she would rant on about all of her imperfections. On her good days, she could find something she liked about herself.

That day was a bad day.

Sakura knew she wasn't ugly, but she couldn't find the will to describe herself as pretty, either. There were too many little imperfections.

She couldn't help comparing herself to other girls. Like her Lady Hinata, for example. Hinata was the image of beauty. Her dark, waist length hair that was streaked with blues and purples. Her eyes that put mother-of-pearl to shame. Her rosy lips and her creamy skin, which was always adorned with a rose petal blush, especially in the presence of Naruto…

There were the ladies of the court. Their hair was always beautiful and glossy, done into intricate designs that probably took hours. Their figures automatically lowered Sakura's self-esteem. Their skin was so beautiful; not a single scar to mar their flesh.

Sakura looked down at her body, and grimaced at the few scars that dotted it. She could remember where she got each one; there was the scar on her right palm that she had made when herself and her Lady Hinata had mixed their blood, to become blood sisters. There was the burn mark on her thigh from when she had accidentally spilt the tea on herself whilst serving it at dinner one time. There were a couple of scars littered all over her from the assault off the brutes from the camp. And there was the stab wound near her stomach. Sakura could clearly recall the day she received that.

**.:{*}:.**

'_Sakura Chan?' Hinata called softly, and watched as her pink haired best friend walked into the room._

"_Yes, Hinata Chan?" Sakura asked quietly as she lowered the tea cakes onto the small wooden table top._

_Hinata lowered her eyes slowly, her cheeks heating up slightly with embarrassment. "Are you going to the markets today?"_

_Sakura looked at her Lady, perplexed. "Why yes, my Lady. Why do you ask?"_

_Hinata's cheeks coloured further, leaving Sakura to look at her with questioning eyes. "Could you take me with you?" Hinata's eyes were averted completely from Sakura's gaze. "I know that I am not supposed to leave the Hyuuga compound, but at the same time, that is the exact reason I want to. I am so curious about everything… If you were to tell my father that I was just having an afternoon nap… I could dress in some of your clothing, if you'd allow me… I'm just so curious as to what is out there. Please Sakura Chan, take me with you." At the end of her speech, her eyes were focused intently on Sakura, the pearl orbs pleading with the roseate._

_Sakura sighed softly. "Hinata Chan, this could be dangerous. What if you get found out? Your father would have my head! And the markets are not the safest of places… It is full of crime. I don't know, Hinata Chan…"_

"_Sakura, please. If my father finds out I will take the blame for it. I am so tired of these same four walls. I crave a bit of freedom."_

_Eventually, Sakura gave in to Hinata's request, and an hour later the two girls walked into the crowded market place of Konohagakure. Hinata was dressed in a pale blue dress that went to her knees, whilst Sakura was in a green dress of the same style. Both had short sleeved white shirts under their dresses. Hinata stared at everything in wonder, completely intrigued by all of the stalls and the different people. Smells permeated the air, creating an interesting blend of meats, baked foods, spices, incense, materials and garbage. Sounds rang out in a sort of deafening drone, ranging from the idle hubbub of the crowd to the vendors screaming out the deals that they were offering._

"_Alright, Hina Chan, I have a list of things that we have to buy." The girls had agreed that calling Hinata by her full name could be dangerous, as someone may recognise her. Hence, they had decided to go with her shortened name 'Hina'. "First off we need some apples. Cook wants some because he's making an apple pie for dessert tonight." Hinata nodded at her friend and stuck close by her side as they wound through the crowd._

_An hour later, Sakura's basket was filled with apples, fish, breads, rice, and beef. "Hina Chan, I still have some ryou left over, and we have a bit of time. Would you like to get a bun from the baker?" Hinata quickly agreed, and the two girls went over to the baker where they bought their treat. It was as they were sitting on a stone bench that trouble struck. A man came up behind Hinata, holding a knife to her throat._

"_All of your money, all of you food. Now," he ordered the girls. Hinata's face had drained of blood in fear, and she was staring at Sakura with terror struck eyes._

"_Sakura Chan…" She gasped, and Sakura acted quickly. She pulled out a small pocket knife from the folds of her dress and held the blade to the man's temple._

"_Let her go, and no one needs to get hurt," she bargained._

_The man was dressed in rags, and obviously desperate. His skin was filthy, and covered in dirt. His eyes were wild, darting around like rabbits trapped in a cage. "No, no, I want your money and your food. Give it to me, or else she dies." He cocked his head towards Hinata, and Sakura fought to stay calm._

"_I can't do that, sir. I can give you this bun, but that is all. No one needs to get hurt."_

_The man was getting skittish, more and more paranoid by the second. Sakura likewise, could feel her heart beat rapidly increasing. She'd been in a few of these situations, and that's one of the reasons why she was hesitant about taking Hinata out. She knew from personal experience that if you gave them the food and money they'd kill anyway to get rid of witnesses. If you could calmly rationalise with them, there's a chance that they'd let you go. This man, however, was different. He was _desperate_. Sakura could see it in his eyes. Acting quickly, she moved the knife away from Hinata's neck, whilst pushing Hinata to the side, out of harm's way._

_The two rolled around, Sakura trying to take the knife away, and the man trying to bury the blade in her flesh. Passers-by stopped in front of the scuffle, a mix of fear and indifference in their eyes – You could tell by their expressions which ones rarely came to the market place._

_Sakura didn't think about the crowd as she wrestled with the stranger. She didn't think about anything except how to keep the weapon away from Hinata. So when the knife bit into her just above her left hip, she didn't immediately register the pain. It wasn't until the man scurried off her and ran into the crowd, and Sakura was lying on the ground that she noticed the blood._

_And the pain._

_Her vision wavered, teetering on the edge of darkness. She registered Hinata running towards her, and her arm being slung around Hinata's shoulders. The rest was black._

**.:{*}:.**

Sakura shook her head at the memory. She'd nearly gotten fired for that, and it was only at Hinata's insistence that she had kept her job. They had been foolish back then. Only fourteen. The click of the bathroom door and arms around her waist alerted Sakura to where she was and what position was in.

"Sakura," Sasuke purred, "nice to see you're already ready." He lowered his head to lay a chaste kiss on her collar bone, quickly working his way up with more heated kisses.

"Sasuke, I need to –mmph!" Sasuke had finally found her lips and had taken full advantage of their open state. He broke away to attack her neck again, and Sakura tried to fight the haziness of lust to speak to him. "Sasuke, can you just wait a minute?"

"No," he rasped whilst removing his shirt.

"Sasuke, please listen to me for a minute," Sakura asked him while trying to keep her hormones in check.

"Later," he said impatiently, pushing her back into her bedroom and kicking his breeches off. He gently lowered her onto the bed, kissing her lips furiously. He brushed his hand down her side and skimmed his finger along her treasure before he smirked. She was _soaked_. Without wasting a further second he aligned himself and pushed straight into her. Sakura gasped and arched into him, all thoughts of coherent speech suddenly wiped from her mind.

**.:{*}:.**

"Sasuke, could we please talk now?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, what the hell are you trying to pull?"

"Hn."

"Don't you dare even think about doing that again until I've said this."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, if you're trying to kill me via excessive sex, then congratulations: I'm a walking corpse."

"Hn."

"What I'm saying is… Sasuke, you can't have sex with me as much as you currently are. I mean… Do you realise how sore I've been all day?"

"Hn."

"What the hell are you trying to pull, anyway? If you're trying to set a record, then I think you managed that after the tenth round. There was no need to prove your point another two times."

"Hn."

"If you were trying to prove that you have a ridiculous amount of stamina… Point proven!"

"…"

"Sasuke, you'd better not be trying to get me pregnant."

"… Hn."

"Sasuke, I will not be your scapegoat! You cannot impregnate me just to get out of your marriage!"

"… Hn."

"Look, Sasuke, I am taking certain herbs to stop myself from getting conceiving. I will not have your baby! I do not want to be known as a whore around the court. Please stop trying to impregnate me purely to rid yourself of Ino."

"Hn."

"I feel guilty enough as it is about the fact that I'm sleeping with an engaged man. I don't know what I'd do if I had his baby as well."

"Hn."

"You know, I'm half tempted to just call this whole thing off. Why do you – mmph!"

**.:{*}:.**

"… I really wish you wouldn't interrupt me like that."

"… Hn."

"Don't get me wrong, you are really, _really_ good in bed. But there are only so many times I can be smashed into the mattress before my pelvis crumbles."

"Hn."

"But look, about before… Why do you hate Ino so much? Have you even really given her a chance?"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"…"

"Come on, Sasuke! Don't keep trying to keep all of this inside. You can tell me, you know."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, please. If I'm going to be your… Well… If we're going to continue this, then please at least tell me why you spend your nights with me instead of with your fiancé."

"… No."

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are such an arse! Get out! This is ov – mmph!"

**.:{*}:.**

"… I hate you."

"Hn."

"So much."

"Hn."

"You are such an arrogant, egotistical jerk."

"Hn."

"Selfish, rude, stuck up bastard."

"…"

"You either tell me why you hate Ino so much, or this is over."

"… Hn."

"I mean it."

"Hn."

"That isn't even a word."

"_Hn._"

"I hate you."

"Hn."

"Get out, Sasuke! Get out, and don't come back."

"… She insulted Yue."

"…"

"… She said that Yue was a stupid little child who deserved what she got. She said that my parents were idiotic, and that Yue must have been a bastard child because she had different coloured eyes. She has only been after me because of my looks from the start. She treats the servants like shit. When asked why she wouldn't marry Itachi, she said that it's because 'he isn't worthy of her'. She said that whoever killed my parents and Yue should kill Itachi, purely so that she can rule alongside me. She said that Otogakure is a piece if trash. She has insulted my family and my home, my people and my servants. Do you need any more reasons?"

"Sasuke, I… I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Just go to sleep, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>What ya got to say about that, huh? XD Every time I write Karin as a normal person... It makes me shudder O_O Oh yeah, thank you's right... XD<strong>

**And to thank my lovely reviewers who got me further than I'd asked them to. You definitely deserve this as a thank you :): **_**Chantrea Moonbeam: **__It did make me smile, thank you very much :D__**; Rainless:**__ Thank you, thank you, thank you! And this is why I love you :D__**; river of the sand: **__Yeah, SasuIno makes me shudder too, but I guess that writing is also meant to put you out of your comfort zone :S This story is doing a great job of that for me :S People are absolutely ridiculous. Have I ever mentioned how much I love getting your reviews? No? Well, I love getting your reviews XD__**; JessiiNinja:**__ 'Twas a sad chapter, I suppose. Haha, I'm blonde too!__**; anEpicBanana: **__XD XD XD__**; ouygolg: **__I hope you love all upcoming chapters too :) You shall have to wait and see... :D__**; Crying Silver Fox:**__ Aw, thank you, love :) I'm glad that this makes college homework more bearable, but I hope that this doesn't distract you too much! :S__**; Brandi.N:**__ Thank you, love :) And you shall have to wait and see... :)__**; Alipiaoca: **__InoSasu makes me want to puke too, don't worry. Sleeping pills work a charm, though :) Aaaand, he's gonna stay shadowy for a little longer still. Shh! :D I LOVE BATMAN!__**; Lunacorva: **__That is why you must read authors notes, love. It's called 'time skip', and it's meant to leave the reader confused and guessing :)__**; just me: **__I remember when I went to your place and you had that crazy fanaticism with Twitter... I am seriously honoured that I've taken the #1 spot on your browser :D__**; watchingtherain1: **__Bugger, but oh well :) This story has heaps of twists, which have yet to be revealed. And yeah, I know what you mean. Children... Tch.__**; Ken:**__ I am continuing the story :P I update every Monday, because I haven't finished writing it :) Thank you for your review in DLMG, it made me smile :)_

**Told you there was a lot :D I think I got everyone... :O**

**That's basically all the information I have for you guys... Would it be bad of me to do something similar to last time, and ask if I could get to 65 reviews before my next update? That's only 12 reviews, I'd never ask for something ridiculous like "Give me 1,000,000 reviews before next monday, else I'll never update again! Mwahahahahahaaaaa..." That's just... No. Of course I'll still update, 12 reviews or not, but it'd be nice to have them. Again, I'd never say no to a few more, but... Getting to 65 seems reasonable to me :)**

**Oh, and please, please don't favourite without reviewing. That's like, my own personal pet peeve... Kudo's for alliteration? Eh... I try :)**

**-SapphireRivulet xoxox**


	8. Speculations and Blame

**Hey guys :)**

**I just want to say THANK YOU to the amazing people who left me reviews :D 15 in 1 chapter (although not much by many other peoples standards) means a hell of a lot to me :) And because there was that many, thank you's will once again be at the bottom :P**

**Talk of reviews leads me to another point. I don't want to sound mean or ungrateful, because really I'm not. See, although I got 15 reviews last chapter, around 210 people read it. Around 10 people have already reviewed this story, who didn't review last chapter, so I'm discounting you because you have already reviewed at least once, which means a lot :) But that still leaves approximately 185 people who won't take a minute out of their time to write 'hey', and it really upsets me. I don't write for the reviews, but reviews make it worthwhile. It makes me feel like my story is appreciated. I do my best to give you a story with as minimal spelling and grammar errors as possible, with at least a half decent plot. Surely it isn't so much of me to ask you to give at least one review? You can't exactly give the excuse of 'I can't review!', because anyone can. What really irks me is when you favourite and don't review. Surely if you can click a button then you can also type a few words? I mean, you wouldn't go into a bookstore and walk out without paying for your book now, would you? Then why would you read a story without letting the author know your thoughts? I don't expect 185 reviews in one hit (that's just stupid), but I'd at least expect you to think about it. I'm not asking you to review every single chapter (although, I'm not averse to that idea XD) but maybe just once? It'd be really appreciated, and it means a lot.**

**Bottom A/N is important. Please read it :)**

**Story time! Oh, and nobody guessed who Shadow Man is. I can now die a happy girl :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke on the other hand... :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**.:{*}:.  
><strong>

**Speculations and Blame**

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 28th<strong>_

_Dearest Diary.  
><em>

_'Tis my birthday today. I have only just woken up, and such is the time that the castle is still asleep. Sasuke has stopped trying to break my pelvis, and now we only have sex once or twice a night. Still a fair amount, but at least it is better than the eight to twelve times that it was previously!  
><em>

_We've been planning my escape… I still can't believe that Neji sent Naruto after me! Naruto told me that it was a secret mission, known only to Neji, my Lady Hinata, Naruto and I. He dyed his hair blood red, so no wonder I didn't recognise him. The poor dear has been dying for a cup of ramen… I'd nearly forgotten his silly little obsession with it. He told me that there are no good ramen shops in Otogakure. What he really means is that Ichiraku should expand… He is so funny. I tried explaining to him that Ichiraku cannot follow him wherever he goes. He has yet to understand why. My days are certainly brighter now that he is around.  
><em>

_I can't help but toss Ino's words round and round in my head. It disgusts me that someone could be so cruel as to say those sort of things. It makes me want to hit her, but I refuse to stoop to her level. How could she insult Yue like that? How could she mock the deaths of Sasuke's family? At first, I thought that Sasuke was just being prejudiced and stubborn, but now I know that his hatred for her is not without reason. For yes, that is what it is: Hatred. I can see it in his eyes whenever she is mentioned. He hates her.  
><em>

_Karin has thought of a few ways to call the marriage off. Her first idea - and one that I immediately declined - was actually allowing myself to fall pregnant to Sasuke's child. When she asked me why, I told her that I refused to be known as Sasuke's whore. I refuse to be known as the harlot who broke Sasuke's marriage to someone who could potentially get Otogakure out of debt. The second idea was to catch proof of Ino's infidelity. It is no secret that she sleeps around with other men, but she is very private about her affairs. 'Tis hypocritical, I know, seeing as Sasuke is sleeping with me whilst he is engaged (and I really hate that part of our… Whatever we are) but the public would be far less likely to accept a Queen who sleeps around, than their own Prince whom they know and love.  
><em>

_I suppose that for this day, at least, I should try and forget about all of these courtly matters. It is my birthday, after all._

_Happy birthday to me…_

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sasuke started to stir, holding the pink haired girl tighter against his chest. She, in turn, sighed into wakefulness.<p>

"Sasuke, guess what?" She asked, and he grunted in response. "It's my birthday today." She smiled softly at the dark haired male. He turned obsidian orbs on the roseate.

"Forewarning would have been nice."

Sakura turned a confused gaze upon him. "Whatever for?"

He rolled onto his back, shrugging. "I could have gotten you something."

Sakura was perplexed. "Why would you have done that?"

"Because I can."

Sakura furrowed her brows. "Uh… Well, I appreciate the thought, but don't worry about it."

"Hn."

Without wasting a second more, he got out of her bed and started to look for his clothes. "I'll see you later," was all he said when he had finished dressing, before he left her room.

The girl flopped back onto her bed, sighing contentedly. It was her birthday, and she was eighteen. She wondered if Naruto had remembered her birthday. She wouldn't have minded if he didn't, but to get a 'happy birthday' would be nice. She hadn't expected the excessively stoic Uchiha to give a damn about it. The fact that he'd offered to get her something was… Weird.

She got up and wandered over to her cupboard, pulled out a light green chemise and slipped it over her head. Tenten entered her room soon afterwards and brought in some breakfast for them to share. They finished quickly, some light banter exchanged between the two girls, before they went for a walk in the garden. Sunlight drizzled onto the soft green grass, highlighting the splashes of colour from the flowering buds in the trees and bushes.

"Are you lonely here, Sakura San?" Tenten asked suddenly.

Sakura was quite taken aback by the randomness of the question, but quickly composed herself. "Why do you ask?"

Tenten shrugged. "You always have a sad look in your eyes. And you don't seem to have any friends. I was merely curious."

The roseate lowered her eyes, thinking of how best to give an answer. "I was lonely for a while. I miss my home, mostly. I wish I could return, without having to give my lady's whereabouts. I've started to make a friend, though. Her name is Karin, and -"

"You're making friends with Karin?" Tenten interjected, aghast.

Sakura turned perplexed emeralds towards to brunette. "Yes. Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

Tenten sighed, her features presenting the hectic internal debate which was taking place within. "She's… Well, just don't trust her, okay? Speak to her, be nice to her, just… Just don't trust her. She isn't one to be trusted."

With that, Tenten excused herself and left Sakura to her own devices. The roseate stared after the brunette, questions brimming. What was wrong with Karin? Why couldn't she be trusted? She was so confused by Tenten's words. There were so many things that she could mean by that. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a presence behind her.

"Oh! Sorry Sir, you startled me," Sakura gasped.

"'Twas not my intent, I assure you." The man held Sakura's emerald orbs with his startling sea foam coloured eyes. Sakura resisted the urge to squirm under their penetrating gaze. It felt as if he was trying to learn her life story just from staring at her. "I am Gaara."

"Sakura," she replied quickly.

The red head smirked. "Do I make you uncomfortable, Sakura?"

Said girl gaped at him, baffled, before she shook her head to get herself out of her strange trance. "No, Sir… Uh, Gaara. Is there anything you need?"

With the smirk still plastered on his face, he leant his lips towards her ear. "Need and want are two separate things, Sakura San. And what I want is you."

Sakura felt a shiver crawl up her spine. She was both frightened and attracted to this man. Just by words alone, he had her completely hot and bothered. Only Sasuke had ever been able to that to her.

When Sakura didn't immediately back away, Gaara took that as a sign to continue. "I want to take you to my bed, Sakura San. I want to feel your lips on mine. I want to feel your body… Your skin under my fingertips. I want to push my cock inside your walls… I want to _fuck_ you. I want you to scream my name until you know no others. I want to do that to you every night. I want to take you back to Suna with me, so that I can fuck you as much as I can. Only you. No one else. I _want_ you. Tell me, Sakura San. Will you acquiesce to my request?"

Sakura was trembling. Out of fear or desire, she had no idea. His speech was disturbing and perverse, but the longing in his voice gave her the impression that he meant far more by his words. "I uh… I don't think -"

"One night, Sakura San. Give me one night before you dismiss my request. I know all about yourself and the Uchiha, but he will be married in a few months, will he not? And then where will you go? I offer you a place in my bed. A place I would not readily kick you out of. There are no plans to marry me off, and right now I am only interested in you, Sakura San. Give me one night. I promise you, you won't regret it."

With that, he walked away, leaving Sakura flushed and trembling in his wake. Was his desire for her truly that great? But why? Why would he desire her? He didn't even know her! Surely there were plenty of other women, far more beautiful, rich, witty and smart in the court. Why her?

"What is it about me that attracts trouble?" She asked herself out loud as she walked towards the pond where the Koi fish frolicked. "Kami, why was it so hard to understand my wish for this life? Fall in love and marry, have two children and serve my Lady Hinata for the rest of my days. Maybe you don't speak my language? What about the language of the Hyuuga court? In amore et nubere, filios duos et servite Hera Hinata reliquis diebus meis. Or the common language of the markets? Koi ni ochiru to kekkon, ni-nin no kodomo o motte iruto watashi no hi no nokori no tame no watashi no redi Hinata o teikyō. Those are the only two languages I feel comfortable asking you in, because I'll probably accidently say the wrong thing otherwise, but surely you must understand one of them! Because you've most certainly misinterpreted me the first time I asked. I don't ask you for wealth, Kami. I don't ask for extreme beauty, or excessive wisdom. I don't ask you for anything more than I deserve. So surely simplicity isn't so much to ask?" She fell silent at the end of her soliloquy, seemingly lost in her thoughts. The sun was in the middle of the sky before she heard someone calling her name.

"Sakura San!" Said girl looked towards the source of the voice, and a smile automatically came to her lips when her eyes alighted upon Karin.

"Karin San, how are you?"

"Well, thanks. And yourself?"

"Fine as ever."

Sakura looked to where the red head was almost jumping up and down in excitement. "You have another idea, don't you Karin San?" She could only nod in response before she sat next to Sakura and immediately started to speak on her newest plan to get rid of Ino.

"Ino takes a certain medicine every morning to prevent conception. If we were to get a hold of some of the potion and make a replica of it that looked, smelled and tasted the same, but was absolutely harmless, then Ino would eventually fall pregnant to someone else's baby. She would leave Otogakure in disgrace, seeing as the court would never accept her if she fell pregnant out of wedlock! It is perfect! No one need ever know that her potion was changed, because Ino would just think that the potion was faulty. Seeing as the potion would be harmless, no one would even get hurt! It's fool proof! There's only one problem…" She trailed off, her brow creased in thought. Before she could continue, however, Sakura spoke up, believing that she knew the flaw in the plan.

"I studied Herb Lore back in Konoha, Karin. I could make the dosage out of the herb patch in these gardens. If you can get me some of her contraceptive potion, I'll be able to make an identical batch that has no effects whatsoever."

Karin's eyes lit up in joy. "Oh, would you Sakura? That would be fabulous! I'll try and get some of that potion to you in the next few days." She stood from the bench and almost skipped away, such was her happiness. Sakura just smiled at her friends antics, before she started to muse again.

Why was she helping to get rid of Ino? Sure, Ino was a nasty person and she would only hurt Otogakure, but by all rights shouldn't Sakura want that? Otogakure had waged a war against her home for two years. They had killed countless men, women and children – her father included! – and were seeking the murder of her best friend. Shouldn't the prospect of their demise be a comfort to Sakura? She only had until December, before she would be tortured for information regarding her Lady's whereabouts. Shouldn't she wish some form of pain upon those who were plotting to do that? Most rational people would, she presumed.

But yet, she didn't. If Ino were to rule, then many innocent people would also suffer. The servants of the palace – people like Tenten – would go through a daily hell because of her. People who had never done any harm to anybody – children – would suffer. Because Ino was greedy. If she wanted something, she would stop at nothing to get it. If that meant putting up the public's taxes to a ridiculous level, or executing a few innocent people, then Ino would do it. The blonde seemed to lack a conscience, from what Sakura had witnessed or heard. Many a morning, Tenten came in telling of how Ino was in a foul mood and took her anger out on the servants. She said that one time, a serving girl who was only new, accidently made Ino a green tea instead of jasmine. Ino had apparently poured the tea back over the girl, giving her terrible burns. One morning, Tenten had come in with a bruising cheek, because Tenten hadn't finished making Ino's breakfast in time. Sakura herself had been the brunt of Ino's scorn and anger countless times. They ranged from the harmless name calling to full out physical attacks. Ino was beautiful, that wasn't hard to deny, but her heart – if she had one – was black as the void, and cold as the darkest abyss.

Sakura couldn't live with herself if she brought Ino's wrath onto innocents whilst she had the power to do something about it. She wouldn't. Hence, she would stop Ino's marriage to Sasuke.

Her thoughts turned to Gaara, and his apparent infatuation. Sakura hardly even knew him! Apart from the fact that his name was Gaara, he came from Sunagakure, and that he was the Kazekage's son. That was it! Nothing else! And he probably knew around the same amount about her! So why his sudden interest? Why did he want to sleep with her? The whole situation was an enigma, one which she was desperate for some answers to.

"Sakura Chan?"

The roseate jumped about a foot in the air as the unexpected voice sounded behind her.

"Oh, Naruto… you surprised me." Her hand was on her chest, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat.

"Sorry, Sakura Chan. Are you alright?"

The girl blinked in confusion at him. "Of course, Naruto. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "You didn't seem all there."

She just smiled at him. "I was daydreaming, Naruto. Just thinking about a couple of things. How have you been anyway?"

Naruto sighed, relaxed. "Pretty good. I've been dying for a decent cup of ramen, though." Sakura giggled at that, and he shot her a cheeky grin. "Anyway, Happy Birthday. Here, I got you something." He put a small packet in her hand, and, curious, Sakura opened it. Amongst the messily wrapped paper was a silver coloured hair comb, with cherry blossoms around the top for decoration.

Sakura's heart immediately felt light upon seeing the gift. "Oh Naruto, it's beautiful! I love it. Thank you so much." She enveloped him in a warm hug and kissed his cheek in thanks, before carefully placing the comb in her hair. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful, as always, Sakura Chan."

Sakura blushed at his compliment. "You're so sweet, Naruto. I'm so glad Neji sent you to save me."

Naruto turned away from her at that, his eyes serious. "Sakura Chan, why did you cheat on Neji?"

Sakura blanched at the forwardness of the question. "What do you mean, Naruto?"

"You're sleeping with that bastard!" He took a deep breath to calm himself, before continuing in a slightly softer tone. "Sakura Chan, I thought that you wanted to be with Neji. So why is it that once I get here I find out that you're sleeping with that bastard? Neji wanted to marry you, Sakura Chan. I thought you wanted to marry him. So why have you completely forsaken that and gone off to give another man your virtue?"

Sakura had her eyes averted from Naruto's, her orbs swimming with tears of guilt. "Naruto, please know that I did not have much of a choice in the matter originally. When I was first brought into the war camp, and after they had figured out that I wasn't Hinata, the general ordered me to be a pleasure toy for the men in the camp…" She wiped away the tears that had started to spill at the painful memory. "Sasuke saved me before they could touch me… He took my virginity the following night, so as to lessen the chance of the rest of the men raping me. It worked, too. The following day a group of men took me in the hopes of raping me. When they realised that I was no longer a virgin, they beat me instead." She suddenly turned imploring eyes in the blond. "Naruto, if I could get my virginity back so as to give it to Neji, I wouldn't hesitate to do so. I lost it to lessen the chance of a far worse fate, but it doesn't stop the sadness I feel knowing that I'll never be able to give my virginity to my future husband."

Naruto rubbed soothing circles on the girls back while she calmed down, and once she did he started to talk again. "I've started to make plans to get us out of here, Sakura Chan. We should be able to escape sometime within the next month."

Sakura's tears were immediately forgotten. "Really? We'll be able to escape sometime in the next month? I'll be able to see Hinata again, and… And Neji within a month? Oh Naruto, thank you so much!" She tackled the boy in a huge hug, laughter echoing from her mouth. "Naruto, I think you've just given me the best birthday present I could ever wish for. Thank you so much!" She felt that she couldn't thank him enough for the joy that he gave her with that news. "Do you think that Neji will forgive me?"

Naruto nodded with conviction. "Yeah, Sakura Chan. Neji will understand."

Sakura smiled sweetly. "Then that is all I could ask for."

**.:{*}:.**

Later that evening, Sakura closed the door to her room, exhaustion screaming from every bone in her body. The sun had barely even nudged the tip of the horizon, but Sakura felt ready to collapse into bed. That is, until she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. Arms that did _not_ feel like Sasuke's. And besides, Sasuke never waited for her in her room. He always came under cover of night.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked timidly, all thoughts of sleep pushed to the back of her mind.

She felt a soft chuckle. Dark. "It insults me that you would forget my earlier request, Sakura."

Foolishly, she let herself relax slightly when she recognised the voice. "Gaara San. What are you doing?"

She felt his lips lightly nip at her throat in small kisses. "I'm seducing you, Sakura. Have you forgotten my earlier request?"

Sakura's body had frozen in shock, but her mind was working in overdrive. Half of her was screaming to let the red haired man have his way with her, while the other half was screaming to be rational. Sasuke would probably bust a nut if he found out she'd slept with someone else, not to mention how much it would insult Neji's name if she were to sleep with another man out of wedlock. Neji would be hard pressed to forgive her for willingly sleeping with two men.

"Gaara, I don't really -"

"One chance, Sakura. I won't force you, but I won't give up on you so easily, either." His hand had crept to the hem of her chemise and was slowly hitching it past her knee and up her thigh.

"Gaara, I…"

He turned her around to face him and slanted his lips over hers, effectively silencing her protests. He hitched the chemise up higher whilst pushing her towards her bed.

"Gaara, please I -"

His mouth silenced her once again, before he started to remove his shirt. He broke away from her whilst the damned material intervened, and that was enough for Sakura to protest properly.

"Gaara San, I said no!"

Said male stopped his ministrations, letting his shirt fall lazily to the ground. "Why?" He asked her. "Do you find me undesirable? Do I disgust you?"

Sakura sighed, annoyed. "It's not that, Gaara San… I hardly know you. That's just one of the issues. Before today, you've said all of two words to me, and the rest of the time you've just stared at me in passing. You say that you know of Sasuke and I? You know nothing of it. It is degrading and insulting to my name that I have had a man out of wedlock. To have two? I'd rather slit my throat. Yes, I have slept with Sasuke, but the reasons for which I initially did so are known to a select few, and to this day I would give anything to have my virtue back. Whether I am attracted to you or not is completely beside the point. The fact remains that I do not want this."

Gaara stared at the roseate for a while, before he decided to reply. "In Konoha it would be difficult for you to find a husband because you have lain with a man out of wedlock?"

"Nigh impossible."

Gaara looked thoughtful for and moment. "So what if I were to ask you to be my bride?"

**.:{*}:.**

Sakura was asleep by the time that Sasuke crept into her room. He watched as the moonlight caressed her body, revealing the jumbled mess of sheets which were twisted around her legs. He smirked, feeling his arousal at seeing her look so innocent. But to take her, he'd have to wake her up too. And besides, he had something else for her.

"Sakura, wake up," he demanded gently as he shook her awake. The pink haired girl groaned in agitation, before rolling around, putting her back to him.

He smirked at her stubbornness. "Wake up, Sakura." She just murmured something in her sleep. It sounded suspiciously like 'go away'.

His patience was wearing thin. He wanted her, and he was going to have her, asleep or not. "Sakura, wake up, else I'll fuck you 'til you bleed."

Sakura immediately sat up, her eyes groggily landing on Sasuke. "I'm up, I'm up!" She exclaimed sleepily.

He smirked. "So am I."

Her brow furrowed in confusion for a moment, before her eyes widened and a blush pooled in her cheeks. "That was both disturbing and unnecessary, Sasuke."

"But still true," He replied casually. "This is for you," he said, dropping something into her open palm. His face was averted, so she couldn't read his expression, but from the sound of his voice he was annoyed and embarrassed. "Happy birthday."

Curiously, Sakura looked down at her hand to see what he had put there. There lay a silver chain with an onyx pendant. Sakura gasped at the beauty of the necklace, before looking at Sasuke. "Sasuke… Thank you so much. It's beautiful. Surely I don't deserve such a gift?"

"It was my mothers, before it was given to Yue for her birthday. I want you to have it now."

Sakura could do nothing but stare at him incredulously. "Sasuke… This necklace must be so precious to you… Why would you give it to me of all people? Surely Ino -"

"Enough questions," he interrupted her, before capturing her lips with his own and pushing her onto the bed. He started to pull her night gown off her, when something about her smelt… Off. She smelt different. Of someone else.

"Sakura," he said, dropping the material of her dress. She looked at him, perplexed.

"Yes?"

He leaned towards her throat and inhaled. "Who is it that I can smell on you?"

Even in the darkness he could see her blush. "I… I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke," she answered quickly.

He glared at her. "Don't lie to me Sakura. Have you fucked someone else?"

Sakura blanched, a look of mortification and anger on her face. "No, I have not. Why would you accuse me of such a crime?"

"You smell different," he replied stonily.

"I might have changed my perfume," she retorted.

"To cologne?" He questioned.

Her eyes widened. "No! And if you must know, Sabaku no Gaara took an interest in me and tried to have his way with me. I told him no. I didn't sleep with him, Sasuke. Just because you like fucking me, doesn't mean that everyone else would immediately shy away from me."

He frowned at her response. "I did not say that you couldn't be seen as undesirable, Sakura. What I mean is that you are mine. Only I can touch you like this. Only I can give you your release. Only I can fuck you senseless. You are mine, Sakura. You would do well to remember that."

He spent the rest of the night making sure that she wouldn't forget it.

* * *

><p>It was mid-morning a few days after her birthday when Karin came running towards the roseate, a smile plastered on her features. Sakura was sitting in her usual spot as the red head sat beside her, a small vial in her hands. "Ino's contraceptive potion," she affirmed when Sakura gave her a questioning look.<p>

Sakura smiled, before she took the vial. "I shall get started on it right away." She stood and walked towards the herb patch, Karin trailing in her wake. "Karin, could you get me a jug of water and some cups?" The roseate asked as she sniffed the potion. "The contraceptive has barely any scent, so most of this potion will have to be diluted with water."

Karin just nodded and rushed off to do as Sakura asked. Said girl knelt on the edge of the herb garden, surveying all of the plants. "The contraceptive is a diluted muddy orange, so I think some of… Sun Shadow will help imitate that colour." She picked the flowers from their stems, before placing them in her lap on top of the fabric of her dress. "It smells of… Mint and… Peony Seed… With a hint of Nightshade. So mint…" She picked the green leaves and placed them with the Sun Shadow flowers, "and what could imitate the Peony Seed and Nightshade plant?" Her brow creased for a moment, before she had her answer. "Redweed!" She scooted over to the plant with blood red stems and white flowers, which she picked. "The flowers aren't toxic to humans, although the stem is, and they give off a faint smell that resembles the Nightshade plant. I think I could use a few Peony Seeds in this. They aren't toxic either, unless used alongside the Nightshade, so… And now for taste."

By that stage, Karin had returned with the water, and Sakura thanked her. "I have the things that are necessary for the look and smell. Now we just need to imitate the taste." Karin nodded her head, her eyes betraying her wonder. Sakura lifted the vial to her lips and took a small sip of it, before swallowing the dosage. "It tastes of vanilla, but has a bitter aftertaste. The vanilla will be easy enough to imitate, but I'll have to think of how I can give this the bitter aftertaste."

Karin smiled sweetly at Sakura. "While you ponder that, let's take this back to your room and start to make the potion."

**.:{*}:.**

A few hours later, a jug full of the new 'contraceptive' sat on the small table in Sakura's room. Sakura had soon found another herb to give it the bitter aftertaste, and both girls were staring at the finished product. They had tested everything. Both potions looked the same, smelt the same and tasted the same, and now the only thing left was to give it to Ino. Sakura had checked and re checked to make sure that the imitation wasn't poisonous, and she was finally satisfied with the result.

"So, Karin San. All you have to do now is take this into Ino's room and give her the normal dosage. Within the next few weeks, she should be pregnant, and will be forced to leave Oto in shame. There is nothing more I can do for you now. I wish you the best of luck."

Karin enveloped Sakura in a bone breaking hug. "Thank you so much, Sakura San. You've no idea how much this will benefit everyone."

Sakura merely nodded in acknowledgment of Karin's thanks, before watching the red haired girl depart from her room, potion held carefully in her hands. As Karin left, Tenten entered, curiosity in her eyes and lunch in her hands.

"What's Karin doing, Sakura San?" She asked curiously, and Sakura smiled in welcome.

"It's nothing to worry about, Tenten San. Come, let's eat."

* * *

><p>The day after the potion had been made, Sakura was having a pleasant lunch with Itachi.<p>

… "So, aside from being a serving girl, did you have any other profession in Konoha?" Itachi asked curiously.

Sakura nodded and quickly swallowed her mouthful of rice. "Yes, Itachi San. I helped with the hospital sometimes. Our main medic taught me Herb Lore, so I made medicines for the sick, or anaesthetics for those in pain. I also helped to tutor some of the newer maids coming into the Hyuuga Clan's household. I was mainly in charge of teaching them the main languages. There were three that were necessary to learn the basics of: The one I speak to you in now, which is the informal tongue of the household, the formal tongue of the household, which was utilised during ceremonies or meetings with important figures, and then there was the common tongue of the markets. You are probably familiar with two of those languages: This one and the formal tongue of the court, seeing as it is learnt by most main households throughout the lands. As I understand it, the formal tongue is a middle ground language that all important officials must be familiar with, lest another's main tongue isn't your own. That is the same idea for the common tongue in the markets. This language which we are using now is predominant in the markets, but all know the other one because it isn't uncommon for a foreigner to not speak this one properly, or know very little of it."

Itachi surveyed the roseate quietly. "I am curious about this third language, and I wonder if those in the markets of Otogakure know it. Would you teach it to me, Sakura San?"

Sakura blushed at his request. "If that is what you wish, Itachi San."

He nodded his assent. "I do. Would you speak some of it for me now?"

Sakura blinked at his question, before averting her eyes. "What would you have me say, Itachi San?" She mumbled.

"Whatever you wish."

Sakura thought for a moment, before she spoke. "Sora wa, kyō no utsukushii shirabe."

"What did you say?" He asked curiously.

She smiled at him. "The sky looks lovely today."

Itachi leaned back in his chair, his gaze not once leaving that of the girl before him. "That it does, Sakura San."

Suddenly, the room was in chaos. Guards were scrambling everywhere, their armour ringing incessantly inside the small space. Sakura screamed in confusion, and Itachi stood demanding to know what was happening. When handcuffs where placed on the roseate and a kunai held to her throat, Itachi's eyes turned murderous.

"Get your hands off her!"

"I can't do that, Itachi Sama," Orochimaru said forlornly. "I have an arrest warrant for Sakura Haruno."

"What are the charges?" Itachi demanded, and Orochimaru met his eyes lazily.

"For the attempted murder of Yamanaka Ino."

* * *

><p>Itachi looked at Inoichi, anger seething from his stance. His face, however, betrayed no hint of emotion. Both men were seated at opposite sides of a cherry wood table inside a plain conference room. Although both looked relaxed, the tension and anger that filled the air was palpable. "Why have you accused Haruno Sakura of attempted murder, Inoichi Sama?" Itachi asked calmly. It took physical effort on his part to not attack, and only the thoughts of possible civil war held him at bay.<p>

"Ino is currently in the hospital, being treated for poison. We searched everything in her room, and eventually found a jug full of potion that looked suspicious. We took it to Kabuto for analysis, and he deduced that it was a potion made to imitate a contraceptive that he had been making for her previously. It had hints of Redweed stem in it. As you should know, the stem of Redweed is toxic to humans."

Itachi folded his arms over his chest, annoyance making its way onto his features. "That is all well and good, Inoichi San. But it does not tell us _how_ you came to the conclusion that Sakura is the culprit."

Inoichi studied the Uchiha passively. "We got it from a reliable source the Miss Haruno had personally made the potion."

Itachi snorted. "Inoichi Sama, believe me when I say that Sakura would be no more capable of hurting a fly, than she would of purposely trying to kill someone. Whoever gave you the information must have been lying."

Inoichi raised a disbelieving brow. "Really now? You believe that?"

"I do," The coal haired male replied without hesitation.

"We found hints of the Redweed plant on the girls' dress. And I believe that she herself told you that she was skilled in Herb Lore."

Itachi had to admit that the evidence was slowly piling against the roseate, but he wouldn't back down. "That is still not enough to condemn her!"

Ino's father just snorted, before he yelled, "Come in, my dear! No need to be shy."

The mahogany door slowly opened, and a trembling figure stepped in. "My name is Tenten, Itachi Sama. I am Sakura San's serving girl."

* * *

><p><strong>O_O Cliffhanger :O And now you know who Shadow Man is :) And Gaara's a horny little bugger, isn't he? Gotta love it... :D<br>**

**I do not speak Japanese or Latin. I got all translations from Google (which is a lot better than everyone makes it out to be, actually). If there are mistakes, I'm sorry. Let me know and I'll correct them as soon as possible :)  
><strong>

**And now you're going to kill me even more :S**

**Until further notice, I'll be updating every 2 weeks, on Monday. My reason? I've only completed writing up to chapter 10, and I need a bit of time to get further ahead. I'm doing everything I can to avoid putting this story on hold, but to keep updating, I'll need larger lengths of time between updates. I'm really sorry :( Updating is like, the highlight of my week, so know that I wouldn't delay updating unless necessary. Haha, I feel so silly for writing this, but reviews give me inspiration. They seriously do. Your 15 reviews had me sit down and write out all of chapter 10 and part of chapter 11, so the more reviews I get, the more I'll write, the quicker I'll be able to revert back to my updating once a week schedule :) You've gotta like that, don't you?**

**In case people decide to be mean, though, could I get 12 reviews for this chapter, please? Getting to 80 reviews in 8 chapters would be amazing :) Of course, if you're willing to give me more than that, I'd be on cloud nine (aka, heaven) :D **

**My Authors notes just keep going, don't they? Here are my thank you's XD Thank you to all of the wonderful people who reviewed :) You're all amazing and I love you for it :) **_**Rainless: **__I'm glad you laughed, hun :D You say sexual innuendo? How about Sexual in your endo? XD__**;**__**Alipiaoca: **__For reasons I gave you in my PM :) And to kill Ino, you must kill Kishi :S __**; Apple:**__ Your rant was amazing. Seriously :D And thank you very much :) __**; I.L.U.38:**__ Can't promise anything with Karin, and I hope you liked this update too :) __**; just me: **__Why must you come to the end of a chapter? Because I stop writing XD And if you were to review under multiple names... I'd fly up to QLD to kiss you :) __**; river of the sand: **__Gaara is pretty damn numm, I know :) Haha, I kept chuckling when writing that part :) I'm glad it made you chuckle too :) __**; pinkypinkypinky: **__Naw, thank you :) I'm glad you like my story :D Karin should go die in a vat of boiling lead, but that's just me :P __**; sweetass: **__Thank you :) Bitches are mean, but fun to write :P For now? O_O __**; Queen: **__Chapter 8, done and dusted, just like you wanted ma'am :) __**; A.A.A: **__I think my brain just exploded from internal yelling, but thank you for your compliments :D __**; ApplelovesApples: **__Thank you :D; I hate them too; love writing them; maybe...; Now you do :D; In the story and manga; thank you XD; and I'll update as much as I am capable of :) __**; Chantrea Moonbeam: **__Haha, I suppose it is :D __**; watchingtherain1: **__Thank you :) And Karin isn't human. She's a demonic, slutty, robotic thing, that I have to make resemble a human for this story. Sigh... __**; SMILE:**__ Haha, you make me smile (geddit, geddit?) Gotta love smexy SasuSaku, eh? __**; Crying Silver Fox:**__ Aww, thank you! You're a beautiful person, you know that? That's because any review is better than no review, so I'm happy with what I get. I hope you continue to like the story :)_

**You guys are actually amazing, and if I ever meet any of you (apart from **_**just me**_**, whom I've known since, like, birth) I promise I'll hug you and buy you ice cream. Don't worry, just me, I'll still hug you and buy you ice cream! :)**

**I'll see you in 2 weeks *sobs***

**-SapphireRivulet xoxox**


	9. Pretty Little Lies

**Wow you guys are amazing :) Just thought I should tell you that :)**

**I'm so sorry if there were any misunderstandings last time. I'm seriously so grateful for every review I receive, I just like hearing from peoples. That's all :)**

**I'm not completely satisfied with how this chapter turned out. It just feels really... Rushed. But I didn't know how to make it any better (I wrote a few different scenes). Damn thing.**

**I'm in a huge rush today, so this chapter hasn't been properly edited. That also means that I won't be doing thank you's as I normally would :( But they will be at the bottom. Just know that I thank all of you for your unwavering support :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Never Say<strong>

**.:{*}:.**

**Pretty Little Lies**

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 7th<strong>  
><em>

_Dearest diary.  
><em>

_By all rights, I should not have you with me. If it weren't for Itachi, I wouldn't. I am in jail, because apparently I attempted to murder Ino. I don't know how they came to this conclusion. The fake contraceptive potion I made was harmless! Both Karin and I tested it on ourselves, with both small and large doses. There was nothing toxic about it.  
><em>

_I am so afraid. There is barely any light down here. I get one candle per day. Are they going to torture me? I have heard nothing since I've been down here. What will happen to me? Will they suspect Karin, and arrest her too? I hope not. And what about Naruto? How are we going to escape, now that I am in jail? I hope that these claims of attempted murder do not lead Otogakure into war with Sunagakure. To know that I had caused a war… How could I live with the guilt?  
><em>

_I can hear footsteps, so I must go._

* * *

><p>Sakura quickly pushed the diary under her cot, before she stood and faced the approaching people fearlessly. At least, she hoped she looked fearless; inside, she was a trembling mass of nerves.<p>

When the three men approached her, she could only recognise two of them. The first: Ino's father. The second: The man who had given Sasuke his weapons whilst he was testing the new recruits (and secretly, Naruto). The third, she did not know. He had silvery hair, and full moon glasses, that sat on the bridge of a straight nose. His mouth was twisted into a sinister smirk.

"What do you want with me?" She inquired softly, hoping to sound polite and unafraid.

"Answers," Inoichi replied, his voice just as soft, but with an underlying menacing tone.

The men opened the cell, before roughly dragging her out of it. The grey halls were cold and damp. Dark. An unknown substance dripped from the ceiling every metre or so. It looked like obsidian liquid in the gloom. Sakura's heartbeat was hammering inside her ribcage, and she swore that the men could taste the terror that was leaking from her pores. The stone walls on either side were filled with cracks and crevices, hardly big enough for a mouse to slip through. The cement floor echoed every time their feet made contact with it, the dull clacks of their shoes reverberated throughout the halls.

_Clack._

_Clack._

_Clack._

They took her to a cement room with a steel table and leather straps attached to it. In a far corner was a metal cupboard. The black haired man and the silver haired man took her to the table whist Inoichi went to the cupboard.

"Now, Sakura," the black haired man began as he made her sit on the cold metal. "Before we start, is there anything you'd like to attest to? If you don't tell us what we want to know now, we have other methods to extract the information from you."

Sakura gulped, her eyes widening. "I don't know what you mean, Sir."

He merely smirked. "Tell us why you attempted to murder Miss Yamanaka. And while you're at it, why don't you tell us where your pretty little Lady is, eh?"

Sakura frowned at him. "I am no liar, Sir. I will not admit to something I did not do. And as for my Lady? I will be dead a thousand times over before so much as a hint of her whereabouts passes my lips."

His smirk grew wider, and he took her chin between calloused fingers. "It'll be a shame to watch such a pretty little flower, such as yourself, shatter. But that's what we do to liars." He started to mumble to himself. "Such a pretty little liar… You'll say what we want you to say…" He cleared his throat as if bringing himself back to the situation. "Kabuto, strap her down. We're going to make this pretty little liar tell us the truth." The silver haired man – Kabuto – pushed her onto the table, and started fastening the leather straps about her wrists, biceps, ankles, thighs, stomach and chest.

By that stage, Inoichi had returned from the cupboard, a strange metal device held in his hands. They fastened the device to her left hand, where it seemed to encase her palm and the underside of her fingers.

"Do you know what this does, Sakura?"

The girl shook her head.

"It curls each joint in your fingers back until they dislocate." Orochimaru watched the girl pale. "Every time you refuse to tell us what we want, 'Pop!'" He flicked his fingers. "Another joint is dislocated." He watched in sick pleasure as the blood drained completely from her face. "Now, are you sure that there isn't anything you want to tell us?"

Sakura could barely repress her trembling. She felt sick, as if she were on the verge of tears. But she had prepared for most scenarios back in the cell. Torture was just one of them.

"Sir, please believe me when I say I know nothing."

Inoichi turned a knob on the device, and she felt the top of her pointer finger bend back further than it was meant to go. She let out a whimper of pain, but ground her teeth together.

"I know nothing, Sir," she growled past gritted teeth. "And I will never betray my Lady."

If anything, Orochimaru looked far more pleased than he should have. "Such a shame." His words contradicted the emotions on his face. "Inoichi Sama, what do you say we make this pretty little liar tell the truth?"

Inoichi nodded in fervent agreement, before he turned the knob again.

Sakura heard a crack as the bone popped out of its socket, and she screamed with the pain.

_We're going to make this pretty little liar scream._

* * *

><p>Sasuke entered the main hall and walked straight towards his brother.<p>

"Itachi, where is Sakura?"

Itachi raised his head to acknowledge Sasuke's question, but made no move to answer it. He hadn't been able to stop the hurt in his heart with the news that Sakura had intentionally tried to poison Ino. It just didn't make sense! It completely contradicted her character. It made him feel incompetent as well: Usually he prided himself on his ability to judge another person. Sakura just didn't feel like the sort of person who would use selfishness as an excuse for malicious intent.

"Itachi, where is Sakura?"

Itachi was looking over the forms that asked for approval to torture the girl, but he couldn't bring himself to sign them. He didn't want to be the reason for her pain. In fact, he downright refused to sign them. He had agreed to December. There was no way in hell that he was going to allow her to be tortured in April!

"Itachi! Where the hell is Sakura? She is not in her room. I have not seen her for days. Where is she?" Sasuke was right in front of Itachi by that stage and glaring down at him. "Where. Is. Sakura?"

Itachi looked up at his younger brother. "She was arrested nearly a week ago. She has been convicted of attempting to kill Ino. There is nothing I can do at the moment, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared down at his brother, his anger showing through his eyes. There were no words to describe his fury.

"I am going down to see her."

"You are not allowed, Sasuke."

The younger male looked Itachi straight in the eye. "Why not?"

"I have to keep her there for at least two months, Sasuke. I'm allowed to get her out after one month if I sign this to allow her to be tortured for information regarding Konohagakure. You can imagine why I am hesitant to sign it."

Sasuke's glare didn't relent. "That doesn't mean I can't see her."

"I've been ordered to not interfere with her time in the cells, and not allow anyone else to interfere. If we do, she will be forced to stay there another month."

Although his glare didn't relent, there was a slight slump in his shoulders with defeat.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to sign the sheets to let her be tortured."

Sasuke stiffly nodded his head and walked off.

* * *

><p>After Sakura had passed out for the third time from the pain, she was dragged back to her cell and dumped on the cot. The pain in her hand was excruciating. She couldn't bring herself to look at her deformed fingers. The agony radiating from the dislocated joints was enough; she didn't want to see it as well.<p>

She was proud of herself, though. She hadn't said anything. She hadn't given away Hinata. She hadn't said she'd poisoned Ino. Because she hadn't. She refused to admit to a crime that she did not commit.

**.:{*}:.**

She had been in the cells for four weeks, or so she estimated. The three men had come back for her every three days. She didn't realise that there were so many ways to torture someone. They'd re – dislocated her fingers twice, put needles under her nails and all the way up to the knuckle, beaten and abused her, broken and dislocated other select bones. Her body was in agony. She knew nothing but pain. She wondered why they insisted upon torturing her over and over again when it was obvious that she wasn't going to speak.

She nearly cried when she remembered that it was the third day. Footsteps echoed up and down the corridor, and the snake like man – Orochimaru, she'd learned after a while – appeared in front of the bars.

"Are you sure that there isn't anything you want to tell us, my dear?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Go to hell, Orochimaru San," Sakura spat.

He just smirked at her. "Come with me, my dear."

The bastards had left her legs, to make sure that she could walk to and from the torture chamber. Knowing the added pain she'd face if she refused to move, she slowly stood, and followed Orochimaru from the cell.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked through the garrison, looking for Orochimaru. He had to speak to him about finding him a sparring partner. Someone who might actually prove a challenge. With Sakura being… Absent, Sasuke had spent most of his time training. Although it gave him a good chance to brush up on his skills, it was leaving him sexually frustrated. Kami, once Sakura got out of that cell, Sasuke was going to <em>ravage<em> her. He was going to make her scream his name so loudly, they'd hear it back in Konoha.

After an hour of fruitless searching, Sasuke stopped a passing soldier.

"Where is Orochimaru?" He asked.

The boy thought for a moment, before he answered him with, "down in the cells, I believe Sir."

Sasuke nodded, before heading back to the palace. He made his way through the main hall, and walked through a wooden door which stood off to the side from the throne. He took a torch off of the bracket, and used its light to guide him down the winding stone stairs.

Screams reverberated in the dark.

Sasuke rarely came down to the cells. He hated the place. Fear clung to the walls like mould, the stench of blood and pain permeated the heavy air. Souls of the Lost Ones whispered pleas in his ear, their insubstantial fingertips nipped at his shirt. The cells were used for two things: Torture and Interrogation, and holding those who were more important. If Ino were to commit a crime, the cells are where she would be held. Common criminals were held in the public prison.

Sasuke figured that Orochimaru would be in one of the Torture and Interrogation chambers, seeing as that was usually the reason for him being down there. He let the screams of pain guide him, and was soon standing before a metal door. Not knowing what else to do, he knocked. The man he was looking for answered the door.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke began, "We need to find a sparring partner for me."

Orochimaru bowed his head slightly. "Yes, my prince. We will do that later. Right now, I'm a little busy, sorry."

Sasuke, having no desire to see the poor soul who was being dealt with turned to walk away. But a little snippet of conversation caught his ear.

"… Where is the Hyuuga Hinata being kept?"

That was Inoichi, if Sasuke could place the voice correctly.

Amidst sobs, Sasuke heard a vague reply. "I… I w… Will ne… Never…"

Something inside him broke.

Sakura.

He turned back around, catching the door before it closed completely, and swung it open. Sakura was lying on a metal table and a knife was being slit down her arm, forcing blood to cascade down her forearm.

"Sasuke Sama, I -"

"What the _fuck_ are you _doing_?" Sasuke's voice was soft, but it held promises of pain. "Get the _fuck_ away from her."

Inoichi, Kabuto and Orochimaru immediately shuffled away from the prince. None of them were stupid, and they could _feel_ the deadly aura radiating off Sasuke.

"Sasuke Sama, we received permission from the Council to -"

"Shut the fuck up, and get the fuck out of here." His voice was still soft, but the three men didn't hesitate to flee from the room. At that moment, they were terrified for their lives.

Once they had left, Sasuke cautiously approached the weeping girl. If it weren't for seeing the horrors of the battlefield, Sasuke believed that he would have started crying at the state of her injuries. All of the fingers on her left hand were dislocated, as was her right shoulder. By the looks of it, from the swelling and the bruising, her fingers had been dislocated more than once. Her breathing was ragged, with could have suggested multiple broken ribs. Her right wrist looked broken, as did four of the fingers on her right hand. Blood was seeping through the stained material of her chemise. Cuts and bruises lined both arms and shoulders. Her finger nails looked as if they'd been shattered. Sasuke was surprised to see both of her legs and feet untouched, as was her face. But he could see dried blood in her matted hair.

"S… Sasuke?" He heard her squeak, and he went immediately to crouch in front of her.

"I'm here, Sakura," he said softly, and ran a light finger up her cheekbone. She flinched at the contact.

"Are you going to leave me here?" She whispered, and he shook his head.

"They won't touch you again, Sakura," he answered her, forcing his voice to stay strong.

A tear slid slowly down her cheek, and he wiped it away with gentle fingers. "It hurts, Sasuke," she muttered, and he took that as his queue to untie the leather straps that bound her, gently lift her into his arms and carry her out of the room. He knew that the council was having a meeting with his brother to discuss some matters about Otogakure. He wanted to show those bastards what they were responsible for. He got to the top of the stairs, trying his hardest to not jostle Sakura in the process; every time she moved, she'd whimper in pain.

He could feel the stares and the gaping mouths of those he passed in the main hall, but he couldn't have cared less about them. They all moved aside for him, and a great silence descended upon the crowd as he walked through, the suffering girl whimpering softly in his arms. No one dared approach him, seeing as his murderous aura was enough to frighten most of them into keeping their distance As soon as he exited, curious whispers slithered from the mouths of the people.

One man followed.

Sasuke barged into the meeting room, startling Itachi and the old men.

"Sasuke, what are you…" Itachi began, before his eyes alighted on the figure in his brothers arms. "_Sakura?_"

Sasuke ignored his brother and walked straight up to Tetsuya.

"Are you proud of this?" He growled, forcing Sakura's battered body under the old man's gaze. Tetsuya turned away from the gruesome sight, and that only stirred Sasuke's already deadly anger. "_LOOK AT HER!_" He shouted. "You're the reason or her being like this! The least you can do is see what you have done!"

Tetsuya sneered up at Sasuke. "You have no proof that I -"

"Itachi did not sign the papers to allow this! You are the only other one who could have given the order!" Sasuke gently lowered the girl onto the table, being careful of her dislocations and broken bones. "What I can't fathom is why you would want to torture her to death. Why would you -" A look of understanding came over his eyes. "Ino," he breathed.

"What?" Tetsuya spat, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I have no idea what you're -"

"You poisoned Ino," Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"_What?_" The old man choked. "Why would I -"

"Because I was sleeping with Sakura," Sasuke interrupted Tetsuya's rant. "It wasn't a secret that we were. You saw that as potentially dangerous to the marriage, so you framed Sakura and poisoned Ino. You probably paid Sakura's serving girl to attest that she saw it. Then you figured that while she was down in the cells, you may as well start torturing her for information on Hinata and Konoha."

Tetsuya looked positively livid. "Now just you hold on a minute, boy. I will not have you making up such wild accusations against -"

Itachi stood and interrupted Tetsuya's speech. "It makes sense, Tetsuya. Guards!" He called, and two men entered the chamber. "Arrest Tetsuya. Take him into the cells." The guards nodded their understanding and arrested the old man. Tetsuya put up a fight, although it wasn't much of one. He was led away screaming and cursing the two brothers.

Sasuke turned back to Sakura and saw that she had fainted. He picked her up, before turning to his brother. "Kabuto had a hand in her torture, so you'll forgive me for not taking her to the hospital, brother. We'll be in my room if you need me."

Itachi merely nodded and watched as Sasuke walked from the room, Sakura cradled in his arms. Once Sasuke had left, Itachi turned a stern eye on the rest of the council. "If any of you do something even remotely resembling Tetsuya's crime, you will be executed."

The council nodded their understanding, before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke gently lowered the girl onto his bed. She was still unconscious, but he figured that that would be preferable, considering what he was about to do. He had to reset and relocate the bones. He started with her right shoulder, and with a sickening crack, he pushed the bone back into its socket. Sakura flinched in her sleep, but otherwise didn't stir.<p>

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he whispered as he lifted her left hand and relocated the bones in her fingers. He sensed a presence in the room, and turned his head partially. "Gaara," he acknowledged, not having the will to threaten the red head to leave Sakura alone.

"How is she?" Gaara inquired softly as he came to stand beside the raven haired youth. There seemed to be an unspoken rule in the room where ones voice wouldn't be raised.

"She'll live," Sasuke answered him. "But she has a lot of damage done to her arms and torso. I've just relocated the bones in her right shoulder and her left fingers. They were all dislocated. I have to reset the bones in her right wrist and four of her right fingers. They are all broken."

Gaara merely nodded, before he left the room. He came back a few minutes later with bandages and bottles. "One for the pain, one to prevent infection," he explained as Sasuke looked pointedly at the bottles.

**.:{*}:.**

For a week, Sakura battled a fever that had sprung up due to infection. The bruising in her body started to go down, the cuts and bones started to heal.

She did not wake up.

Itachi often came to check up on her, making sure that there was nothing else that he could do for her.

Sasuke didn't leave her. He couldn't understand why he felt so protective of her. He couldn't understand why he was so worried. Why did her safety mean so much to him? Why was her wellbeing so important? He couldn't answer the questions; he could only act on instinct. And his instinct was telling him to stay with the young woman who lay unconscious in his bed.

Ino had recovered from her poisoning, and was trying her damned hardest to get Sakura executed. She was firm in her belief that Sakura had tried to kill her, so that she could stay in Sasuke's bed. But after a week, Inoichi insisted that Ino return home, and that the engagement be called off. He did not want his daughter's life to be put in danger again.

Still, Sakura did not wake up.

Even after Ino had left, Gaara had insisted upon staying. He barely ever said more than two words to Sasuke, instead choosing to sit by Sakura's side and exchange the occasional glare with the dark haired man.

"If she stays in Oto, she will die," Gaara said to Sasuke, three weeks into Sakura's comatose state. "She will be tortured again, until she dies."

"I won't let that happen," Sasuke hissed in response.

Gaara snorted. "You don't have a choice, Prince. She holds knowledge that she refuses to give freely. Are you honestly saying that you hold this girls life over the memory of your sister?"

"Do not speak to me of my sister," Sasuke shot back. "You know nothing of the circumstances."

"I know far more than you realise, Prince," Gaara replied, the image of calm. "You know my words are true. If she refuses to speak, she will be tortured again until she either gives the information, or until she dies. If she gives the information, then you promised to let her return to Konoha. Would you really do that?"

Sasuke shot him a glare, before turning back to the roseate.

"I offer a proposition. One that will ensure that she never suffers this again, and one that ensures her life."

Sasuke was immediately interested, although he barely showed that on the exterior.

"Let me take her back to Suna with me. She will be safe there. Ino will not be allowed to touch her. If a threat comes from Oto's council, I will marry her. The council would not be able to touch her, as she would be my wife. I would take care of her. She would be happ -"

"No."

Gaara shot Sasuke a frustrated look. "You know that it is the best option, Prince."

"I said no."

Gaara sighed in agitation. "Why not?"

"Because she stays here."

Sasuke knew that Gaara was right. He knew that he was just being selfish. Sending Sakura off with Gaara would be the safest option. The laws of Otogakure would never allow him to marry a prisoner. To even be able to consider it, she would have to give up Hinata's location. He had a feeling that Sakura would never do that. And even if, on the highly unlikely chance that she did give up Hinata's location, Sasuke doubted that Sakura would want anything to do with him once he had killed her Lady.

"Why?" Gaara was persistent. It was obvious that he wanted Sakura.

"For two reasons: The first: She is my prisoner, withholding valuable information from me. I am not about to let her get away without her giving me the information. The second reason: Because I said so."

Gaara narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You are selfish, prince of Otogakure. You wish to keep this girl around because she's a good fuck. Have you no thoughts but those you reserve unto yourself? Have you not considered the consequences your night time escapades have on her? She needs a friend, not a fuck buddy. I am willing to provide her with that. Furthermore, she is terrified that if she somehow survives this place, she will never be able to find a husband, because of your lust. You should think about someone else other than yourself for once, prince of Otogakure." Without giving Sasuke a chance to answer, Gaara stood up and walked from the room.

* * *

><p>Dawn had just barely kissed the horizon when emerald eyes fluttered. Her throat was dry, and her body ached. It was painful to breathe, but nothing that she couldn't handle. Light was barely filtering into the room, so she couldn't make out many details. Whatever she was lying on was soft, she noticed. It felt good resting her aching limbs on it.<p>

She dully registered another's breathing pattern that was in sync with hers. Curious, she turned her head to where the other person was. She recognised the hair, but was curious as to why he was with her. Was he in jail? But why? Why was he in her cell? And since when was her cot so soft?

"Sasuke?" She rasped, and watched him stir in his sleep. He looked so peaceful, Sakura immediately regretted calling out to him. She hoped that he would stay asleep, so that she could just lie there and watch him. She'd never seen him look so peaceful.

Of course Sasuke started to wake, and Sakura blushed with guilt. His onyx eyes stared at her softly.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she said quietly, and he shook his head.

"Don't apologise, it matters not," he replied as he raised a hand and ran a finger down her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

The corner of her lip rose in a small smile. "Sore, but nothing too bad. A little hungry as well." Her stomach grumbled at her words, and a flush of embarrassment rose in her cheeks.

"Just a little?" He inquired, humour in his words.

"Just a little," she affirmed, playing along with his game. "Where are we?" She piped, curiosity finding its way into her voice.

"We're in my room," he said. "I brought you here after I got you out of the cells. You've been in a comatose state for around four to five weeks."

She nodded her head as she took in the information. "What's the date?"

"June second," he answered. "Itachi's birthday is in a week. He will be pleased that you have woken up."

Sakura couldn't say anything in response to that. All that she registered was that it was June. _June?_ How could it have been June already? And furthermore, how were her and Naruto going to escape now? It had been her birthday – March – when he had promised her the ability to escape. Would they still be able to? None of those questions did she voice, instead she chose another to quench her insatiable curiosity.

"How is Ino?"

She could sense the change in him immediately. It was a strange cross of anger and happiness. "Ino recovered completely. She has been taken back to Suna, and the engagement has been cancelled. Her father did not want her in a place where she would be in danger. Because the culprit for her poisoning had been caught, he agreed to not attack Otogakure. Either way, I am no longer engaged and she is no longer in Oto. Thank Kami." Sakura could hear the barely repressed glee in his voice, and couldn't help smiling at the news, but was sad at the idea of Karin being sent home.

"So that means that her serving girl has gone back as well?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. We supplied her with a serving girl when she came here. She would still be in the castle somewhere."

Sakura smiled. "I am glad." Her stomach rumbled again, and Sasuke laughed when she blushed.

"Your stomach is very persistent, although I can hardly blame it. You haven't had a proper meal in around two months. I'll go to the kitchens and get you something."

Within fifteen minutes, Sakura was sitting up, a fruit platter resting in her lap. Sasuke was sitting beside her, making sure that she ate everything.

"Sasuke, please, I cannot eat anymore!" She complained.

"You've barely eaten half," he said pointedly.

She gave him a frustrated look. "As you said; I've barely had a proper meal in two months. My stomach has shrunk due to lack of food. I cannot physically eat a lot of food. It's not that I don't want it, I just can't eat it all."

He glared at her, and she gave him an exasperated look.

"You are an ass, you know that?" She said grumpily.

"There are only so many animals I can be described as, Sakura."

"Well, you're all of them… How many animals have you been described as?" She asked curiously.

Sasuke sighed. "A bitch, a goat, a duck, a lion and now an ass."

Sakura giggled. "Why a duck?"

"My hair."

Sakura looked at his hair for a moment, before erupting into a fit of giggles, and Sasuke glared daggers at the roseate.

"It isn't funny, Sakura," he growled, which only made her laugh harder.

"I apologise, Sasuke, but it really is very funny."

In a desperate attempt to get the topic off of his hair, he picked up her half-finished bowl of fruit and walked out to take it back to the kitchens.

Sakura sat there in bed, traces of her amusement still lingering on her lips. She'd needed that laugh. There hadn't exactly been anything amusing during her time in the cells, and then she'd been in a coma. She was tired of everything being so damned serious all the time. She'd had her laughs with Naruto and Karin, and occasionally Tenten, but in general the sombre mood of the Otogakure Court dampened any light thoughts that could potentially waft through people's minds. It was depressing! It felt as if one had to have a license to laugh. The door opened, and she looked up expecting Sasuke. When Gaara walked into the room, she was quite taken aback. Why was he in Sasuke's room?

"I thought I heard your laughter," he said stoically, as he sat down beside her. "I'm glad to hear it again. How are you feeling?"

The concern in his eyes was quite off putting. Although she was flattered by it being there, she couldn't fathom the reason for its existence. Didn't Gaara just want to fuck her? And shouldn't he have gone home with Ino?

"Better, thank you," she replied, giving him a puzzled look. "What are you doing here?" She blurted out before she could stop herself, and covered her mouth in mortification, a blush staining her cheeks. "I… I mean… I'm sorry for being so rude, Gaara San, I didn't mean -"

"'Tis alright, Sakura. We didn't exactly start off on the best of terms. I let my lust override my common sense, and I apologise for that." She offered him a smile which he interpreted as forgiveness, before he continued. "I offered Sasuke a proposition earlier, when you were still unconscious." He watched her facial expression, and was secretly proud to see curiosity there. "You know that if you do not reveal the Hyuuga Hinata's location before December, you shall be tortured again. I offered a way to bypass that. To, in a sense, set you free, without having to betray Konoha."

Sakura's brow creased. "How do you plan to do that?"

A satisfied smirk came to his lips. "'Tis simple, really. I was taken with you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I've never had one person occupy my thoughts so much for such a long period of time. At first, I thought it was just lust. That if I could fuck you a few times, the longing I feel for you would disappear. When I saw Uchiha San carry you out from the cells… Ah, I cannot describe the anger I felt. I wanted to find the bastards who had damaged you so, and tear them limb from limb. At the same time, I wanted to hold you close and never let you leave my side again. I hardly know you, and that just confuses me all the more. Surely one should only feel such things towards someone they know well? Yet, I hardly know you, and I feel it. It makes me want to get to know you more."

Sakura listened to Gaara's words with a small happy smile etched onto her lips. How could one person say such sweet words? It made her want to embrace him.

"I know that you are afraid that – should you survive Otogakure – you would never find a husband because of your… Activities, with the Uchiha. I have already proposed this idea to Sasuke, and he blatantly refused, but I feel that the final decision is not his to make." Sakura was staring at him openly by that stage, trying desperately to stop her jaw from falling open. "I gave him the option of letting you come back to Sunagakure with me. Ino would be forbidden from going anywhere near you, of course. Should objections arise within the Otogakure council, I would have no qualms in marrying you."

Sakura could not stop her jaw from dropping. Did she hear him right? Was he offering her escape and potential matrimony? It couldn't have been true. He was a stranger to her. And yet, he was offering her something so huge, she could barely comprehend it.

Sasuke re-entered the room then, and shot a glare at Gaara before turning to Sakura. "Itachi is holding a ball in a week, in celebration of his birthday. Do you think you'd feel well enough to come?" He asked the girl.

Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically. "I would love to come," she said, before turning to face Gaara. "Ego cogitare is, Gaara San."

* * *

><p><strong>You still love me, right? Even if I do put in ridiculous cliffhangers :P<strong>

**My thank you's will be different, so I won't be responding to them, just putting down your names. I hope that that's enough. I'll try and respond via PM later, but because I want to get this chapter up ASAP, I've got to do it this way this time :P**

_**Chantrea Moonbeam**_

_**Rainless**_

_**I.L.U.38**_

_**just me**_

_**river of the sand**_

_**my-threesome**_

_**anEpicBanana**_

_**Alipiaoca**_

_**just me again**_

_**Super Galactic Monkey Ninja ***__Okay, so I can't help myself. YOUR NAME IS AWESOME!*_

_**Brandi.N**_

_**Anju-Chan27**_

_**watchingtherain1**_

**Thank you thank you THANK YOU! You guys are so incredible :) I know that I have 82 reviews, but that last one just ISN'T COMING UP! I CAN'T READ IT! O_O So thank you so much to you, but I can not read your review, nor do I know who it's from :'(**

**Yeah, running low on time here...**

**1 read = 1 review, please and thank you :)**

**Should I be a little greedy? Could we possibly get to 95? That's 13 reviews, so not the most I've recieved for a chapter so far. It'd be so cool to get there though :)**

**Thank you XD xoxox - SapphireRivulet**


	10. Dancing Dirt into the Snow

**You guys! God you're all so amazing! Only nine chapters in (not including this one), and already over 100 reviews. Sorry cheekbones and jaw, this maniacal grin is here for the long haul XD**

**Thank you's will be at the bottom again, and seriously thank you so, so, soooo much to everyone who reviewed, or has favourited, or has this on their alerts, or is just reading because they can... You're all so amazing and beautiful, don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise. And if you do... Don't you dare believe them, because it is sooo not true :)**

**Random piece of trivia: I mistook a random stranger for someone I knew today. Shame I only realised that AFTER I hugged them :P So what did I do? I hugged them again, that's what XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 9th<strong>  
><em>

_Dearest Diary.  
><em>

_Sasuke retrieved you from my cell for me. I have been awake for about a week now, which is good. Sasuke refuses to let me go to the hospital. I'm not sure why, he never told me.  
><em>

_Diary, I am at an impasse. I do not know what to do. When I first woke up, Gaara made me an offer, one which I am much inclined to accept. Why shouldn't I accept it? He offered to bring me back to Sunagakure with him, and he even said that should objections arise in the Otogakure court, he wouldn't hesitate to bind himself to me in matrimony. What do I do? I hardly know the man, and I do not know why he is so taken with me. I am flattered, of course, but what should I do?  
><em>

_And what about Naruto? What would he do? Neji and Lady Hinata sent him to come and rescue me. It'd be a huge slap in the face if I were to just gallivant off to Suna. Not only that, but… I still hold some hope that I might marry Neji. That, should I ever go back to Konoha, Neji would be able to forgive me for sleeping with another man, and still marry me.  
><em>

_Sasuke has been acting… Differently around me lately. He refuses to let me go anywhere without an escort, which is generally himself. It makes it nigh impossible to converse with anyone. I have yet to speak to Naruto, and Karin… Maybe I can do that at Itachi's ball tonight? Maybe, for a few moments at least, I could speak to them. I have since spoken to Tenten. I didn't think it was possible for one person to apologise so much! She told me that that councilman, Tetsuya, had offered her a large amount of Ryou if she were to tell Itachi that she had seen me brewing a potion in my room. Naturally, she had accepted. Her mother is sick, and that money would buy her the necessary medicine to help her recover. Tenten hadn't known that her statement would result in my torture. She still feels excessive guilt, I believe.  
><em>

_I am still thinking over Gaara's proposition. My only answer to him, so far, has been 'I'll think about it.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**.:{*}:.  
><strong>

Sakura stood before the full length mirror, for once admiring her reflection. How could she help it? For the first time in her life, she felt that she looked… Pretty. Her dress was absolutely beautiful. She'd never worn something so incredibly gorgeous! It was a light purple in colour, and floor length. Short sleeves and a flowing skirt. A silver length of material was wrapped around her waist and tied in a small bow at the base of her back. The silken material felt like water about her skin. On her neck, she wore the necklace that Sasuke had given to her – Yue's necklace, his mother's necklace.

In the way of makeup, she wore as little as she could get away with. A light dusting of foundation, a little blush, rosy coloured lip gloss, mascara and silver coloured eye shadow. Her hair had been tied into an intricate bun – courtesy of Tenten – with beads woven into the strands of pink hair and a small trail of hair left from beneath the bun to hang over her shoulder. The clip that Naruto had given her had been carefully placed near the side of the bun.

She looked at the girl in the mirror and could barely recognise herself. How could someone as plain as her, as average as her, look so pretty? She heard the door open, and looked up in the mirror to see Sasuke enter the room. He stopped for a moment, gazing at her look appreciatively, before saying with a smirk, "You look beautiful."

Sakura grinned at him. "Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself." It was true. Unlike Sakura, who had been dressed in a more modern style, Sasuke had opted for the traditional Kimono. It was dark blue (of course), with a crimson obi tied around the middle. He looked heartbreakingly beautiful.

"We should go," he said, before taking her hand and leading her out of his room. "The ball shall be held in the main hall," he explained. "It'll be easier to fit all the guests in that way."

Sakura merely nodded in response. They wove through the halls, servants constantly scurrying past them in the pursuit of last minute necessities or on the whimsical errands of their masters. Within a few minutes, they had arrived at the hall, and Sakura couldn't keep back her gaping.

All seats and tables had been removed from the hall to create a large dancing area. Upon the dais, instead of Itachi's usual throne, a small orchestra played a slow, waltz-like tune. On either side of the door, tables that had been draped in white cloth were packed with refreshments. Against the right and left walls were wooden benches, where a few people were lazing idly, and chatting to the people near them. But that wasn't what made Sakura's insecurities hit her full in the face. Whereas before she felt that she was pretty, now she knew that she looked ridiculously plain.

The ladies of the court were stunning. There was no other word to describe them, and even that word felt inadequate. Half of them were dressed in long flowing ball gowns, whilst the rest were draped in beautiful traditional kimonos. Their makeup was done to perfection, their hair was flawless, the small traces of perfume that lingered in the air alerted Sakura to the fact that none of them had splashed a bottle upon themselves.

Itachi greeted them almost immediately, a smile on his face. "Sakura San, you look beautiful," he complimented, and Sakura flushed crimson. How could he call her beautiful when surrounded by women who possessed such otherworldly looks? Nevertheless, she wasn't one to reject a compliment.

"I thank you, Itachi San. You look very handsome. Happy birthday." By all the merciful Gods, she managed to smile at him. "You'll have to forgive me, but I didn't have the chance to get you a present…"

Itachi waved away her apologies. "I care not for materialistic things, Sakura San. Your health and presence is enough."

She blushed at him, and smiled once again. He offered her his arm for a dance, and she lightly took it, giving Sasuke a small smile as Itachi whisked her away. He led her to the middle of the floor, where he took her left hand in his and put his other hand on her waist. They slowly started to spin in time to the music.

"Forgive me, Itachi San, but I am known to be a terrible dancer," Sakura apologised as she, once again, stepped on his foot. Itachi raised a brow in amusement before he stopped his twirling and merely rocked the two of them side to side.

"My brother is quite taken with you," Itachi noted, glancing purposely in Sasuke's direction. "He hardly left your side whilst you were unconscious, and now that you are awake he seems more glued to you than ever. Not only that, I but see you are wearing my mother's necklace, which I presume he gave to you. I wonder what it could mean."

Sakura blushed (again) and looked around awkwardly. "I do not know, Itachi San. Maybe he's just trying to keep me out of trouble until December? Your brother has confused me from day one. The fact that he continues to do so does not leave me surprised."

"Hmm…" Itachi hummed in contemplation over her words. "He told me of Gaara's proposal. Were you planning to accept it?"

Sakura averted her eyes, and a soft sigh escaped her lips. "I do not know what to think of the proposal. Part of me is screaming to accept it, and part of me is not. He never did propose outright, he only offered the option, should I be willing to take it."

"You would not be allowed to leave," Itachi said quickly. "You hold valuable information. Suna would have to offer something big in exchange for us letting you go."

Sakura thought his statement over. "But if I agreed to marry him, you wouldn't be able to torture me for information, would you?"

Itachi sighed in defeat. "To do so, Suna would have the right to declare war on Oto. We cannot afford another war right now."

The song ended, and Itachi stepped back from Sakura. "I would ask for another dance, but I fear my brother will glare a hole into my head if I keep you from him for much longer. I shall escort you back to him."

Sakura was both flattered and annoyed. On the one hand, the Otokage was escorting her. On the other hand, she was not a child. She was perfectly capable of getting from point A to point B without help. Within no time, she was once again standing before Sasuke, and he was snatching her close to him.

"I thank you for the dance, Itachi San," Sakura thanked him politely whilst trying to give herself room to breathe in Sasuke's suffocating grasp. Itachi nodded politely and left. The roseate sighed exasperatedly, and turned to look at Sasuke. "You can stop trying to squeeze my liver up, Sasuke. I like it where it is, to be honest." Sasuke's grip lessened by a fraction, and Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I was dancing with your brother, Sasuke. Not seducing him. So you can stop glaring at him and you can stop breathing fire onto my collarbone."

"It's not him I'm glaring at," Sasuke growled back, his eyes fixed on the red head who was in conversation with the older Uchiha. "You won't be accepting his proposal, Sakura," Sasuke said in a low voice. "I won't allow you to."

Sakura's temper flared slightly. "It's hardly your choice to make," she shot back.

"You're my prisoner. All of your choices are mine to make," he replied nonchalantly.

"If I want to accept Gaara's proposal, then there is nothing you can say to stop me!" She hissed at him in anger. "There is nothing you could do to stop me from saying 'yes'. From the way that you are acting now, I am much inclined to accept his proposal. At least he gives me a choice."

A growl hummed its way into Sasuke's chest, and Sakura could feel his arms constricting about her once again. "You are mine, Sakura. If you want to question it any further, I have no qualms in dragging you back to your room and fucking you until the knowledge is embedded in your brain."

Sakura huffed in agitation. "What is it with you and sex?" She asked.

"I haven't had sex since you were taken into the cells. As soon as you've recovered, I'm going to make you scream."

Sakuras eyes widened in shock. She'd been taken down to the cells at the beginning of April. Why hadn't he had sex since then? Surely he would have had women throwing themselves at him. Unless…

"You weren't waiting for me to be released, were you, Sasuke?" She giggled softly at the idea, as preposterous as it seemed.

Sasuke huffed, and Sakura could practically _hear_ his eyes rolling. "Don't be so foolish." His arms had relaxed, allowing her to squirm from his grasp and look at him in the face. His eyes were averted from her scrutinising stare, his nose high in the air, a tinge of pink on his cheeks… Wait, what?

"Sasuke… Are you _blushing?_" Sakura's hand shot up to cover her smile at the revelation. 'Sasuke' and 'blushing' were two words that just sounded wrong when put in the same sentence, unless said sentence had negative connotations.

"Hn, annoying," he said, his eyes still averted. Sakura would have pursued the matter, had not someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Gaara.

"Gaara San," Sakura exclaimed. "It's good to see you." The girl didn't need to turn around to know that Sasuke was wishing death upon the red head.

"Sakura," Gaara said placidly. "Would you care to dan -"

"No she would not," Sasuke interrupted. Sakura turned narrowed eyes on the raven haired man, before turning back to Gaara.

"I would _love_ to dance with you, Gaara San." She put on a large smile and didn't hesitate to follow him onto the dance floor. They got in the same position that herself and Itachi had taken, however their proximity was far closer.

"Have you thought any more about my proposal, Sakura?" Gaara questioned the roseate after a few minutes of aimless twirling.

"I have been thinking, Gaara San," she replied truthfully. "But I am not sure what I should do. Part of me wants to, part of me doesn't. I'm at an impasse, and I have no idea which choice I should make."

There was silence for another moment, before Gaara spoke again. "You look beautiful tonight, Sakura." Said girl looked up at his sea foam eyes and realised that he hadn't stopped watching her from the moment they started dancing. She flushed scarlet at that, and looked away from him.

"I thank you, Gaara San," she whispered minutely. "You look very nice also."

"Sakura, were you aware that I am next in line to be Kazekage?"

Sakura blinked at the revelation. "I did not know that, Gaara San."

She felt his lips brush her pulse as they left a light kiss there. "I was talking to Itachi, and I offered him a deal. You can come with me to Sunagakure, in exchange for an alliance with Sunagakure. He said he'd think about it. It is a good offer, and he knows it. An alliance with Suna is exactly what Oto needs. Not only will it help Oto with its financial debt, but they could continue to pursue your Lady without needing information from you. He is very tempted by the idea."

That just gave Sakura further indecision. "Gaara San, if my marrying you would put my Lady in further danger, I won't do it."

"Without your information, they would be no closer to catching her than they were previously."

Sakura gulped, her mind buzzing. "I shall have to think it over, Gaara San."

His lips had gone back to skimming over the pulse in her neck. "You are not happy in Oto, Sakura. Only an idiot would not be able to see that. You fear that, should you ever escape this place, you would be rejected from society in your homeland. That you would never marry and have children. I am not good with emotions or intimacy, Sakura, but for you I would learn. I would spend every day for the rest of my life trying to make you happy."

Sakura couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips. "You certainly have a way with words, Gaara San." Her smile started to fall. "But… Back in Konoha, there was someone else whom I wanted to marry… By marrying you, I feel as if I would have betrayed him… We cared for each other very much."

"Did you love him?" Gaara asked her, pulling his lips away to look her in the eyes.

"Well, no, but…"

"I understand, Sakura. He was the first person whom you'd had romantic feelings towards. It is hard to let him go. But would you really risk a future of 'could be's' and 'what if's' for something set in stone? I do not know if 'love' is what I feel for you, but it is certainly akin to it. Given a chance, I am certain that what I feel could definitely grow into love. All I ask is one night, Sakura."

The music faded to its finish, and Sakura stepped back from Gaara. His arms were still around her waist, keeping her close, but Sakura wanted nothing more than to go back to her room and think. How could he offer her something like that? When he put it like that… Sakura felt so confused. What should she do?

"You don't have to decide yet, Sakura. Itachi said that it would take a while for the Council to come to a conclusion. He said that anywhere near August or September would give them enough time to have an answer. Then, the choice will be yours to make."

He leaned his head closer, and his lips lightly brushed hers, before he walked away.

Sakura had barely any time to recover, before she felt Sasuke's arms wind once again around her waist. "What did he want?" He demanded lowly, leaving Sakura's mind to scurry about for an answer that wouldn't result in Gaara being decapitated.

"Just… Saying hi," she squeaked in response.

"Looked to be a bit more than the common pleasantries of 'hello,'" he said darkly. Sakura could feel the stares of everyone else in the room, no matter how subtle they were trying to be.

"'Tis none of your business, Sasuke, what was said between him and I."

"Hn." She felt his nose skim her collarbone. "Now you smell of him."

"So?" She retorted rudely.

"I don't like it." Sakura was just about ready to scream when she felt another blush creep its way onto her cheeks. Surely she had blushed enough to last a lifetime? "I don't want to see you with him again, Sakura."

"Why not?" She insisted when silence met his statement.

"Because you are mine."

Sakura felt that she could have punched him at that, but opted instead to take a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I am not your property, Sasuke. You would do well to remember that." With great effort, she squirmed out of his grasp and stormed off to the one of the benches. She sat down haughtily, glaring at the floor. Who did he think he was? Ordering her about, as if she was some sort of animal. How dare he try and make such decisions for her? She had a mouth, a mind and an opinion, and she was perfectly capable of utilising all three. But of course that wasn't good enough for _Sasuke_. Oh no. As long as he had his little _concubine_, everyone else's wants and wishes could wait. That arrogant jerk. She'd show him where he could shove his orders.

As soon as Gaara proposed to her, she would accept without hesitation.

**.:{*}:.**

"Sakura?"

The girl raised her head to look at the tall blond boy standing next to her.

"Naruto!" A huge grin came onto her face at his appearance, and it took all her self-control (with a little help, courtesy of the corset) to not launch herself at him. "I'm so sorry I haven't been here, I've been… Well, never mind, how are you? What has been happening?"

Naruto sat down beside the roseate, joy spilling from his eyes at seeing her safe and well. "I have to talk to you about a few things. That Teme won't leave you alone for two seconds, so this is the only place I can really talk to you. I don't know who's listening though. Do you think we could talk in the language of the markets?"

"Mochiron, Naruto," Sakura replied. _(Of course, Naruto.)_

"Wareware wa Tsu Tsuki, Sakura ni dasshutsu dekiru mae ni yukue fumei ni natta. Watashi wa Neji kara hanashi o kiku made watashi wa, koko kara watashi-tachi o eru koto ga dekimasen. Sore wa Kyū Tsuki madede wanai kamo shiremasen," Naruto whispered. _(You went missing before we could escape in April, Sakura. I can't get us out of here until I hear from Neji. That might not be until September.)_

Sakura looked sadly at her friend. "Watashi wa, Naruto o rikai suru. Wareware wa sonokan ni nani ga dekimasu ka?" _(I understand, Naruto. What can we do in the meantime?)_

"Kyūden no mawari ni mieru. Tameshite mite, kyatchi sa reru koto naku kara dasshutsu suru no wa kantan kamo shirenai ryōiki o mitsukeru," Naruto suggested. _(Look around the palace. Try and find areas that might be easy to escape from without being caught.)_

Sakura nodded her head thoughtfully. "Dono yō ni Neji to redi Hinata ga yatte iru? Karera wa mada anzendesu ka?" She asked, trying to keep desperation from her voice. _(How are Neji and Lady Hinata doing? Are they still safe?)_

Naruto nodded, a smile on his face. "Karera wa, Sakura kanzen ni anzendesu. Karera wa tada genzai no tokoro anzen'na ie no ma de idō shite iru." A smile came onto Sakura's features at the news. _(They're perfectly safe, Sakura. They're just moving between safe houses currently.)_

"Watashi wa sore o kiite ureshii. Arigato, Naruto." _(I am glad to hear that. Thank you, Naruto.)_ Sakura put her hand in Naruto's and squeezed. "What's happened to you in the meantime?" She asked, reverting back to their normal language now that they weren't talking about such secret affairs.

"I'm the Bastards sparring partner. Can you believe it, Sakura Chan? I had to put up with him practically every day while you were sick. I nearly died. How the hell can you sleep with such an egotistical ice cube?"

Sakura blushed, still sensitive when that particular topic was brought up.

"Does he have a magic dick?"

**.:{*}:.**

A few minutes later, Naruto was rubbing his bruised jaw whilst a very angry Sakura sat fuming beside him.

"Okay, okay, so you don't like talking about his personal cloning device. That's no reason to ignore me, Sakura Chan!"

"Naruto, will you shut up?"

Silence fell between them once again, and Naruto looked longingly at the food. Surely Sakura wouldn't mind if he –

"You leave this spot, Naruto, and I'll tell everyone about your third nipple."

Naruto sat completely still, not even a single muscle twitching. Minutes (millennia) passed before Naruto saw, from his peripherals, Sakura slump in her seat, and a worn expression flit across her face. "Naruto, I don't know what to do."

Naruto's brow creased. "What do you mean, Sakura Chan?" He carefully scooted close to her, his eyes darting cautiously to her hands every once in a while.

"Gaara has made me an offer, and I don't know how to refuse it." Her voice held a tinge of melancholy, whilst her features displayed defeat.

"What is it, Sakura Chan?"

She sighed, before turning pained viridian orbs to him. "He said that, if the Otogakure Council approves it, he would take me back to Suna and marry me."

She could see the alarmed expression spread rapidly over Naruto's face, and quickly kept speaking. "It has its perks, but at the same time… I don't know. What if our… Plan doesn't work out a second time? What if time runs out? I only have until December, Naruto. It's already June. If I marry Gaara, I'll be safe from torture, and I won't be forced to give up Hinata's location. But what if we do find a way to… I want to be with Neji so much, I can hardly bare it. I want to go home more than anything. But what if time should run out? What then? What do I do, Naruto? I'm half tempted to accept his proposal, should it come, just to spite Sasuke."

Naruto turned sympathetic cerulean eyes on his roseate haired friend. "I don't know, Sakura Chan. I don't know."

* * *

><p>Itachi's party lasted well into the night, and it was early morning before Sasuke approached the roseate to take her back to his room. Such was her exhaustion, she didn't protest.<p>

They walked back to his room in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Sasuke was itching for a good fuck, and was trying to figure out how best to seduce the girl next to him, whilst Sakura was itching for a good sleep.

All Sasuke could think about was how tight her walls must be after being untouched for so long… Sakura kept remembering the softness of Sasuke's pillows. Once Sasuke closed the door to his room, he was about ready to pounce on her. Even more so when he saw her undressing without a care in the world.

"Sakura," he purred, slinking up to her and helping her undress.

"No, Sasuke. I am too tired." To support her argument, a yawn fell off her lips.

"I have waited since April, Sakura –"

"Then you will have no problem in waiting a while longer," she snapped, leaving Sasuke scrambling to catch up with her sudden mood swing. She had finally divested herself of the dress, and draped it over the back of a chair, before working on the dratted corset which she had been forced to wear. No matter how hard she tried, however, she couldn't get the knots undone. With a final grunt of annoyance, she turned to Sasuke and asked, "Could you help me, please?"

Sasuke smirked. "What do I get in return?"

"A promise to not castrate you."

Still smirking, Sasuke walked over to the pink haired girl and slowly undid the ribbons holding the corset in place. Before it could fall completely and reveal her breasts, Sakura held the suffocating item up and walked to where her night clothes were kept. She donned a slip, and crept into the bed.

Sasuke quickly removed his Kimono, and hung it up on a hook behind his door, and climbed into bed next to her. Completely naked. There was no way in hell that Sakura was going to escape him that night.

Sakura was almost asleep when he rolled on top of her and removed her underpants. There was a mumbled "What are you doing?" before Sasuke kissed her and started to push himself inside of her.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" She demanded of him, but he just smirked and kissed the side of her lip.

"You're injuries are all healed, Sakura, and I haven't felt you in a long time. Do you honestly think I could refrain now?" Kami, he was glad he hadn't waited. How was it possible for one person to feel so damn good?

"Sasuke, I never gave you my permission. This is rape," she said softly, trying her best to hold back a moan. Wanted or not, it still felt amazing. Once he was completely inside of her, she couldn't hold back a moan of ecstasy.

"Do I have your permission now? Or would you rather me stop?" When she ground her hips against his, it was all the permission he needed to continue. He immediately pulled out almost the whole way, before slowly pushing back into her. He couldn't go too fast yet; she hadn't been prepared. He could hurt her if she wasn't wet enough for him to slide in and out comfortably. But she was getting there. Kami, she was getting there really quickly.

His finger slipped down to her sensitive nub and started to rub slow circles on it. Her mewls of delight made him push further into her, which in turn caused her to become even more wet. His finger slipped a bit in her juices, and the digit accidently hit where they were joined. Sasuke groaned at the erotic feeling shooting up his body. His finger circled the area, feeling the way her flesh stretched to open up for him, the way his cock suddenly disappeared within her folds… It took all he had to not come then and there. He could feel the blood pulsating through his member, and he slid himself deeper inside of her, using his fingers to feel how her flesh took him in.

"Sakura," he whispered huskily. "You've got to feel this." He took her hand and brought it down to where his cock disappeared inside her body. When her fingers made contact with their conjoined flesh, she let out a loud moan of pleasure. He could feel her juices flow quickly upon that touch, and he knew that she was ready to be properly fucked. But first, he wanted her _begging_.

"Can you feel it, Sakura?" He panted, and pulled out slightly, making her fingers feel his member as it slowly rose out of her cavern.

"Uh-huh," she moaned, her fingers slowly curling around his cock, making him hiss at the contact. Surely it was a sin to feel so good?

"Can you feel my blood pulsate? Can you feel me throbbing inside you?" He pushed back in and past her fingers, which were still gripping him. The girl nodded her head, unable to make a sound, so lost was she in the thrill of their coupling. "Does it feel good?" Her eyes rolled back as he slammed his whole length inside her.

"Uh-huh," she managed to choke, pushing her hips forward so as to take him as deep inside of her as he would go.

"Does my cock feel good inside your tight, wet walls, Sakura?" He growled, grinding against her hips to give her a taste of friction. She could only nod her head again. Her voice had gotten lost, quenched beneath layers and layers of bliss. "Only I can do this to you, Sakura." He pulled out and rammed deep inside her, as if to accentuate his words. "Only I can make you feel like this." He slammed inside her once more, and Sakura nearly cried at the sensations that were sweeping through her body. "You want to know why?" He paused in his ministrations to watch her slowly nod her head.

"Because you're _mine_." With that, he slammed into her, over and over, pushing himself as deep as he could go. Sakura cried out when he hit her sweet spot, and he aimed for that over and over. Sweat coated their bodies, grunts, groans and mewls issued from the two people. They'd never felt pleasure such as that before. His mouth latched onto her perked bud and he sucked it, hard. His hand that wasn't holding himself up massaged her other breast, whilst her fingers tangled themselves in his raven locks.

Sakura could feel her walls relax and contract deliciously with each thrust. She rose her hips up in time with his, making sure that he would hit her spot each time. She could feel herself reaching her climax, and their coupling became more frenzied. Harder. Deeper. Faster. Kami, she'd never felt bliss such as that.

When she came, she came hard. It took all she had to not scream out his name, which Sasuke didn't like. He wanted her to scream. He wasn't done with her; he still had a while to go before his climax would take him.

"I want you to scream my name, Sakura," he told her, his voice breaking in lust. He had been forced to pause for a moment whilst her walls squeezed his member, but was quickly gaining momentum. Sakura gasped and groaned as his cock continued to slide in and out of her tender flesh.

It didn't take much longer for Sakura to scream out his name as her second orgasm crashed through her body. Her back arched at an impossible angle, forcing Sasuke to come in the few thrusts following her bliss. She fell asleep almost immediately with her head buried in the crook of his neck, his arms wound tightly around her. She'd already fallen asleep when he started whispering to her.

"I won't allow you to go to him, Sakura. I will never allow you to enter another mans bed. Your place is here."

* * *

><p><strong>And here we reach the end of another chapter :( Sasuke seems to be developing certain feelings for our little pink haired girl, ne?<strong>

**My thank you's! Seriously, thank you so, so much to everyone who reviewed that last chapter. It really means so much, especially now that school has gone on a psychotic homework rampage :S**

**Valerianna:_ Thank you very much, my lovely :); _Pockybandits89_: Shh... Logic doesn't work in stories _ And... I think I could bear that. I mean, it is Gaara :D; _my-threesome:_ I would like to read that thesis :) And of course! I'm just waiting for the right moment :); _Alipiaoca:_ You know I love you too, right? :D I would feel sorry for him, but... He's a meanie, so I don't mind :); _Chantrea Moonbeam:_ And so it does... :); _just me:_ For now, at least... O_O I'm glad that you are intrigued :D; _Aya Akumi:_ Haha, thank you XD I'm glad that you enjoy both stories, and... you shall see... O_O; _river of the sand:_ Shiver is what I was aiming for XD Haha, can't have Sasuke without selfish :P I'm glad that, although it was rushed, it was still entertaining :D;_ Analelle:_ Don't worry, plot advancement will be coming soon :); _anEpicBanana:_ Dear aeb. As much as I'd like to, I'll only do that if you take over my 24 hours of music, 30 hours of school and 10 hours of work per week _; _Monicalia:_ Thank you so much for your compliments, and I'm really grateful for your critique :D There aren't enough people who do that! Thank you XD; _Spatulaxoxo:_ Will you marry me? Like, seriously? Because, I kindamaybe love you. So, so much. THANK YOU!; _Anju-Chan:_ Thank you, and, well... Here it is XD; _watchingtherain1:_ I'm quite proud of how I've portrayed Gaara's character in this as well :D; _Super Galactic Monkey Ninja:_ You're welcome :D Thank you very much, I shall continue to write, don't worry :)_**

**Everyone, seriously, thank you so much, you have no idea how much it means :)**

**I shall see you in two weeks!**

**xoxox - SapphireRivulet**


	11. Anomaly

**Hey hey my shanizzles! (Yeah, I make up words... It means that you're all unique! XD) Please read the (excessively large) paragraphs below. It's important :P**

**So, I just wanted to say something, because a few of you have commented on the relevance of certain things, foreshadowing, etc. Please know this: There is not a single thing in this story that has not been written for a reason. At no stage have I thought to myself 'I don't know what I'm going to write, so I'm just going to bullshit for the next 1000 words.' And yes, even the large amount of lemons have their purpose. Notice how, the closer Sasuke and Sakura get, the more intimate their coupling gets? That isn't coincidence :P I am completely aware that Naruto's character hasn't been completely developed, and that will come. Chapters 1-9 was basically all foreshadowing. Although it was subtle, almost every single thing that is going to happen has been hinted at in those chapters. If you can pick up on those hints, you could figure out pretty much the whole plot for the rest of the story, actually. If you don't think that anything is going to happen about Sakura and Naruto's plan to escape, please go back and re-read the first chapter. Just please don't think that because it doesn't seem like there is foreshadowing or references, doesn't mean that there isn't any. With this story, I'm not going to make everything extremely obvious, with the whole 'Ooooh, I wonder what that could mean winkwinknudgenudge.' Of course, I'm perfectly happy to answer questions if you have any (as long as it doesn't give anything away), but please don't comment on the relevance of certain things. Everything, so far, has had a reason. I know it's been a bit slow so far, but there was a lot of things to hint at. Don't worry, it's going to start picking up really soon :)**

**And, after this chapter, I'm going to start replying to reviews via PM. To many of you, there's too much too say in that short amount of space. Of course, names will still go up at the beginnings of the chapters, as well as a reply to anonymous reviewers, but it takes up a lot of time writing the replies in a clump, so I'm just going to do it as you review :)**

**I swear, this is the last thing that I have to say! So, from the 19th, I'm going to Bali. But this is also the last chapter that I've written out in its entirety, and quite honestly, I don't like that fact. Nothing to do with you guys, you're all amazing! It's more the whole, I know what I want to write, it's just writing it that's difficult. So after this, this story will be put on hold until January, the 30th. I'm really, really sorry. But once I go back to school, I will be in my final year, and I'll have very little time to write anything. Seeing as I'll be on school holidays, I want to write as much as I can before school starts, so as to not have to put it on hold very much. I'm so sorry, and I really wanted to avoid this, but some things can't be helped. I hope that you can forgive me, and hold out until then.**

**So now that we've reached the conclusion of that excessively long authors note, I give you Chapter 11. Enjoy :)**

**Thank yous will be at the bottom :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Never Say<strong>

**.:{*}:.**

**Anomaly**

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 17th<strong>  
><em>

_Dearest Diary.  
><em>

_What do I do? What can I do? I haven't been able to speak to Naruto since Itachi's birthday. Sasuke won't let me get two feet away from him. Gaara is on the verge of snapping, I am quite certain. If it weren't for the fact that I am always near Sasuke, (and not always of my own volition) I believe that Gaara would have punched him by now. I need to speak to Naruto so desperately. I need to speak to someone who has a sense of humour! Sasuke plus humour equals Over My Dead Body.  
><em>

_I know I'm going to contradict myself completely by saying this, but… For some weird reason, I like it that Sasuke is always with me. How strange is that? I like it how, whenever any man even attempts to gather the courage to come and speak to me, he wraps me tightly in his arms and glares at the male. He holds me as if he will never let me go. It… It feels nice. It feels as if he really cares about me, and not just my body. Of course, it annoys me to no end (he scowls if even Itachi tries to speak to me!) but… I suppose I like feeling precious.  
><em>

_And then I feel guilty. I'd only ever felt such things if Neji was involved. To entertain such thoughts about Sasuke? It's unheard of! Whenever I think about my escape with Naruto, I feel… Apprehensive. I feel sad. As if I'll be leaving something behind. Like I'll be leaving a part of me behind.  
><em>

_Sometimes, I think that maybe… Maybe I don't want to leave._

* * *

><p>It was late morning when Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and a sigh escaped her lips. Her orbs wandered around Sasuke's room, as if memorising it. Of course, Sasuke hadn't let her return to her room. Why should he? Whilst she shared his bed, she may as well have had <em>'Free Fuck!' <em>branded on her brow. Why send the pleasure away when the pleasure was already within reaching distance? With a small jolt to her body, she realised that Sasuke was still sleeping peacefully beside her.

It was _late morning_, and Sasuke was still _asleep_.

What?

And she realised that it was the perfect time to walk around without her brooding shadow.

Navigating her way carefully out of his embrace and out of his bed, she found the clothes that he'd torn off her the previous night. She was finally going to experience the wonders of freedom! Well… She was going to experience as much of it as she could whilst a prisoner. She donned her chemise and slipped from the room, shutting the door carefully behind her. The one thing that Sakura hadn't predicted was that she'd get lost.

She was _so_ lost. She thought she'd been heading to the garden! How on earth did she end up… Wherever she currently was? There were no servants she could pull aside to ask directions from; there were no people, period. Hell, there weren't even bugs! All of the corridors looked the same. There were no marks on the wooden floors or white-washed walls to help her decipher which was which. Small wisps of a breeze would occasionally waft through her pink locks, as if mocking her hopeless sense of direction.

She started opening doors, to see if there was anyone in any of the rooms whom she could ask directions of.

Empty.

Empty.

Empty.

Empty.

Study.

Empty – Wait.

If there was a study, then there was obviously information. Possibly even a few words to give her some indication of where she was. She carefully walked into the study, peering about her cautiously for some unknown source of danger, before sneaking over to where a mahogany desk stood. A large window looked out over the gardens, and Sakura sighed, exasperated, at the view. If only she was on the _first_ floor. No, she just had to be on the third. Typical. Kami, she needed a map. Possibly the desk held one?

Sakura walked quietly over to the desk and swept her gaze over the surface. A few random scrolls littered the oiled wood, all containing trivial matters, such as nonsensical number patterns or maps on the geography of Otogakure. She couldn't see anything of value on the desk, so she went to rummaging through the draws.

She didn't find a map, but she did find something far more interesting.

Tucked away in the last drawer was a large file, which took Sakura a huge effort to pull out. Breathing heavily, she dropped it on the desk top and flipped open the first leaf.

**War.**

Her brows furrowed as her emerald orbs skimmed the title curiously. War? Did that mean the latest war that had transpired between her home and Otogakure? She took out the first leaflet, which appeared to be a letter.

_Itachi,_ it read in Sasuke's elegant handwriting.

_We shall be coming home soon. I have acquired a prisoner – Hyuuga Hinata's serving girl. I do not believe we have further need of our spy. If I can get this girl – Sakura – to speak, then we will know of the Hyuuga's location. I'd rather have facts than guesses, which is all our last spy was able to provide. He was only ever able to provide the general whereabouts, not an actual location. This girl could give us everything._

- _Yours, Sasuke._

The letters dated backwards, from the end of the war at the front to the beginning at the back. Sakura was disturbed by the contents of the letter. They had a spy? But who would be so disloyal as to actually turn on Konoha? Unless it was someone out of Sasuke's men? That was a high possibility, so Sakura dismissed it. She merely scoffed at his foolish presumption that they'd get her to talk.

The next letter was addressed from Sentoki to Orochimaru.

_Orochimaru,_

_This war is tedious, and the Prince irritates me. He is rash, naïve, young and foolish. I wonder how long it will take for the boy to give up his fruitless assault on the Hyuugas. He is trying to avenge his lost family members, I get that, but Yue had the right idea. It was someone on the inside who killed Fugaku and Mikoto. 'Tis a shame that she was killed before she could voice more of her speculations, but that's the way it goes. I believe that if it weren't for the information provided to us a few years ago, Konoha would have obliterated us within the first few days. Thanks to him, and his foolish ideals, we know enough of Konoha to stage our final assault. If we don't get the Hyuuga girl this time, we'll be coming back to Otogakure soon._

- _Sentoki._

The roseate did not care to read the rest of the letters. There must have been hundreds! It was obvious that she wasn't going to find a map of the castle amongst them. She neatly put the letters back into the file, and hefted it back into the drawer, before going to shuffle through the rest of the drawers. It quickly became apparent that there was nothing of value in there, so she cleaned everything up so that no one would know that she had been there. When she went to the door to turn the handle, it started to turn on its own.

Orochimaru sidled into the room.

Sakura was paralysed with fear. Before her was the man who had tortured her for nigh on a month. The man who had caused her unimaginable agony for four weeks. Who had revelled in her torture like it was a child's game, who had gleaned glee and excitement whilst he tore her body apart. He was staring at her, curiosity and malice dancing like fire in his eyes. Orochimaru invoked an indescribable fear deep inside the core of her being. His presence was suffocating. She felt as if she were drowning in lava.

"What are you doing here, my dear?" His voice issued in a sickly sweet hiss, and Sakura backed away from him immediately. She felt as if she was choking. She couldn't breathe!

"Come, my dear. I shall take you back to Sasuke." He advanced on her, practically glided across the space.

"Please leave me alone," the roseate managed to squeak. He ignored her words completely, and took her hand in his. Her left hand. "Let go of me!" She screamed, on the verge of tears. Knowing what he had done to her, the pain that he had inflicted upon her, the agony he had induced upon _that_ hand… His touch was like ice: It burnt her. There was nothing in her mind except the need to get away. To get far, far away from him. Tears welled in her eyes, and slid down the bridge of her nose, off her cheeks, spattering in small pools on the wooden floor. "Please let me go," she whispered meekly.

"Don't you want to go back to Sasuke Sama?" Orochimaru asked the girl, dragging her along behind him like she was some form of puppet. "I'm merely taking you to him. You should be grateful."

Sakura gulped, her eyes glazing over. "I'll find my own way back to him, just please let me go," she begged. Her knees felt weak, as if they were about to give out under her. Sakura felt sick, nauseous. Her hand was burning, but not with heat. Plunging her hand into a bucket of ice would've had a similar effect. The feeling was unexplainable. His hand truly felt warm, blood pumping through his veins and beneath the thin tissue of skin. But the effect his touch had on her body was terrifying.

He let go of her hand, and she snatched it back, as if she'd been branded. She cradled the offended member against her chest, like it was a small child that needed comfort from a nightmare.

His hand found purchase in the small of her back, and Sakura's eyes widened in shock and fear. Her breath snagged in her throat, and a lump lodged itself in its place. "Please…" She gasped, not knowing what she was asking for. All she knew was that she wanted to get away from the snake like man. From the man who represented all forms of agony to her. He was danger incarnate. Death personified. He was the essence which her nightmares feared. And although every muscle in her body was screaming at her to get away from him, it was as if he had total control over her body. She couldn't have moved if her life depended on it. Not without his prompts.

He didn't seem to be in a rush to take her back, instead meandering about the halls like a pacified child, dragging the petrified girl along like an unwilling shadow. It wasn't long before barely concealed barbs strayed from his mouth, the insults thinly covered behind a honeyed glamour.

"How long have you been here now, my dear?" His voice sent shivers rolling up her spine, and not ones that touched the soul in a comforting sort of way. She was sure that she could detect humour on the tip of his tongue – he'd obviously felt the shivers.

"This is my sixth month, Sir," she replied, her face devoid of colour. It resembled the sakura blossoms back in the Hyuuga's garden during the dead of winter – frozen by a thin layer of ice; beautiful, but dead.

"Less than six months left then, for you, my dear. How does it feel, knowing that in six months you will be put under my… Care, again?"

She could have spat at him, but her frozen state kept her at bay. He continued anyway. "There has been a large amount of unrest amongst the people since you first arrived, did you know of that?" He received no reply, and so took that as a negative. "'Tis true! Idle tongues do tend to stray towards gossip. The more preposterous, the better, I'm afraid. Do you know what they say of you?"

She did not know, and she had no desire to know. She only wanted to go to Sasuke. To go back to him, to be in his arms once again. The feel… Protected.

"They say that you're a witch, of only the most evil kind. Our darling Prince had a way with women before you – took a few to his bed, and grew tired of them rather quickly. They're shocked, to say that least, that the likes of you – our enemy, an alien to our peaceful lands – could hold such a coveted place for so long. Many believe that he has been put under some form of enchantment, and that you are planning horrible and evil things for our Otogakure. But me? Ah, I believe differently." He paused for a moment, as if hoping for some form of response apart from terrified silence, but received none. "I believe, that you are a mere slut, with plenty of tricks up her sleeve. Indeed, you must be very talented to keep one such as him in your bed for so long. Sasuke is easily… Side-tracked. You certainly have a very becoming body, and a pleasant enough face, but I wonder what else you can do to get such attention from him. Whatever spell you've cast on him, I give you my permission to cast on me any day. I wouldn't mind having you show me your talents."

Sakura's face had flushed red with humiliation and anger. How dare he speak of her like that? How dare he speak _to_ her like that? But nevertheless, she held her tongue, lest she only add fuel to the raging fire.

After what seemed an eternity, they made it to Sasuke's room. The man whom they sought stepped outside before Orochimaru could raise his fist to knock.

At first, his black orbs resonated anger, but upon seeing her face drained of blood from fear, they softened.

"I thank you, Orochimaru, for finding her. You may leave now."

But Orochimaru's hand did not leave her waist, and Sakura was still rooted to the spot because of it.

"She's been wandering for a fair while now, my Prince. Why don't you leave her with me for the day? I'll take care of her."

Viridian orbs widened, and seemed to be screaming '_Please, please don't Sasuke! Please! Don't leave me with him. Don't leave me alone with him!'_

"That is not necessary, Orochimaru. You may leave now."

A fleeting look of anger passed his orbs – so quick it could have been but the shadow of a phantom. But with a swift nod, Orochimaru disappeared from Sakura's side, and whispered, silent as a shadow, down the hall. She was still frozen in place. She couldn't move, still recovering from her fear. She barely noticed it when Sasuke took her hand and led her back in his room.

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

She jolted, as if returning from the grips of a dream, and clung to him, one of her hands gripping his shirt, the other wound around the back of his neck. Her face was buried into the crook of his neck, and her shoulders were heaving with sobs.

Sasuke, completely bewildered, awkwardly wound his arms around her waist.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Did he hurt you?"

_Yes._ "No," she whimpered.

"What did he do to you?"

_He tortured me._ "Nothing."

"Then what -"

"Sasuke, please, just… Don't make me go back to him. Don't make me see him again. _Please._"

She felt him nod his head in the universal sign for 'okay', before he held her tighter.

An indefinite amount of time passed, before Sasuke's voice cleaved the air. "Why did you leave this morning?"

Her tears had dried into the fabric of his shirt, and her sobs had ceased by then. "I… I just wanted a bit of freedom, Sasuke."

She heard a small growl from deep inside his chest. "I want you to stay beside me at all times, Sakura," he demanded lowly. "I don't want you to wander. It could be dangerous."

All of her previous fears were pushed aside in the wake of extreme anger. "I am not your possession, Sasuke! You're suffocating me!" She yelled, fury unleashed from her being. "I appreciate all of the effort you put in to keeping me safe, but you're smothering me here! Are you so afraid that I might bump into… Oh, I don't know. Gaara! Are you so afraid that I'll do the unspeakable: That I'll _talk_ to him? Sasuke, just because I've shared your bed since January, does not mean that you have a claim to me. You would if we were married, but we're not. And we never will be! Why do you get so angry when Gaara comes to speak to me? The fact that he has proposed the idea of marrying me does not automatically make him worthy of your wrath. Why do you care, anyway? I'm going to die in December, so I'd be a fool to not accept his proposition."

She would have continued, had he not interrupted. "And what makes you think that I would allow you to go to his bed? What makes you think that I would let you go? What makes you think that life with _him_ would be any better?"

"Because he gives me a choice, Sasuke! He asks me for my opinion! He treats me like a human being, not as some form of pleasure toy! It is my choice to make, whether you are my captor or not."

"The first time he was alone in the same room with you, he tried to fuck you!"

"The first time you _met_ me, you tried to fuck me!" She retorted, anger swelling.

"I did it for your own good!"

"You did it because you wanted a fuck buddy! You've never cared about me. You've never cared for my feelings, and you've never cared about how I've suffered because of it! In the moment that I needed a friend more than anything, you were far too preoccupied with trying to steal my virginity!" She accused.

"Only because my men would have raped you if I didn't take it! What else was I supposed to do?"

"You could have sent me back home!"

"Why the fuck would I have done that? You were my one chance to get to Hinata, to get my revenge on the Hyuuga's for putting me through hell for the past three years!"

"You are such a selfish son of a bitch! What the hell makes you think that I would ever tell you the whereabouts of my best friend?"

"Our spy was all too willing to share information with us."

"Your spy and I are two completely different people! Unlike him, I actually cared! I still care! She is my best friend, Sasuke! I won't _ever_ let you get within one hundred metres of her!"

He advanced upon her then, placing his fists on either side of her head, trapping her against the wall.

"You will tell me what I want to know, Sakura," Sasuke growled at her, his voice deep and menacing.

"I'd rather die," she hissed back, doing her best to not feel intimidated by him. "I owe you nothing. I will be dead before you ever hear anything about her from me."

He pounded his fist on the wall in anger. "Dammit, Sakura, why are you doing this? I don't want you to go to his bed. I don't want to you be in anyone else's bed except mine. I don't want you with anyone else except me. I don't want you to be anywhere that I'm not, and I'll be damned if I let you go. Don't you get it? Are you truly that blind?"

_SLAP!_

Sakura was shaking and tears were flooding her eyes. Her hand was still raised from where it had made contact with his cheek. "Why do you do this to me?" She whispered softly. "Why do you continue to confuse me so? One moment you lead me to believe that you actually give a damn about me. When you held me before, I… I felt safe. I felt precious. When you rescued me from being tortured, it was as if you were upset because I was hurt. You were so gentle… And then you say and do things that make me believe that you only want information from me. That all of the kindness you show me is done so that I will tell you about Hinata. So that you can get your revenge. And then you'll say things like how you want me to stay with you, and… You confuse me to no end. What do you want from me?" She looked up at him, her viridian orbs glistening with unshed tears. "What am I to you?"

Sasuke sighed in agitation. Not at the roseate, but at himself. What was she to him? Why did the idea of her going to Gaara's bed enrage him like a mad bull? Why did the thought of her being tortured for information make his heart clench? Why did it feel right to have her in his arms? If he didn't find out Hinata's location… Why did he feel that it no longer mattered, as long as she stayed beside him?

And why the hell did he feel like that anyway?

"I don't know," he muttered, before capturing her lips in a kiss and leading her slowly towards the bed.

Why did it feel right?

* * *

><p>It was late, but Sasuke couldn't sleep. He couldn't take his eyes off of the pink haired girl slumbering peacefully beside him. His mind was continuously mulling over her words, and his feelings towards her.<p>

Yes, he could finally admit it: He had feelings for the roseate. How deep they went, he had no idea, but he did care for her. Far more than he should. Of course, he would sooner accept the Hyuuga's as allies than admit it aloud.

There was the sound of soft knocking at his door, but Sasuke ignored it. If he didn't answer, they'd leave him alone. Late night calls were common, especially from the Ladies of the Court, who were just looking for a good time. When would they get the picture that he was no longer interested?

After a minute or so, it sounded again, and he growled in irritation at the door.

"Sasuke, open up. We need to talk," Itachi's voice spoke from the outside his room.

Reluctantly, Sasuke sat up, before hauling himself from the bed, careful not to jostle the girl. He gently pulled the covers up further, covering her naked form, placed a kiss on her temple and went to answer his door.

"What do you want, Itachi?" He demanded, wrapping a floor length yukata tightly around his body, so as to hide his flesh from possible prying eyes.

"We need to talk," Itachi reiterated, and Sasuke scowled at the cryptic words.

"About what?"

Itachi inclined his head towards the sleeping girl. "Amongst other things."

Sasuke let out a breath of agitated air, before following his brother from his room, making sure to lock the door behind him and place the key carefully in his pocket. The two brothers walked towards the garden, not a single word exchanged between the two the whole while. The corridors were empty, the only sound made was the simultaneous echoing slap of their bare feet on the tiles. When they reached the garden, it was as if a silent agreement had been reached, and the both of them relaxed. There was something peaceful about the garden. Something otherworldly, as if it had been plucked straight from the realm of the faery. Especially at night time. One would half expect to see a small fairy prance about the flowers, an elf dart between hedges, or a nymph splash playfully in the fountain. The flora was bathed in pearly moonlight, as the world around them slept. It was eerie, disconcerting and peaceful all at once.

"Sasuke, are you aware of who her father is?" Itachi finally broke the silence with the question, turning to face his brother expectantly, his brow raised as if to accentuate his query.

"Of course I am," Sasuke spat back. "They have the exact same eyes. I recognised her from the moment I saw her."

Itachi nodded thoughtfully, his eyes glazing over as he sifted through the myriad of his thoughts. "So that is why you bedded her, when otherwise you wouldn't have cared less."

The younger Uchiha sighed. "I made Katashi a promise. I don't go back on my word, Itachi."

"I know that," Itachi said kindly, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "But what about when December draws near? The council expects her to be tortured. Even if it isn't on Hinata's location, she would be able to give us great insight into the workings of the Hyuuga court."

"I don't know!" Sasuke all but yelled, his temper leaking through the cracks of his usually stoic façade. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, taking a deep, shuddering breath to reign in the pent up rage. "I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do about it."

"You could always just give her to Gaara," Itachi suggested nonchalantly. Sasuke glared at his sibling and stepped forward in a flash of movement, fisting Itachi's robes and pulling him closer.

"I will never let her go to him," he snarled, almost nose to nose with Itachi.

Instead of being afraid, Itachi looked smug. "You have feelings for her," He remarked, and smirked when Sasuke immediately loosened his grip and took a step back.

"Why do you say that?"

Itachi chuckled at his brother's naivety. How could one be so blissfully unaware of their own feelings when it was obvious to everyone else? "Before Sakura, you never had a woman in your bed for longer than a few weeks. And yet, with her, it's been six months and you show no inclination of wanting her gone. If anything, you're becoming more obsessed with the idea of her staying with you than ever before. Not only that, but when she was… Absent, you refused every single female that offered herself to you. Don't tell me that that isn't the sign of a man who has developed feelings for another?"

Sasuke scowled and averted his line of sight from his brother's humoured gaze, refusing to acknowledge the painful truth in his brother's words. Stubborn as he was, he wasn't a fool. His pride, however, did not allow him to admit out loud that any such feelings had formed.

"Sasuke." Said man looked at his brother, whose expression had turned serious. "Gaara has offered us an alliance in return for her hand. Your feelings aside, that isn't an offer we can just brush off. Let's face it: We need Suna. Especially financially. Otogakure is in a lot of debt, and our people are suffering because of it. Sasuke… Sometimes one must sacrifice their own happiness for the sake of others. We are responsible for the lives of thousands. We can't just forsake that purely for our own selfish reasons -"

"You think I don't know that?" Sasuke demanded before Itachi could finish his speech. "Do you honestly believe that I don't know that I'm being selfish?" A short pause again, before he continued, barely allowing himself to draw breath. "I know I am! I know that I should let Gaara have her. He is good to her, he treats her with respect, and not only that, he makes her happy. He is everything that I'm not, and I know that she would be happy with him. In all reality, it should only be a small price to pay. What's a prisoner? It doesn't matter whether I've fucked her or not. I should be able to let her go." He did not falter in his words, but his eyes belied the harsh feelings that they conveyed. "I'll lose information on Hinata, but the people come before our revenge. The choice should be so fucking _easy_, but it isn't! I see him, and all I want to do is take her in front of him, purely so that he will get the message that she is _mine_. I see her talk to him, and I want to snatch her away from him. I see him look at her, and I want to punch him. Gods, Itachi, what the hell is wrong with me?" He closed his eyes at that, and massaged a small circle on his temple, rage filtering through the recesses that he usually tried so desperately to cover up. When he continued to speak, his voice was softer. Confused. "She is just a girl. She shouldn't mean anything to me. But then, why do I feel like this? Why isn't it just about the sex anymore, or about getting Hinata's location? Why is it suddenly so much more than that? Why is it now about making her smile, hearing her laugh… Holding her? I just… I don't understand." Sasuke had averted his eyes from Itachi's face once more, a scowl etched onto his handsome features.

He missed the slight softening of Itachi's eyes, and the small smile that slunk its way onto his lips. "Ah," he murmured, more to himself than to Sasuke. "So my little brother has finally started to grow up."

With that he turned on his heel and left a bewildered Sasuke staring after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to you awesome people who reviewed!<strong>

_**MarWayWay: **__Aww, thank you so much :D And yeah, I do edit my own stuff. I have a grammar OCD, so I read through each chapter a good 4 or 5 times each before posting :P I hate that too, but she'll be more brains than brawn throughout the story, so... :P Thank you!__**; Chantrea Moonbeam: **__Saaaame, he's so sexy when he's like that XD__**; river of the sand: **__Woot! Aw, thanks :) Haha, I'm a minx ^_^ But of course there is! You ain't seen nothing yet :D__**; Saptula xoxo: **__Sweeeeet... We shall be Sapphire Spatula, bitches! ^_^ Or, y'know, whatever you wanna be... :P But... But Gaara is too attractive to go toilet on... :( Nahh! You're amazing! *dances* ^_^__**; moni-neechan: **__Hey you! I've missed you, glad to see you again :) Haha, aw thanks :) Well.. You'll see what happens sooner or later :)__**; just me: **__Haha, don't worry, that's just who Sasuke is. He's a very selfish person :P Hmm... Well, keep speculating! Although I love you, I ain't telling you nothing. NOTHING! MWAHAHAHA.. ahem... :D__**; my-threesome: **__True, very true. Haha :P How did you like her repercussions?__**; Aya Akumi: **__I think I might actually love you. Your reviews are always one of the ones I look forward to :) I'm so glad that you're loving this story so much, and I'm really sorry to have to make you wait for such an uber long time now... Hopefully, in your opinion, it'll be worth it. But, it's either put it on hold now, or put it on hold a lot more often in the future... Thank you so much for your review(s) :D__**; Mango Winner: **__I think that I addressed everything in the PM, but again, thanks so much for your opinions and insight, and I hope that you can hold out just that little bit longer for all of the information :)__**; Monicalia: **__ Thank you :D I do try, and I will continue to do so :)__**;**__**LilithiaRW: **__Thank you very much :D__**;**__**Super Galactic Monkey Ninja: **__True, true, if only we all had someone like that... *sighs*__**; Alipiaoca: **__Hahaha, aw thanks for getting your cousin addicted ^_^ Hey, I updated 2 weeks ago. Not my fault that you didn't read it :P_

**You guys are seriously epic, and I'm really, really sorry that this is going on hold until the 30th of January. But it's either put it on hold now, and hopefully not at all in the future, or put it on hold a lot in the future. I'm sorry... Do I get forgiveness? And if any of you are interested, I've started writing a GaarHina story. Updates are quicker, chapters are shorter. Please read the warning beforehand :) **

**Reviews = Inspiration, and an incentive to write more. A minute or so of your time now will save a lot more time in the future. I don't bite, please give your opinions, I really want to hear them :)**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, guys! xoxox - SapphireRivulet**


	12. Barbs

**Woah... It feels so weird, getting back into this. Guys, I must apologise. I'm about as motivated as a slug. I only actually got this chapter and the next one done. But! I won't be putting it on hold :D Instead, I'll just be updating whenever I get the next chapter done. I find that I write more that way :/ But school's back now, and because the last year is mean, I won't find a lot of time to write. I promise that I won't leave you waiting for months on end, though! Promise, promise, promise! Maybe a month, no more! Please forgive me *bows head in shame* Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and that it was worth it. It feels very rushed to me :/**

**Now, thank you so much to all of you beautiful people who reviewed, you make writing this worth it, you really do :)**

_Spatulaxoxo, Alipiaoca, watchingtherain1, Aya Akumi, my-threesome, Chantrea Moonbeam, Saku-iimouto, Tenshii 1001, rubypetra, Sariko-chan723, clover1987, ChibiVampireQueen, LilithiaRW, Sakura Crystals, river of the sand, red-rose.019, anEpicBanana._

_Replies:_

_Sagalicious: Really? Naw, thank you so much ^_^ I have to go to my local internet place because my mum decided to get all the computers fixed :/ It's a real pain, isn't it?_

_just me: Haha, yeah... Sorry, love :S How's your Spanish? I can't speak Spanish :P I'll hopefully send your present today :D_

**Dedication: I really can't ignore this, and must dedicate this chapter to Aya Akumi. Your review had me jumping up and down like a smiling kangaroo. You are beautiful :D Thank you so much ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>

**.:{*}:.**

**Barbs**

**_July 1st_**

_Sasuke has been treating me differently. I mean, not in a bad way, but he has been giving me my space. Of a morning, he will take me to the gardens, where I will stay by myself, until such time as he deigns to return. In the garden, I am left to my own devices, so I can prepare the herbs necessary for my contraceptive, and watch the koi fish play in the pool. Sometimes, I get the chance to talk to Naruto. I have yet to speak to Karin again, and Tenten often comes out to visit me. Tenten and I have become a lot closer in the past couple of days. Her mother has recovered, so at least the money she received did not go to waste. She has no other family, and it would be horrible for her to be left alone._

_I am not allowed to go back to my room; hence I am still with Sasuke. He has been far sweeter since our last argument. It's like he's a completely different person. The way he speaks to me is different; as if one wrong word and I'll be gone forever. When he holds me, it's as if I'm porcelain, and I will shatter should he either hold me too tight or let me go. Even the way we have sex is different! He always caresses me, kisses me, whispers sweet words in my ear… I don't quite know what to think of it, and it's all a bit overwhelming. Is he just trying give me a reason to stay with him, instead of going to Gaara? Does he believe that he can convince me to give up Hinata's location if he uses sweet words instead of demanding it? He should know by now that no such thing will happen._

* * *

><p>"Sakura. Sakura, wake up." Viridian orbs fluttered open, only to be immediately captured by obsidian ones. "I am going to train today. You need to get up so I can take you to the garden."<p>

The girl nodded and yawned, before stretching, cat like, under the covers. She relished the way that the coverlets tickled her skin, and was half tempted to fall back asleep. Sasuke, however, had other ideas as he placed a trail of kisses over her shoulder and down her back.

"Time to get up, Sakura."

Amidst her smirk, Sakura growled in agitation, and swung a pillow back at him. "Later," she protested, and snuggled further into the soft doona. How could he think of getting her up at such a time? It couldn't have been long past dawn, and already he seemed wide awake. '_Damned Uchiha's and their inability to be imperfect,'_ she cursed inwardly.

Sasuke, however, was persistent, and within a half hour, Sakura was up and dressed, scowling at the midnight-haired male as he led her through the hallways.

"Sasuke, why did you get me up so early? The sun is still rising outside," Sakura yawned, whilst trying desperately to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Surely it isn't necessary to start training so early?"

Sasuke responded by putting his hand in the small of her back and continuing to guide her towards the gardens. "I've been neglecting my training, thus my capability has fallen. I need to get back into shape."

No more words were exchanged until they got to the garden, and Sasuke turned to Sakura to take his leave.

"I'll come for you this afternoon. Don't leave these gardens in the meantime," he ordered lightly, before placing a kiss against the pulse in her neck, lingering a moment longer so as to make the gesture more than it would have otherwise been, and left her.

Sakura stared after him until he rounded a corner in the halls. It was a practise she had exercised since Sasuke had first started bringing her to the gardens, and would stay until such a time as the routine ended. Every time, a longing would appear in her heart to disobey, to roam the halls, free as a spirit. But the fear of running into Orochimaru was strong, and she quelled such desires under it. Instead, she turned, and made her way towards her old room.

It was much the same as she had always known it to be, except it stood barer. The bed was made, the bath unused, no soiled clothing dotted the expanse. 'Twas like a room in an ill-used inn: Barely used, but always waiting until such a time as it was needed. Sakura used the room to get new clothing and to get her contraceptive, which she kept in the little drawer near her bed. The small ball of herbs was barely larger than a marble, and let off a faint pungent smell. It had a slightly bitter edge to the taste, and was best taken with a dash of honey. But sweetener or no, it did the job.

It was as her face was scrunched up with the aftertaste, that Gaara slipped silently into the room, unnoticed by the roseate.

"Sakura," he purred softly, and the girl jumped slightly as his voice drifted over to her.

"Gaara, you scared me," she admonished, a faint hint of humour underlying her tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you. Is that a crime?" he queried, and she shook her head. After all, it was not a crime. He was allowed to see her, should he so desire to. "Will you walk with me?"

He took her left hand in his, and she quickly snatched it back. "I'd rather it if you didn't take that hand, Gaara San," she said with a stern look. Since her encounter with Orochimaru, she had become more aware of certain triggers that set her off. It was as if the chance meeting had awoken memories within her. Ones she'd buried under layers of nothingness, so that she didn't have to remember the pain. She could just simply _forget_. If she tried to remember her time in the cells, there was a dull haze, with the slight jab of pain, screams and questions. There was time passing, slower than it should have, and there was Sasuke's voice. That was it. Seeing Orochimaru, having his hand on her skin, his voice in her ear, had awoken some of the terror she remembered feeling. Especially when he had touched her left hand. When anyone touched her left hand, it was as if it had been suddenly thrust into freezing fire. There was the remembrance of extreme pain happening to it, although what exactly was done to it, she wasn't quite sure.

He smiled at her, and placed his hand on her lower back, before guiding her from the room and into the gardens.

"You have been thinking more on my offer, I trust?" He asked, and she nodded.

"'Tis quite an offer you make, and leaves me in great indecision."

"I do not see why it should." She looked at him sharply, and his eyes were fixed firmly on the ground. "There is nothing for you here, Sakura. Surely you realise that? If you do not give Hinata's location, then you shall be tortured. But if you do give it, do you truly think that they would let you go? You already know a great deal about Otogakure. They would keep you here, lest you spill their secrets to your people."

Sakura gaped at him, her shocked expression not being able to hide the knowing truth of his words. "There is much to be contemplated," she finally managed to utter, averting her own eyes. "There are other factors, ones which you are unaware of."

They stopped walking, and Gaara stared at her firmly. "I wish for you to give me your word, Sakura, that when I get the okay from Itachi, you will agree to marry me."

* * *

><p>Sasuke stepped onto the training field, katana held loosely, shirt off. His formerly red headed sparring partner stood ten metres opposite him, a long sword held firmly in front of him. The dye had grown out, and the young man held a mop of sunshine blond hair. After a while, Sasuke had learned that his name was Naruto, and he was apparently the only person - apart from Itachi and Orochimaru - who posed half a challenge for the young Uchiha.<p>

"You going to attack or what?" Naruto yelled to the raven haired man. His only reply was a smirk, and the blond growled in frustration. Sasuke had found that Naruto's weakness was his quick temper, which he couldn't keep under control. He was rash, and rushed headlong into a fight without thinking through anything. There was no plan to his attacks, just raw instinct. That was possibly what made him a good sparring partner. You couldn't predict his moves, and therefore had to act accordingly. It was an interesting way to learn.

Barely a few seconds had passed since the words left Naruto's mouth, and already he was charging at Sasuke, a roar of frustration releasing itself from his mouth. Steel bit into steel as the two swords hit each other, Sasuke being put immediately on the defence. It didn't take a genius to work out that Naruto was extremely annoyed that morning, and Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him.

"What's up with you?" he questioned, and ducked to avoid Naruto's blade.

"None of your damn business, teme," Naruto bit back through clenched teeth.

"Bullshit. You're acting like a constipated virgin." One thing that Sasuke liked about Naruto was that he was brutally honest. He told you what he thought of you, and didn't go through any pains to hide it. But in saying that, Sasuke couldn't think of a single one of his men who disliked the blond. He had some sort of aura about him that radiated friendship and reassurance.

"Shut the fuck up, teme. If I was either, I wouldn't be here fighting you." He lunged at Sasuke, and said man quickly side-stepped him, sending Naruto tripping into the dirt.

"Could've fooled me," he retaliated, waiting for Naruto to right himself. "Normally, I wouldn't care. But you're distracted, and that's resulting in a poor spar. Sakura could do better than you, and I doubt that she's ever wielded so much as a knife."

Sasuke saw Naruto's shoulders tense at the mention of Sakura's name, and he was immediately on alert. "What do you know about Sakura?"

Naruto shrugged, and took up another fighting stance. "This and that. Why?"

It was Sasuke who made the first move that time. "You reacted like you know her. What I want to know is how."

Sweat was dripping down Naruto's brow with exertion as he held back Sasuke's sword. "I know _of_ her, teme."

"Sure," Sasuke scoffed, and swung his sword back around. "Have you fucked her?" The question seemed nonchalant, but Sasuke's stomach was squirming in anticipation of Naruto's answer. The blond better not have _touched_ the roseate, lest he wanted his head on a platter.

"You're sick, teme. I haven't even kissed her hand, let alone fucked her."

Their swords clashed again, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Make sure it stays that way, Naruto." With that, he sheathed his katana and walked off the field, leaving Naruto staring after him.

Huffing in aggravation, Naruto sheathed his own sword, and glared after Sasuke. Just who did he think he was? Questioning him about things, as if he had a right to know. He didn't.

Slowly, Naruto walked off the field and made his way back to his room. In truth, Naruto was angry because he couldn't find a single place where he and Sakura could safely escape, without either taking the front doors (which would be suicide) or alerting the guards. There didn't seem to be any blind spots, no secret doors, no nothing. On top of that, he'd heard no word from Neji. None at all. He didn't know if anyone was safe. If anyone was alright. He'd heard nothing about Hinata… How he missed Hinata. They'd met by chance, with the unknowing help of Sakura and Neji. Naruto and Sakura had grown up together, been friends since they were children. Minato had been the general of the Hyuuga's army, before Neji. Katashi and Minato had been close friends, and so it was only natural that Naruto and Sakura would have grown close as well.

Naruto's father had died during the war, and so Neji had risen to General, as well has being Hinata's personal bodyguard. Due to the war, Naruto had hardly seen Sakura. It was when Neji had asked Naruto to deliver a message to Sakura that Naruto had met Hinata. Sakura had to see to a battalion that had come back injured, and Sakura had begged Naruto to look after Hinata whilst she was gone. Within a few minutes, Naruto had been captivated by the shy, demur young girl. Within a few hours, his existence revolved around hearing her laugh. Their union would be scorned, never allowed. Someone of Hinata's status had to wed a prince, a duke, someone of high status with blue blood. Apparently, at one stage, there had been plans to marry her to a prince, but that had fallen through. No one knew anything more than that. Naruto's father had been a general, and that was his only birth right. But Hinata returned his feelings, and so he didn't care. Naruto was Neji's right hand man. He was the one who was given the task of getting Sakura back. Maybe, just maybe, if he could get a high enough ranking, he could be with Hinata. Maybe.

He made it back to his room and flopped down onto his bed. There was so much to think about. So much to consider. He had to wait until word came from Neji. The message would tell him their position, whether it was safe to take Sakura back to Konoha… It would give him orders, and Naruto needed orders. He needed a hint. A guide. A sign. That fucking teme was doing nothing to help. And Gaara! What was Naruto to do about him? Neji's orders had left no room for interpretation: _"Bring Sakura back. Do whatever it takes. But you cannot come home unless she is with you."_ If Sakura accepted Gaara's proposal, then Naruto could never return home. If Sakura did not accept then she had to stay with Sasuke. If she stayed in Otogakure then she would be killed in December. But Naruto couldn't find anywhere for them to escape! He'd searched everywhere. Everywhere but…

Ah… There was one place that Naruto hadn't thought to look. He'd been searching the castle, for hidden doors or sliding walls, but there was one place in the castle that had a fence. And there was still plenty of time for Naruto to scope it out.

Naruto grinned. Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared, wide eyed, at Gaara. "I… I…" she stuttered, not knowing how to respond. How could she promise something like that?<p>

"I don't want you to share the Prince's bed anymore, Sakura. Do me that one favour, if nothing else."

Why was it so hard to agree to that as well? It should have been easy. It should have been _so easy._

"I… I…" Why was it so hard to find the words?

"Surely you don't wish to stay there? The Prince's concubine. I know that that is not the sort of name you want for yourself. Indeed, you are far too good for a title such as that. I don't blame him for wanting to keep you with him, but you hold no relationship with him. As the woman I wish to wed, I do not want you in his bed, and I do not want you to possess such a name. If it were up to me, I would have you in my bed as soon as tonight. I would take you back to Suna, I would wed you, and I would hold you for the rest of my time this instant, if it was up to me. But I have to wait for Itachi's permission before I can do such a thing."

They came to the bench in front of the pond, and sat.

"H… How would I tell him? How could I say to him, 'Sasuke, I do not wish to share your bed anymore?' How?"

The red head raised his hand and cupped her cheek. "Exactly like that. Tell him that there is all the likelihood that you shall marry me, and I, being your future fiancé, do not wish for you to share his bed anymore."

She shrugged his hand away, and looked, dejected, at the ground. "I have not agreed to anything, Gaara San," she said, and quickly looked up at the sound of footsteps. "Sasuke," she exclaimed in surprise, and rose to greet him.

Black eyes glared at Gaara, and said man carefully ignored them "Prince," he greeted, with a nod of his head. Sasuke quickly snatched the roseate into his arms, and held her in a vice like grip.

"She stays with me, Sabaku no Gaara. Nothing has been decided yet, and until such a time, she stays with me."

The edge of Gaara's lip lifted in what could be seen as a smirk. "'Yet,' can be open to interpretation, Prince. Either she marries me or she dies. 'Tis that simple, and there is no other option. You could hardly marry her yourself. You, marry your own prisoner! What would the people think?"

"You act like I care," Sasuke spat, and clutched the girl closer.

"You should care," Gaara hissed, clenching his hands. "You know what your people say about her. If you truly gave a damn about her, then you would stop your selfish acts. Let me take her back to Suna. Let me give her happiness and a life. Staying here with you will only bring her pain and, eventually, death. You know that -"

"Would you stop speaking about me as if I'm not here!" Sakura cried, and struggled out of Sasuke's grip. "I am not an object. I am not a possession. I am a human being, who has perfectly good hearing, mind you! Stop discussion me like I'm some horse whom you're haggling the price over." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed off, leaving the two men staring after her.

"Quick temper, that one," Gaara observed.

"You don't know the half of it," Sasuke agreed. "Gaara," he called, as the red headed man started to walk away. "Leave her alone. Give her up. She is mine, and I will not let you have her."

Gaara shook his head. "As long as I draw breath, I will not give her up."

**.:{*}:.**

She came to rest at the fountain, and sat there, fuming. Oh the nerve of them! How dare they act as if she was something to be bartered for? As if she was some object, and her opinion didn't matter. She was sick to death of all the seriousness. She hadn't spoken to Naruto or Karin or Tenten in days, and those were the only three people she knew who could really make her laugh. What she would give to see one of them again.

As if her thoughts had been personified, footsteps were heard, and Karin meandered along the path, a letter in her hand.

"Karin!" Sakura called, and ran up to her friend. Karin stopped dead in her tracks, and hastily hid the letter in the folds of her dress. "I haven't seen you in months! How have you been?" A grin spread on her face as she stopped in front of the red head.

"Sakura." Her voice was a monotonous acknowledgement; no welcome in it, yet no hatred either. "I see that you survived the dungeons?"

"You know of that?" Sakura did not miss Karin's tone, but decided to think nothing of it. For all she knew, Karin could have been tired.

"I doubt that there is a soul in the whole of the Palace who doesn't know of your rescue. Having Sasuke carry you out in the condition that you were in… News travels fast of such things. News, and a large amount of jealousy. Surely you've heard the rumours?" There was a look in Karin's eyes that Sakura couldn't decipher.

"I have, unfortunately." A blush tinted her cheeks. "Such foolish gossip. Surely you don't believe it?"

"Of course not," said Karin quickly. "They spread such stupid lies. One would think that they had no imagination, save that which they use in the bedchamber." And there was the sick sense of humour that Sakura knew so well. "But," Sakura's heart dropped a little at that word, "one starts to accept their validity when you not only continue to share Sasuke Sama's bed – and indeed, you by far hold the record for that by a number of months – but you have received a proposal of marriage from Gaara Sama, next in line to be Kazekage. Indeed, you must have some sort of charm beyond that of a normal girl."

Sakura did not know how to react to such words. "I… I have no charms, Karin. Even a horse holds more charm than I. Even the lowliest maid must see that. Who knows what men fancy? I certainly have no clue. Yes, Gaara has shown interest in me – Kami knows why – and Sasuke? Sasuke is an enigma. Believe me when I say that that man is still as much of a puzzle to me as when we first met."

Karin's eyes gazed around the garden idly, and she took a deep breath. "Will you accept Gaara's proposal of marriage?"

Sakura's brows furrowed into a troubled line. "It seems that that should be the logical solution."

"He is very handsome," Karin interjected.

"He is," Sakura agreed.

"And rich."

"Yes."

"A fine match, if ever there was one."

"I know."

"Then why hesitate?"

A pause, which seemed to be measured in aeons rather than seconds. "I don't know," she whispered. "I had a sweetheart, back at home. But a sweetheart he hardly was, no matter how much I cared for him. A stolen kiss under the moonlight. A few soft glances, a caress of fingers across the cheek, the touch of hands. That could hardly be called a sweetheart. A hope, maybe. A dream, which died the moment I pretended to be my Lady. Loyalty to my Lady then? But I'd be doing her a service by marrying Gaara. What then? I have no wish to die, so staying here would do me no favours. Sasuke is the only possible reason I could have, but he is hardly a reason at all. He has an unhealthy obsession with intercourse, is incredibly selfish, rude to the point of arrogance, has an ego the size of Oto…" Why had tears started to form in her eyes? "And yet, when I look into his eyes, I can see a young boy, who is scared out of his wits of losing the only family he has left, and would do anything to get answers as to why his family was killed in the first place. When he makes a promise, he would rather lay down his life than break it. He protects those he cares for, and has a desire to be the best in everything he does. Everyone he knows, he knows them better than they could possibly realise. He only has to look into your eyes to see your fears, your dreams, your hopes, your wishes, and he will do everything in his power to protect that. He has the best and the worst of men in him. I do not know which outweighs the other."

Karin looked amused. "Are you sure that it isn't his size which keeps you here?"

"Karin!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised at her accusation. "How could you say something like that?"

"Simple," she laughed. "I say it."

"Well it isn't true," Sakura grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest like a little child. "And I don't appreciate you accusing me of such shallow things."

Karin slung her arm around Sakura's shoulders. "What's wrong, hun? I'm just teasing. Besides, it's bound to have a bit of truth to it, considering his… length."

"You are disgusting," Sakura stated, but was unable to hide the small smile that tugged at her lips. Something about Karin's speech always had Sakura fighting back a smile.

"No, I'm a realist. Everyone thinks it; I just have the guts to say it." She sighed. "Alas, my little blossom," and she pinched Sakura's cheek like a doting grandmother, "I must be off. Errands to run, men to seduce, you know the drill. Keep out of trouble now." In a flurry of skirts, Karin was gone, leaving behind only a scent of floral perfume. It was as Sakura started to walk away that she realised that Karin had left behind something else. The crunch of paper sounded from beneath her foot, and Sakura looked down to see the letter that Karin had tried to hide. The rosette's immediate instinct was to find Karin and return her letter, but Karin had already disappeared from view, and Sakura was forbidden from leaving the garden without Sasuke. Normally, she wouldn't have a problem disobeying Sasuke, but thoughts of encountering Orochimaru again kept her in the gardens.

"I suppose that I should find Sasuke and get him to take me back," Sakura mused aloud, and started to wander, looking for the elusive Uchiha.

**.:{*}:.**

The hot July sun radiated heat, and Sakura was parched. She had been wandering for a while, and had figured that Sasuke had left the gardens, probably to attend to some other princely duty. What she would give for a glass of water! She sought refuge under the branches of the sakura trees, and sat, leaning against the trunk. Her eyes started to close, and she drifted into a light doze.

Voices woke her from her reverie, but she didn't open her eyes. Maybe if they thought she was asleep, they would leave her alone.

"Is that her?" said one voice, which sounded young and feminine.

"It is, Emi," said the second voice, which was more mature, but still obviously female.

"What does Sasuke Sama see in her?" asked the girl called Emi.

"Kami knows, it's hardly like she's a ravishing beauty."

"Are you sure she's asleep?"

There were footsteps which approached and the faint disturbance in the air as the second woman waved her hand before Sakura's closed lids. She clicked her fingers and, satisfied, went back to join Emi. "She's asleep," she affirmed.

"Do you think that the rumours are true? That she's some sort of witch, and has bewitched the Prince?"

"Doubtful," said the second woman. "Said she's got some skills with potions. More like she gave him a potion to make him pine after her. Done the same to Gaara Sama, I'd reckon. A little slip in the morning juice. Wouldn't put it past the likes of her. Whore of Konoha and all."

It took all of Sakura's self-control to keep up the pretence of sleep, but she somehow managed it by grinding her teeth together.

"Surely the Prince will grow tired of her soon, though? He's never kept another girl so long."

"Well, it certainly couldn't be her prowess in the bedroom which keeps her with him. She's far too young to be really good. Unless she sold herself back in Konoha as well, and picked up a few skills. But even then, she'd need a potions help. Her face is maybe above average. Her breasts too small, her waist too skinny. Nothing for a man to hold onto. Maybe he likes her hair, but even then that's more odd than comely. I can't imagine what he sees in her."

"Do you think he'd be interested in me, when he tires of her?" Emi's voice was excited at the prospect, and Sakura so wanted to open her eyes and slap the both of them. But somehow, her anger had faded to humiliation and sadness. How could people judge her so, when they didn't even know her? How could they say such cruel words, when they had no basis for them?

"Maybe, lass. Although if you ask me, it'll be that Karin that's next. She's had her eye on Sasuke Sama for a while now, and she's a right beauty that one. Good waist, large bust, hair that many would pay a pretty penny to duplicate. If anyone, I'd put my money on her. Then again, I don't particularly care. Just as long as he gets _her_ out of his bed." She spat out the 'her' as if it left a foul taste in her mouth. "It's a miracle that he hasn't impregnated her yet. She's probably barren. I imagine that she'd want to give the Prince an heir, so he'll have no choice but to keep her. Evil little slut."

Traitorous tears welled up behind Sakura closed lids, and it took all she had to not curl up and weep. But even so, a little rivulet broke free and slid slowly down her cheek. She just prayed that the two women wouldn't see it. She didn't want them to know how much their barbs stung.

"Anyway lass," said the second woman, "we'd best be getting back. Still have to help prepare the kitchens. Doubt this one knows what that's like. She's probably never done a day of honest work in her life. All whoring, no work that one."

Sakura only dared to open her eyes when she could no longer hear their footsteps or voices, and it was only once she was alone that she allowed herself to cry. Those women, their words were so cruel. Their speculations held absolutely no basis. How dare they accuse her of such things, when they didn't know her! How dare they call her such names! They didn't know her. They had no idea what she'd been through; what she'd dealt with. She'd seen her father murdered before her eyes, and watched her home burn to the ground. She'd been forced to give her virginity to the man who was lusting for her best friends blood, and had been beaten by a group of men when they'd found out that she no longer had her virginity. She'd been tortured for a crime that she didn't commit, and was being forced to make an impossible decision.

And so, she wept. She wept for her father, who had died for no reason. She wept for Naruto, who'd been forbidden from going home unless he brought her as well. She wept for Hinata, for Neji, for her home, for her lost innocence and for the barbarous words which were thrown around about her. How she wanted to go home. She didn't think that she'd ever wanted something so much than she did in that moment.

It was thus how Sasuke found her, curled on the ground, weeping. He crouched down before her and pulled her arms away from where they covered her tear-stained face. He said no words – his eyes asked all the questions as he looked at her.

_What's wrong?_

_Why are you crying?_

_Who did this to you?_

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered. "Please, I beg of you, please send me home. I can't stay here anymore. I'm not going to tell you about Hinata. I'll be dead before I do. Please Sasuke. I can't do this anymore. I just want to go home. Please send me home." And the floodgates opened again.

Sasuke said nothing as he gathered her into his arms and held her close to him while she continued to weep.

"Sasuke, if you do nothing else for me, then please let me go home. I just want to go home."

He sighed, finally breaking his silence. "I can't send you home, Sakura."

And somehow, those words hurt more than anything those two girls had said.

* * *

><p><strong>So... was it worth it? I hope you think so :S Alas, I didn't get to edit this chapter, my lovelies, so you'll have to put up with any typos :S Oh! And I have a poll going on, so if you want to help me to decide which story to write next, please vote :)<strong>

**Please review. I'd really appreciate it :) And please don't favourite without reviewing. Your reviews give me inspiration and an incentive to write. Plus, I really love hearing from you, so... yes :D**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xox**


	13. Of fear, Jealousy and Hope

**Boo! So guys, I've recently (as in, two days ago recently) made a facebook account purely for fanfiction. Basically, it'll just be me giving you guys info on updates, previews and the works, so I'll be putting the link on my profile in a bit, and if you're interested, you're perfectly welcome to add me :)**

**And thank you so much for your reviews! They were absolutely brilliant, and it was so nice seeing so many old names there and knowing you havent' given up on this ^_^ And it was really lovely to hear from some of my new readers as well. Keep up the feedback guys, it's really lovely reading it! Oh, and I've had a few people guessing what's going to happen, and it's awesome seeing all of your ideas. If you have an idea, don't be afraid to give it, no matter how random it is! :D**

**Thanks soooo much to:  
><strong>

**_Anon, Chantrea Moonbeam, Alipiaoca, mUmaRhs, Spatula_xoxo, _GodricGirl,_ _tasteepotatoes, LilithiaRW, xStarryyAngellx, my-threesome, just me, tsumaki-starry-night-sky, river of the sand, anEpicBanana_**

**Replies:**

_Anon:__ If only it was that simple :( And nah, she didn't ignore it. That'll be brought up this chapter. She was more just shocked at the other things, is all :)_

**Dedication: Whitney Houston. RIP, you legend. Your music will be greatly missed.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 <strong>

**.:{*}:.  
><strong>

** Of fear, Jealousy and Hope**

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 15th<strong>_

___I haven't had the will to write. The words still linger. I haven't spoken to anyone, and so haven't returned Karin's letter. I don't know if I could face her. To hear of her spoken thus? That she would be my… replacement?_

_Sasuke gives the pretence of being worried, and somehow that hurts more than it would if he actually did care. Gaara has asked after me, but I don't want to see him. I haven't spoken to either Naruto or Tenten. I can't believe how much their words have hurt. I knew that there was talk, but to actually hear the words first hand? It's agony. It's like an icicle had been stabbed into my gut, and someone keeps twisting it._

_I just… I wish that I could leave this place. That I could leave and never come back. The worst part is that nobody cares that such tales are told about me. No one but me. No one cares about the lies. Even Sasuke has said it himself that he doesn't care about them. I doubt that Gaara truly cares either. Why should he? Sweet words are all well and good, but they don't care how much the cruel words hurt. And I know that their sweet words are false. If their claims that they cared for me were true, then they would do something about it. For what can I do?_

_I can do nothing. And I've never been able to do anything. I'm fragile as porcelain, and I hate that fact. But what can a prisoner do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing._

* * *

><p>The metal whistled as it was swung through the air, and Sasuke blocked it only just in time. Another second, and it would've taken a good chunk out of his arm.<p>

"Distracted, teme?" taunted Naruto, grinning like the idiot he was.

"No," grunted Sasuke, as he held off another of Naruto's attacks, and pushed the blond back. They continued in their deadly dance, as sword clashed on sword like a rough beat, until Naruto managed to get past Sasuke's defences and sliced Sasuke's bicep.

Sasuke hissed in pain, and stepped back, covering the wound with his free hand. Blood dribbled through the cracks in his fingers. "Fuck it, you dobe. Watch where you swing that thing," he grunted, and checked the wound. It wasn't very long, but it was quite deep. "Spar's over. Fuck off."

Naruto nodded, before he turned and left, wiping any blood off his sword and onto his pants. Sasuke waited until the blond dobe was out of sight, before he really let the wound get to him. Gods above damn it, it stung! Blood was still oozing, and the sleeve over the cut was stained a deep crimson. "Damn it all to hell," he said through gritted teeth, before he slowly made his way back to his room so as to drop off his katana – which he kept by him at all times instead of in the armoury where who knew would touch it – before heading to the infirmary.

Sakura was sitting by the window when he entered the room, and didn't even look at him when the door swung open. He sighed as he spotted her. Who knew what had gotten into her? She had told him that she'd heard the rumours that were spread about her, and he could understand to a degree why they'd bother her so, but for her to succumb to this? He couldn't understand it. She barely ate; barely spoke; when he slept with her it was like fucking a doll. And he hated it. Whether he hated what she had become, or hated how she was letting such stupid things get to her, or both, he wasn't sure. He didn't know if he wanted to find out or not.

With a baffled shake of his head, he left the room, and walked to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through the gardens, surreptitiously glancing at the stone walls that encased the flora, hoping to be subtle enough so as to not garner unwanted attention. He'd surveyed the eastern side – the one that led out to the streets – and had found no area where he and Sakura could escape unnoticed. His only hope lay on the western side, as the southern part of the gardens led into the castle and the northern side was set against the barracks. The western side of the wall led off onto an open field, which could be dangerous, as there was only knee high grass and a few sparse trees to hide amongst. They'd be taking a horse – to escape faster – and they could not easily hide an equine in an open plain. It would have to be deep at night when they embarked upon their escape, and even then, they'd have to be quiet as mice. Luckily, about a mile away from the plain, the forest opened up, and if they could make a mad dash for that, then they could lose any trackers within the greenery.<p>

It was as Naruto was surveying a particularly liable place that a hawk landed in a tree some few feet to his right. The hawk gave a loud squawk, and Naruto jumped, before shooting a glare at the animal. It took him a moment, but he soon recognised the bird as one of Konoha's messenger birds, and he scrabbled towards the tree to coax the animal down.

Gracefully, it landed upon his forearm, and stuck out one of its feet, where a small scroll was attached. The blond carefully removed the scroll, and sat down at the base of the tree to read Neji's words.

_Kyuubi,_ it read, for that was Naruto's code name, lest the bird be captured.

_Being followed; not safe 'til moon 9. _

_Hina safe, worried for Sak and you._

_Homeward bound moon 9. Bring Sak then._

_-Byakugan._

Naruto sat back and sighed, feeling a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders. Thank all the Gods that Neji had found spare time to send Naruto news ahead of schedule! Naruto felt the he was going crazy with worry for them. And not without reason apparently. They were being followed. Knowing Neji, they'd lose their tracker soon enough. Neji said that they'd lose him by September, which was a relief. In their messages, they always went by the dates of the full moons, as saying 'moon 9' was harder to decipher than 'September.' Hina was obviously Hinata, and Sak was obviously Sakura. Byakugan was Neji. Hinata worried for him? He'd told her countless times previously that she needn't. He wondered if she thought of him as much as he thought of her. Night time was near agony for him, as looking into the sky reminded him so much of the girl. The moon her skin and the stars the sparkle in her eyes. The velvety blackness; her luscious river of hair. He felt as if the night mocked him; reminding him of everything he couldn't have.

He'd have to relay the new information to Sakura as soon as possible. Where was the girl, anyway? He hadn't seen her in weeks. She never came out to the gardens anymore, and he'd bet that the teme had something to do with it. Naruto wouldn't put it past him.

He sighed, and getting out a pen from his pocket (he always carried it around, just in case) he quickly scribbled on the back of the note, '_Okay.'_ before setting the bird back into the sky. He watched it climb for a while, wishing that he could be so free, before setting off to find the elusive roseate.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on the bed, his shirt off, and watched in disturbed fascination as Kabuto sewed his arm back up. The idiot had given him stitches, and Sasuke was planning his revenge for the dobe's felony. Just as Sasuke was imagining him being dumped into a vat of molten lead – a thought with filled him with sadistic glee – the doors to the hospital were flung open, and a livid red head stormed in.<p>

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Gaara demanded, practically kicking Kabuto aside in his quest to jab Sasuke in the chest.

"I could have you arrested for that," admonished Sasuke, glaring at the other male.

"Who gives a shit about that? What the hell is wrong with Sakura!" he repeated, his voice getting substantially louder with each passing word.

"Why should I tell you?" Sasuke questioning, fighting to keep his cool.

"Because, unlike you, I actually give a damn. Now tell me what's wrong with her!"

Sasuke shrugged, completely over the situation. "She overheard some of my servants bitching about her."

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and let out a deep sigh. "And you haven't thought to do anything about it?"

"I told her that she was being childish and that she shouldn't listen to them, as it isn't true. There's not much else I can do."

Gaara was perceptively quivering out of anger. "You are completely idiotic, you know that? For someone who should know all about women, you know incredibly little. Do you honestly think that she should just grow up and move on from something such as that? She has little self-esteem as it is. Are you really so thick as to tell her to grow up when all she can think of is the words of people calling her, no doubt, a whore? Maybe if it was just one or two people saying that then she would be overreacting, but it's your _whole damn kingdom!_ Can you truly ignore everyone? Have you even heard what they've said?"

Sasuke grunted, the sound a sign as to his obvious ignorance of their words. He knew about them, sure, but as to what they said, he didn't know.

"They call her a witch. A slut. A whore. They call her a bewitcher, a defiler, a harlot who is after your throne. A traitor who has seduced you with potions, and won't relent until the both of us are completely under her 'spell.' You can't honestly tell me that you didn't know about that?"

Even Sasuke could not keep the shock from slithering into his obsidian eyes. He truly did not know that the rumours had escalated to such a horrid scale.

"And what about when December comes? If she refuses me – for some unknown reason – then what are you planning to do? You can't marry her, you can't release her, and you can't continue to defy your Council and allow her to live as your prisoner purely because you want her to stay in your bed. It is July, Prince. July already! You have until September, and my proposition, to figure that out, until you lose her. She has no reason to stay her. She has every reason to leave here! Have you thought about anything?"

Sasuke's silence was all the red head needed for an answer.

"You think that this sick little fantasy of yours can continue?" he said softly, his voice having lost most of its former rage. "As soon as your council agrees, she will be mine, and I will take her away from here. You will never touch her and you will never hurt her again."

Before he could react, the front of his shirt was twisted in Sasuke's iron grip, and the younger Uchiha was seething down at him, absolute loathing flaring in his eyes.

"You will _never_ have her. Do I make myself clear?" he growled, his gaze burning into Gaara's.

"Crystal," Gaara replied quietly. "But we'll leave the final decision up to her, shall we? Or are you too worried about who she will pick?"

Sasuke shook him a bit, and his wound started to open again, as Kabuto – who was standing to the side – hadn't finished stitching him up.

"She _will_ choose me," Sasuke stated, so sure of the fact.

"And then what will she do? Wait around to die? I don't think so." Gaara's tone had taken on a mocking edge, and the side of his mouth lifted into a condescending smirk.

"I'll figure something out," Sasuke improvised, refusing to give the round to Gaara.

"Will you?" Gaara queried, before carefully detaching himself from Sasuke's grasp. "Seems you're going to be completely alone by the end of this. Itachi and my sister have been getting exceptionally close recently. Poor Sasuke. No throne, no lover, and no future." With that, he left the infirmary, and didn't look back, smirking proudly to himself. The bastard had deserved it anyway.

Sasuke glared him out of the door, before slumping back down onto the bed and ushering for Kabuto to finish his ruined job. Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but Gaara's words had hit home. What if Sakura did decide to go with Gaara? Strangely, he'd never even considered the possibility. And what if she didn't? How could he save her once December started?

The answer was simple: he couldn't. Unless he got her to talk, which wasn't an option anyway.

Damn it all! Why was it that the one girl he could actually envision having a life with was the one girl who was denied to him? The council had been promised the girls life by December if she refused to talk, but they were probably going to agree to Gaara's terms. Damned rotten bastard. He'd planned it all. Sakura would accept, and Sasuke would let her go, because having her alive with another man was better than having her tortured again.

Kabuto's voice saying that he was free to go broke him out of his reverie, and he grunted his thanks at the man before exiting out of the medical ward.

Kabuto watched as he left, steely eyes waiting until he closed the door behind him. Once Sasuke was far away, Kabuto started to laugh, the sound ruthless and disturbing in the empty white hall. "Oh Sasuke Sama, aren't we going to have some fun with you?" he hissed under his breath, and walked to his study, a smirk still lining his mouth.

* * *

><p>Sakura jolted when she heard knocking at the door, and warily went to answer it. Much to her (relief? Disdain? She wasn't sure) surprise, it was Naruto, and the blond beckoned for her to come out and walk with him. Sakura shook her head sadly, and made to close the door on him, when Naruto's hand shot out and forced the door back open.<p>

"Come on, Sakura Chan! You can't stay in here forever! Neji's just sent me a letter."

That got Sakura's attention. She perked up, a smile immediately lighting up her face.

"Really?" she questioned, to which the blond nodded his head, a smile of his own gracing his mouth. Without further ado, she carefully closed the door to Sasuke's room and sped away with Naruto. Luckily, they passed not a soul, and made it to the gardens quickly, before they walked past the blooming flowers, fountain and pond with koi fish, towards her old room, where they hopefully wouldn't be overheard. Naruto bade her sit down on the bed, whilst he paced the length of the room, seemingly agitated and happy at the same time. It didn't take long for Sakura's curiosity to morph into exasperation, and she demanded to know what the letter had said.

"They're both safe, Sakura," he finally announced, before resuming his pacing. Sakura sighed in relief, and relaxed marginally.

"What else? What's got you so worked up?"

"He told me to wait until September!" the blond wailed, and flung his hands into the air. "He said that they have to lose someone who's tracking them and then they can go back to Konoha! But he told me that we have to wait until the full moon in September before we can go back! Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had ramen? These people have no idea how to make it. It tastes like shit, and I'm too afraid to eat it! Last time I did, I swear it moved. It was so creepy, Sakura Chan! I think I'm suffering from withdrawal symptoms. Does my heartbeat feel too fast? Oh Kami, it does… Sakura Chan I can't stay here until September! That damn fucking son of a bitch teme is going to kill me because I accidently cut his arm! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Bemused, Sakura observed Naruto's rant, far too humoured to interrupt him to ask for more information for the moment. He was carrying on like a child, and it amused her greatly to see a full grown man act so immature. Eventually, though, he'd calmed down enough to finish giving her the rest of the information.

"Anyways, I've found a good place we can get out. There's a dip in the west side of the wall in the gardens. I know it leads out onto an open field, so we'd have to escape at night. Preferably midnight, when the guards change shifts. That'll leave us a window of about three minutes to get over the wall, get on a horse, and get as far away from this damned place as possible. After that, it should take us around three days to get home, seeing as we'll make a few detours to hopefully throw them off our tracks. Then we'll be home and away from here." He took a deep breath, almost a sigh of relief at having finally figured things out. "The full moon is on the fourteenth, and I'm only really worried that such a bright moon might have them see us, so make sure to wear a dark cloak. I'll bring a black horse. Maybe we'll be able to blend in to the scenery enough for them to overlook us. All you've got to do in the meantime is keep away from that Gaara and teme. And keep out of trouble! Last time we were going to escape, you had to get yourself thrown in prison! Kinda puts a damper on the plans when I can't bring you back, doesn't it? And I can't go home without you. So you can't marry Gaara. If Neji were to find out… Gah, he'd kill me!"

"Naruto, calm down!" Sakura interjected, and stood up to put a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't my fault that I was put in prison; I was framed, you know that. And the only reason I'd consider Gaara is if I was sure that I wouldn't get out of here." She smiled, and hugged him. "Do you honestly think, after everything you've done for me, I'd just go off and betray you?"

Naruto laughed his big, booming laugh, and wrapped his arms about her in a friendly vice. "Just as long as you're not pregnant with that bastard's bastard -"

SMACK!

The blond man turned tear-filled eyes on the roseate, and massaged his jaw. "Sakura Chan? What the hell? That _really hurt!_ I was just saying, y'know!"

Sakura, meanwhile, was fuming, with a pink flush in her cheeks. "How- how _dare_ you?" she spluttered, embarrassed beyond belief. "There is absolutely no way… _no way_ that I would have his… his _brat_. No way! That's just… no. No!" She continued mumbling to herself, words such as 'preposterous' and 'ludicrous' being emitted from her mouth in abundance. Eventually, she turned back to the blond, who had a nasty bruise forming on the side of his cheek. "Oh Naruto, I'm sorry about that. Put some ice on it and the swelling will go down. You will have a bruise for a few days, though. I'm sorry. But… I've got to go. I've got to get back to Sasuke's room before he notices I'm missing. If you hear anything else, tell me right away, okay?" With that, she slipped from the room, silent as a phantom.

Naruto grinned at the door, and winced as the motion sparked a pain in his jaw.

**.:{*}:.**

The sound of her shoeless feet made soft slapping noises against the marble floor in the corridors, and Sakura nervously looked about her in case the noise alerted anyone to her presence. She couldn't explain it – the hairs on the back of her neck prickled, as if she was being watched. She didn't like the feeling at all.

There was someone there, she was sure of it. Someone watching her from the myriad of shadows that loomed from the nooks and crannies and spaces between wall and threaded tapestry. She shivered with apprehension and walked a little quicker, keeping as far from the shadows as the corridor would allow her. The roseate turned a corner, then another, before climbing a set of stairs, keeping her ears peeled for an echoing set of footsteps that didn't belong to her. But whoever it was, was silent as a shadow and as insubstantial as a ghost; she didn't hear anything. At her silent revelation that she must have merely been being paranoid, she heaved a sigh of relief, and let her shoulders slump, releasing them of their tension.

It was in her moment of weakness that a hand shot out, and pulled her away from any possible prying eyes, into a random, sparsely furnished room. The pale, long-fingered hand muffled her shocked scream, and the offender kept her back to him (the hand was too large and calloused for a woman's), so as to keep his identity hidden. The door was shut quickly, and Sakura was pressed against it, her attacker pressing himself behind her. If she had any doubts about his gender before, her suspicions were alleviated upon feeling his erection nudging her lower back. What frightened her most was that she knew this man wasn't Sasuke or Gaara. She wasn't kept guessing long.

"Sakura," Orochimaru hissed; her name a vile caress against the length of his tongue. She shuddered, her fear being rekindled from the fading flame to the roaring fire that it was previously. "What brings you out of Sasuke's abode today, hm?" His tongue slid along the shell of her ear, sending electric shock waves through her body. A terrified groan whispered past the cracks between his fingers. "Were you off whoring? Naughty Sakura. The Prince won't like that now, will he?" The hand that wasn't covering her mouth slid down to cup a breast, and squeezed. A squeal escaped her lips, and she jumped, feeling her body being enveloped by a fit of trembling. "I must admit myself quite jealous. You are no ravishing beauty, but you are comely enough. And your thighs about a man's waist must be sweet as honey when wrapped around them in pleasure. I am quite curious as well. Are you a moaner, or a screamer? As Konoha's whore, I'm sure that you'll be more than willing to sate my curiosity, won't you?"

Sakura shook her head violently, and let out another muffled scream, attempting – in vain – to wrench herself away from him.

"Ah-ah," he chided half-heartedly, and gave her breast another painful squeeze. "Can't have that now, can we? Certainly not. Come on, Sakura. Show me how much of a whore you really are." And he began to lift her skirt.

Through her haze of fear induced paralysis, the little light of sense swam, and Sakura grabbed onto it like a drowning man would latch on to a life boat. She had been in terrifying situations before; she had handled them calmly and rationally. She had seen a knife held up to her best friend's throat. She had watched her father bleed to death with a sword protruding through his belly. She could damn well get out of this situation. She regulated her breathing to a slower pace, and forced herself to relax in Orochimaru's sickening grip, hoping to avoid being possibly raped by him.

"Good girl," he cooed, and kissed just behind her ear. Sakura forced down the revolted shudder, and turned her head slightly, as if in acceptance, hoping that all fear was hidden from her eyes. Her actions produced the desired effect, and he turned her around, removing his hand from where it rested on her lips. He reclaimed her mouth with his, and wasted no time in slipping his disgusting tongue down her throat. Sakura forced herself to remain calm, when all she wanted to down was scream and fall into a shaking, shivering heap on the floor. She had to make him believe that she was being receptive to his actions.

Once he'd hitched her skirt up enough that he was satisfied, he began to work on his breeches. _'Just a little more,'_ Sakura comforted herself. _'Just a few more seconds.'_ She heard the tell-tale sign of breeches hitting the floor, and –

And brought her knee up to crunch his uncovered, erect member.

Orochimaru released her immediately, stepped back and, howling with pain, doubled up and cupped his penis in a weak attempt to alleviate the agony somewhat.

Sakura wasted no time in fleeing the room, hoping that the agony would keep him occupied long enough for her to get safely back to Sasuke's room. Tears fell in an uncontrollable stream down her face, and sobs ripped from her chest. The water blinded her slightly, but she relied on her adrenaline and instinct to get her back to Sasuke's room in one piece.

She couldn't hear anyone chasing after her, but then again, she hadn't heard Orochimaru in the first place. But she could _feel_ him, like a phantom menace, forever tickling the back of her subconscious.

She rounded one last corner, and thankfully saw Sasuke's room up ahead. Within seconds she was on the other side of his door, and had collapsed into the shuddering, crying, emotional wreck her experience had made her. How could she fear someone so much? How could they invoke such a reaction from her?

"Sakura!" Sasuke's startled voice penetrated the mist in her mind, and a wave of safety enveloped her as his arms curled about her. "Shh, what happened? What's happened to you? Are you alright? Shh my love, tell me what happened."

She ignored everything he said, and gripped onto his shirt, burying her face into his chest. His touch, his voice, his smell brought the screaming voice of _Safety! Safety! Safety! _back into her mind, and she clung to it; she clung to him.

Gently, ever so gently, he brought a hand under her knees and another to support her back and carried her over to the bed, nuzzling her to his chest.

Sasuke was completely bewildered by her bizarre entrance and emotional upheaval. What had caused her to react so violently? He had walked back into his room with his arm newly stitched, to find the roseate gone. His absolute befuddlement had quickly made way for fury, and he had donned a new shirt, intent upon finding the girl and chastising the hell out of her when she had stumbled into his room, her breast heaving, her face alabaster white and her eyes brimming with tears. All of his rage had subsided into worry and confusion, and he had immediately gone to her side, to find out what had caused such a violent display of emotions. He was sure that he could feel a headache coming on – so many simultaneous emotions had never been good for him.

But Sakura wouldn't – or couldn't – speak, and it had taken a few good hours for him to coax her tears to stop falling, a few hours more to stop her shivering, and another few more hours until he could convince her to accept the best type of comfort he knew how to give: sex.

That was why at, close to midnight, they lay naked in his bed, with the sheets pulled up to their waist. Sakura was tracing invisible tattoos on his chest, and he was content to just run his fingers through her hair. His black eyes watched her constantly, and they softened upon seeing the thin veil of contentment there. What lay just behind that veil, he wasn't sure, but he took pride that he was the reason that it had diminished slightly. Her face displayed none of the turmoil she was so obviously feeling, but Sasuke could sense her unrest.

"What happened, Sakura?" Sasuke finally broke the thick silence with a hoarse whisper.

She shook her head, and concentrated even harder on the patterns. _O-R-O-_

"Who did that to you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, and stayed quiet. _–C-H-I-_

"Won't you tell me?"

She shook her head. _–M-A-R-_

Sasuke was suddenly hit with the irony of it all. Usually it was Sakura asking the questions, and Sasuke replying with body language. He noticed a stray tear, and softly wiped it away with the pad of his right thumb.

He took her hand in his, and threaded his fingers through hers, ending her silent scribbling. "Don't be afraid to tell me, Sakura." She responded with silence, and curled herself closer into his chest. He could feel her warm breath fluttering on his breast, and he buried his nose in her hair, using his free arm to pull her closer to him.

"Won't you talk to me?"

Silence again, and his annoyance was kept at bay only by the knowledge that she wasn't trying to upset him or annoy him. Whatever had happened had unsettled her greatly, and as much as he wanted to shake the information from her, instinct was telling him that he'd never get the information if he resorted to that.

He was on the edge of wakefulness and sleep, when her soft voice slid into his ears.

"Thank you."

He just clutched her tighter to him, and fell asleep, not letting go of her hand.

He wouldn't hear the story for a long time to come.

* * *

><p><strong>And this marks the start of my spontaneous updating. Well, it's proved fruitful for my other story, so hopefully it will for this one too :D I've been managing to keep on top of homework so far *touch wood* so hopefully I'll be able to find a good amount of time in my week to write more :D<strong>

**Well, I know that reviews have definitely helped with my other story, and I just know that they will for this one too. Are you speculating about anything? Tell me! I'd love to hear your ideas! And to all those people who've favourited and haven't reviewed... You know who you are... Come on, it isn't that hard to type for half a minute :/ It won't kill you either :P And thank you so much to everyone who reviews constantly, it means so much to me :)**

**Reviews = Love = Inspiration = Faster updates ^_^**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxox  
><strong>


	14. Proposal

**Boo! Hey guys :D So, I found this chapter sooo much easier to write, seeing as there wasn't too much subtle hinting and more _doing_. Although, you'll have to be careful. There's a number of time jumps in this chapter. I've put diary entires between, so hopefully you'll be right :) This chapter and the next two are big ones, and I'll admit that I've been dying to write the end of this chapter. It's been in my head for months! I know that the whole story has been stupidly slow until now, but it speeds up heaps in the next few, with some crucial plot points being unveiled and some big stuff happening. So whatever happens, make sure you don't miss them! I hope that this chapter starts to make up for the overall slowness of the story, and I don't blame you for not giving me heaps of reviews last chapter. It was a bit of a filler :/ But thank you very much to those who've reviewed, and who posed questions regarding the story. I hope I have/will answer your questions properly :)**

**Sasusaku loyalist, JessiNinja, Chantrea Moonbeam, yattsy, Alipiaoca, my-threesome, river of the sand, anEpicBanana, just me (again), Super Galactic Monkey Ninja, red-rose.019  
><strong>

**Replies:  
><strong>

**Sasusaku loyalist: You are correct. That is _one_ of the ways that people would react. But, when saying that, you are only speaking of one reaction, and every single person suffers and reacts differently to a situation. Psychologically, she could tell him, but in this story I have made it so that she is far too afraid - of Orochimaru - to do so. And with the sex; not necessarily. Some people would be afraid of him after, but as he is her 'safety', she finds comfort in it. I hope that that explains things :) P.s. most t.v. shows that focus on psychology are exaggerated and shallow. They take the reactions that the audience wants, not what would be most realistic a lot of the time. Not always, but generally.  
><span>just me (again):<span> Hey love :D Fanfiction was stuffing up for a while there, but it's been good these past few days :) And to all of your questions... you'll see ;) And I love you too ^_^  
><span>Super Galactic Monkey Ninja:<span> Six word reply: I hope you like this update :D Seven word reply: I look forward to seeing your creativity :D**

**Dedication: My best friend. It was her eighteenth yesterday :) Happy Birthday love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :/**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Never Say<strong>

**.:{*}:.**

**Proposal  
><strong>

_**July 20**__**th**_

_Dearest diary,_

_Naruto has been making plans for us to escape this wretched place, and when I can garner the courage, I help him. Usually it's just being able to sneak him non-perishable supplies and clothing, for Sasuke watches me like a hawk._

_He hasn't stopped watching me since Orochimaru's attack._

_He doesn't know what has happened – I refuse to tell him. I know it is silly, I don't know why I don't just __say it,__ but that wretched, evil, abhorrent man has his malice in a vice about my soul, and without any agreement on my part, I do his bidding. Why does he torment me so? I should be stronger than this! Why can't I escape the fear that he has ensnared me with?_

* * *

><p>Orochimaru sat idly in the wooden chair, his slumped posture belying his alert state.<p>

He was waiting.

The wooden door at the far end of the empty room opened, and a sliver of light fell onto the floor.

"My lord?" a humble voice spoke, followed by a lithe body as the man crept into the darkened room.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru hissed, tasting the name and savouring it like a cherished delicacy. "You've kept me waiting."

"Not intentionally, my lord." Kabuto bowed, his full-moon glasses glinting in the sparse light. "Is your task completed?"

Orochimaru smirked, and let out a sinister huff of amusement. "She will obey," he said simply. "When the time comes, she will obey."

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 23<strong>__**rd**_

__Dearest diary,__

_Today is Sasuke's birthday, and I did my best to be happy for him. A ball was held, just like Itachi's, and miraculously Gaara stayed away from the both of us. I do believe that, had Gaara made a move, Sasuke wouldn't have hesitated to order his instant decapitation, seeing as it is his birthday and he is arguably allowed a little more leeway with his decisions. _

_Sasuke has become increasingly sweeter with each passing day, and I can't help but smile at his clumsy attempts at courtesy. They make him – dare I say it? Adorable. I'm touched that he tries so._

_It leaves me at a great indecision. Thoughts of Neji barely cross my mind anymore, and whenever they do, they are no longer suffused with a childish infatuation, but more a bittersweet happiness that we could share our time like we did._

_My only worry now is Gaara, and what I will do if he proposes before Naruto and I can make our escape. Members of the Sunagakure Council are expected to arrive sometime during the week to convince Itachi Sama. I no longer know what to think of the situation._

* * *

><p>The Council members fidgeted nervously under Gaara's harsh gaze.<p>

"My lord Gaara, you must forgive me or saying this," a wizened man said in aged tones, "but you have not been officially named as successor to the Sunagakure throne. Presumption and fact are very different. What if it is your brother who should take it? Or someone else whom your Council feels is more suited to the task? You are very young, after all."

Gaara slammed a furious fist onto the table, and the echo silenced all who sat in the room.

"My father has told me in confidence that I am to succeed him," he all but snarled to the men and women before him. "It has been announced privately, but not publicly. What is the difference?"

"The difference is, is that your word is not enough, Gaara San," said another member of the council, and Gaara turned malevolent eyes upon the Councils newest member. "And should you not become Kazekage, then we will have given away valuable information for nought."

Gaara eyed the man coldly, before speaking directly at him. "You forget, Sentoki, the speculations circling around concerning my sister and your Otokage. If their relationship progresses to a more… intimate level, then you shall have you alliance anyway." A pause, which could have been measured in aeons, rather than seconds. "Furthermore, my Council shall be arriving soon. They will be able to confirm my statements."

The Council remained silent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 2<strong>__**nd**_

_Dearest diary,_

_I still have not had any contact with Karin, and so have not been able to return her letter. Curiosity itches at me, and sometimes I have to force myself to not read it; it is none of my business._

_But bitterness is a horrible thing, and all I can think of is the words of those two servants talking – __bragging__ – about how she would be my replacement. It makes me want to cast aside the rules of etiquette and read that damned letter! What has become of me?_

* * *

><p>"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" Karin screamed, flinging pillows and clothing aside like a tempest in her haste. "Where is that damned letter!"<p>

It had been missing for nigh on a month now, and Karin had barely had the chance to skim its contents before she was ushered away. What if it had been lost? What if it had been picked up? What if someone else had read it?

The prospect was nauseating. The contents of that letter… If they were revealed… Karin could say good bye to her head if anyone found it.

Even worse, the last time she remembered being in possession of it was around Sakura. If that little minx had gotten her hands on it… The red-head shuddered to think. Her best hope was that she'd dropped it, and it had been left to the mercy of the elements.

The idea that someone else had their hands on it was terrifying. That someone could hold her life – so carelessly – in their hands, and one slip of overly zealous curiosity would see the red head dead. It left her feeling nauseous.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 9<strong>__**th**_

__Dearest diary,__

_Tenten came to visit me today, and the whole castle is abuzz with news of Itachi and… Temari? I'm sure that that's her name. Anyway, rumours are circling like vultures about how the two are always seen together, talking in whispered tones and smiling at each other. A few of the maids swear that they've seen the two of them kiss, which is absolutely delightful! I remember seeing them all those months ago when Gaara and his party first arrived, talking to each other, so engrossed in their own little conversation it was as if there was no one else. I feel so happy for them; I hope that the rumours of marriage are true._

_Tenten seemed more reserved today, as if she was keeping something from me. When I inquired about it, she merely laughed nervously and changed the topic. Now I am truly suspicious. What is Tenten hiding?_

* * *

><p>The brunette sat in the kitchen, head in her hands. She dearly wished that a hole would gape in the floor beneath her feet and swallow her whole immediately! Anything would be better than hearing the whispered words that were being transpired before her. Luckily, the two people talking hadn't seen her, else she'd probably be fleeing the room for her life.<p>

"Kabuto, I have to find that letter! Do you have any idea what was written in it?"

Tenten would be able to discern Karin's voice from a hoard of screeching fan girls.

"I received a copy as well. Of course I know what was in it! You'd better hope that nobody has picked it up, else the whole castle – and indeed, possibly the kingdom – would be after all of us. It has everything in it, Karin! Everything!" Kabuto added for emphasis. "Are you sure you've searched everywhere?"

"Of course I'm sure," Karin hissed back. "And what's worse is that that little pinkette might have it. Kabuto, she could destroy us if she were to read it!"

An exasperated sigh left Kabuto's mouth. "Find that damn letter, Karin. Not just your life relies on it."

Tenten heard footsteps, then the kitchen door opening and closing as Kabuto left the room. Karin waited for a few more minutes, anxious words leaving her lips, before she too, exited. Only once she was alone did Tenten allow herself to relax, and she let out a long breath of air.

"I am truly _sick_ of all these petty schemes," she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 15<strong>__**th**_

__Dearest diary,__

_I stayed with Sasuke all day today, and no, we didn't have sex. Not even once! In fact, my monthly cycle has just begun again, so I don't think that either of us were willing to risk a blood bath for pleasure. But nevertheless, it felt so odd, just lying on his bed and talking to him about nothing. Occasionally he'd stroke my cheek or kiss my forehead, or he'd hold me in his arms as if I was the most precious thing in the world to him. My confusion is only outweighed by the tender bit of affection that has been growing for him since June. He has his moments where I just want to strangle him for being so egotistical and pig headed! But then there are those rare few occasions where he lets his guard down, and I don't want to be with anyone else in those moments. We discussed Itachi's ever-growing attachment to Temari, and what he thought of it._

_He approves. In fact, I think that he is happy for Itachi. Temari is certainly a fine woman – level headed and smart and undeniably beautiful. She would be good for Otogakure, I believe._

* * *

><p>It was deep in the night, and the stars were being drowned by the moons opalescent glow. It streamed through the open windows and danced upon the furniture, shrouding the two figures on the bed in shadow.<p>

One was fast asleep, and her breast rose and fell in a sombre, slow rhythm as she drowned beneath layers of dream. Her face was barely visible, buried in the man's chest as she curled into his side, one hand lightly curled next to her cheek and the other hanging loose beneath his neck.

The man watched her, his eyes tender as he gazed upon her sleeping form, his arms wound around her in a loose but possessive hold. He was tired, sure, but she would never allow him to watch her like this whilst she was awake, and he would never allow himself to look so vulnerable in front of anyone, not even her.

_Sakura_. She filled his head, but he didn't dislike it. Quite the contrary, really. She filled his head with thoughts and images which made him have to exert a considerable amount of effort and will to not go looking for her and embrace her. The idea of losing her was a physical ache within him, but he knew that eventually he would have to let her go. If he didn't give her to Gaara, then his council would kill her, and he had no choice in the matter. For the time being, he would take what he could, and hopefully that would last him once he couldn't have her anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 21<strong>__**st**_

__Dearest diary,__

_September 14__th__ grows closer with every passing day. I am so nervous! Thoughts, worries, plague me day and night. What if we should be caught just before we can escape? What would happen to Naruto? He would be put to death, surely! I feel horrible for risking him like that, but he knows the risks as well, and he is willing to take them._

_I am overcome with excitement as well. Barely a month left until I can see Lady Hinata! I cannot wait to speak to her again. Is she well? Is she safe? Has she been alright during her months of exile? Has Neji been keeping her safe? So many questions that I've been dying to know the answer to._

_But why is it that whenever I think of leaving, before the joy of seeing Hinata falls in, and happiness at going home… why is it that I see Sasuke's face, and I feel sad?_

* * *

><p>Naruto stood by the dip in the wall, contemplating the best way to climb over. It was far too high to jump over (standing at around six and a half feet), and Sakura probably wouldn't be able to climb over.<p>

Kami, how annoying it was to think! Surely gravity could just… stop working for around half a minute whilst he and Sakura floated over the wall. Or maybe the wall could just… magically disappear so that they could run through it. It would make everything far simpler if nature would just _cooperate_ with him!

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Of course nature wouldn't cooperate. Nature seemed to be against him at every turn. Why wouldn't it want to screw up his one big chance to get something right for a change?

Then, an idea crashed into his skull, leaving Naruto in a stupefied stare for a good few minutes before letting out a whoop of joy.

_Rope._

He would climb over first, lower a length of rope down and haul Sakura up with it. Easy. Now as to how he was going to sneak a horse out of the city without alerting anyone…

Kami, how annoying it was to think!

* * *

><p><strong>.:{*}:.<strong>

**August 29****th**

**.:{}:.**

* * *

><p>It was mid-morning when Sakura opened her eyes. Sasuke's chest greeted her gaze, but instead of cringing, she shuffled closer to his warmth. Sasuke had taken full advantage of her non-bloodied state that night, and had lain with her a full four times. She was tired and her body ached, but it was the good kind of ache. Sighing, and knowing that Sasuke wouldn't rise for a fair while, she disentangled herself from him and went roaming for something to wear.<p>

Eventually, she found an emerald tunic, and after pairing it with black, knee-length pants, she went to the door to go brave the kitchen to find something for breakfast.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke's hoarse voice drifted over to her, and Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm hungry," she said, and turned to face him. "Surely it isn't a crime to go to the kitchens for a small piece of food now, is it?"

He grunted and rolled over in the bed. "My servants will bring something later. Come back to bed."

The roseate took a deep, calming breath. "Unlike you, I do not wish to spend the rest of my days lazing about. I'll go find something to eat, and bring it back, okay?"

Her fear of Orochimaru hadn't waned at all, but with her tumultuous fear came a need to prove to herself that she was beyond it. Who was he to control her life? No one. And she wouldn't let herself be ruled by her terror.

Slowly, she stepped from the room, and after cautiously scoping out both ends of the hallway, she scampered in the direction which she knew led to the kitchens.

Servants bustled through the corridors in the morning light, some not even sparing her a glance and the others shooting her such venomous looks it took all she had to not throw something at them. How dare they judge her so harshly? It was hardly like she was here for the sites!

Once she finally found the kitchens, Lady Luck must have been on her side, for Tenten was standing at the doorway returning a tray laden with half consumed food balanced precariously in her arms. Sakura entered with the girl after relieving her of some of her burdens, and helped her to wash them.

"Tenten San," she eventually inquired, to which Tenten looked at her nervously. "Could I get something to eat, please?"

Tenten was taken aback for a moment, before nodding. "Of course, Sakura. But uh… what are you doing here?"

Sakura blinked at her, before giving a small, knowing smile. "I guess it's taboo to be seen with me, huh?"

Tenten didn't reply, but the glares that the roseate was receiving were answer enough. "How about you just point out where I can get the food, and I'll make it myself, alright?"

As offended as Sakura was, she couldn't really blame the brunette. A lot of hatred was being directed towards the two of them, and it was understandable that Tenten didn't want people spreading rumours about her too. Especially ones that could lose her her job.

Tenten shot her a grateful smile, before gesturing behind her. "The food supplies are back there. Feel free to get whatever you want," she said, and started to walk off.

"So, the slut is hungry, is she?" Both Sakura and Tenten turned towards the new voice, one which Sakura vaguely recognised. "I'm surprised she hasn't ordered you to make everything for her, Tenten. Lazy bitch probably doesn't even know how to cut an apple properly."

The words stung, but Sakura was sick to death of crying like a spoiled child all the time. She fixed a light smile on her face, and replied with, "Pray tell, why would you presume such a thing?"

The girl snorted and stood to stride over to Sakura. "Only the fact that the only bit of energy you exude is used to fuck our Prince.

Sakura raised a brow and folded her arms in front of her breast. "And how exactly have you come to be the expert on me and my life, exactly?"

"You're Konoha's whore! I don't need to know anything else," the girl spat, and Sakura finally recognised her voice. It was Emi, the girl who had bad mouthed her along with the other woman over a month ago. The two had started to draw a crowd, and malicious eyes watched Sakura's every move, waiting for the first sign of weakness. Although her heart was palpitating, Sakura kept her face friendly and her eyes steely.

"Tell me, Emi -" gasps were emitted from the crowd at the knowledge that Sakura knew her name "- have you ever watched your friends be slaughtered?"

Emi shook her head.

"Have you watched your father be murdered?"

She shook her head again.

"Have you had to give your virginity to the man whose only purpose is to kill your best friend? Have you been beaten because you gave said man your virginity? Have you been stolen from your home? Faced the promise of death by torture, and been tortured for a crime you didn't commit?"

Again, she shook her head, her face turning wan.

Sakura's features lost the friendly countenance, and suddenly turned livid. "Then before you do, don't you_ dare_ judge me, or presume things when you don't know the first thing about me. My soul desire is to go home, and I would sooner give my arm than stay here another minute."

Food forgotten, she stormed from the kitchen as fast as she could, but not before hearing Tenten say, "She's ten times the woman you could ever be, Emi." And despite her anger, she was able to smile, grateful for Tenten's friendship.

She considered going back to Sasuke's room and falling back asleep, but realising the bombardment of queries she would receive, demanding she give an explanation for why she's so mad and where the food is, she turned in the direction of the gardens instead, seeking peace and solitude.

* * *

><p>The Council was seated, Itachi at the head, Gaara at the opposite end. Both males were silent as the grave and staring at each other in a silent battle of wills. A hazy murmur rose from the mouths of the council as they discussed, at length, the decision that had to be made.<p>

At last, Itachi broke eye contact, and spoke in a strong voice, loud enough to carry across the room.

"Has a decision been made?" he asked, and the chatter ceased immediately.

"Your highness," croaked one, and a decrepit crone rose from her seat. "The Council has weighed the decision as best they can, and we have come to a decision."

Gaara leaned forward in his chair, his gaze now fixated upon the wizened old woman.

"We have decided that, in light of the circumstances, an alliance between Sunagakure and Otogakure would be preferable compared to receiving information from the prisoner. However, as Lord Gaara's position has not been publicly announced, if an alliance is not made, we are to take the girl back, and extract information from her by any means necessary. This is our final word." She resumed her seat, and a solemn silence fell over the people.

A triumphant grin tugged at the corners of Gaara's mouth.

"Gaara San, with you, me and our Councils as witness, this agreement has been made. I suggest you go and find Sakura, and make sure that she agrees as well.

Gaara nodded and stood. "I thank all of you. If you'll excuse me." He left the room.

* * *

><p>The pond glittered in the mid-morning light, and Sakura sat at its edge, ignoring the bench situated a few feet from her. The koi fish swam in lazy circles, nipping at her fingers as she dipped them beneath the surface, enveloping them in cool, tranquil water.<p>

Sasuke was probably already awake and looking for her, wondering where she had gotten to. She hadn't returned with breakfast, and if he was to go to the kitchens, she wouldn't be there either. But quite honestly, she just needed to be alone at that moment. Sasuke's continuous watching of her was driving her absolutely insane! And as touched as she was that he worried so much about her, there was only so much she could take of it before she started to rebel.

The pond had become her safety. The place she could escape to when the castle – or Sasuke – became too much for her to handle. Its calm waters with the soft ripples and the koi fish swimming in lazy circles calmed her nerves and allowed her to see the wider picture. She was able to reflect on things that had happened, or things that were going to happen.

What was bothering her at that moment was the escape that her and Naruto were about to embark upon. During the few occasions that she could escape to the gardens, they would discuss it at length – think about anything that could possibly go wrong. Obviously, their biggest worry was that they would be caught before they could get far enough away from the palace, and would be dragged back. Kami, she feared so much for Naruto. If she were caught, then either Sasuke or Gaara would probably exert everything within their capabilities to lessen her punishment – at least, for a while. With Naruto, he would immediately be executed. But as Naruto said:

'_The more you concentrate on the bad stuff, the bigger chance it has of happening, Sakura Chan!'_

Sakura smiled as his voice drifted through her memories. Trust Naruto to be stupidly optimistic. She doubted he even knew of the words 'give up.' That just wasn't Naruto. It wasn't in his nature to give up.

* * *

><p>Sasuke cracked an eye open, and creased his brow in confusion.<p>

Sakura still hadn't returned.

According to the position of the sun's rays, it was nearing midday, and the roseate hadn't deigned to poke her head through the door, nor had she even thought to bring him back any food.

He sighed in aggravation, before rolling out of the bed and going to find some clothes. That girl was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. He donned a pair of loose pants and a light shirt, then stepped from the room.

Then, he stopped.

The Council's meeting was taking place that day. Sakura hadn't known it, as Sasuke hadn't thought to tell her, but he had been completely aware of it. And chances were, they would vote for the affirmative – Gaara would have Sakura.

With a renewed sense of determination, he headed towards the kitchens, intent upon finding the girl before the Council reached its decision.

* * *

><p>Gaara found her sitting by the pond, and he smiled at her serene image. Just a few more moments, and she would be his.<p>

"Sakura," he called softly, and she looked up and turned to him upon hearing his voice.

"Hello," she greeted, but stayed sitting. An annoyed frown marred his features for a moment, before being wiped away faster than she could see.

"I had a meeting with the Council this morning. It's only just adjourned."

She nodded, not really paying attention to what he was saying. _'No matter,' _he thought to himself. She'd care soon enough.

"Aren't you curious as to what we were discussing?"

The girl shrugged in response. "If you wish to tell me, then I'm perfectly happy to listen."

Gaara smiled triumphantly, and sat down beside her.

* * *

><p>Maids and guards bowed low as he passed, but he paid them no heed. Where was that girl! He hadn't met her in any of the hallways, and the only conclusion he could come to was that she was still in the kitchen. But why would she still be there?<p>

He turned one last corner, only to stumble upon a swarm of activity. Orders were being barked above the clamour, and servants were undulating in a sea of busy bodies. What was going on?

"Sasuke Sama!" One voice squealed, and Sasuke prepared himself for the onslaught.

"Sasuke Sama!

"Sasuke Sama!"

"Sasuke Sama!"

"Sasuke Sama!"

The female populous of servants bowed very deeply, all flushing a brilliant shade of vermillion. Sasuke sighed, and ran an agitated hand through his raven locks. Pathetic attempts at flirting was really not what he wanted at that moment.

"Sasuke Sama, what brings you to this part of the castle?" A busty red headed girl stepped forward daringly, and ran a teasing finger up his arm.

"Sakura," he grunted, and a dark look passed over the girls face.

"I do not know where she could be, your highness," she said, and started to disappear back into the throng.

"Wait!" he called out to her, and she immediately turned, an almost _hopeful_ look lighting her features.

"Yes sire?" she flashed him an alluring smile, and sauntered back over to him. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Sasuke shot her a dark look, warning her to keep her hands to herself, before posing his question. "Why is everybody rushing?"

The girl lit up, a happiness instantly pulling her lips up into a wide grin. "Oh! Haven't you heard? The Council has agreed that Gaara Sama may marry Sakura San. We are to prepare a lunch for them, before they head back to Suna."

His exterior was calm and collected, but inside he was a writhing mass of fear.

He had to find Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember how, at Itachi's birthday, I said that I would be willing to ally Sunagakure with Otogakure for you hand in marriage?"<p>

Sakura turned curious viridian orbs on him. "Of course. You've barely spoken of anything else, Gaara San."

He smiled at her. "Indeed, I haven't. Only my desire for your hand has kept me here all these months."

The roseate shifted, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going. "What exactly are you trying to say, Gaara San?"

He chuckled softly and stood, offering his hand for the girl to take. She accepted, and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, before being led over to the bench where they both sat down.

"This morning," Gaara began, "Otogakure's Council and Sunagakure's Council finally came to a decision regarding the marriage and the alliance." He paused to study her reaction, but she gave nothing away. "And they have decided that, in exchange for your hand in marriage, Otogakure and Sunagakure will form an alliance."

Shock splayed itself upon her features, and her mouth parted to form a tiny 'oh'.

* * *

><p>There was only one place Sasuke could think of that Sakura would go to, and that was the gardens. And so, that is where he stood. He looked about, his movements almost frantic.<p>

_Where is she!_

Voices. He could hear voices. Well, a voice, but it was something to go on. He quickly ran in the direction that it drifted from, panting hard, praying that it wasn't too late.

The sight that befell him was one he wasn't prepared for.

* * *

><p>The roseate could do nothing but stare as Gaara slowly lowered himself to one knee, and reached for her hands. She flinched as he took a hold of her left one, and tried desperately to pull it back, but he wouldn't let go.<p>

"Haruno Sakura," he said. "You stole my heart from the moment I first laid eyes on you, and now I ask that you give me your heart in return."

Footsteps. Footsteps were racing towards them. Sakura turned towards the cacophony, and her eyes clashed with Sasuke's horrified black gaze.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger O_O So yes. I'm back with my stupid cliffhangers. What will she do? What will she say? Only next update will tell ;) And hey, guys, I've gotten a facebook account for fanfiction, and I post up previews and approximate updating dates and stuff, so if any of you want to be kept in the 'loop', so to speak, then you're perfectly welcome to add me. Just please tell me that you found me through fanfiction, okay?<strong>

**Alrighties, so believe it or not, reviews actually do get me to update quicker. Just look at my other multi-chaptered fic as proof :) And any bit of feedback you leave (flames excluded) is always welcome :) My half yearlies are coming up in the next few weeks, so I'll be going stupid with study, so if any of you want a quicker update, you'll have to do your part too, alright? Teamwork, guys! ^_^**

**And please don't favourite without leaving at least one review. I'd really love to hear from you :)**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xox**


	15. Heartache

**It's been a while. Am I going to apologise? No. The only reason I'm updating now if for those wonderful people who had the decency to leave a review. You know, out of the five hundred plus people who read last chapter, it's kind of upsetting knowing that only fifteen were actually nice enough to leave a review. I'm never going to not update, no matter how many reviews I receive, because I write for me. But if you want quicker updates, you're going to have to contribute a little bit, you know. I have better things to do than spend hours at a time writing a chapter. If only fifteen out of five hundred people are going to bother reviewing, then guess what? I'm not going to bother writing quickly.**

**To those fifteen who did review, I can't say how grateful I am, and thank you so much for your feedback. This chapter is dedicated to you guys, and I hope that the (extremely long) wait was worth it :)**

_**yattsy  
>just me - <strong>__Ahaha I'm sorry love, I just couldn't help myself ^_^ Sorry it took a while, but here's the next chapter xox__**  
>verabeachylucia<br>ChibiVampireQueen  
>Chantrea Moonbeam<br>Alipiaoca  
>anEpicBanana<br>DArk 16EtErnIty z8  
>river of the sand<br>my-threesome  
>Spatulaxoxo<br>yellow-daisies-in-the-sky  
>RinDey<br>Anime369  
>DiamondDreams789FIFi<strong>_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Never Say<strong>

**.:{*}:.**

**Heartache**

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 6th<em>**

_I feel as if my life has taken on some form of dumb stupor since Gaara proposed. I… how can I tell what happened? It feels so rushed – like a blur of happenings in my head, I can barely make sense of them. I suppose I should start at the beginning, should I not?_

* * *

><p>I stared at him, completely dumbstruck and lost for words. My mouth was gaping like a drowning fish, and I had no idea how to answer.<p>

Yes?

No?

His eyes demanded I give an answer, and I swallowed thickly, hoping that the motion would alleviate the feeling of having my wits completely addled.

But before I could so much as take a breath to answer, Sasuke spoke first.

"Go on, take her. Fuck her. See if I care. It's like exchanging a whore, only I get far more in return for the trade." He shot me a fathomless glare and stalked off, the muscles on his back quivering with suppressed emotion.

I watched him leave, my breath hitching with his words. My heart ground to a shattering halt, before speeding up as if I'd run a marathon.

"Sasuke," I muttered, shock coating my tone, before I realised that Gaara was _still_ waiting for an answer. "I… I can't Gaara San…" I whispered, looking him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, I just… I can't… Sasuke…"

He stood up, peering at me with narrowed, intelligent eyes. "You love him, don't you?"

Slowly, feeling realisation fruit within my mind, I nodded my head, tears beginning to leak from my lashes.

He stared at me for a moment, and I could almost _hear_ the gears in his brain turning, trying to figure everything out, trying to come up with an appropriate answer. And eventually, his shoulders slumped, and he turned away from me.

"Then you should go to him," he eventually managed to choke out, still refusing to look at me.

I could barely comprehend what I was hearing. "Gaara?"

"Go."

It was an order.

"_Thank you,"_ I whispered, hoping that he could hear the apology in my words, and I made to go, but a strong hand on my arm halted me. I turned to look back at the red-headed man, but felt his lips crash on to mine without warning. Knowing it was the least I could do, I relented, and melted my lips to his.

His kiss was desperate, hungry, seeking something which could never be attained. Coarse hands pressed me against him, fisted my hair, drinking his fill with every lustful breath. His tongue slid into my mouth, searching, pleading, begging me to return some feeling. But I couldn't. To feign love for him would be a lie. It would break him apart, knowing that every kiss he gave me, every touch he made would never be enough. Would never be _Sasuke's_. I couldn't do that to him. He deserved so much more. "Just this once," he murmured into my ear, then let me go, suppressed emotions breaking free from ever widening crevices. "Go," he said one last time. "Before I do something we'll both regret."

I nodded, and fled.

He'd gotten a fair way from me, I realised, as I raced through the corridors and past corners. I was sure he was heading to his room, for where else would he go? Even if he went out to train, he kept his katana in his room. In my dizzying haze, I'd almost forgotten the words he'd said, and once I'd remembered them, they crashed through my memory and brought a seething monster of pain into my midst. The force of the shock nearly sent me reeling, and I had to lean against a wall just to keep myself upright.

_A whore._

Is that how he saw me? As just another whore? One to fuck around with, out of pity and spite, willing to throw me aside should the occasion arise? It felt as if an ice-pick had been stabbed through my chest and my gut, and suddenly even breathing resulted in massive amounts of exertion.

_A whore?_

I flinched, and desperately tried to heave in lungful's of air, denying my tears passage across my cheeks. He must have been lying. It must have been said because of emotional turmoil. He couldn't have meant it, could he? All those sweet whispers, counting to null. He couldn't have meant what he said! I refused to believe it.

With renewed determination, I sprinted back through the corridors, not stopping or slowing down, despite the searing stich in my side. I had to find him.

And there, just in front of his door he was standing, on the verge of letting himself in to his room.

"Sasuke!" I cried, and watched as he turned to look at me, surprise briefly flashing through his onyx eyes before being encased by a hard, withering look.

"You should get back to your fiancée, _Sakura,_ lest your reputation as a whore precede you."

I skidded to a halt, shock and pain swimming in my eyes. "Wh… what?"

He strode up to me. "You heard me," he sneered, and wrenched my chin up to look at him. "Stop whoring around when you have a fiancée."

The blood drained from my face with both pain and humiliation "I… how… how _dare _you," I breathed, barely able to force the words out past my thick tongue. "I… I never -"

"Save it, Sakura," he interjected, cutting me off. "Two can play at that game." He turned around, where a serving girl was walking past, newly pressed towels balanced expertly in her hands.

I barely had time to protest before Sasuke strode up and smashed his mouth firmly onto the girls, purposely sliding his tongue into her mouth; I quickly recognised her to be Karin. Appalled, I backed up until I was leaning against the wall, clutching at it desperately to keep my body upright and my heart in piece. Surely one should not feel such heartache?

"Get in my room and undress yourself," Sasuke ordered her, and Karin quickly nodded her head before throwing a smirk at me.

"Sorry sweet-cheeks," she said nonchalantly and walked purposely into Sasuke's room, already untying her bodice as she went and letting the towels fall in colourful flags to the ground.

I could do nothing but gape and implore my tears to stay back as I watched the scene before me. I was dimly aware of my whole body shaking, and I didn't even notice the brooding midnight-haired man until he was standing a few feet in front of me. As soon as his shadow fell over me, I choked back a sob and said, "Why?" I couldn't even look at him; my eyes were plastered to the wall in front of me. "I… I didn't… why…?"

"I've tired of you," he said simply, and followed Karin into his room.

I didn't wait around to hear any more incriminating sounds, and fled to my old room – Yue's room. The one place in this god-forsaken kingdom I could find solace. The pond brought back harsh, vivid memories, and Sasuke's room… I thought of that room and its current occupants… it was all I could do to restrain my tears and not collapse in a broken heap before I got to the safety of my old four walls.

I finally made it back, and wrenched the doors open before flinging myself inside. I didn't even have the strength to go to the bed, and slid down the door, harsh cries wrenching themselves from my throat. The pain in my chest had only intensified until it became an aching throb, tearing through the muscle in time with the beats of my breaking heart.

"Sasuke," I sobbed into my arms, as if saying his name could erase his harsh words and actions. "I… I never… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Sasuke…"

I cried myself to sleep by the door.

* * *

><p><em>Even now, over a week later, thinking about it brings tears to my eyes. I don't understand how he could be so cruel, so quick to judge. I just… I don't understand. There are a thousand things I want to say to him, and a thousand things more I want to scream at him, but I no longer feel I have the strength. It's as if his words have pulled the strength out of me, and only the idea of escaping gives any semblance of life back in to my veins. Gaara left a few hours after my refusal, as he could no longer stay away from Sunagakure. To do so would put his position in jeopardy. I wish I could have given him a proper farewell, but I fear I would have begged to go with him if I had. If only to get away from Sasuke. But how could I leave? Then Naruto could never go home. I could never do that to him after everything he's done for me. To deny him a final homecoming after months away from home and the one he loves? I'd be a poor friend to willingly allow that.<em>

_But I know that once I go back to Konoha, things will never be the same. Neji may still be hoping to retain my affections, but I don't think I could go back to him. Not after Sasuke. For whenever he would try to kiss me, I would find myself wishing it were Sasuke's lips, Sasuke's hands, Sasuke's warmth, instead of his. And that's not fair to Neji. Neji deserves one who can love him in turn, not one who feigns and pretends. He is far too good for me._

_And now the idea of leaving is coupled with more heartache! When will it end? For Kami's sake I… I love him. I love Sasuke. I cannot tell how relieving it is to write that, but I do! I am in love with Sasuke. And as fate would have it, I fell for him in time to have my heart wrenched open. Fate is cruel, and I wish that, just for once, it would be kind. For, in the end, I still want the same thing: a simple life. Truly, I don't ask for much, do I?_

* * *

><p><strong>.:{*}:.<strong>

* * *

><p>He was so freaking furious with himself, he wanted to find Naruto or Itachi or <em>someone<em> to punch him in the gut. But that would require energy, and he really didn't possess any of that.

When he thought of what he'd been _reduced _to… It sickened him!

Sasuke was moping. Moping! Sasuke, as a rule and fact, did not _mope._ He was calm and detached, silent and calculating, an oiled spring, ready to pounce…

Oh who was he kidding? He was moping, and it was all _her_ fault. Well, half her fault, half that bloody Kazekage-to-be's fault. And maybe just a little bit his fault. But, as per human nature, it just could not be his fault, as that would place blame upon him, and that was unacceptable. Sasuke could not be at fault, dammit!

His eyes glared holes into his ceiling as he thought back to when he first introduced them. He introduced them! He was such an idiot! It was all his –

No, no. It was not his fault. He was just being polite and respectful. How was he to know that that incredibly idiotic and egotistical and above all _selfish_ almost-Kazekage would try and take advantage of her? Would try and pull her away from him? He was not possessed with foresight (a trait which he now desperately wished he had been gifted with in some form) and so could not have possibly known that that… person would try and take her from him.

_And succeed,_ a voice in the back of his mind mocked.

He growled, and turned away from his ceiling. But it had to be her fault too! She… she was some weird sort of unconscious seductress, constantly luring him in, pulling him to her where other women had so epically failed. She had instantly become a drug to him, and he couldn't get enough of her. Dammit, he wanted her back! And that… that Gaara had her… he had the one girl Sasuke was denied, and the younger Uchiha _hated_ him for it. No doubt Gaara was already in Sunagakure, ravishing the girl whom Sasuke had ravished just over one week previously. Tasting her, kissing her, holding her, loving her… all the things Sasuke desperately wished he could do, yet couldn't. Because there was no doubt that Sakura had accepted his proposal and had gone with him, all smiles and happiness, not even sparing a thought for the grieving man she'd left behind…

Sasuke hadn't gone to the farewell. Hell, he'd barely even left his room in the past week. He denied all visitors, and demanded that food be left at his door. Because he was moping, and for the sake of his pride which remained completely intact, he refused to let anyone see him like that.

He thought back to the events of that day and immediately groaned, desperately trying to push the images and those horrid emotions away, all to no avail.

They permeated his mind like flash cards, filing past his eyes and filling him with a sickening, _hurting_ sort of feeling, one which he had eventually been able to attribute to loss, as he was sure he'd felt a variant of it when his parents and sister were… murdered.

Gaara down on one knee, asking Sakura to marry him.

Her soft eyes looking down at him in wonder.

Her shocked expression when Sasuke had crashed through the garden only to stare horrified at the scene before him.

Gaara's annoyed look upon realising that they'd been interrupted.

And those words which had slipped from his mouth without his permission, sealing her agreement and abandonment of him.

"_Go on, take her. Fuck her. See if I care. It's like exchanging a whore, only I get far more in return for the trade."_

Walking back to his room in a daze, unable to get the scene of Gaara proposing out of his head.

Making to go into his room and break something, but hearing her voice.

Pain at seeing her there, sure she was only going to rub it in or provide some flimsy excuse, all resulting in the same conclusion: she was going to accept Gaara's proposal.

His anger rearing up like a serpent and lashing out on the closest thing: a passing maid. Did he even know her name?

Being blinded by temporary hate and telling the roseate to leave when he really wanted her to stay with him and let him hold her and kiss her and never leave…

Storming in to his room and waiting for Sakura to leave before ordering the serving girl out.

Not caring that she tried to implore him to take her, eventually throwing her out, completely bereft of clothing. He gradually threw it back out to her. He didn't want anything of the other sex in his room except Sakura.

He hated that his last words to her were so cruel, but he couldn't take them back now. Sakura was a long way from him, and Sasuke was known to have volatile emotions at the best of times.

Why had he called her a whore? He should have said _'Please don't go to him.'_ Why did he say that he had tired of her? He should have said _'You belong here, with me.'_ And of course it was only once it was too late that he realised that. He'd berated himself over and over again, as if his chastising words could bring her back, though he knew that they wouldn't. She must hate him by now, and was off giving Gaara her love and her bed and her warmth and her body and her heart…

A smart rap of knuckles sounded against his door, and Sasuke growled a barely audible _"Go away,"_ to the perpetrator. Naturally, whoever it was ignored him and entered anyway.

Itachi stood at the doorway, his brow in a cross furrow as he shot an angry look at his younger brother.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" He questioned scathingly, to which Sasuke groaned and rolled away from him.

"Mourning. Now piss off and leave me in peace."

Itachi huffed, unamused, then went to the windows and flung the curtains open. "You're being a prat. Get up."

"No," Sasuke protested, shielding his eyes from the insulting sunlight. "I fucked up, now leave me be."

"You're emotionally constipated, and you've been even more so for the past week. Now get up, stop bottling it up, and let it out. Slowly, so as to not send your brain in to fits." Itachi grabbed the corner of Sasuke's bed sheet and pulled it off. "Why you're upset in the first place is completely beyond me. And why you're denying yourself to see Sakura. Did you do something to hurt her again? She's barely come out of her room this past -"

"What did you say?" Sasuke interjected, suddenly alert.

Itachi shot Sasuke an annoyed look, and continued. "I said that Sakura has been really upset this past week. I don't know what has gone on between you two, but you have to resolve it right now. You have a duty to your people, and as harsh as this is, you can't let your screwed up emotions get in the way. You have a job to do, Sasuke. As prince to Otogakure and next in line to the throne, you cannot allow personal issues to get in the way of your duty." Itachi continued to stare at his brother harshly until said man finally flung his legs over the side of the bed and made to stand up.

"You said that Sakura's still here?"

"Yes."

Sasuke felt his heart shudder. "So she didn't accept Gaara's… proposal?"

"No, she did not."

The younger Uchiha pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. _"What have I done?"_

Itachi narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "What happened, Sasuke? Why does Sakura refuse all contact? Why have you locked yourself in your room and refused to come out? _What did you do?"_

Sasuke's shoulders slumped. "I fucked up, Itachi," he whispered, feeling his body shudder as the new knowledge saturated his being. "I thought she was going to accept. I got angry. So angry. I… I called her a whore. I said that I don't want to see her again." He looked up at his brother, a look close to desperation filling his eyes. "Itachi, I don't understand. What is it about her that makes me want her near? Why does the idea of anyone else touching her make my skin crawl? It's like the answer is being screamed at me, yet I'm too deaf to hear it. It frustrates me to no end. _What is this feeling?"_

Itachi sighed, and walked around to sit beside his brother. "For all the knowledge you hold, Sasuke, you're still incredibly naïve. Think back to those story books mother use to read us when we were kids. Compare your emotions. Maybe that'll help you figure it out."

"Can't you just tell me?" Sasuke whined, acting like a child himself.

"No, little brother. This is something you've got to figure out on your own." He crinkled his nose. "But before you start thinking, I suggest you bathe. You reek."

The two brothers laughed companionably, before Sasuke stretched and finally stood up. "Thanks, Itachi," he said, then went to his bathroom.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in her room, picking at the few morsels of food on her plate. How she wished that the fourteenth would hurry up and come around. She could barely stand Otogakure anymore. Every wall seemed to be permeated with the ghost of <em>him<em>. Every nook and cranny held some sort of memory from when he was with her. When he would hold her, whisper to her, tease her, make love to her…

No. Not make love. He had never made love to her. He didn't love her – his words had proved it. But she loved him, and it made the knowledge even worse. Unrequited love always hurt the most, as she was beginning to find out. Followed closely by betrayal.

The very thought of Karin had Sakura's heart palpitating with rage. How dare she do that to her? Did Sakura – did her friendship mean that little to the red head? Of course she knew that Karin was rebellious and spoke her mind, but she thought that surely, surely she would have some compassion! Was she truly that wrong about her?

Although not usually a violent person, Sakura felt the urge to punch a hole in the wall, if just to release some of her anger. Surely she couldn't sulk for the rest of her time! She wanted to get back at Karin; make her feel a little of the pain that was coursing through Sakura's veins. Revenge usually revolted her, but in light of Karin's actions, Sakura was blinded to sense. She wanted Karin to hurt. She wanted her to feel betrayed, even if just for a moment.

Her spiteful thoughts coalesced into a plan, and before she was aware of what she was doing, she had snuck out of her room and pelted towards Sasuke's room.

She met no one in the halls on the way, which she found odd, but didn't question. Maybe the Gods endorsed her plans for once? She sincerely hoped so. If that was correct, then that must mean that she was doing something right, surely?

Sasuke's room appeared, and Sakura slowed down a few paces before the door, trying desperately to calm her racing heart. Memories flooded back to her of when he… when Karin had… she clawed at the memories, forcing them back into the recesses of her mind lest it cause another round of heartache and pressed her ear against the door.

No sound was inside, and Sakura carefully edged the door open so that she could scan half of the room.

No one was there. She exhaled a sigh of relief, and slowly opened the door further so as to check the rest of the room.

A light peeked from beneath the bathroom door, and not stopping to catch her breath, Sakura scurried inside and took out Karin's letter from the bedside table she had last left it in, before racing back out and closing the door soundlessly behind her.

She released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, and studied the thing.

It was plain, and folded neatly. Typical white parchment with nothing particularly remarkable about it. Sakura dearly hoped that there was some personal information in there. Then she would give it back to Karin, leaving her with the knowledge that she knew something personal about her. Nasty and something Sakura normally wouldn't do, but Sakura hardly cared anymore. Karin had betrayed Sakura's trust and broken the rules of friendship – surely Sakura was entitled to something like that as well? She tucked the letter in to her bra and smirked lightly, before she began to walk back to her room, feeling oddly smug.

But the walk back wasn't as successful as her flight to Sasuke's room, and she walked right into the object of her current loathing: Karin.

As soon as she looked into Karin's red eyes, her earlier bravery fled her, and though hatred welled up like a serpent inside her belly, she couldn't even make a noise.

"What are you doing here, little one?" Karin said, sounding proud and sure of herself. "Surely you weren't trying to sneak back to Sasuke Sama. Haven't you realised that you're no longer his desired object?"

Sakura's hands curled into fists at her sides, and she glared at the red head before her, yet any retort she may have come up with was stuck in her throat – the memory was still far too painful and vivid.

"Come now, love. You can't truly be mad at me. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Just because you've kept Sasuke Sama's bed for the longest, doesn't mean he wouldn't eventually tire of you. You just -"

"That doesn't mean you had to go and betray my friendship like that, Karin!" Sakura raged at her former friend, unable to contain her anger any longer. "I gave him my virginity; I was with him for about eight months! Does my friendship mean that little to you that you immediately think it's okay to sleep with the same man I'd been with for so long?"

A sly smile worked its way on to Karin's features, and she went to stroke the hair from Sakura's cheek, though said girl slapped her hand away before it could get too close.

"Well, to be honest with you, yes. Friendship means very little to me, little Sakura. Haven't you figured out yet that friendship means nothing in the Otogakure court? We have allies here, and we have rivalries. Nothing more. We use people if they can get us higher on the importance scale. Otogakure is nothing like your home, toots. Honesty is overrated, and friendship is pointless. Ah now, don't cry little one. You can shed those tears all you like, they'll make no difference. Sympathy isn't going to suddenly erupt inside of me, and I'm not about to forget who I am. I am what this court and this life has made me. If you'd have grown up in this lifestyle, you'd be the same."

Sakura hastily wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and cursed her foolishness. How could she have been so idiotic, to believe that Karin actually gave a damn about her?

"You're wrong," she somehow managed to grind out, and looked Karin dead in the eye. "Friendship is the most powerful of bonds, and one day you'll regret this. I promise you that. You'll get your karma. I'm not the same naïve girl who rode into Otogakure, a prisoner who refused to speak. I've grown up; I just didn't realise how much until just now. Thank you for opening my eyes. I assure you – you'll get what's coming to you."

With that, she walked past her former friend and back to her room, not once looking back.

**.:{*}:.**

As soon as she closed the door to her room, she shuddered out a shaky breath of pent-up nerves and leaned heavily against the door. Sakura felt sick to her stomach, and hastily swallowed back the bile in her throat. Saying those things to Karin had taken all her strength, and now she wanted nothing more than to curl up on her bed and go to sleep.

But first, she had to read that letter.

Curiosity itched away at her as she slowly drew out the folded piece of paper from her bra and smoothed it out. Her fingers were shaking as she unfolded it, and she immediately noticed the elegance of the writing. She wondered who could have such beautiful script – surely not Karin! She quickly pushed the thought aside and walked over to a small writing desk where she sat down and began to read.

_Karin and Kabuto,_ it read.

_Almost everything is in place to claim the throne once and for all. Karin, you know your task: get close to Sasuke, by any means necessary. Do not fail. I will take care of the roseate. Sasuke Sama seems to have grown partial to her. It would be a shame to miss this chance and bend her to our will._

Sakura look up, thinking over those first few lines. Was this that snake Orochimaru speaking? She quickly looked back to the letter and continued to read.

_Sasuke and Itachi do not yet suspect who killed Yue, Mikoto and Fugaku, and we can use this to our advantage and continue to grow close to them before striking. Hizashi was under our control when we framed him, and surely we can do that again. I propose using the roseate to murder Sasuke. No one will question it, and she will be executed immediately. We must not allow her to go with Gaara. We will kill him if necessary, although I'd rather avoid a war._

Sakura could barely believe what she was reading. Hizashi had been framed? By those three? But how? When? Why? Questions swirled around in a vortex in her mind, and it was only curiosity which made her continue reading.

_The roseate can be controlled easily, just like Hizashi, just like her father. It was I who suggested to Sasuke to use the man during the war as a spy. I never even dreamed about how useful she could be to us! Of course he demanded safety for his daughter, hence why Sasuke guards her so closely now. His honour would not allow the girl to come to harm. Her father upheld his side of the bargain, and now after his death, Sasuke holds his side. We can work this to our advantage, I believe. She will be a great asset to our plan. She will do as she is told – I will see to that. Just stick to your orders and make sure nothing is spoiled. Burn this letter once it is read. Do not let anyone else find or read it!_

Sakura raised her head, and felt her world fall to pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>So yup. Big things have been revealed :O As I said that they would be. I've been waiting to reveal that Sakura's father was the spy, and congratulations to <strong>_**watchingtherain**_** for being the only one (that I know of) to guess it. Next chapter is one of the three big ones I've been dying to write, but we'll see how quickly I get it up. **

**To the many people who have favourited and never reviewed (which is over half the people who have favourited this) I'm tempted to deny favouriting this story, purely because of how many people there are. That is to say, out of around sixty of you, I've never heard from about forty. So yes, to those who continue to favourite and stay silent, don't spoil it for everyone else. It really doesn't take a lot of energy to type a few words - believe me, I know. I know I sound nasty and angsty, but I'm really sick of it. To everyone who has reviewed, even if it is only once, these notes aren't directed towards you. I'm truly grateful for every review I receive, and it's only the multitude of people who continuously stay silent that I'm annoyed at. So yeah, please stop favouriting and not reviewing. Not cool, guys.**

**Reviews = love = inspiration = faster updates. True fact.**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxo**


	16. Where You Belong

**And **_**that**_** is how you get someone to update quicker ^_^ Wow... just... **_**wow**_**. 29 reviews? Uh, I think I just fell in love with all of you :D Okay, a little heads up. The end of this chapter might **_**seem**_** like the end of the story, but it isn't, trust me. In fact, there's still a little way to go. I can't actually tell you how excited I was to write this chapter. It's literally been in my head since I first started writing this story, and that was over six months ago :O Has it seriously been that long? That feels just nuts :P Now, I would've gotten this out even quicker, but my brain was like **_**'No! Not perfect! Re write! Now!' **_** And oddly enough my fingers acquiesced. So, enough of my rambling. Thank you so much to all you wonderful people who reviewed, it seriously means so much to me :)**

_**DiamondDreams789FIFi  
>watchingtherain1<br>SmexyGenius  
>rev0lutionary<br>Chantrea Moonbeam  
>river of the sand<br>Spatulaxoxo  
>rubypetra<br>my-threesome  
>RinDey<br>Jenny - **__At least you're reviewing now, which I'm really grateful for :) And yeah, Sasuke's just a stupid little fool at times :P But that's why we love him ^_^  
><em>_**Udle  
>LifelessLover13<br>AnimeBearT.T  
>SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm<br>Alipiaoca  
>SasuCakes15<br>GodricGirl (x2)  
>I.L.U.38<br>yattsy  
>Ayumayu<br>xStarryAngellx  
>Saku-iimouto<br>just me - **__Naw, thanks love :D Sorry I didn't get up to go see you :( Maybe during schoolies, yeah? Love you xoxox__**  
>The Seldom Seen Kid<br>Shminkanator5000  
>Anju-Chan27<br>Wings Of A Butterfy  
>PandaMrSirDude (PMSDude ^_^)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Never Say<strong>

**.:{*}:.**

**Where You Belong**

**_September 14th_**

_Dearest diary._

_I don't know what to say. My chest hurts. I feel broken, like I'm about to shatter into a thousand pieces. I feel like I've been betrayed by everyone around me. It wasn't meant to be like this! After I found out about my father, and how he was a spy for Otogakure all along. I don't understand what could have motivated him to turn traitor. Of course I saw changes in him, but I never attributed them that anything like that. How could he have done that?_

_Dearest diary, I love him so much. I don't think I want to leave anymore. The idea of being without him and leaving him to the likes of Karin, or whomever else may want to sink her claws in to him - It's more than I can bear! To never look into his eyes again. Feel his butterfly kisses, his gentle caresses on my skin, my name on his lips when we make love, well, have sex. I don't think we have ever made love, nor will we ever. He doesn't love me; he probably hates me. But still, it makes me want to vomit, knowing that he'll never do that again after tonight._

_Does this make me a traitor? I was never supposed to love him. He was the enemy… He is the enemy! Gods above, he was plotting to kill my best friend! And yet, whenever I'm in his arms, whenever he holds me, whenever he kisses me – whenever he use to kiss me – I feel like I can see heaven. And I don't even know if he returns my feelings! I am so afraid that he doesn't. What if I'm merely a novelty to him? I don't want to say goodbye without telling him how I feel. But how can I say goodbye? He'll know that something is up._

_Gods, all I've wanted was to go home. Now that I have the ability to, I don't want to. I want to stay here, with him, and love him. Wait for the day that he may love me in return, though I sincerely doubt that that will happen now. Not after Gaara. Not after Karin._

_I hate her. She tried so hard to steal him from me, and she still tries. I know that she is plotting with those two – Kabuto and Orochimaru. I bet you anything that she's involved with Yue's death. She'd do anything to sink her claws into Sasuke. I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to kill me._

_Dearest diary… What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

><p><em><em>The girl raised her gleaming emerald eyes, before softly closing the book. She stood, her gold coloured silk slip whispered around her body as she picked up a carefully folded note and tucked it into her bra. Surveying her room one last time, she sighed, before leaving.

* * *

><p>Sasuke paced nervously about his room, indecision raging strongly within him. It had been over a week since his brother had confronted him, and since then Sasuke had started to get back on track with his duties, taking care of the kingdom beside Itachi. And yet, he still lacked the courage to go and see <em>her<em>.

Sakura. He must have passed Yue's room countless times in the past eight days, yet every time his courage died and he scampered away like a chastised hound. How could he dare even think to face her after all he'd said and done? All his shameful and regretful actions, those spiteful words thrown about like acid in a fit of rage he was unable to control… He wanted to make things right with her, but he had no idea how to even broach the subject, let alone confront the roseate and beg her to forgive him. The whole situation was so maddening; he was ready to tear his hair out!

A soft knock sounded at his door, and he turned his head to look at the immobile object. Surely most would not be out of bed at this time? It was nearing eleven at night. Only the guards should still be awake. Yet there was no denying it; someone had knocked at his door.

His mind immediately jumped to childish conclusions – he found it had been doing that a lot – and he dived beneath the covers of his bed, rearranging his body and the covers so that it looked as if he'd been fast asleep for a while now.

The door opened, and the soft patter of feet crept across his floor. His brow creased; it certainly wasn't Itachi, and none of the maids would dare disturb him at this time. So who could it be? The footsteps got closer and closer, stopped for a moment, then started to retreat. He turned around just in time to see a pink haired girl turning to leave his room.

**.:{*}:.**

The corridors were empty, as she expected that they would be at such an hour. The full moon was high in the sky, and where windows allowed, it spilled into the hallways, coating the darkness in a pearly sheen. The light reminded her of the colour of Hinata's eyes, and her resolve strengthened; she would leave this land tonight. She would see Hinata before the week was out.

Sakura regretted not being able to say farewell to Tenten before she left, but she'd hardly had the chance. A different girl had been bringing in her meals, and she was far too heartsore to leave her room and go seek out the girl herself. But she patted the letter where it was concealed in her breast and smiled, glad that she'd asked Sasuke to say goodbye and thank you to the brunette for her.

She jolted out of her thoughts when she realised that she had already reached Sasuke's room, and took a deep breath to calm her hyperactive nerves. Was Sasuke still awake? No, impossible. Unless his sex drive had gone ballistic, Sasuke rarely stayed awake that late. But just to be sure, she raised her fist and knocked softly upon the smooth mahogany door.

Not a sound exuded from the room, but Sakura waited a few moments just to be sure. Gathering her courage, she slowly opened the door, as if doing so too quickly would set off a deadly trap.

But, much to her delight, Sasuke was in bed, and appeared to have been sleeping for a while already. Careful not to wake him, though, she tip toed across the floorboards and reached in to her bra, drawing out the letter she'd written for him that night, folded over the letter that had fallen out of Karin's dress. Sasuke had the right to know that there was a plot against him and his brother, and be given the chance to fight back against it.

Not wasting any time to look at the man she loved, she hastily crept back out of his room, only at the last minute to hear movement behind her and a hand clamp down over her arm. Sakura let out a surprised yelp and instinctively tried to wrench said arm away as she turn to face the man who had a hold of her.

"Sasuke," she breathed, her eyes turning wide at the piercing look he was giving her. "I won't bother you any longer. Just let me go."

"You're not going anywhere," he said fiercely, only clenching her wrist tighter. "Not until you hear what I have to say."

"There's nothing to say anymore, Sasuke," Sakura countered quickly, wary of how much time was passing. Her cloak and necessities were by the dip in the wall, ready and waiting for her to join them and Naruto and escape. She was to meet him at midnight. Less than an hour left. "I'm sorry I hurt you; I was as shocked as you when Gaara proposed. But you no longer have to pretend to hold affection for me; I'll go back to my room and you needn't look at me again. Just let me go."

She quivered under his unblinking stare, and fruitlessly tugged her arm again, wondering why he hadn't let her go yet.

"You're not going anywhere," Sasuke repeated, and Sakura shot him a perplexed look.

"Don't you want me gone? I thought you'd tired of me. A whore, if I remember correctly. Those were your words, were they not?" she spat, resorting to taunts in hopes that he would let her go. He pulled her closer.

"Aye, they were my words," he admitted. "And I have questions for you too. What do you, sneaking into my room in the middle of the night, though by all logic you should be engaged – even married – and trying to give another man an heir? Why are you still in Otogakure, haunting me day and night with just your presence? Why did you not accept Gaara's proposal, though by all logical reasons you should have? It makes no sense to me, Sakura."

The way her name rolled off his tongue sent shivers down her spine, and she worked to stop her body from shuddering with desire. Somehow, luckily, she kept her composure.

"I have my reasons, Sasuke. They're not any business of yours. Now let me go." She pulled at her arm again, though the effort was futile. "Let me go you brute!"

"No." She glared at him, and he pulled her closer against him, close enough that he could feel her body heat through the thin slip. "I won't." Sasuke leaned down until his mouth was level with her ears. "I won't let you go until I have an answer, Sakura. Why would you refuse Gaara? It makes no sense."

"My answer does not concern you!" Sakura protested, and tried to yank herself back. Sasuke was quick to slip his other arm around her waist and pull her in closer – close enough to feel his length pressing against her. She shuddered with longing, knowing he could feel her reaction.

"See what you do to me? See why I won't let you go? Answer me this, Sakura, and you won't regret it."

She used her free arm as leverage and tried to push against his chiselled chest, though that did nothing to get him away either. "Damn you, Sasuke," she ground out between clenched teeth, feeling her resolve weaken.

"Tell me why, Sakura. I won't let you go 'til you do."

She felt her restraint snap, and angrily yelled, "Because I love you, you jerk!" She stilled, shocked that she'd allowed herself to admit that to him, then took a deep, wavering breath, and leaned her forehead against his chest, feeling that now her secret was out he may as well hear it all. "Because the idea of anyone else holding me or kissing me or touching me is repulsive. Because the idea of waking up to someone other than you makes my stomach turn. You are the most egotistical, rude, stubborn, and selfish man I have ever met, and though it kills me to acknowledge it, I can see it as nothing else but the truth. I am in love with you, not that you care anyway. You have Karin or some other noble lady to share your bed. So before I embarrass myself any further and do something else that you'll despise me for, please just let me go." Her voice was barely above a whisper once she'd finished, and this time she didn't try to pull away. She'd never get another moment such as this. Best savour it while she could.

"Sakura," Sasuke finally said. "You should know by now that I have a short temper and an even shorter emotional span. What I said – when I called you a whore, when I said I'd tired of you – it was the furthest thing from the truth. I've never feigned affection for you – why would I bother feigning affection in the first place? The notion would hardly benefit me. There is no one else but you. That girl was in my room, yes, but I never fucked her. I never even _touched_ her. I haven't touched anyone since then. But can't you feel it, Sakura? Can't you feel me? My body aches for you. My hands, my mind, my very _being_ screams for yours. These past couple of weeks have been agony. At first, when I had believed that you had gone to Gaara. When I thought that it was now his bed you shared, and his lips and his body you surrendered yourself to. Then, when Itachi told me you'd stayed, I thought I would go mad with indecision, wondering whether you hated me, whether it was worth begging you for forgiveness. Yes, begging. I would have reduced myself to that. Kami Sakura, don't you understand? I need you. I feel I can barely breathe without you."

Sakura hardly had any time to protest – not that she'd want to – when Sasuke leaned across and captured her lips with his. All thoughts of time fled her mind. There was nothing left. Nothing but _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_. He was all she could see, feel, taste, smell. Her senses were ensnared by him. Sakura immediately forfeited any resistance she would have otherwise given, throwing away her common sense (which was screaming at her to _move) _and her willpower. She'd turned to putty in his arms, could feel herself shaking with longing and desire.

His mouth released its hold on hers and trekked a course along her jaw and down the side of her neck, leaving a small glistening trail of saliva in its wake. She shuddered with longing and impatience and snaked her hands up his chest, behind his neck and into his hair, which she gripped like her life depended on it. His lips left a burning trail of fire down her neck and across her shoulder, and she vaguely registered his teeth tugging the sleeve of her slip off her shoulder. His hand was quick to flick the other off, and the thin garment landed in a golden puddle at her feet.

Sakura shivered as cold air assaulted her naked body, then groaned as his calloused palm enveloped one of her breasts, the other receiving attention from his mouth. Her fingers wove a tighter grip in his hair as a small knot of desire began to form in the pit of her belly, signalling a release her body was becoming desperate to find.

"Sasuke," she sighed when he switched breasts, bestowing an equal amount of attention on each until both her nipples had pursed and hardened in his hands.

She realised vaguely that his pants were still on, and it made an annoyed furrow crease her brow.

"Sasuke… pants…" she gasped, barely able to force out the words through her haze of desire. Sasuke merely grunted in answer, and began to push her towards the bed.

"Not yet," he managed to say as he gently lowered her onto the soft surface of the mattress. She shot him a confused, lust ridden look, but didn't say anything as his mouth began to kiss a trail back down to her breasts.

But he passed them, which shot a spark of uncertainty and heat through her body.

"S-Sasuke, what are y-you doing?" she stammered, though she received no reply.

His mouth descended past her navel, dipping in briefly, before going down, down, down.

"S-Sasuke," she growled as he placed his hands on her hips, keeping her from moving.

When his mouth began to kiss the inside of her thigh, she gasped, finally catching on to the game he was trying to play.

"Sasuke, no, I – _oh_…" Before she could so much as try and protest, she felt his tongue slide up between her slit and come to rest tracing circles around her clit. Her back arched clean off the bed as soon as he began to suck, and her eyes closed as a wave of pure, unadulterated pleasure crashed through her body, setting her nerves aflame and turning all sense into water.

"Oh Kami… Sasuke, I… oh Gods…" All thoughts of her escape with Naruto fled her mind. She couldn't think about anything; couldn't concentrate on anything except the wonders his tongue was working on her body. Vaguely, she became aware of his fingers massaging her opening, and she nearly forgot to breathe when he slipped two digits past her folds and deep inside her.

The pleasure was indescribable, and she could see stars dance in front of her eyes as heat twisted in her belly, the knot to signify her release growing tighter and tighter with each thrust, each curl of his fingers, each time his tongue circled her jewel.

"Sa… Sasu… Oh Gods I… Ngh uh…" She was barely able to form discernible words as the bliss increased. Her release was building constantly, until she could feel her body throbbing with anticipation, waiting for just one more curl, one more lick –

Sasuke immediately pulled away from her, his dark eyes shining with amusement and lust.

"You taste amazing," her purred, as he slunk over her body, undoing his breeches and kicking the off as he went. "You're so fucking addictive."

Sakura quivered and let out a loud whine, feeling her body desperately seeking a release Sasuke wasn't giving.

"Sa… Sasuke," she gasped, and bucked her hips futilely against him. "P… please." She was reduced to a pleading mess, her brain unable to grasp any concept such as dignity when release was so close.

He smirked at her, and some half sane part of her mind considered slapping him, but she quickly pushed the thought away as the head of his cock poked through her folds and slowly began to enter her.

He teased her, stopping himself from going any further, and instead leaned down to kiss her lightly, one hand holding her waist to prevent any chance of her forcing him deeper.

"Enjoying yourself, Sa-ku-ra?" he cooed, dipping his tongue briefly inside her mouth. The roseate groaned when she tasted herself upon his tongue. Under any other circumstances, she would have been disturbed and grossed out by such a disgusting play, but somehow, this time, it only seemed to heighten her desire and her wanting of him. It was dirty and vulgar and erotic, and she _loved_ it.

Sasuke, too, was reaching his limit. Teasing her was one of the most enjoyable parts of having her, and he admitted that apart from the love making itself, it's what he most enjoyed. More than slowly undressing her, more than foreplay; her reactions made it all worthwhile. He wasn't sure why he'd had the sudden urge to taste her, straight from her core, but as soon as the idea had settled in his mind, he knew that there was no other option except doing that. From the first taste, he knew he was addicted. Only his arousal had stopped him from continuing, the need to be clenched outweighing his need to drink from her.

He shifted his weight, and slowly pushed deeper into her, fighting the want to pound the girl beneath him. Sakura's groans were like music to his ears, and he hooked her leg higher up his waist to create a better position with which to slide in to her. Her inner walls pulsed around his cock, alerting him as to just how close she was. One more thrust and she would reach her high, probably bringing him with her, if his dizzying state was any clue.

Finally, he was fully sheathed inside her, a fine layer of sweat coating his body and his teeth gritted as he tried to stay in control. Sakura was squirming beneath him, trying to force him into moving faster, but he would have none of it. He wanted a bit more pleasure first.

Slowly, he edged his way out, until he was barely inside, then pushed back in until he was sheathed again. He could feel his orgasm building, building, trying to take back control of his mind so as to slam into the girl beneath him, but he forced the onslaught of lust back.

Sakura could barely comprehend his agonisingly slow pace. Gods, she felt that if he didn't go harder soon, she would just about die! She begged him to go faster, the words falling off her tongue in broken, choked chords, but she couldn't help it. She needed him to give her her release!

"Sa… Sasuke… fas… faster… please, I… faster!" The tension would have been painful had it not felt so sinfully incredible.

"Say it again," Sasuke ordered her suddenly, completely halting his actions as he gazed down at her.

"S-Say what a… again?" she croaked, not truly caring but willing to answer as long as he'd just fuck her senseless as a reward.

He put his mouth next to her ear and growled, "Tell me you love me."

Sakura inhaled a shocked gasp of air, nearly forgetting her body's convulsions at his request. Didn't he realise just how hard it had been to say the first time? But her stubbornness was angrily pushed aside as her almost-release screamed at her to obey.

"I love you," she whispered, feeling her eyes beginning to water as she stared straight at his ceiling.

He shuddered, and pushed deeper. "Say it again," he ordered, and she complied.

"I love you."

She felt his lips curl into a smirk against her ear, before he pulled out and slammed back into her, finally allowing her to taste bliss with his harsh, erratic thrusting. It didn't take long before the tightly strung chord in the pit of her stomach snapped, giving way to the most powerful orgasm she'd ever been given. She didn't care whether the rest of the castle could hear her or not, she screamed out Sasuke's name, as if that could make her last longer.

Sakura's orgasm immediately set off his own, and they came together, Sasuke grunting with pleasure and continuing to pound the girl, completely emptying his seed inside her womb.

It took all he had to not collapse on top of her, and instead he rolled off shakily, his body still tingling with the remnants of his and her orgasm. No words were uttered for the longest time, instead just the sound of heavy breathing filling the room as they both desperately tried to regain their breath.

"That… that was…" Sakura eventually managed to say, though her mind came up blank as to how she was meant to finish her sentence.

"I know," Sasuke supplied, not truly giving an answer, but understanding what she was trying to describe. Having partially regained a little energy, he snagged the roseate about her waist and pulled her against him, wiping the hair from her eyes and softly placing his lips upon hers. "I'm not letting you go again," he told her, his voice a soft caress of air. "I don't care what I have to do, I'll figure something out. But I'm not ever going to be so foolish as to believe that I can part with you again."

Sakura's heart sunk upon hearing those words. She was sure that she only had around twenty or so minutes to meet up with Naruto. How was she going to leave?

"Why?" she asked, unable to comprehend why he'd tell her something like that. "Why would you want to keep me?"

His grip around her tightened ever so slightly as he stared deep in to her sparkling viridian eyes. "Because this is where you belong, Sakura. You belong here, with me. In my arms, in my bed, by my side. I'm not going to let you go. I can't let you go."

Somehow, though her heart was beating in her chest like a drum, she managed to smile, knowing that it was the closest she'd ever get to a love confession in return. Why did he have to say everything now? He was making it so much harder for her to leave. The best idea she could come up with was getting him to fall asleep, so that she could sneak away whilst he lay unaware.

"Thank you," she whispered, and buried her face into his chest, hoping that he would get the impression that she was trying to immerse herself in slumber.

The stars seemed to be on her side, as barely a few minutes later his breathing became deep and even, his arm growing slack about her waist and his body stilling as sleep folded him in its embrace. Heart palpitating, Sakura waited a few more moments so as to be sure that he wouldn't wake, then slowly crawled out of his arms, careful to not disturb him. She raced to where her slip lay discarded and quickly put it on, before tiptoeing back over to Sasuke.

"I must leave, Sasuke. There is no other option. I must go," she murmured, and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I love you."

And she crept from his room, quietly closing the door behind her.

**.:{*}:.**

As soon as the door had closed, she wasted no time in racing towards the gardens, hoping that midnight had not yet struck. Naruto and her only had a window of a few minutes to scamper over the wall and ride away as far as they could whilst the guards changed shifts, else they'd be caught.

Panting, she made it to the gardens, and raced towards the dip in the wall, praying it wasn't too late. Naruto was already there, a strained look upon his face. It was obvious that he feared she wouldn't come.

"Where have you been?" he hissed as she neared him. "Do you know how close it is until the guards change? We only have two minutes!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I got distracted," she apologised, and hurriedly pulled on a pair of trousers that lay waiting with her pack, before pulling on a cloak. "At least I got here," she said, before fastening her pack behind her. "I can see the guards. They're leaving their stations now."

Naruto nodded at her, before linking his hands together to make a foothold. Sakura immediately placed her foot on his hands and heaved herself to the top of the wall, using all her strength to get in a sitting position before offering Naruto her hand in assisting him up as well.

Naruto was a lot more graceful at climbing over the wall than Sakura was, and he jumped down to the other side before even stopping to regain his breath, before opening his arms wide to catch her.

"Jump, Sakura Chan. Quick, before the next guard comes back."

Sakura gulped, feeling oddly dizzy at such a height, but before she let her nerves take over she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, pushing herself off the wall and landing heavily in Naruto's arms.

"Only a couple more minutes and they're going to be back. Quick, get on the horse, Sakura."

Sakura approached the beast wearily. She hadn't ridden a horse since coming to Otogakure and now wished that she'd asked someone to teach her how to ride. Before she could protest, she felt Naruto's hands on her waist lifting her up into the saddle, and seconds later he vaulted up behind her.

"Keep a firm grip with your thighs, Sakura, and hold on to the reigns. It's going to be bumpy, I'm sorry."

She merely smiled back at him and did as he said, feeling him spurring the horse into an immediate gallop straight towards the trees.

She didn't look back as Otogakure faded into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... Thoughts? Opinions? It's nearly midnight and I can't be bothered typing another huge authors note. But yeah, I'd love to hear from those <strong>_**coughmanycough**_** people who've favourited and not reviewed, and to everyone who reviewed last chapter, **_**thank you**_**. I don't like getting angry at you guys, and I'm sad that it did seem to take that for you to actually review. But thank you so much everyone, and now that you know that reviewing really does make me update quicker, maybe leave another little one? ;) Okay, yes, I'm bribing you ^_^ But it's fun!**

**Please don't favourite without leaving a review guys. They're like written gold :)**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxoxox**


	17. Homeward Bound

**Hehehe... hi guys... please don't kill me *cowers*. Can I just say that I am so freaking sorry. And can I say thank you so much for your reviews, they were all absolutely lovely. I know, it's been around two months since I last updated, and believe me that wasn't my choice. I'm in my second last term of school, and quite literally my life is just assessments and homework. I'm awake until 1 or 2 every morning finishing my homework, so I've barely had time to write anything. Please forgive this extremely overdue update, and I hope you find the wait worth it :)**

**A thousand thank yous to:**

**river of the sand  
>Chantrea Moonbeam<br>crazymel2008  
>anon <strong>_Really? Well, I suppose that as a ninja he would be... AU and OOC? :)  
><em>**rubypetra  
>GodricGirl<br>Shminkanator5000  
>Wings Of A Butterfly<br>DiamondDreams789FIFi  
>SasuCakes15<br>watchingtherain1jen1490  
>Spatulaxoxo<br>my-threesome  
>RinDey<br>ChibiVampireQueen  
>Pepsian cola <strong>_Hahaha, thank you so much :D A bajillion review? In my dreams... *drool*  
><em>**xStarryyAngellx  
>just me <strong>_Ahh... well, I'm sad I didn't get to see you anyway love :( But we shall see each other soon! After November perhaps? My last exam ever is November 5th! XD  
><em>**blossompetals  
>PMSdude<br>Anju-Chan27  
>andychan <strong>_she is a bit, aye? Haha  
><em>**DArk 16EtErnIty z8  
>ino8<br>Alipiaoca  
>Lilac Queen<br>Analelle  
>meantimegirl<br>Melichu  
>nilitee<br>Dah Hot Guy **_Oh yup, he's pissed alright... just a shame he can't be pissed for too long... ;)  
><em>** red. rose. 019 **_YOU LIVE! XOXOXOX_

**Dedication: Sleep... Holy Bajeebies I freaking need sleep...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**.:{*}:.**

**Homeward Bound**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sasuke,<em>

_I don't really know what to say. Goodbye, maybe? I've left Oto. I had to leave. I can't stay here. I've gone back home – back to Konoha. Please, I beg of you, please don't try to stop me. I don't want to die, and surely you can't hate me enough to have me die too, could you? I can't give away Hinata. She's my best friend, Sasuke. We both know that I'd sooner die before telling anyone about her._

_Sasuke, I want to thank you. Thank you for… well… everything, I guess. I mean, I know now that my father was spying for Otogakure in the war, and I'll never forgive Oto or him for that. I don't understand why he betrayed us. But thank you for taking care of me as best as you were able, even if it was only out of respect for my father's wishes. And could you please thank Itachi as well? And wish him luck in his pursuit of Temari? I really hope that they get each other. They deserve each other. And – and thank Tenten as well. She was my serving girl most of the time, and I didn't get to say goodbye to her, so could you please just say thank you to her for me, please?_

_Before I finish this, I've left the other letter with you for a reason. See, I think that it's between three people, and they're plotting to kill you. It dropped from the dress of one of the serving girls. Her name is Karin, and she has red hair. I probably don't have to describe her to you, though. She's the one you turned to after Gaara. And Kabuto. His name sounds familiar. I think he was one of the ones who tortured me. I think that the third person might be Orochimaru, but I'm not sure. You might want to know why I'd want you to know about a plot against you, though you are still my enemy. Why I'd give you the ability to counter it._

_Sasuke, I'm in love with you. And I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you. I wanted to – Gods, I wanted to so much. I wish I'd figured it out sooner, but it was only after Gaara proposed that I did. And by then you'd moved on. That's also why I have to leave Oto; leave you. Being around you hurts, Sasuke. I think of you, and all I want is for you to be with me again. All I want is for you to hold me and wrap me in your arms again, like you use to. And I can't think like that. By all rights, you are my enemy! And being around you… it'll just hurt me and annoy you. I can't live like that: wanting someone that could never care for me. So I have to leave._

_Please take the other letter seriously, even if you don't care for this one. I think I'd die if I heard that you had died too. I don't want you to die. So… please stay safe._

_All my love,_

_Sakura._

* * *

><p>The night was cold as Sakura and Naruto raced through the darkened wood, precariously mounted on the dark steed beneath them, trying desperately to evade the men behind them. They were half way across the open plain before the forest when a guard had shouted out, obviously having spotted them in their mad dash for safety and freedom, and they'd since been desperately trying to outrun them. Naruto continued to insist in her ear, his breathing ragged, that it was only a few hours more before the Konoha border was there and their quarry would be forced to retreat, lest they incite another war between the two lands; a war which neither could afford, either financially or in men.<p>

The pounding hoof beats sounded closer behind them and Naruto urged the horse to go faster, vainly hoping that they could outrun their pursuers. There must have been at least half a dozen behind them, and they only seemed to be getting faster instead of slower, unlike Naruto and Sakura, who seemed to be getting slower with every passing moment. Neither could truly blame their horse though - it was carrying a far heavier load than any of the other horses, with not only two people, but supplies enough to last a week.

Sakura's heartbeat hammered loudly in her ears; she could feel the desperate pulse in her throat, almost choking her with the sickening thud. Closing her eyes, she screamed in her head, _'Kami, please, let us escape! Let us get away! Please!'_

"Not too much further now, Sakura Chan," Naruto panted in her ear, exhaustion prevalent in his voice. "Just across the river and we're there, I promise. It's only an hour away at most."

It was the last thing spoken between them for a while, as Naruto spurred the horse to ride faster, _faster!_ and the men behind them became slowly, steadily louder, until Sakura could feel their eyes boring into the back of hers and Naruto's skull, intent upon reaching the two of them and beating them both to within an inch of their lives.

The _thud_ of the horse's hooves seemed synced with Sakura's heart, galloping at a mad, a wild pace, next to breaking through the muscles in her chest. The rush bordered on pain, yet Sakura could not concentrate on that at that moment. To concentrate on anything other than the race could mean failure. And she could not fail.

She could hear voices now, men shouting orders at their comrades, though the words were muffled by the beat of her heart and horse hooves. Yet the sound sent shivers up her spine; further proof as to just how close they were. Sakura felt a shudder run through the horse and its heartbeat speeding up beneath her; so fast she could barely tell one beat from the other.

"There's the river, Sakura Chan!" Naruto panted in her ear, and her eyes alighted upon a trail of silver silently meandering its way through the forest and reflecting the dimming moon. "Just a bit further and we're safe."

She felt her tense muscles begin to relax as relief trickled down her spine – but too quickly did it come, as she felt another, more violent spasm wrack the animal beneath them as it gave out a hair-raising shriek.

Before she knew it, the horse collapsed beneath her and she and Naruto flew in to the dirt.

* * *

><p><em>No,<em> was the first thought to claim his mind. _No._ His brain denied the words on the page, though his being screamed that it was true. _She can't be gone. Not after last night. Not after everything we…_ Sasuke shook his head and closed his eyes, opening them again with the faint hope that she would be standing in front of him, laughing at the frightened look on his face.

But she wasn't there. Of course she wasn't. Sakura had gone back to Konoha, as much as he loathed admitting it. She had gone back to Konoha, leaving him. She had gone back to her _Lady Hinata._ Sasuke grit his teeth and fought down a surge of anger. Rage would be useless in such a situation. He slumped back down on to the corner of his bed, feeling that stupid sense of abandonment wash over him. He couldn't help but feel selfish: it was in his nature. He wanted her back. Naturally, that was nigh on impossible.

Suddenly remembering the second note she had talked of, he sat up and leaned over to the small table, gingerly picking up the folded piece of parchment. His eyes flew over the inked words, and he could feel bile begin to rise up his throat. Itachi had to know of this.

Sasuke swung his legs over the side of his bed and immediately began to dress into light breeches and a loose shirt, forcing back memories of the previous night when he'd near torn them from his body. He couldn't think about that – it would only get in the way of what he had to do; in the way of his duty, which he begrudgingly admitted was first and foremost to his people. He had to stop possible mutiny whilst he was still capable.

Mourning and weeping and in general acting like a spoilt brat did absolutely nothing, he had finally figured out. He had taken too long to learn that, and had lost Sakura because of it. The least he could do now was try and save himself and his brother.

The corridors were relatively deserted as Sasuke walked through them, and he couldn't help but note the strangeness of that fact. It was nearing midday – where was everyone? The few servants he passed were skittish and their eyes darted to and fro, like weary beasts fearing the predator. They paid him no heed, and acted as if he was a mere phantom – as if he wasn't truly there. The closed giant double doors of the Hall appeared in his vision and he made a beeline for them, intending to question Itachi on the strangeness of it all.

He was unprepared for the site that met his eyes the moment he entered the Hall.

The hall was empty save two people: his brother and Orochimaru.

Itachi was struggling fiercely against Orochimaru's arms, being innately careful of the dagger held firmly against the soft skin at his throat. One arm was shaking with the effort it took to push away Orochimaru's offending dagger, the other had curled itself in Orochimaru's oily hair, hoping to create enough pain from pulling it that he might be momentarily distracted. It was painfully obvious that Orochimaru had caught Itachi unaware, intending to slit his throat without too much struggle. He hadn't counted on Itachi's quick reflexes, which was probably why they were caught in the deadly game where one too sudden movement would spell Itachi's death.

Upon hearing the door open, Orochimaru and Itachi turned to look at Sasuke's prone figure, one's eyes flooding with relief, the other with annoyance and not a little anger.

The slight hesitation in Orochimaru's movements was all Itachi needed to turn the fight in his favour. Using the one hand to roughly force the dagger away from his throat, Itachi quickly spun around to face Orochimaru and head butted him, knocking the older man out.

Itachi was panting as Sasuke ran up to him, finally having broken free of his shocked stupor.

"Good timing, little brother," Itachi said gratefully as Sasuke placed his hand reassuringly on the older Uchiha's back. "If it weren't for his shadow falling across the floor at the last second I would have been done for." Sasuke swiftly bent down to retrieve the dagger from Orochimaru's prone form.

"What are we going to do with him?" Sasuke asked, prodding Orochimaru's unconscious body with his toe.

"Tie him up and lock him up in the dungeons for questioning. Figure out what his motives were," Itachi responded.

"I think already know his motives," Sasuke said quickly. "It's why I came to see you."

Itachi shot Sasuke an unfathomable look, before calling out to any guards within the vicinity. Within a matter of seconds two came rushing in (Sasuke wondered briefly where they had been when Orochimaru was attacking Itachi, and resolved to question them about it later) and tied Orochimaru's hands together before picking him up and taking him down to the dungeons. As soon as they were out of sight Itachi turned to face his younger brother, a suspicious look adorning his features.

"What do you know?" he demanded, and Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. Where to begin? The words stuck in his throat, nearly chocking him. He could barely force them out.

"Sakura ran away last night," he eventually managed to say with effort. He could see that Itachi was about to say something, and quickly continued before he could interrupt. "She's gone back to Konoha. She -"

"Sasuke I know," Itachi said, interrupting anyway. "Last night one of the guards saw them escaping, and they are presumably being chased by another half dozen guards as we speak. The guards had already begun the chase before I could send word to let them go, and they would have been too far gone to send someone after them. We can only pray that she manages to escape."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You say 'them', yet isn't it only Sakura who is escaping?"

Itachi shook his head. "There was an unidentified male with her."

"Gaara?"

"No, he had blond hair."

Sasuke looked away as he pondered who the stranger could be. "I have to go after her," he eventually conceded and turned to look at Itachi.

"You can't," Itachi snapped back, his temper flaring briefly before he managed to quell it behind his cool façade. "Your duty is first and foremost to the people of Otogakure. She will be killed if she is brought back here after trying to escape. You must learn to get your priorities right, little brother. You're still incredibly naïve and selfish. You can't go about risking your country for one woman. Would you risk thousands of innocent lives for her?"

Slowly, morosely, Sasuke shook his head, though inside he was screaming yes.

"You are learning, then." He put his arm about Sasuke's shoulders and led him over to a row of benches. "Now tell me what you know about Orochimaru's possible motives."

Sasuke sighed and looked fixatedly at his clenched hands. "Orochimaru was planning to take the throne along with the aid of a serving girl named Karin and the physician Kabuto. Sakura left me this note which she claims fell from Karin's dress." He handed Itachi the note and watched him as he read it, his eyes quickly turning from surprise into unbridled fury.

"Orochimaru probably knows who killed our parents and sister," Itachi hissed. "We must find Kabuto and Karin and lock them up, question them, whatever is necessary. We must eradicate this threat. It has gone too far."

As soon as he finished the two guards came back, and Itachi strode up to them immediately. "You go and find the maid that goes by the name of Karin and arrest her," he said to one. "You go and arrest the physician Kabuto," he ordered the other. "If they ask why they are being arrested, they are accused of treason. Dismissed."

The two guards nodded and immediately left the hall in search of their quarry, Itachi turning to leave after them, a look of determination etched into his features.

"Itachi," Sasuke called out before Itachi left the hall. "The corridors are nearly deserted. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Itachi stilled, thinking hard. "Something smells rotten here, Sasuke," he eventually said. "Keep your guard up."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura panted heavily in the undergrowth, listening hard for any approaching men. The sound of birds and bugs sang about her, and she strained her ears and quietened her breath for the sound of any misplaced footsteps. Sakura was sure that she had a broken rib from when the horse had died beneath her, along with a deep cut along her brow and a sprained wrist. She conceded that her injuries could have been far worse, and was grateful that it wasn't direr. Naruto on the other hand probably had a broken wrist and around three broken fingers, a few broken ribs and his shoulder had been dislocated upon the fall. She figured that it was a miracle they were both still alive.<p>

Sakura felt a shudder race through her spine as she remembered those few panic filled moments after the horse had died. She and Naruto had been flung off the horse, Naruto landing painfully on his side and Sakura hitting her head on a particularly tough piece of earth, nearly knocking herself unconscious. Through the dizzy haze in her brain she had been able to discern Naruto's panic-stricken voice and felt his hand grasping hers, tugging her away to some bushes and out of the eyes of the riders who had begun to descend upon the dead equine.

Luckily for the both of them, they hadn't been spotted, and in the panic made by the men chasing them they had been able to move away further downstream, where they had found a shallow stretch of water to cross and race to the other side where they would hopefully be safe. Sakura didn't think she'd ever run so fast in her life, though her concussion and the reminiscent adrenaline was probably making the memory appear more hasty than what had happened. Neither of them had dared stop until they were around a league away from the river, and then they had literally fallen down, completely exhausted, into the bracken. All of their supplies had been lost with the horse, along with any basic medical supplies Sakura had brought and blankets to keep them warm.

The sun had risen towards the middle of the sky by that stage, and the river was nowhere to be seen. Yet they still feared the men chasing after them and dragging them back to Otogakure. If it came to a fight, neither would be of any use. Naruto would probably be slaughtered and Sakura would be tortured and executed.

Sakura's head pounded to the beat of her concussion – loudly reminding her of her broken ribs and the blood-loss from her head. She felt as if her skull was being cleaved in two with a blunt hammer. She promptly turned around and vomited into the ferns, feeling her adrenaline escape with the puke and quelling the scream that rose amongst the bile as the action hurt her chest. She continued to dry-heave for a few minutes longer, until her body was happy that it had nothing left to bring up. Sweaty and shaking, she turned to face Naruto.

Most of the colour had drained from his face, leaving him wan in the encroaching sunlight. She concluded that it was a result of the pain and exhaustion, as his eyes were shut tight and his breath was coming in short, rapid gasps. He must have sensed her gaze, as a cerulean slit between his eyelids appeared and he croaked, "Sakura, do you think you could pop my shoulder back in?" His voice was barely louder than a whisper. "I can't get my wrist to move and do it." She nodded slowly and stumbled over to him, careful of her own wrist, and popped the joint back into its socket as best as she was able to. Naruto let out a muffled scream as pain from the action tore through his body, then slumped back down.

"Well this is shit," he sighed, and let out a pained laugh. "Is your head okay, Sakura Chan? It looks pretty bad from here. Half your head is covered in blood."

"I think I'm concussed," she muttered and ungracefully slumped down next to him, curling against his side in search of comfort and warmth.

"Anything I can do?"

She smiled, grateful for the care in his voice. "Let's sleep for a bit and try to get some energy back before moving again."

He nodded, and drifted off next to her.

**.:{*}:.**

When they woke, dawn was beginning to break over the horizon. Disturbed by the silky sunlight, Sakura's eyes began to flutter open, and she gingery rose with a yawn. Beside her, Naruto began to stir.

"How's your shoulder, Naruto?" she asked groggily when they were both awake enough to understand sentences.

"Hurts, but it's better than yesterday. How 'bout your head?"

The roseate ran light fingers across her temples and closed her eyes as a dull throb resonated through her skull. "Better than yesterday," she muttered. "We'd better get moving soon. We'll walk for a few hours and I'll find some berries and nuts for us to eat along the way. That'll hopefully stop the hunger pains. Do you still have a knife on you?"

He nodded.

"Good. If we can attach that to a stick then we might get some fish tonight. We lost all our supplies with the horse, so the best we can do for warmth is start a fire and huddle together. If you're still in pain tonight I'll find an herb to dull it, okay? We should go."

Slowly they began to rise, mindful of their injuries and using the sun to figure out the general direction of Konoha. It would take them a week to walk at least, Sakura calculated. But with her herbal knowledge and Naruto's military training, they should be able to get back in one piece.

Their pace was slow and the terrain was difficult to navigate. But the place was abundant with plant life, and Sakura was soon able to find a few handfuls of berries and small fruits and roots which would help dull their hunger for a while at least. The food helped settle the queasiness in her stomach, and when they found a slow moving stream they drank gratefully.

The winds began to pick up once the sun had risen half way through the sky, and Sakura could feel the tell-tale autumnal chill in the air. The nights were only going to get colder, but she was sure that she and Naruto would get through them well enough.

She stopped them both just before sunset near a small lake, saying that they would make camp there for the night. She found some strong vine and helped Naruto attach his knife to the end of a sturdy stick, then began to get a fire prepared as he went fishing. He returned just as the sky was painting itself a rustic gold, two fish in hand, along with a rabbit he'd managed to skewer, and started to light the fire while Sakura gutted the animals and skinned the rabbit. Sakura placed chunks of meat on a large flat stone she found, and watched as they roasted on the warming stone. For the first time that day, she felt confident that they would be alright.

She slept peacefully that night.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru's ochre eyes looked at the two Uchiha brothers as they stood before him. He couldn't be sure how long he had been down there. A day could be easily mistaken for eternity, so he kept his mouth shut and didn't ask them. Besides, if he did, they would probably have him beaten again.<p>

"We'll ask again, Orochimaru," Itachi said in his typical calm monotone. "Tell us who killed our family and why you were trying to kill us, and we'll grant you a swift death."

From the corner of his eye, Orochimaru was able to make out the glint of steel as the torturer cleaned the blade of blood.

"You've been down here two days, Orochimaru," Sasuke hissed. "I'm sure it must feel like much longer than that."

Orochimaru felt his chest sink at those words. _Two days?_ Had it only been _two days?_ He felt sick.

"We can keep you here, alive, for as long as we want, Orochimaru. Best just tell us and get it over with."

Orochimaru sent a glare at the two brothers, feeling his resolve begin to weaken. In the cell next to his, he heard Karin shriek in agony and flinched at the sound. _Annoying woman. Always been too loud,_ he thought.

Itachi sighed and motioned for the executioner to continue. They were getting nowhere.

The brutish man stepped forward, a psychotic grin on his thin lips and a crazed fire in his eyes. Orochimaru would have laughed at the stupid look on his face if it weren't for the blade in his hands.

"Start with the feet," Sasuke said. "He won't need those again."

They left the room just in time to hear Orochimaru's first scream of pain.

* * *

><p>The winds left a biting chill deep in Sakura's bones and her teeth chattered with the cold. They had been walking for around a week now, and she continued to keep her eyes on the horizon, looking for Konoha. Looking for her home.<p>

"Sakura," Naruto suddenly called, and she turned her head to face him.

"I've found the road," he said, jogging up to her with a gleeful smile on his face. "I've found the main road leading back to Konoha. It's just over here."

She followed him through the undergrowth and before long a large strip of winding dirt opened up before them leading towards Konoha. She felt her throat close up and happiness swim through her.

"It should be only a few more hours, Sakura Chan. A few more hours and we're finally there." She turned to look at him and saw tears in his eyes, before he beckoned her to walk next to him.

As if their hope and happiness had become adrenaline, their speed picked up until all the weariness seemed gone from their bones and the cold chill she hadn't been able to get rid of turned into warm fire. She was nearly home! After all those months in a strange land amongst strange people, she was finally nearly home. She could have started singing, such was her joy, and indeed she did start to hum a lively little ditty under her breath. Before long, Naruto joined in, and soon they were singing loudly and boisterously, completely off key, but they cared little.

"… _And little Miss Frizzy,_

_Was all in a tizzy,_

_And the lumberjack lumbered in sight._

_Said he to Miss Frizzy,_

'_I'll give you a tizzy,'_

_And they frizzied and tizzied all night."_

"Hahaha!" Naruto crowed, clutching his side in laughter. "That one's my favourite. Always has been. Let's sing it again!"

They sang it over and over again until their voices went hoarse with laughter and song and the wildlife for miles around probably knew the story of Miss Frizzy and the lumberjack. And that was when they stopped.

Konoha had just appeared around the bend.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's blood was boiling. Orochimaru still hadn't spoken, nor had Karin or Kabuto, and it was driving him insane. Most of his past week had been spent in the dungeons, fighting to keep thoughts of Sakura out of his head, until the claustrophobia had finally driven him from the underground keep.<p>

He couldn't help but worry over her.

The guards had returned five days ago, heads down because they had lost Sakura and her unknown companion. A brief moment of relief had passed through his gut knowing that she had escaped – she wouldn't be tortured and killed, at least.

But their report said that their horse had died beneath them, and in their haste they had left everything behind. Blankets, food, medicine… everything. She was out there with someone, and she had _nothing_ to keep her warm or to keep her healthy. And the horse had died beneath them! She would have been thrown into undergrowth and could have been seriously injured. An image of a broken, mangled Sakura drifted across his thoughts and he angrily pushed it aside. She had to be safe. He would feel it if she were not. He was sure of that. Besides, she wouldn't have escaped the soldiers if she had been seriously injured, would she?

Sasuke didn't know what to think.

His body was tense with pent up aggravation, the need to let some it go consuming him. He walked towards the barracks, katana at his hip, intent upon having one hell of a spar with Naruto. He'd need someone who could bear the brunt of his wrath, and apart from Itachi and Sentoki, Naruto was probably the only one who could handle it. Itachi was too busy ruling Otogakure and Sentoki would be too busy working with the council and helping the army.

Entering the barracks, he demanded that Naruto be brought before him. For a few minutes the area was a flurry of activity as men went searching for the blond male, until a shaking boy crept towards him and said in stammering, halting tones that Naruto hadn't been seen for around a week now. Not since the night that the Konoha whore had escaped.

And suddenly it all fell into place in Sasuke's mind.

_Naruto_. That… that _idiot_ was Sakura's companion! He felt he could have stabbed something in rage at that moment, and felt that the boy was lucky to have moved away as quickly as he did. He could remember that time when they sparred. It seemed so long ago, yet there was definitely something in Naruto's body language to suggest that he knew Sakura.

"_Could've fooled me," he retaliated, waiting for Naruto to right himself. "Normally, I wouldn't care. But you're distracted, and that's resulting in a poor spar. Sakura could do better than you, and I doubt that she's ever wielded so much as a knife."_

_Sasuke saw Naruto's shoulders tense at the mention of Sakura's name, and he was immediately on alert. "What do you know about Sakura?"_

_Naruto shrugged, and took up another fighting stance. "This and that. Why?"_

_It was Sasuke who made the first move that time. "You reacted like you know her. What I want to know is how."_

_Sweat was dripping down Naruto's brow with exertion as he held back Sasuke's sword. "I know _of_ her, teme."_

_Know of her_. Bah! He had probably been sent from Konoha to get her back. He remembered seeing them speaking at Itachi's birthday, though he presumed that it was just a friendly hello. And being sent from Konoha would explain why Sasuke (or indeed anyone) had never seen him before the war. Sasuke could have screamed in anger, but instead he raced back towards the castle and Itachi, intent on telling him this piece of Intel.

He found Itachi in the library, thumbing a book that he recognised as Yue's diary.

"Itachi, I know who Sakura's companion was."

Itachi raised interested eyes from the pages and set the book aside. "Who was it?"

"My sparring partner, Naruto. He only turned up after the war and he hasn't been seen since Sakura disappeared. He also seemed to know Sakura, though he denied it when I questioned him, and he has blond hair."

"I remember him," Itachi said. "Sakura and I watched as you tested him."

Sasuke nodded, deep in thought. "Have you found anything suspicious in the diary?" he suddenly asked, and to his surprise Itachi nodded.

"There is one small passage here which has kept me thinking for a while now. It's -"

Before he could finish his sentence, the doors to the library were flung open and a guard entered. "Orochimaru Sama has agreed to speak," he panted, and the two brothers immediately stood to leave, Yue's diary forgotten.

"Itachi," Sasuke began. "Do you know why so few people were about last week? There is still the feeling of fear amongst the servants. I do not like it. It feels like something is going to happen soon."

"I haven't had time to investigate it, Sasuke. Once Orochimaru has told us what he knows, I ask you to find out what is happening."

Sasuke nodded and held the door open for Itachi before following him down to the dungeons. They entered Orochimaru's cell and swallowed down bile as the smell of blood, sweat and piss reached their nostrils. As for Orochimaru… he was a mess.

His once fine clothes were tatters now, barely enough to cover his skin. Large patches of dried blood soaked through the piss-stained rags and his legs were bent at unnatural angles. Some of the open cuts had begun to weep and fester.

The cell smelt of fear and decay.

"You said you would speak to us," said Itachi, and Orochimaru nodded his head.

"Grant me a quick death as soon as you are able, and I will tell you what I am able to."

Itachi nodded in agreement. "Tell us today and I can arrange an execution tomorrow."

Orochimaru closed his eyes in defeat. "I hope that that will be soon enough." The snake sighed a broken breath and, with difficulty, lifted his head to look at the two brothers. "I am not in charge of this assault. I have never been in charge. Four years ago I was contacted by a man who proposed we take over Otogakure."

"Who was this man?" Sasuke interrupted, leaning forward so as to hear Orochimaru's voice better.

"I cannot say."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Cannot or will not?"

"Will not," Orochimaru amended. "I will not give his name. I fear him far more than I fear your torture, Sasuke Sama. Do not think you can get his name from me or Kabuto or Karin. We won't give you his name."

"Control your anger, little brother," Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear before turning back to face Orochimaru. "What else do you know?"

Orochimaru drew in another rattling breath. "If anyone has the power to destroy you, it is him. I am not in charge, he is. Beware him."

* * *

><p>As soon as they passed through the gates Sakura could have wept with relief and happiness.<p>

Home. She was finally home.

She and Naruto went up to the sentry standing guard at the gate, and the man recognised Naruto almost instantly.

"Naruto San?" the man said slowly, as if the name felt foreign to him. "Is that truly you?"

"Aye," Naruto affirmed. "We wish to be taken to see Hyuuga Hinata immediately."

"Who is your companion?" the guard asked, eyeing Sakura wearily.

"This is Haruno Sakura. Believe me, Hinata will want to see her."

The guard nodded and went to turn around before a new voice entered the fray.

"Sakura?"

The roseate turned to look straight into the pearlescent eyes of Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what my favourite part of this story has been so far? That ditty. I made it up spur of the moment and strangely enough I liked it. I thought it was funny XD<strong>

**I cannot guarantee that I'll get the next chapter out soon. I'll do my best, but please don't expect one within a month or so. School is only going to continue to get worse, and even though my school holidays are coming they are going to be spent studying and preparing for my trial exams, which start literally the day I go back to school.**

**To those who haven't given up on this story, thank you a thousand times over, and could you please be so kind as to leave a review? It would be so appreciated, I don't think you realise. They're what's keeping this story alive and I absolutely love hearing from you :) So please do leave me a review. Maybe I'll even find time to write during the holidays :)**

**As always, please do not favourite this story without leaving a review, even if it is only once. Unfortunately, the majority of people seem to do that nowadays, and it's kinda upsetting :/  
><strong>

**A thousand thank yous and hugs, xoxoxox - SapphireRivulet**


	18. The Other One

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about that. I'd updated yesterday but the chapter didn't come up, so I'm updating again and hopefully it'll work this time :) x**

**So I got this one out a little faster than last time at least :/ This chapter may seem rushed, and I'm really sorry if it appears that way. I just wanted to get it out before I, literally, go through around ten weeks of stress and exams. First week back at school and I've already done two. Year twelve is ridiculous.**

**It's come to my attention that FF. net is doing this huge purge of M stories. With the content in mine, I'm expecting it to be deleted somewhere along the line, but if anyone who is considering reporting this so it can be deleted then I'm pleading for you to not. I've worked for far too long and too hard on this story to see it get deleted, and I would be crushed if this was. Also, just as a backup plan, does anyone know any good fanfiction sites I could post this on that wouldn't delete it for the content? Thanks :)**

**Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed! Less people than last time (sad face) but seeing as I took forever to get it out I don't blame you :)**

_**Chantrea Moonbeam  
>xStarryyAngellx<br>Spatulaxoxo  
>nilitee<br>Lilac Queen  
>Dah Hot Guy<br>SasuCakes15  
>GingerLocks18<br>yattsy  
>Mysterious Poop<br>Chi TownEmo  
>RinDey<br>kittykat198561  
>watchingtherain1<br>my-threesome  
>Wings Of A Butterfly<br>alipiaoca  
>river of the sand<br>DiamondDreams789FIFi  
>Caelum-of-Love<br>Bulla49 **__(Thank you so much for all your reviews!)  
><em>_**LostMyPieces**_

**Thank you so much to all of you, your reviews mean the world to me :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Never Say<strong>

**.:{*}:.**

_**The Other One**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Neji appeared calm as he looked over Naruto and I, surveying us with a professional view and giving no indication that either of us meant more to him than our ranks dictated.

"You'd best go to the infirmary first for your wounds before seeing Hinata," he said, then turned to lead us towards the hospital. Naruto and I ambled after him, his words seeming to make our wounds reappear as the initial joy of finally being home began to settle in. My wrist and ribs began to ache again and I could see Naruto give a pained grimace out of the corner of my eye.

The infirmary compiled of a few unstable shacks, with the skeleton of a new hospital being built beside it; the Otogakure soldiers must have burnt down the hospital after taking me prisoner, and I closed my eyes as I tried to stop the flood of memory seeping into being. How many would have been lost in that fire? I hardly dared to think on it.

Neji pushed apart the flaps to one tent and stepped aside to allow Naruto and I passage. The tent was cramped and poorly lit, with a few guttering candles adding to the stifling air of too many bodies pushed together. I barely had time to dwell on that, though, as my blonde-haired tutor turned her honey coloured eyes on me.

"Sakura?" Tsunade whispered, and I could do naught but stand there as if in a stupor. "Is that really you?"

I managed to nod my head and push back the tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks. I could not fall apart! "Tsunade," I managed to whisper, before my big-busted mentor embraced me in a killer grip, nearly squeezing the air from my lungs, but I cared little. How I had missed her, and I silently reprimanded myself for barely having thought of her in my whole time away. Granted, it had been many months since I had seen Tsunade before being taken, but that was hardly any excuse.

"My little Sakura, I can barely believe that it is you here," she whispered in my ear, not relenting in her grip.

"It is me, shishou, I'm finally home," I sobbed and clutched her medical uniform as tightly as possible, not caring for my wrist or ribs. Tsunade would fix them in no time, I knew.

"How did you manage to get away, little one?" she asked, and held me at arm's length, her professional eyes sweeping my form and immediately assessing my injuries.

"I'd still be in Oto if it weren't for Naruto," I said. "He saved me. He got me out of there. I owe him everything."

She nodded, still assessing me. "Seems I owe that knucklehead a few bowls of ramen then," she said. "You're malnourished, your wrist is fractured, that cut is starting to fester, two ribs on your left side are broken and you're absolutely freezing. You haven't been taking care of yourself, Sakura," she chastised.

"Our horse died beneath us, and Naruto's injuries are far worse than mine. We were being chased so we had no time to gather any supplies, shishou. We lived off what we could find."

She nodded again, then led me further in to the tent, barking out orders at the staff to take care of Naruto, and make sure that he was treated well, _dammit,_ before leading me to a small bench where she bandaged my wrist and chest and cleaned my cut and put gauze over it. She tried to insist upon giving me some soup as well, but I denied it, saying that I really needed to see Hinata. There would be plenty of soup and other foods there. Tsunade eyed me firmly upon my refusal, before proclaiming that she would be coming to the compound later that evening to get me food and check my injuries. There was no point in protesting, and I didn't want to anyway. Any excuse to see my shishou.

She led me from the tent and back towards Neji, who was waiting patiently at the entrance.

"What about Naruto?" I asked, turning to face my mentor.

"His injuries were more severe and Shizune should be looking after him at the moment," she said, and I nodded.

"Tell him I owe him a free meal at Ichiraku's," I said to her, and she smiled.

"Naturally."

And with that, Neji and I headed towards the compound and Hinata.

I don't think I'd ever existed in a more tense silence than that one, and it took all my will to not start telling him everything that had happened. But it was not the time for that. I would tell him later, when I could look him in the eye.

**.:{*}:.**

**Normal POV**

**.:{*}:.**

Hinata looked worn as Sakura and Neji stepped into her private suit. There were dark circles beneath her eyes and worry lines near her mouth that told a story of sleepless nights and fear beyond measure. But the moment she raised her pearl eyes to look at who had entered, it was as if all the exhaustion disappeared and she all but bolted over to Sakura, embracing her as if her very being depended upon it. Sakura held her best friend back as tightly as she could, crying quietly into Hinata's shoulder with pent up emotion.

"I thought I'd never see you again Sakura-chan," Hinata whispered, barely loud enough for the roseate to hear.

"It'd take a lot more than Otogakure to stop me from coming back to you, Hinata-chan," Sakura muttered back between sobs. "There are so many things I have to tell you and so many things I want to ask you; it feels like aeons have passed. Was it really only nine months? There must be a millennia's worth of things I must tell you and even more you must tell me."

Hinata giggled between her tears and pulled away from her friend, though keeping her fingers linked with Sakura's. "Neji-san, could you excuse us please and make sure that we're not disturbed? Sakura and I have a lot of catching up to do."

Neji inclined his head regally. "Of course, Hinata-sama," he said, and exited the room, locking the door behind him.

Hinata quietly led Sakura over to a lounge stuffed with cushions and curled up on it, watching as the roseate made herself comfortable. Eagerness shined like a halo from Hinata's eyes, and Sakura sighed, knowing immediately what she wished to ask. "Naruto is alive and well, Hinata-chan. You needn't worry for him; he's just getting patched up at the infirmary."

"Why did you need the infirmary?" Hinata quickly questioned, forsaking her usual shy demeanour in her desperation. "Are you both alright?"

"Our horse died beneath us as we were trying to escape. Do not worry, Hinata-chan; considering the circumstances we both escaped with minimal injuries."

Hinata was silent as she let the reassurances process themselves before she spoke again. "What happened to you, Sakura-chan? What happened after you were taken away? Where have you been these past nine months?"

Sakura sighed. "It's a long story, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled kindly and took Sakura's hand in hers. "I have a lot of time, Sakura. You can tell me."

Sakura nodded and took a deep breath before recounting her tale.

She told her of how it was quickly realised that she was not Hinata. She told her of how she met Sasuke. She told her of Juugo, and how he was the first friend she made in Otogakure. She told her of Itachi, who was ever so kind to her, and of Ino who was a right little pig. She told her of Tenten, who stood up for her when all of the other maids and servants hated her, and she told her of Karin, who gave the pretence of friendship. She told her of Gaara, and his baffling attraction towards her, and of Orochimaru, that creepy, slimy snake of a man. She told her about Yue and Mikoto and Fugaku, and of their suspicious murders.

She told her of losing her virginity to Sasuke, how it had made her blood curdle and the guilt that plagued her for months afterward. She told her about when she found Yue's diary, and all the questions it raised instead of answered. She told her that Hizashi had been found dead in Otogakure after apparently trying to murder Yue. She told her of the conception drink-turned-poison, and that she had been tortured for the month following that. She told her of Itachi's birthday ball and being reunited with Naruto and of Gaara's proposal.

She told her about her epiphany: when she finally realised that she was in love with Sasuke.

She told her of her's and Naruto's escape, and of how they had finally managed to get away.

Finally, over an hour later, she had finished telling Hinata everything.

It took a while for Hinata to breach the silence. "That is a fair tale you have there, Sakura-chan. I fear mine is not nearly as exciting."

Sakura laughed, the sound carefree. "Exciting or no, I am sinfully curious, Hinata-chan," she said, coaxing her best friend. "I've shared my story, now it's your turn."

Hinata sighed and began. "Neji and I left Konoha quickly. The tunnel you spoke of was dark and damp, and if not for a torch Neji had found I wouldn't have seen my fingers even had someone placed them before my eyes. The tunnel took us to the east of Konoha, and once we emerged we saw the hospital begin to go up in flames. It was horrible." She paused for a moment as she relived the memory. "Neji and I found an old abandoned wood cutter's cabin in the woods and we stayed there for a week to get our bearings. Not one day after being there did Naruto come knocking on the door. I was exhilarated to see him alive and unharmed, but Neji took him aside after he'd had something to eat and sent him off to find you. It was hard watching him leave when I hadn't even had the chance to hold him.

"After that first week Neji and I took what supplies we could and walked to a small town near the south of the Fire Nation's border. We'd changed our clothes to blend in as peasants from some old clothes left in the lodge and the walk to the small village made us filthy. We could never stay in any one place for too long, lest one of the town's folk recognise us. I believe that there was a hefty bounty out for legitimate information on me. Money does strange things to an individual, and our eyes were a dead giveaway as to our true identity. Neji and I had prepared to go back to Konoha in April, so as to meet you there, but before we did we were recognised by a traveller. We didn't stay around long enough to know if he reported us or not, but we decided against returning to Konoha. If we were reported then Konoha would be one of the first places that they'd look.

"Neji could only ever send Naruto an update on our status every month at best, giving him orders and telling him what to do. Only once did Naruto manage to get word back to us, and that was to say that you had been imprisoned and couldn't go anywhere. Naruto could not return to Konoha until Neji deemed it safe enough to do so. Being spotted in April put our plans back, and we didn't dare return to Konoha lest the enemy be there. That is why it took so long to get you home, Sakura-chan. If men from Otogakure came back to Konoha looking for me then they would recapture you and do Kami-knows-what. We had to wait and bide our time until we were certain that it was once again safe to enter Konoha and that the threat had been driven out."

She raised her eyes to look at Sakura. "And now we are finally home. My father has restored a sense of order to Konoha and there are no threats of invasion pending. We are finally home." She smiled, the grin radiating with happiness. "I don't think I've ever endured such a long nine months before. I hope to not do so again."

* * *

><p>The stench emanating from the dungeons had Sasuke crinkling his nose. Burnt flesh, he was quick to identify, and upon walking past Kabuto's cell he was quick to see why it was so bad. Kabuto's legs looked half melted, the stubs where his feet had once been charred black. Sasuke cringed at the ghastly sight and continued walking towards Orochimaru's cell where Itachi was standing sentient.<p>

"Has he said anything more?" Sasuke asked the elder Uchiha upon entry, and Itachi shook his head.

"He keeps telling us of this 'other one' but will give no clues as to who he is. Though he keeps saying he is dangerous and he has the potential to destroy us, so that has given me a few ideas, but nothing solid enough to be a theory."

"What are these ideas?" Sasuke questioned.

"Someone with power – a councilman or an enemy country. Someone who has the money and the influence and the power to destroy us. But who? My first thought was someone from Suna. Inoichi or Gaara maybe, but both of them would be stupid to risk war when both of our lands are to be allied soon anyway. And neither Inoichi nor Gaara is stupid. Gaara would not risk his sister's life, as she will be moving here soon for our wedding. Inoichi has no reason to attack Otogakure. We found and executed the culprit of his daughters poisoning; he would be foolish to wage war against us. I've thought of Konoha, but Orochimaru hates Konoha more than us, I'd presume. I can't imagine him ever swearing fealty to anyone in or from Konoha. So that would leave someone from our Council, but all of them have proven time and time again their loyalty towards us. I cannot make sense of it. I cannot think of who it may be."

Sasuke shook his head and placed his hand upon his brother's shoulder. "Itachi, you cannot stay down here forever. Come up to the castle for just a few hours and have something to drink. Breathe some fresh air. It'll do you the world of good."

Itachi nodded, the movement betraying his exhaustion. "Just for a few hours, then I will begin to arrange the prisoner's executions." He stood and turned, showing Sasuke the dark shadows under his eyes and the subtle slouching of his shoulders.

They walked in silence from the prisoner's cells, for once no screams bouncing off the cold stone walls, instead being replaced by the lingering smell of inevitable death.

Neither Itachi nor Sasuke noticed the orange slits that followed their movements as they left the prison.

The man smirked, bloodlust stirring in his veins as he turned towards Orochimaru's cell.

* * *

><p>She found him sitting beneath the old oak tree in the garden, his eyes closed and his body relaxed. Neji's long dark hair fell over his shoulders and cascaded in a dark waterfall around him, a stark contrast against his pale skin. Sakura could easily remember how silky it had felt when she'd run it through her fingers all those months ago, and an instant desire flared through her to feel his locks again. She immediately pushed the thought from her mind. She had a job to do. She had to tell him that she no longer loved him. She owed him that courtesy at least.<p>

"Neji?" she called, and slowly walked over to him. He opened an eye at the sound of her voice and smiled as she approached.

"Sakura," he said in greeting, his tone warm and inviting. "It has been a long time. Come here, sit by me." He moved across, giving her access to the tree to lean against. He didn't take his eyes off her as she sat down, an act which had red staining her cheeks.

"You're blushing," he noted, a smile in his voice. "Does that mean you haven't lost any of your feelings in these past nine months?"

Sakura cursed herself as she felts her cheeks grow hotter, though this time from guilt.

"Neji, there is something I must confess," she said softly, feeling everything she had to say bubbling forth, but unsure where to start.

"And that is…?" he prompted, turning her chin so as to look her in the eyes. His gaze was soft, speaking words which she knew she could no longer return, and she felt guilt rise up like a serpent inside of her.

"Please don't look at me like that," she whispered. "It makes this so much harder, and I don't want to hurt you, though I know that that is inevitable." She turned her head aside miserably.

"Sakura," he said firmly, and turned her back around to look at him. "Anything you have to say, please do. I swear I can handle it."

The roseate nodded and took a deep breath, closing her eyes before she began. "Firstly, I am no longer a virgin. I lost my virginity the night after I went back to the camp. I cannot describe the guilt I felt at being unable to give you my virtue, so please do not make me relive that." She opened her eyes to see him looking understandably at her.

"I did not want to let you go for that reason. I knew that the chances of you being returned to me pure were slim to nothing. But I care not, Sakura. I do not care."

"That isn't all," Sakura quickly interjected. "Your father is dead, Neji. In fact, your father is possibly the reason why the war started. Your father apparently attacked and killed the youngest Uchiha: Yue. Her death marked a lust for revenge in the Uchiha household, and that is why they waged war. That is why they were after Hinata: they wanted her life in compensation for Uchiha Yue's."

Sakura took a deep breath before continuing.

"While in Otogakure, I was also the Prince Sasuke Uchiha's… consort, I suppose. I shared his bed for the duration of the nine months I was in Otogakure. And… and after being with him for so long I… I no longer love you, Neji." She turned away from him. "I'm so sorry, Neji. I denied the waning of my feelings for so long, it wasn't until another pointed it out to me that I realised. I no longer love you because I am in love with Uchiha Sasuke. I still care for you so much, and I look back on our time together with only the most tender of affection. But when I look at you now there are no butterflies. If you were to hold me now or kiss me now, I'd only be wishing it were his arms or his lips. And I feel that you deserve to know this, before you make the mistake of trying to be with me. You deserve so much more than I can give you, Neji. I cannot be with you. I cannot love you. I am so sorry."

His silence shook her to her core; he refused to look at her; make a sound. Sakura had no idea what to do.

"Say something," she whispered.

"Say what?" he said after a time. "What can I say to that? I want to find that prince and make him rue the day he was born for taking you from me in almost every sense of the word, yet I cannot." He looked at her, and Sakura quickly turned her head aside, the guilt getting the best of her. "I would have waited for you, you know?" he said quietly. "I would have waited for you. For as long as it took. If Naruto had failed to bring you back I would have gone after you myself."

Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling tears being to creep across her eyelashes. "Neji, I -"

"Go. Just go, Sakura. I wish to be alone for a while."

The roseate nodded, hating herself more and more as time went on before standing and turning to leave.

"I'm sorry, Neji," she said softly before leaving the garden.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's skin crawled in premonition the moment he entered the dungeons beside Itachi.<p>

Something was wrong.

It was too cold; too silent. There was no ragged, pained breathing coming from any of the cells, and the smell of death permeated the air with a screaming clarity.

Neither of the brothers moved, both feeling a disturbing sense of foreboding washing through their system.

_What had happened?_

Cautiously they made their way down further into the depths of the dungeon; nerves alight for any out of place movement. Anything that didn't belong - wasn't supposed to be there.

"Where are the guards?" Sasuke muttered under his breath, but Itachi merely shook his head.

They got to the entrance of Karin's cell, but it was bereft of life. There was no one in there: no body, no breath.

They quickly moved towards the next cell: Kabuto's cell.

But that was empty too. Filthy with stale blood and piss and fear, yet nothing lived in that cell.

Slowly they moved towards Orochimaru's cell, the stench of dry blood filling their nostrils the closer they got.

The sight that met their eyes had them choking back bile.

The whole room was crimson.

Two guards were hanging from the ceiling, their throats half slit open and blood drenching their clothing and dripping off their fingers and toes, flooding large crimson puddles at their feet.

Kabuto laid a few paces away, his abdomen split open and his eyes bloodshot and popping. Sasuke and Itachi were quick to realise what the red rope binding the two guards were when they couldn't see Kabuto's intestines: the guards were hanging from them.

Karin was closest to them, her thighs sporting huge slits and the aorta clearly visible. She was surrounded by a pool of her own blood, and her features were contorted in an endless scream of agony.

Against the far wall Orochimaru laid, his head severed and resting on his breast, his arms across his pelvis and his legs beside him. But that wasn't what horrified the two brothers the most.

On the wall above Orochimaru, written in blood, were the words _Your Cherry-blossom is next, _surrounded by splatters of congealing blood.

Sasuke was quick to exit the room and empty his stomach onto the stones, the gruesome sight having been unlike anything he'd ever seen, even in war.

"Your Cherry-blossom is next," Itachi choked, his face alabaster white and his hands shaking. "Would that mean Sakura? But she is no longer in Otogakure."

"Itachi," Sasuke rasped, wiping his mouth of excess bile. "Who the _fuck_ did this? It must be someone from Oto. We have no visitors here, and only you, the Council and I have keys to this area. You and I haven't left each other's side since we left the dungeons. We are each other's alibis. Who the fuck did this sick massacre?"

"I don't know, Sasuke," Itachi said quietly. "I can't think of anyone from our Council who could do such a thing. It doesn't make sense to me. Who has the ability to do this? Did they hire assassins or did they do it themselves? This merely raises more questions. Ones I do not know how to answer."

"Is it Sakura that they are threatening?"

Itachi was silent for a moment. "It is the only thing that makes sense. Neither of us own a cherry-blossom, and their use of capitalisation would suggest a human. We only know the one Sakura. I would assume so."

"I have to go after her," Sasuke told Itachi, resolution ringing in his voice. "If whoever has done this attacks Sakura I couldn't live with myself. I have to go after her."

"Why?" Itachi questioned. "She is not your responsibility. If a madman is loose in Otogakure, we need to be here and protect our people. I can't have you just gallivanting off to Konoha on a whim, Sasuke."

"This isn't a whim, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled. "Some lunatic has threatened Sakura; he could be on his way to Konoha right now!"

"Why?" Itachi countered.

"Because I have to, Itachi! Don't ask me why, I just have to!"

"You do not have to, Sasuke. She is presumably in Konoha by now. Why do you _have to?" _Itachi's tone was demanding, wanting Sasuke to scream something he had buried beneath layers of denial.

"Because I -" Sasuke stopped, his tongue becoming tied and his throat closing up in realisation. "Because I love her," he eventually said, infinitely quieter than before. "Because if anyone lays a hand on her then I will destroy them. I just need to know that she's safe, Itachi. If I don't I fear I'll spend the rest of my days wondering."

Itachi sighed and walked over to his younger brother, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning his eyes from the disgusting sight in the cell. "You are to be home within two weeks; otherwise I'm sending someone after you. Take one other with you, just in case. Someone you trust. Someone who will not fail you."

Sasuke nodded and left the dungeon, a plan forming itself in his mind.

* * *

><p>A week later Sakura and Hinata were walking through the gardens, arms linked and smiles on their faces. They felt untroubled and carefree, as if all was finally going right in the world.<p>

"Otogakure was _huge_, Hinata-chan. Bigger than Konoha. But it was morbid and felt like decay. Peasants were all through the streets and the court was full of corruption. There were no friends, just allies. And you always trusted your allies less than your enemies. It was horrible, and I am glad to be gone from there."

"It sounds awful, Sakura-san. I couldn't imagine living in a place like that: people stabbing you in the back at every turn. It would drive me mad."

"It nearly drove me mad, Hinata-chan. I can't describe how relieved I was when I finally walked through Konoha's gates. It was like coming up for air after being under water for too long. I cannot describe how much I missed you."

Hinata squeezed her hand before asking, "So you don't miss anything about Otogakure?"

Sakura lowered her head fractionally. "I miss Sasuke, Hinata-chan. That is all. I miss him more than I can possibly describe. It feels like a physical ache in my chest. As if someone had cleaved open my heart. I'd give almost anything to see him again. Over time I suppose that this feeling will dull and I'll be able to ignore it, but I fear that that won't be for a while yet."

Hinata looked at her friend empathetically. "Someday you shall find your other half, and it will be as if he was merely a passing comet in wake of a sun."

Sakura managed a small smile. "You are right, of course. I just wish I didn't hurt so much."

"Hinata-sama!" Both girls looked up to see Neji pelting towards them, and they stopped so the he could catch up.

"What is it, Neji-san?" Hinata questioned as he drew closer, aware of the tension between her cousin and the roseate.

Neji was careful not to look at Sakura as he said, "We found two men lurking outside Konoha's walls. They gave in without a fight, but neither will tell us their names or where they come from. They are currently in chains in the jail."

Hinata's brow creased. "I do not see what that has to do with me, Neji-san," she said politely. "Perhaps you should tell my father. That sort of thing is his business."

"It hasn't anything to do with you, Hinata-sama," he said, before taking a breath and turning towards Sakura. "One of them keeps asking for you," he said. "He won't tell us anything until he has seen you. I presume that they are spies come to take you back to Otogakure, so I need to place Naruto around you at all times as a constant guard."

Sakura nodded in gratitude, before an unfathomable curiosity welled up within her. "What does he look like?" she called at Neji's retreating back. "The one who keeps asking for me."

He didn't turn around. "He's quite tall. Well built. Pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes. His companion is a giant, with orange hair and brown eyes. They both looked like they could be dangerous if provoked."

If he said anything else, then Sakura didn't hear it, for she had frozen completely, one name circling around in her head like a mantra.

_Sasuke._

And she ran.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Seriously, if anyone has any ideas as to what is going down then please ask me in a PM. If you get it right, your name will go up in the revealing chapter!<strong>

**So, between almost constant examinations for the next 10 weeks, extreme stress, music psychoticness and attempts at starting a relationship I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out. I promise to do so as soon as I find time, but that probably won't be for a while. I'm so sorry.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has put up with my spastic updating schedule, I really appreciate it :) And a thousand more thank yous to those who are still reviewing. They give me the incentive to continue, and I don't think I can describe just how much I appreciate it.**

**Please don't favourite without leaving a review!**

**- SapphireRivulet xoxoxox**


	19. Confession

**Well... uhm... hi? So I know that you all probably want to kill me right about now, and I totally do not blame you in the slightest. I haven't updated since... sheesh, since July. That's absolutely horrible. I'm so sorry. Yes, I honestly do have my reasons, not the smallest of which was I had a butt-load of final exams coupled with hours upon hours of crippling study time all to lead up to my finishing school. And the moment I finished school I started looking for jobs and looking at various other ways I could go to make my way in the world. And then there's the whole thing where I got a boyfriend, and he's absolutely awesome. And then all of my Microsoft programs crashed. They're still not working, actually. This whole chapter was written on Wordpad, so forgive the probable multitude of errors, I hate writing with technology. I lose all ability to spell and use proper grammar. So yeah, I've been a busy little bee.**

**But can I say a sincere thank you to the absolutely incredible people who stuck the wait out. I know it took way longer than any of us expected and I'm so sorry for that. I'll do my absolute best to not let that happen again. Thank you so much to:**

_**Wings of Silver Wishes  
>Guest - <strong>__Haha, no, the intensity is only just starting. There's going to be a huge amount of things happening in these last few chapters, so hold on! Thank you, I was quite proud of that scene, as macabre as it was. I always figured that Sasuke would be the kind of person who would prove with actions, not words, how he felt for someone. Hence he's riding out to her. Hmm, well you'll have to keep thinking on that, I guarantee that they've already made appearances in the story! Thank you so much for your review :)  
><em>_**SkeleTonQueenN06  
>Lilac Queen<br>Amy - **__Thank you so much, I'm sorry for the wait, but I'm updating now :)  
><em>_**andy-chan24  
>rev0lutionary<br>RinDey  
>Moonwaterpetal<br>my-threesome  
>Guest - <strong>__Oh wow, thank you so much! I never intend to stop writing, and thank you so very much :)  
><em>_**LostMyPieces  
>ChibiVampireQueen<br>Dah Hot Guy - **__Haha, thank you. Neji is a tragic one, but he's a good guy. He'll get his happy ending :)  
><em>_**Caelum-of-Love  
>Spatulaxoxo<br>drekkitude  
>Bulla Tulla<br>xStarryyAngellx  
>river of the sand<br>nilitee - **__Yes, they most definitely are, especially in this chapter, I can assure you!  
><em>_**Alipiaoca  
>Chyna Fey<br>tahrocs  
>Anju-Chan27<br>RedRose091-Chan  
>Lady Rini<br>hirokiri9  
>Sibrael<br>Suzaku - **__Haha, I'm glad that you enjoy it enough to be hooked :)  
><em>_**Guest - **__Yeah, he is... Irony: he got both! Haha.  
><em>_**Anna - **__Yeah, she did, unfortunately. But it was all for the story's sake. Don't worry, she doesn't and of course it is!  
><em>_**Sariko-chan723  
><strong>_

**You guys are just... wow, you're so amazing. I really hope that this chapter makes up for the incredibly long wait, though it probably doesn't. But at any rate, there's a lot of revelations in this chapter. A lot of things will be exposed, more stuff on Hizashi and the part he had to play. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Dedication: really? You guys, of course! I couldn't dedicate it to anyone else!**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{*}:.<strong>

**Chapter 19:  
>Confession<strong>

**.:{*}:.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

It felt like I could not move my legs fast enough, even though I didn't know why I was running. Maybe because of some pathetic belief that he could possibly have ridden all the way to Konoha because of some wild, impossible epiphany where he actually held feelings for me. I doubted that, yet I couldn't help but run to him like some naïve, ignorant puppy.

Neji and Hinata ran behind me at a slower pace, probably trying to keep their dignity. That was only natural though, and I didn't begrudge them that. Who cared if some mere serving girl had no dignity? No one. But if Hinata were to be seen in any state less than regal if would cause a lot of unnecessary and annoying talk.

I saw the prison ahead and began to slow down, realising with a twinge of humiliation that I would need Neji to get me through, and not a minute later the two Hyuuga's had caught up to me, Neji breathing a little heavier than usual and Hinata completely out of breath and red in the face. I knew that I couldn't have looked much better.

"I didn't know you could run so fast, Sakura-chan," Hinata huffed, wincing with what I could assume was a stitch in her side.

"Forgive me for running like I did, Hinata-sama," I apologised. "I don't know what came over me."

Neji narrowed his eyes at me, and I quickly averted my gaze. "Neji-san, may I receive permission to see the two captives? I believe I know who they are."

I could see the emotions play across his usually so calm façade, before he nodded and accompanied me inside the prison.

**.:{*}:.**

**Normal POV**

The first thing Sakura was aware of was how silent the prison was. Not a sound was made; not by the guards, not by the prisoners. It was unnerving, she felt, and she stayed close beside Neji as he led her deeper and deeper into the depths of the block. It was nothing like the Oto prison, Sakura mused, as fuzzy and disjointed memories of the place pricked at her memory. That place, she recalled, felt, smelt and sounded like death was clinging to every crevice. Here there was an overbearing sense of order and authority, and though she knew that she was probably surrounded by some of Konoha's worst criminals, she felt incredibly safe.

"We've put them up the back of the prison, they're being questioned now in different cells," said Neji, and Sakura could detect a very small layer of bitterness underlying his tone. A small stone of guilt once again settled in the pit of her stomach at that, and she lowered her head slightly in shame.

"Alright," she said softly.

He led her through a number of twisting passages and straight corridors, before he stopped outside a thick wooden door, two spluttering candles adorning the cement walls on each side.

"They're being held in cells through here. Come, walk behind me, I will lead you to them."

Sakura nodded and stood back as Neji pushed open the heavy door, the popping veins in his arms belying the effort the act took him, before he entered the slightly darker passageway, looking back over his shoulder to be sure that both Sakura and Hinata were following him.

A number of doors stood side by side along the corridor, a few windows breaking the stone periodically allowing the two girls to peer inside at the empty, dark rooms.

"Have they been tortured?" Sakura whispered, almost too afraid to ask the question yet unable to help herself.

"No," Neji said gruffly, and Sakura let out a silent sigh of relief. "Not yet, anyway," he added, almost as an afterthought, and the roseate felt a shiver caress her spine. "We're almost there. You will be able to see them but they can't see you. The giant is on the left side and the other one is in the cell on the right. If you can identify them it will be incredibly helpful, Sakura." Neji turned to look at her, his opalescent eyes boring deep into her soul, making the pit of guilt in her stomach increase, though there was no accusation there.

"Oh course," she said, her heart fluttering with nerves as she counted down the steps to their cells.

The cell on the left was visible first, and inside Sakura could see a giant of a man with orange hair and kind brown eyes.

"Juugo," she muttered on the tip of her tongue as the reality soaked through her. Feeling Neji's eyes on her, she cleared her throat and said louder, "His name is Juugo. He acted as my guard a few times, and a kinder soul you would be pressed to find. Please let him go; whatever reason he has to be here, I can promise you that it isn't to cause chaos."

"Whether his intentions are peaceful or malicious, I will not let him go, Sakura. He is from Otogakure, yes?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Then he will be privy to possible valuable information. I cannot let that escape my grasp. Konoha's safety could be at stake. I will not risk it."

"Of course," Sakura conceded. "Just promise that you won't hurt him. He never did anything to hurt me, he only ever tried to protect me, I'd be horrified to know that the same courtesy was never given to him."

"If he talks then your promise will be kept," Neji hedged.

"And if he doesn't?"

Neji looked back at where Juugo was half slumped against the walls, hands restrained in iron cuffs. "That is why I will make no such promise."

Sakura closed her eyes and nodded in reluctant agreement. "I understand. You spoke of a second man. May I see him?"

Neji nodded and led the two girls to a window a few paces away. "He is in here," he said, as he nodded at a hunched man sitting on the stone floor.

Sakura's heart missed a beat as her eyes took in the pale skin, the dark, spiked hair and the proud shoulders. She watched as he raised his head, as if he could sense her stare, and her gaze fell straight into the dark cesspool of his black eyes.

"Neji," she said, fighting to keep her voice steady, "I beg you, please let me go in there and see him."

She felt Neji's eyes bore holes of curiosity into her skin. "Who is he?"

Sakura let out a short breath, her eyes not leaving Sasuke's. "He is prince Uchiha Sasuke of Otogakure. And I beg of you, please let me see him. Even if you never do anything else for me, please grant me this one favour. Please."

Neji didn't look at her, nor did he say a word. Sakura knew that she was asking the impossible of him, but she had to try. Her fingers were itching to hold him, feel his hair caress her palms. She didn't realise just how much she'd missed him until that moment.

"Please Neji," she whispered as she turned to face the Hyuuga. "I'll do anything.

She watched as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and his shoulders became tighter. She could see a great internal debate raging inside of him as he argued with himself over whether he should acquiesce or not.

"You have five minutes," he eventually said slowly. "If it looks like he will try to endanger you or try to get any form of information from you, I am taking you out immediately, understand? You are to remove all types of clips, sharp objects or anything that could be utilised to unlock his restraints, any ribbons or pieces of material that he could use to choke himself with, small objects he may swallow to choke himself with, any jewellery must be removed and shoes must be left outside, understood?"

Sakura nodded and immediately removed her belt, took the pins out of her hair and removed the necklace from around her neck, before leaving them on the floor, by the door along with her shoes.

"Are you sure that that's everything?" Neji questioned, eyes roaming her clothing and hair professionally, and Sakura nodded.

"He wouldn't try to hurt me, I promise you that."

Neji narrowed his eyes at her, before he nodded his approval and unlocked the door. Sakura took a deep breath before entering the room.

**.:{*}:.**

Sasuke raised his head as he heard the thick iron door unbolt. He could have sworn he felt people staring from the other side of the mirror, even though he couldn't see anything, and the loud _click_ only confirmed his suspicions. He wondered what they would try this time; whether they had figured out who he was yet, and if they had, whether they were going to kill him. Strangely he wasn't frightened by that idea. He'd even go peacefully if he knew that Sakura was safe and sound.

The door began to open and he turned his head aside, waiting for loud footsteps to echo through the room, but instead heard only soft, careful ones.

"Sasuke?" a familiar voice said and, disbelieving, Sasuke turned to look at the girl who had entered the room.

Sakura.

She was alive. Not only that, but she was standing right in front of him, looking at him, the quivering of her body belying both her apprehension and her excitement.

"So you're alive," Sasuke stated, his tone colourless, though emotions were starting to rise up in his belly.

"Yes, I'm alive," Sakura replied, her feet shifting in indecision. "I only have five minutes, so I need to ask you, why are you here?"

Sasuke chuckled, the sound reverberating in his throat. Something about the sound seemed off; it wasn't a humoured sound, far darker, as if she couldn't even begin to imagine his reasoning.

"Otogakure is under attack from the inside. We don't know who from, though."

Sakura was silent for a moment, before she replied with a stupid, "Oh." Another pause, before she continued, "But why are you here? It can't be to ask Konoha for aid, surely. We're your enemy. Surely Suna or somewhere else could..." She drifted off, unsure of how to continue.

"Asking for aid is not why I'm here." His voice was blunt, emotionless, as it had always been.

"Then why are you here?" Sakura insisted.

Sasuke eyed her carefully, staying silent, then facing the door as it opened slightly.

"You have two more minutes, Sakura," Neji's voice said, and Sakura nodded at the mirror, knowing that both Neji and Hinata could see her.

"Why did you come in here, Sakura?" Sasuke queried, his attention back on the roseate as the door closed.

"I wanted to see you," she answered truthfully, looking at her hands as they twisted in front of her. "I've missed you," she admitted softly after a short silence.

"Why did you run away?"

"When did you start asking so many questions?" Sakura retorted, growing slightly impatient with herself. She sighed. "Don't you understand? I didn't belong in Otogakure. I wanted to come home." Another pause as she looked carefully at him. "Did you read my letter and the other one?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Well?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Come here."

Sakura's fists curled into balls as her temper started to get the better of her. "Stop changing the topic!"

"Come _here_, Sakura," Sasuke repeated.

Like a puppet on a string Sakura slowly began to move forward. She was apprehensive, unsure of what to do or say. After only a month he felt like a stranger to her, yet her heart was begging for her to throw her arms around him and never let him go again. A part of her was telling her to run and the other part was telling her to kiss him senseless.

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" she asked again once she was standing in front of him.

"Come closer and I'll tell you," he said quietly, and Sakura lowered herself to her knees in response.

"Whoever is attacking Konoha made a threat against you," he whispered, so softly that the roseate had to lean right next to him to hear. "I came to make sure that they hadn't followed through with that threat."

Sakura felt her cheeks grow pink with his confession.

"Getting caught wasn't part of the plan, but it's led me to you, so even if I die here I'll know you're safe."

Sakura giggled as she felt him shift uncomfortably.

"Who would have thought," she whispered, "that the stone-cold Uchiha Sasuke could actually feel something. Who are you and what have you done with him? The Sasuke I know would never admit such things. Not in so many words, especially."

Sasuke smirked. "Shut up, Sakura. You're annoying."

Sakura smiled again and gently pushed the hair from his eyes. "That's much better," she said, amusement underlying her voice.

The door opened again, and Neji's voice issued from the darkness beyond. "Time's up, Sakura. Come out now."

"Yes, Neji," she called back, before turning to face Sasuke one last time. "I'll get you out of here, I promise," she whispered, and pecked him softly on the lips, before she stood and turned towards the door, only allowing herself to look at him again once she was behind the window.

**.:{*}:.**

The three didn't speak until they were back outside, sunlight shining down on their backs and the sounds from the distant market wafting on the slight breeze.

"So that's Uchiha Sasuke," Neji finally said stiffly when the silence had become unbearable.

"Yes," Sakura replied tersely, and followed the Hyuuga's as the walked back to the Compound.

"Why are they in Konoha? I know he replied once you got close enough for him to whisper."

Sakura was silent for a moment as she tried to figure out an answer, before deciding on the truth. Neji would spot her lying in an instant anyway.

"Otogakure is in danger and a threat was made against me, so he came to see if I was alright."

Neji was silent as he processed the information. "Otogakure is in danger," he reiterated, "and the prince came into enemy territory to see if a serving girl who had shared his bed is alright."

Sakura winced.

"That sounds very reckless," Neji continued.

"Don't ask me to make sense of it, Neji-kun. I've never been able to understand him. He's a complete enigma."

They were silent again as they continued walking, watching the sky begin to darken as sunset sunk coloured fingers into the azure blue sky. The Hyuuga Compound eventually came in sight, and the three entered the front grounds, Sakura and Hinata making to go to Hinata's private suite until Neji grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm, preventing her from moving forward.

"Neji, what are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed in surprise, yanking her arm in a futile attempt to ward him off.

"I need to speak to you. Alone," he said, looking at Hinata pointedly.

"Surely it can wait, Neji. I have to help Hinata-chan prepare for -"

"No, you will come with me now."

Sakura shot an imploring look at Hinata, but was only just in time to catch Hinata turning around and walking back to her chambers.

"I can prepare myself, Sakura-chan. Just try to be back in an hour or so, alright?"

Sakura let out a quick breath of air, annoyed, before relenting to Neji's grip.

"What did you need, Neji-san?" she asked.

"Walk with me," he hedged, and led her towards the gardens. "There is something I need to question you on. Urgently."

Sakura's head was buzzing with questions. What could he possibly want? _Probably something to do with Sasuke,_ Sakura thought. Some information on him maybe, or maybe more insight as to why he would be in Konoha.

As soon as they reached the heart of the garden, Neji stopped and turned to face the roseate, a hard look in his eyes.

"Sakura," he said, "I've been thinking about what you told me... about my father."

Sakura blanched, completely caught off guard.

"What about him?"

Neji hesitated, before continuing. "What you said doesn't make sense. That he died in Otogakure. That he made an attempt on the youngest Uchiha's life. That he is the reason that this war started. It makes no sense My father never went to Otogakure. He went missing in Sunagakure and we never heard from him after that. Why would he suddenly have turned up in Otogakure when he went missing in Suna?"

Sakura was speechless for a moment. She had questioned the notion when Sasuke first told her of Hizashi's crime, but hadn't revisited the idea since then. Neji's sudden questioning of his father's fate only served to confuse her more. _Why was Hizashi in Otogakure when he had gone missing in Sunagakure?_

"Is there anyone we can ask in regards to it, Neji-kun?" Sakura questioned, curiosity flaring up like a beast inside of her.

"The last person to hear from him was Hiashi. If we question Hiashi then maybe he'll have some information on it all."

Sakura nodded her head. "Then let's go."

The walk to Hiashi's office was deadly silent, neither of the two deigning to break it. Sakura wondered if the same questions that were permeating her mind were also attacking Neji's. What had happened to Hizashi? Had he really disappeared, or was something else being planned in secret? She felt she could spend the rest of her life questioning and still come up blank.

They finally made it to Hiashi's door, and with a nod from Neji, the guards parted to let them enter the room.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji greeted, bowing before him while Sakura curtsied.

"Neji," Hiashi acknowledged, raising his head slightly from his papers to see his nephew. "Who is this?"

"This is Sakura, Hinata-sama's serving girl."

Hiashi nodded his head in understanding. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Neji?"

"Uncle," Neji began, "I have recently acquired knowledge regarding my father's disappearance, however it does not match up with previous pieces of information I have received. As the last person who conversed with him, I was hoping that you might be able to shed some insight on the matter."

Hiashi had stopped writing by this point, though he wouldn't take his eyes off the paper. "And what information would this be?"

Neji took a breath before answering. "That he was in Otogakure at the time of his death, even though he went missing in Sunagakure, and that he may have been responsible for the death of Uchiha Yue, the youngest child and only daughter of the Uchiha royal family, which is why war was waged against us in the first place."

Hiashi was silent as the news sank in, before he let out a shaky breath and asked, "Where did you recieve this information?"

Neji indicated towards Sakura. "Sakura was a prisoner of Otogakure for nine months. While there it was made known to her why the war was started and the part my father possibly had to play in it."

Hiashi pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger. "And you believe her? A serving girl? She was in Otogakure for nine months. Can you guarantee that her allegiance hasn't changed? How did she escape when she was imprisoned?" His voice rose with every word until it was an angry growl, and Sakura was shocked that he would accuse her of such things.

"Sir, I assure you, what I say is the truth. Hizashi -"

"Enough!" Hiashi silenced her and beat his fist on the table in emphasis. "I will hear no more. Neji, you are a fool to believe and question such things. Why would you?"

"Uncle, I trust Sakura's judgement; I do not believe that she would lie to us. She escaped with the help of Naruto, a friend whom I had sent in to Otogakure to rescue her. It isn't like you to get so worked up, what is wrong?"

"Only your infuriating questions, Neji," Hiashi hissed.

"It is unnatural for someone to question how and when their father died when they recieve news that would indicate something else from what they have been led to believe?" Neji retorted, and Sakura watched the exchange with wide eyes.

"Now, yes. Because to question that is to question my word, and to do that is to call me a liar. Are you calling me a liar, Hyuuga Neji?"

Neji took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at Hiashi. "Of course not, Uncle. I know when someone is lying to me and when someone is telling me the truth. I don't believe that you are lying to me. However, I do think that you are hiding something from me, and I wish to know what that is."

"There is nothing," Hiashi snapped.

"Now that's a lie, uncle," Neji accused, and Hiashi stood up.

"It is none of your business, Neji!"

"If it has to do with my father then it is every part my business! I have a right to know how and why he died, and if you won't tell me then I will get a warrant to search every inch of your files and find out what happened."

Hiashi's mouth closed instantly, his anger appearing to have evaporated as he gazed upon the fuming form of Neji. He sat down slowly and took a deep calming breath, holding the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger again as a look of concentration came over his face.

"I never meant for your father to die, Neji," Hiashi eventually said softly. "He was my twin brother, that is not a bond that is easily lost." He looked at the two still figures of Neji and Sakura before he indicated to the two chairs in front of his desk. "Sit down, it's a long story to tell."

Sakura and Neji hesitatingly moved towards the two wooden chairs and carefully took their seats, not taking their eyes off Hiashi for a moment.

"You know why your father went to Sunagakure in the first place, I assume?" Hiashi asked Neji, and he nodded.

"Of course. It was to figure out a peace plan between our countries. But he disappeared two years after going there, before a peaceful solution could be reached."

Hiashi nodded. "Yes. Hizashi went to Sunagakure, in the hopes of making a peace plan between our two countries. Our relationship with Suna has always been precarious, and a peace plan would secure an ally, trade and safe trade routes, amongst many other things. We were also looking into marriage, hopefully between one of Sunagakure's sons and Hinata, however, an opportunity came up, one which I forbade Hizashi speak of, as the notion of it was even more dangerous than our peace plan with Suna."

Unwittingly, Neji and Sakura leaned closer in their seats.

"In Hizashi's second year at Suna, he befriended a very powerful politician. A man who had strong ties to Otogakure. Our relationship has always been on the rocks, so to speak, with Otogakure, which is dangerous as they are right at our border, and they are powerful. If this man could get us to make an ally of Otogakure as well as Sunagakure, then we would enter a time of peace and stability."

"What was his name?" Sakura interjected, before flushing in humiliation and lowering her head. "Forgive me, Hyuuga-sama, for speaking out of term."

Hiashi eyed her for a moment, before answering her. "His name was Inoichi Yamanaka."

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. _That was Ino's father!_

"Inoichi had a plan. A far-fetched plan, but one that would be brilliant were it to come to fruition. Through marriage, our three kingdoms could become united. The world would be pressed to find a more powerful group. The plan was that his daughter, Ino Yamanaka, would marry the younger son of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha. My daughter, Hinata, would marry Itachi Uchiha, and you, Neji, would marry the daughter of Sunagakure's King, Temari."

Neji was visibly shaking with rage. "You dare try and make my future without informing me of it? You dare have me believe that my father has gone missing, when he was alive and well, and then plan my future without giving me any idea of what was happening? How _dare_ you. You had no right to do such things!"

Hiashi lowered his head in shame. "It was a very delicate situation, Neji. The fewer people who knew about it, the better. The plan was an idea. Nothing official was ever made, and if it was then you would have known immediately. Hizashi died before anything could be made concrete."

Sakura, however, was barely paying attention to the outburst. A memory was tugging at her, something she had read a long time ago but seemed infinitesimally important that she remember it. A conversation someone else had overheard. And like a light switching on she remembered the words she'd read all those months ago.

_I overheard a strange conversation today. Well, I only heard parts of it. It was between one of the maids, and someone whom I've never met. She seemed to be passing on a message. I merely heard it in passing, but the words 'Konohagakure', 'Otogakure', 'Hyuuga', 'Uchiha', and 'Alliance', are all I remember hearing. I am curious as to what is being planned, and I think I shall speak to Itachi about it tomorrow._

"Hyuuga-sama," Sakura said quietly and raised her eyes to meet his. "Who was it that Hizashi-sama was introduced to in Otogakure?"

Hiashi sighed before answering. "It was a strange, evil sounding name. I had bad feelings the moment I read it on your father's letter to me, but if he could get us this alliance then it would have been worth it. His name was Orochimaru. He was very influential in the Uchiha household, apparently, and he had an extremely powerful friend whom he was liaising with."

Sakura could barely pay attention to what anyone was saying. Small epiphanies were sounding inside her head, like puzzle pieces that were beginning to fall into place, yet there weren't quite enough to see the full picture. She felt as if she was about to go insane trying to figure it all out. It was almost too much to handle at any given stage.

"In June of that year I stopped hearing from him. There were no more letters and I never heard from him again. Shortly after that, Otogakure began their war on us, and I believed that he had been caught, and that Otogakure was waging war on us, believing that we were using spies to infiltrate their court. It was the only explanation I could think of, and so I decided to never tell you, Neji. To know that your father was potentially responsible for this war was, I felt, a horrid burden to place on your shoulders. It was better you believing that your father had gone missing in Sunagakure than believe the latter."

Neji nodded his head. "I understand why you did it, but not telling me is something I will find hard to forgive."

"I don't expect you to forgive me," Hiashi said.

"What I don't understand, though," Neji continued as he raised his head to look at his uncle, "Is why my father would have killed Uchiha Yue. She posed no threat to him. She was just a girl. And surely he would have known that killing such an important person would have had incredibly dire consequences. My father was a peaceful man. It just doesn't make sense. It's not something he would have done, I'm sure of it."

Sakura released a shaky breath as she recalled Yue having said: _I am curious as to what is being planned, and I think I shall speak to Itachi about it tomorrow._

"Neji-san, he may have had an incentive," she murmured, refusing to meet his eye. "While I was in Otogakure I managed to obtain Uchiha Yue's diary for a period of time. In it I think she mentioned overhearing your father talking with one of the maids about the alliance, and said that she would ask Itachi about it the following day. If your father had heard about that then he may have felt that the plan would have been in danger. I doubt he would have meant to kill her -" she quickly assured him as Neji looked liable to explode in his father's defence "- maybe he just wanted to talk her out of it. But if she saw him and thought he was an enemy and attacked, he may have accidently killed her. Maybe she had also inflicted a mortal blow on him. They said that Yue's body held no physical bruises or blows, which is common of the Hyuuga fighting style, and that Hizashi-sama's body held marks typical of the Uchiha fighting style. Maybe their deaths were an accident. It would explain a lot."

"The girl has a point," Hiashi agreed, and Sakura slumped slightly in her seat in relief that her suggestion had been considered. "Hizashi would have never purposely done anything to compromise Konoha's safety, however, if the girl were to have given away our plans before we could cement them then it would have endangered all of Konoha anyway. He may have just gone to speak to her, then been attacked."

Neji looked thoughtful for a moment, before agreeing. "It's the only logical explanation we have." There was silence for a moment as everyone processed the new information, before Neji broke it. "Is that everything? Is that my father's complete story? Or is there anything else I ought to know?"

"I believe that that is everything," Hiashi affirmed. "Your father was in Suna for two years before he went to Otogakure to work out a peace treaty between the three nations. He was killed soon after."

Neji was silent as he thought it all over, looking for other things he might question and finding none. "Thank you, uncle. I will rest easier knowing my father's fate."

And with that, he and Sakura stood, bowed, and left the room.

**.:{*}:.**

They walked side by side in complete silence, neither knowing what to say in light of the revelations that had just been made. The silence seemed to help, Sakura mused as she snuck a look at Neji. She wanted to comfort him, but didn't know how. Her nine months in captivity had made strangers of them both. Deep down she felt that she would always love him, but it was more a love born out of respect. She respected him, as he respected her.

"I'm sorry about your father," Sakura eventually managed to say. "He was a good man."

Neji nodded slowly. "I know he was. He died trying to make our world more peaceful. Though he ultimately failed, it doesn't mean he didn't try. That's how I'll remember him."

Sakura smiled softly as she and Neji walked back to Hinata's rooms.

"Neji?" she asked, and he looked at her. "May I see Sasuke again tomorrow?"

He was silent for a moment. "I will make no such promise. Good night, Sakura."

She smiled sadly at him. "I understand. Good night, Neji-san," she said as she entered Hinata's apartment, leaving him standing outside as the last few rays of sunlight slipped below the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think of that? I can proudly say that no one even made any attempts to guess the entire part Hizashi had to play, and it was a surprisingly big one, wasn't it? Two awesome people have guessed who the main antagonist is, so yes, he's definitely already been in the story. Actually, if anyone has any guesses about anything then send me a PM, I love reading your thoughts.<strong>

**So I know that I really don't deserve reviews after making you guys wait so long, but if you do leave one then I will love you forever. Even though I was unable to write a lot of the time, your support gave me the confidence to do so many other things, like get through my HSC without a meltdown and completely plan out, in detail, the rest of the story. So pretty, pretty please leave me a review. For what it's worth, I would have given up on this story a very long time ago if it wasn't for those written pieces of gold.**

**So much love for you all, SapphireRivulet xoxoxoxoxox**


	20. Shadows in the Dark

**Well, uh... hehe... hi guys... here's the next chapter? Now I know that you're all probably quite pissed with me for not updating in... well... forever, but at least it wasn't as long as last time. Right? Right? I don't have much else to say. I'm honestly sorry that it took so long to update again. I can't promise that next time I'll update within a few weeks, I've just started university, and my time only looks to get busier, as I take up music again after a 6 month break and look for a new job. But I'll try to update as much as I can. This story only has a couple more chapters left, so it shouldn't take too much time to finish this story. I hope to have it finished by June, because I really want to start on my next two stories before this year is over.**

**Anyways, thank you so much to the lovely people who reviewed. I honestly appreciate it so much, it really means a lot :)**

Lady Rini  
>Bulla Tulla<br>cherry blossom loves yuh  
>fleeting thought<br>amu – _well of course they do! :D_  
>Sariko-chan723<br>Lifeonthemoooon  
>PandaMrSirDude<br>River of the sand  
>Spatulaxoxo<br>My-threesome  
>Andy-chan24<br>Chyna Fey  
>Wings Of Silver Wishes<br>hubba_ – thanks :)  
><em>Lilac Queen  
>SADsasukefan<br>Midnight runner – _Aw, thank you so much! I really appreciate that. I know that there are a few grammatical mistakes all through this, but I tried to keep that to a minimum. I'm so glad that you enjoyed my story, thanks so much for your review :)  
><em>Betsy – _Haha, well yuh, of course we can! ^_^ And thank you so much :)  
><em> Red Red 019  
>Guest – <em>Next chapter is being posted now :D I'm very sorry for the long wait, I hope that this chapter makes up for it. With such an awkward and ever-changing schedule it's really hard to find a consistent updating schedule.<br>_watchingtherain1  
>Falynn – <em>Thanks :) In the future I would definitely like to try my hand at GaaSaku :)<br>_impatient – _UPDATING!  
><em>Guest – _I would love to update more, it's the whole finding time part that gets me.  
><em>Guest

**Thank you all so much, and I hope that this chapter makes up for the huge wait between updating times.  
>Disclaimer: don't own Naruto. Do own this story.<br>Dedication: All my reviewers, naturally. And ice cream. I like ice cream :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**.:{*}:.**

**Shadows in the Dark**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

**.:{*}:.**

* * *

><p>It was barely dawn when a soft knocking on my chamber door woke me. I groaned and stretched, before letting sleep enfold me once again.<p>

_Knock knock._

My eyes fluttered in frustration, silently willing whoever was on the other side of the door to _go away._ Once there was silence, I rolled over and once again tried to sleep.

_"Sakura,"_ Neji's voice hissed from the other side of the door. "Sakura wake up. I know you can hear me. Wake up."

Letting out an annoyed huff of air, I sat up drowsily. "What do you want, Neji?" I asked, yawning and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, dimly questioning why on earth Neji would be seeking me out at all.

"Come here, Sakura. I will not converse with you through a door."

I glared at the door before standing up to open it. On the other side, an alert and dressed Neji stood. An amused expression worked its way onto his face as he took in my morning look, before he quickly wiped it away and stood back to attention.

"I realise that this may be sudden," he began, "but hear me out. Firstly, do you wish to see Sasuke?" Neji questioned, leaving me silent and dumbfounded, with only the ability to stare at him.

"Wh... what? Why?" I asked, completely baffled as to why he would ask something like that.

Neji looked away and started to pace. "I believe that my father's work for peace wasn't in vain, yet," he said quickly in soft tones. "If we can help Otogakure out of this time of war, then it could secure an alliance between our two countries. Furthermore, if Sasuke knew the truth – if he knew that my father had never murdered – or never intentionally murdered Yue – then peace might be achieved. If I can offer my aid to Otogakure, then maybe an alliance will be made. Or even if an alliance isn't reached then at least Konoha and Oto won't be close to tearing each other's throat out constantly. It's worth a shot."

I didn't even have to think before agreeing with him. "Let's go," I said, and pushed him out the door so that I could hurriedly get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>.:{*}:.<strong>

**Normal POV**

**.:{*}:.**

* * *

><p>Within ten minutes they had arrived at the jail, panting from the run. Neji had insisted that they move as quickly as possible, as the less people that saw them, the better. If they were to be caught, or if someone were to question their motives, then the consequences could be dire, depending on how Hiashi viewed it. Consorting with the enemy would probably lead to accusations of treason, which would inevitably lead to death for Sakura and imprisonment for Neji.<p>

"Stay close behind me," Neji muttered under his breath as he walked inside the jail. "I don't need you getting lost right now."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him before nodding stiffly. "Fine," she whispered back and quickly darted after him.

Though they were moving quicker than the last time she'd been in the prison, Sakura could have sworn it was taking them longer to reach the cell. Though, she thought, that could probably be attributed to her own impatience rather than any actual length of time.

Eventually they stood outside the heavy wooden door, adorned by the two dancing candles. Neji heaved his weight against it and slowly the door began to move inwards. Such was her impatience, Sakura added her weight against the stubborn door until it had opened enough to create a gap for them to slip between.

They ran quickly down the last corridor, passing empty windows and empty rooms until the room holding Juugo came into sight on their left. Sakura immediately came to a halt, causing Neji to turn and glare at her in silent question.

"Juugo deserves to know what is going on too," she said. "I'll be quick, I promise."

Neji narrowed his eyes at her in frustration before unlocking the door to Juugo's cell, allowing Sakura to quickly dart around him.

"Juugo," Sakura whispered as she walked over to him. The giant of a man raised his head to look at her and soft brown eyes crinkled in welcome.

"Sakura-san," Juugo said. "What are you doing in here? Is Sasuke-sama safe? What -"

"Shh, Juugo. I don't have much time," Sakura muttered, glancing back out the door where Neji waited impatiently. "We're going to try and get you two out. We're going to go back to Oto with you and try to stop whatever is threatening you all. I have to get to Sasuke right now, but I promise I'll tell you everything when it's safer to do so. Please trust me."

Juugo stared at her for a while, contemplating her request, before he sighed. "I suppose I don't have much choice then. Please be quick, Sakura. I don't know how much longer I can stand being in this little room."

Sakura nodded and squeezed his palm in reassurance before darting from the room. Neji quickly locked it the moment she exited, and then walked quickly over to Sasuke's cell.

He froze.

Confused, Sakura walked over slowly until she stood beside Neji and looked inside the cell.

It was empty.

"Neji, where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked, feeling her insides begin to freeze over from fear.

"I don't know, Sakura. He should be here. I never gave an order for him to be moved, and I'm the only one who could give such an order. It makes no sense, I..." Neji trailed off, thinking hard. "They wouldn't have moved him to another cell," he said slowly. "The ones here are the most secure in the whole prison, and he is a top priority prisoner. Could he have somehow escaped?"

"I don't think so," Sakura replied in answer to Neji's rhetorical question. "If he escaped he would have tried to free Juugo as well. He wouldn't have left Juugo here to die. As stubborn and selfish and pig headed as Sasuke is, he values loyalty above almost anything. If he couldn't have saved Juugo I doubt he would have left."

Neji nodded, a confused furrow creasing his brow. "The only other reason he wouldn't be here is if he were being questioned, but I never gave an order for that. This doesn't make..." In a moment of apparent epiphany, Neji's eyes lit up. "Hiashi," he said, and without any further explanation Neji ran to Juugo's cell.

"Juugo, I am Neji. I'm going to unlock you and ask you to follow me. I have to find Sasuke and then I'll try to get the both of you out of Konoha. Do you understand?"

Juugo nodded slowly, just in time for the final shackle to _click_ open.

Then Neji grabbed Sakura's hand and raced from the passageway.

"Neji, where are we going?" Sakura panted, nearly tripping over her feet trying to keep up with Neji's faster stride.

"To the torture rooms," Neji answered, his voice like ice. "The only other person who could give an order for someone like Sasuke to be questioned is Hiashi, and our talk last night probably prompted him to question Sasuke on the fate of his younger brother. It's the only thing that makes sense."

Sakura had gone quiet, and her breath was coming in short gasps. "T... torture...?" she eventually managed to splutter. "Sasuke is being _tortured?_"

"Probably," Neji said coolly. "They couldn't have been going for too long. There are only around two people in Konoha specially trained in the art, as gruesome as it is. And it takes a good few hours to prepare all of the instruments."

Sakura swallowed back bile. "Neji, please stop speaking of it as if it were so normal. It's makes my insides squirm."

Neji nodded and said nothing more, leading Sakura through more twisting passageways as they ran deeper and deeper into the jail.

Suddenly Neji halted, and he held his hand up for Sakura to do the same. "Sakura, Juugo," he said quietly, "I want you to stay here while I go in and get him. I don't want you to see inside this cell. It's not something that you would want to look at."

Sakura and Juugo nodded their heads quietly, trusting Neji's judgement. Sakura knew that she would probably just get in the way, and Juugo would only serve to spark suspicion, and that wouldn't be helpful to their cause at all.

**.:{*}:.**

Neji swallowed back bile as he entered the chamber. It was far too bright in there, but he supposed that that would give the torturer more ability to see what he was doing.

Sasuke was strapped down naked to a wooden bench, a few burn marks lining his chest. Neji managed to swallow back a sigh of relief – they hadn't gotten too far.

"Sai," he said, "stop what you are doing. I would talk with the prisoner."

Sai's dark eyes narrowed. "I'm under direct orders from Hiashi, Neji."

"But you work for me," Neji growled. "Now get out."

Hesitating for a moment, Sai's shoulders finally slumped and he exited the room from the opposite end that Neji had entered. "As you wish."

Neji waited until the door had closed completely behind the pale-skinned man before turning to face Sasuke.

He didn't know how he felt for the young prince. Most of him was filled with a raging hatred. Sasuke had stolen Sakura from him, had waged war against his home for two years, and was part of the household that had killed his father – no matter whether he'd had anything to do with it or not. No, Neji did not like Sasuke. He did not suppose he ever would. There was far too much bad blood between them.

But looking at Sasuke, as vulnerable as a babe, Neji couldn't help but pity him. As far as he had heard he was rude, stubborn, selfish and arrogant beyond belief, but years of being in the military had taught Neji how to read certain people. Neji could see that under that arrogant facade, Sasuke was merely a boy on the cusp of manhood – a boy who had had to grow up far too quickly. He had heard of the deaths that had plagued Sasuke's family – his mother, his father, his sister, and if his conspiracy theory were to be believed then possibly his brother as well. He had grown up in a corrupt world; it was a wonder that the boy had turned out half sane.

"What're you doing here?" Sasuke managed to rasp, breaking Neji out of his reverie.

"I'm here to free you, and hopefully sneak you out of Konoha, if that is possible."

Sasuke let out a disbelieving huff of air. "Sure you are. How? Why?"

Neji narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "I'm not doing it for you. If I could I would let Sai have his way with you until the flesh is flayed from your bones. But that's not what's right. I'm doing it for Konoha, for Sakura and mostly for my father, and for what he died trying to achieve. I don't have enough time to explain right now, so I'll tell you when we're on the road." Neji walked over to a small bench where Sasuke's clothes were sitting. "I'll unlock you and then I want you to get dressed. Be quick about it. If the sun gets too high in the sky then we won't be able to sneak you out of Konoha without anyone noticing."

Neji quickly unlocked the restraints before exiting the room, and a few minutes later Sasuke gingerly stepped from the cell.

"Follow me, and stay silent," Neji said, and walked swiftly down the corridor.

The gods seemed to favour them as they walked through the jail quietly, as the met no one on their way, and before they knew it they had stepped out into the soft glow of early morning.

"It's later than I would have liked," Neji told the company quietly. "We'll have to take one of the back entrances. Hopefully one of them won't be guarded." He looked back at the three people and said sternly, "Follow me and don't get too far behind. Stick to the shadows and _don't get caught."_

**.:{*}:.**

Sakura's nerves were frayed, and they only seemed to get more and more tense with every step she took. One wrong step could spell potential disaster, not only for Sasuke and Juugo but for all four of them. She traced Neji's footsteps as closely as she was able, as he led them through the back alleyways and thin streets of Konoha. Life was beginning to stir in the windows above, and every time Sakura heard movement she could feel her heart leap into her throat.

What could have been aeons later (though judging from how high the sun had risen it would have been barely half an hour) they came to a small gate on the far side of Konoha. There was a collective tension in the air as everyone saw that it was heavily manned.

"Dammit," Neji hissed between clenched teeth, and turned back to the group. "News has probably spread of your escape faster than I anticipated," he whispered. "Stay here. I'll try and move them somewhere else."

"Neji," Sakura said softly, and grabbed a light hold of his shirt. He turned to look at her, resolution in his eyes, and Sakura faltered. "I... um... be careful. Please." He didn't say anything as he turned towards the gate.

The trio watched with battered breath as Neji strode over to his men and began to speak. They couldn't hear what was being said, as they were too far away and there was no wind, but thankfully after a few long moments the guards nodded and walked away. Sakura watched as Neji looked around carefully, and once he seemed to deem the coast clear, ushered for Sakura, Juugo and Sasuke to come, which they did so quickly and silently.

"Get outside the gate while no one is looking. I will follow you shortly," Neji told them and all but pushed them out of Konoha.

The three of them hid themselves as fast as they could, waiting for Neji to come. Moments, then minutes passed, and still no sign of the Hyuuga. Sakura could feel sweat beginning to gather at her brow. _He shouldn't be taking this long,_ she thought. _What's happening?_

The sun was rising higher and higher in the sky; all traces of sunrise had passed and it now beamed proudly above them.

Neji still hadn't emerged.

"I have to go back for him," Sakura said to Sasuke and Juugo. "He shouldn't be taking this long. What if something has happened to him?"

"Sakura-san," Juugo whispered, "you can't go back inside. Sasuke-sama and I will barely stand a chance trying to navigate our way out of Konoha's borders without your help."

"But Neji -"

"- Is taking too long," Sasuke managed to say. "As a man of military background he would understand why we left. If he was caught trying to sneak us out then he would hate knowing that we waited for him, putting this whole mission we're on in even greater jeopardy. We must go."

Sakura hated it, but had to accede that they were right. If Neji had been caught, then what good would it do if they were caught too?

She slowly nodded. "Let's go."

Carefully and quietly they moved from their hiding place, looking around to make sure that there was no one watching. As Sakura made to head for the road, Juugo took her arm to stop her.

"We can't travel the roads, Sakura-san. We'll get caught that way. We have a better chance if we stay away from them and head through the forest."

Again, Sakura nodded, and began to head east.

"Sakura-san, Otogakure is north."

She looked back at the two men. "We need to get Sasuke somewhere where I can bandage and clean his wounds, otherwise he might not make it to Oto. There's a cabin to the east of Konoha where we can rest, gather supplies, and I can heal him." She indicated towards Sasuke.

There were no more protests heard as she led them through the forest towards the hut that, months before, Hinata and Neji had made their escape to.

Their pace was slow as Juugo half carried Sasuke through the bracken (Sasuke's pride would not allow him to be carried fully). The sun was almost beginning to set when they finally made it and, exhausted, Sakura collapsed gratefully into a wicker chair as Juugo gently laid Sasuke on the small cot-like bed.

"Give me a moment to rest and then I shall take a look at him," Sakura informed Juugo when he looked questioningly at her. "Please rest for a little while. You've earned it."

Juugo silently sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the wall.

"There are plenty of chairs available if you'd like one," Sakura offered to Juugo, but he just shook his head.

"I fear I'll break it should I dare try," Juugo explained in response. "The floor is comfortable enough for now."

Sakura nodded her head and was silent for a while before deciding that she'd had enough rest and walked over towards Sasuke. She cut his shirt open and surveyed the burns on his chest. There were only around four there, but those four were long and deep; red and weeping. She was glad that the wounds weren't open and had already been cauterised, so the chance of infection wasn't high. But they needed to be dressed and have an ointment administered if possible.

"Juugo, I need to go out and find something to help these burns. I'll be back as soon as I can, just keep an eye on Sasuke while I'm gone."

Sunset was in full motion as Sakura emerged from the small cabin, painting everything in rich hues of red and gold. The roseate judged that she had maybe half an hour before it would become too dark to tell one plant from another, and she immediately began looking for the small white flowers that she would need.

They didn't take her long to find, as yarrow was common in those parts. The next plant she needed was lavender, and she found a whole bush of it a mere few feet from where the yarrow plant grew.

When she slipped back inside the cabin, she gently placed her findings on a small table before she began to rummage around in the cupboards.

"What are you looking for, Sakura?" Juugo asked.

"A mortar and pestle. There has to be one in here somewhere," she replied, and within a few minutes pulled an old wooden one from a small corner. "This'll do. Juugo, there is a well just outside, could you please go and fetch some water for me?"

Juugo nodded his head and without a word left the cabin.

Not wasting a moment, Sakura quickly broke up the yarrow and placed it into the mortar before grinding it with the pestle. She was very much aware of Sasuke's eyes on her.

"What is that for?" he eventually asked.

"It's yarrow. It'll help the wounds on your chest to heal faster."

He nodded lightly to show that he understood. "And those other flowers?"

"Lavender," she replied quickly. "It'll help take the edge off the pain and help you sleep, once I've made them into a tea."

Then Juugo walked back into the cabin, a full bucket of water in his hands.

"Thank you Juugo. Could I ask you to also start a fire for me? There's wood outside and I know I saw a flint in one of those cupboards."

"Of course, Sakura-san." He placed the bucket down by the empty fire-place and walked back outside, appearing a few moments later with a few logs of wood in one hand and some dry leaves in the other. Within a few minutes a fire was blazing.

Happy with the ground yarrow, Sakura poured a small amount of water into an old kettle that was hanging conveniently over the fire-place, and when it was warm enough she put it in with the yarrow and began grinding again.

"Juugo, if you could put some more water into the kettle that would be lovely," Sakura said, to which Juugo obeyed. She smiled her thanks at him, before beginning to apply the poultice to Sasuke's chest. "Don't be such a baby," she admonished when he made a face. "You're a battle-hardened warrior, a bit of poultice won't kill you." Sasuke merely glared at her as she laughed. "Don't move, I'm getting some bandages," she said once she was done. Sakura dressed his wounds and then moved to start grinding up the lavender, and soon it had been made into tea.

"Drink, Sasuke. It'll help you sleep."

While Sasuke drank, Sakura went back outside. It was nearly nightfall, but Sakura could still discern a small, overgrown vegetable patch. There were weeds and plants and flowers everywhere, but a few vegetables still survived, so Sakura picked them and brought them inside.

"It's not much, but it's something," she said to Juugo. "Hopefully it'll taste alright."

After cleaning, peeling and slicing the vegetables, she put them into the kettle, where the water was starting to get hot.

"Carrots, potatoes, mushrooms, tomatoes, onions and cabbage. It just needs a bit of salt now," she said, smiling at Juugo. "Just for a bit of flavour. I wish I could have had some garlic too, but that isn't growing out here, and I couldn't see any herbs outside." Turning away from the brew, she began rummaging around in the cupboards once more, eventually finding a sack of salt. Within minutes the stew had been served and Sakura and Juugo ate it hungrily. Sasuke was fast asleep, so Sakura left the rest in the kettle for him to eat the following morning.

When they had both finished, Sakura pulled out a few futons from beneath the cot, and she and Juugo curled up to sleep.

**.:{*}:.**

It was in the early hours of the morning, before dawn, when Sakura woke up. Dazed and wondering what had disturbed her sleep, she looked around groggily. Juugo and Sasuke were still fast asleep, and all appeared to be normal.

Until she heard twigs snap outside and the soft tread of boots on dewy ground. She could also hear horses snorting and their hooves finding a path through the undergrowth.

_Oh Kami, we've been found!_ She thought in panic, before rushing to wake Juugo. Before he could groan, Sakura placed her hand on his mouth and motioned outside where the sounds were coming from. Juugo, automatically alert, nodded and scrambled to where Sasuke still slept. Gently Juugo lifted Sasuke into his arms and, without a word, followed Sakura out the front door.

Where they came face to face with Naruto.

"Where are you guys going?" Naruto exclaimed loudly, causing Sasuke to jerk awake. He conveyed his annoyance by glaring at the blond man. "Neji and I have spent hours tracking you three. That's not easy at night." Focusing on something behind the trio, he called out loudly, "Guess who tried sneaking out the back door, Neji? You'd think they'd be glad to see us!"

Sakura, finally managing to regain her ability to speak, interjected with: "Naruto, you nearly gave me a heart attack! You can't just come sneaking up on us in the middle of the night! I thought you were a heap of guards come to kill us!" Then she rounded on Neji. "And where did you disappear to? I thought that you'd been caught helping us and had been imprisoned, or had double crossed us and ratted us out! What happened, Neji?"

Neji stepped forward, leading two horses by their bridles. "I was about to follow you, but then I had an idea. We had left without a plan. We had no supplies, no flints or anything. I went back to Hiashi to ask for a few weeks to have a training exercise outside of Konoha, and on the way I ran into Naruto. I figured that it would be logical to have Naruto with us, considering his fighting abilities and his knowledge of Otogakure and its army, so we spent the rest of the day gathering weapons, supplies, sleeping bags and anything else, along with the horses. I didn't mean to startle any of you. As Naruto said, it was difficult to track you three. We all should probably get back into the hut and try to rest before setting out, though. It won't do to have exhaustion plague us the whole way to Otogakure."

They all agreed, and, tired, walked back inside.

"We'll set out in a few hours. Until then, rest," Neji told the group, lying down on a spare futon.

**.:{*}:.**

When the sun was shining above the tree line, the group left the small hut. Sakura and Neji shared one horse, while Naruto and Sasuke shared the other. A small pack horse that had previously been left around the front of the cottage ambled amiably in their wake, generally staying close to Juugo who had refused to ride.

"Only the largest of horses can hold me," he had explained. "It would be cruel and dangerous to ride any of these ones. I am happy to walk." His long strides meant he could easily keep pace with the horses, provided that they didn't go faster than a trot.

Sasuke and Neji generally avoided talking to each other while on the road. Sakura could barely fault them for it, and was far more glad that they hadn't resorted to arguments or blows, even. It was still incredibly tense between Neji and herself, a fact that she mourned. Though she never once entertained the idea that they could be close again. Not as close as they had been, at any rate. That time seemed so long ago, that when she looked upon it, it was like viewing it through a dream. She was just glad that Neji seemed to have forgiven her as much as he had. That was more than she could have asked for.

Along the way, Neji relayed his plan for the group, along with his suspicions regarding his father. "I don't think my father killed your sister," he said. "If anything, I believe that my father was caught in a plot. Possibly the plot that you think is happening now, Uchiha. I have been thinking this over and over, and it is the best explanation I can come up with. So right now our plan is to get to Otogakure, offer our aid in defeating anyone that could pose a threat to Oto, and if there is no plot then delivering you to them and working out a peace treaty between our nations."

It was a simple plan, but hopefully one that would work.

The journey to Otogakure was a lot smoother than the journey from, Sakura mused idly. With plenty of supplies and horses, it took a mere four days to arrive at the large city, by which time Sasuke had healed completely and all were in good health.

Afternoon was in full motion when the group rode up to the gates. Sasuke sat tall and proud, so that any guards couldn't mistake him for an outsider.

But there were no guards manning the gates.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and scowled suspiciously. "Where is everyone? This gate should be guarded heavily at all times."

Cautiously they made their way into the city, keeping an eye out for any sign of life.

But there was no one.

"I don't understand," Sasuke said, looking at Juugo. "Do you have any idea where everyone could be? Even if the city has been overtaken, no one would compromise Otogakure's safety by leaving the gates unguarded."

Juugo shook his head. "I don't know, Sasuke-sama," he replied.

Sakura cold feel the back of her neck prickle, and could have sworn that they were being watched. She felt almost ill with foreboding.

"Sasuke," Neji said, and everyone looked at him. "The plot that you believe was going on before you came to Konoha – what happened?"

"We caught the three main instigators, and they were killed soon after," Sasuke replied quietly.

"Was the leader killed?"

"I don't believe so."

The group felt a collective chill run down their spines.

"Who is the leader, Sasuke?" Sakura asked; her tongue felt thick.

"I don't know. He slaughtered Orochimaru, Karin, Kabuto and two guards before I left. If the city has been taken by him, I fear for everyone within."

Sakura closed her eyes and looked away from the group.

A shadow darted at the back of an alleyway, and disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Did anyone else see that!" she exclaimed. "I saw someone. I saw a shadow down there!"

The group stopped and Juugo moved to investigate. "I can't see anything, Sakura-san. Maybe your eyes were playing tricks?"

Sakura's brow creased. She could have sworn that she had seen someone. "Maybe," she acceded, and continued to move with the group.

A half hour later the group were standing before the castle. No guards stood there either; it was as deserted as the streets they had just walked through.

"Everything feels so wrong," Sasuke said under his breath. "Where are the people? Where are the guards? Where is Itachi? This whole situation makes no sense. I wasn't even gone a month."

"A lot can change in a month," Neji muttered. "We should go inside. If we're to find any answers, it'll be in there."

The group agreed silently and began to climb the steps, constantly alert for any sign of danger. They left the horses standing outside as all five of them silently entered the palace.

It was as silent and deserted in there as it was in the streets.

"There could be people in the throne room," Sasuke suggested, and led them all deeper into the palace. "That's where everyone goes when they're here."

Within minutes they were all standing inside the giant hall. It was much the same as when Sakura had first arrived there. The floors and columns were white marble with blue veins running through them, while the high ceiling was a beautiful midnight blue. Even the golden throne was the same.

The only thing that was different was the man sitting on that throne.

He stood and began to walk towards the five people. And with every step he took, recognition began to hit Sakura in the gut.

She knew him. From months and months and months ago. And the fear she had first felt upon seeing him hadn't dimmed a bit.

Sasuke stiffened beside her, and she could feel anger pulse from his body.

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, cliffhanger! I can't promise that I will update very quickly. With such an unpredictable schedule, it honestly is impossible to say when I'll update next. But I'll try and do that as soon as I can. Maybe if you review it'll give me a bit more inspiration...? Yeah, I'm bribing you. I feel horrible doing it, but guys I spend a lot of time and effort on writing these chapters. Just a few seconds of your time to leave a review is so appreciated, you don't even realise. Literally hours is spent writing, reviewing and editing each chapter. Just a small review left at the end means so much.<strong>

**Thank you very much for reading, and I'll catch you next chapter!**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxox**


	21. Lifting the Veil

**I am actually so, so sorry. This was a long, long time coming. Please know that I did have my reasons for taking so long. Life decided to whack me in the face with a mallet. A mixture of no time, no energy, and no motivation really just destroyed me. I won't waste your time with a huge authors note, but please know that I am incredibly sorry, and I hope that this chapter sort of makes up for my huge absence. Also, this chapter wasn't edited. It's 2:30am. I really don't have the energy and I just want to get this out.**

**Thank you so much to:**

**Betsy  
>watchingtherain1<br>Falynn  
>lifeonthemoooon<br>Strawberry Bells  
>AsofLate<br>Lady Rini  
>river of the sand<br>Spatulaxoxo  
>Guest<br>fleeting thought  
>GodricGirl<br>MidnightWolf4508  
>Chyna Fey<br>WritingCritic101  
>Guest<br>Serenitydancingdream  
>A fan<br>PetaldeRose  
>.019<br>medstudent1026  
>Guest<strong>

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They mean the absolute world to me :)**

**Dedication: all of my readers and especially my reviewers for being so patient. I couldn't ask for anything more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**.:{*}:.**

**Lifting the Veil**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Everything about the man sent chills down my spine. His orange saffron slits for eyes; his skin, so tanned and weather-worn it looked to be made from leather; his cropped black hair that stood up like a hedgerow. Everything, from the snarl on his lips to the tightly roped muscles that wound around his body, made fear gather in a cesspool at the bottom of my gut.

"Sentoki," Sasuke hissed beside me, and I jumped at the noise. It sliced the air in two, like lightening to a brewing storm. "Of everyone I expected to betray my family, you were not one of them. How long have you been planning this?"

Sentoki said nothing, but motioned to some hidden guards. They immediately stepped forward and bound us tightly. So tightly I could barely feel my fingertips after a few moments. The guards then pushed us all to the middle of the Throne Room and forced us to the ground.

"I have been planning this for years," Sentoki eventually rasped, his voice as gnarled as a dying stump. "Years and years and years. Working my way up through the ranks of the army until I became the leader of it. Building up my allies and my name within the court. Gaining your trust and your confidence; working my way into the council and picking off the members of your family one by one. All for this moment."

Sasuke glared at him; I had never seen anyone spew such venom from their eyes alone.

"You're the reason my family is dead?" he hissed.

"Partly," Sentoki replied, becoming more at ease as all of us were subdued before him. "I did the planning and the scheming, and others did the doing. I planned the death of your parents all those years ago, and yet I never laid a finger on them."

"Who killed my parents, then?"

Sentoki spared Sasuke a glance, a smirk pulling at the edges of his mouth. "Karin," he replied simply.

I felt my stomach drop, and could barely stop myself from stuttering, "K… Karin killed them?"

"Yes, you annoying little fool," Sentoki spat at me. "As a servant, she had access to every room in the palace. It only took a few sweet words to convince her. All the titles and riches she could desire, if she would only do as I asked." He paused, savouring the moment. "She drugged the wine that the guards were given at midnight – poor girl who delivered it was executed, of course – and once the castle slept she snuck into their room and slit their throats. Simple. Easy. And no one ever suspected her or me."

I felt as if I was going to be sick.

"Karin was the one who poisoned Ino, too. The little bitch was annoying, and an alliance between Otogakure and Sunagakure so soon would have been disastrous to my plans, whereas a war between the two of you would have benefitted me greatly. And Sasuke's growing attachment to you was getting in the way. Killing two birds with one stone, really. Except neither of you died, which was infuriating. Sasuke rescued you from the dungeons before I could make Orochimaru and Kabuto finish you, and that idiot, Karin, didn't put enough nightshade into Ino's potion. But it doesn't matter. In the end, I have won anyway."

"Where is my brother?" Sasuke demanded, and I could sense an undertone of fear in his voice.

"I don't know. He left the day after you did and hasn't come back. The coward probably fled. Good. It made the coup de tat far easier."

I could feel Sasuke shaking with rage beside me. "What about my sister? What about Yue?"

The bastard nearly smiled. "That was one of my more genius plans. You see, upon his arrival in Otogakure, I immediately got Orochimaru to befriend Inoichi and place Karin as Ino's serving girl. I could see incredible opportunity in the situation, and I wasn't about to let that slip. And with him, Inoichi had brought a man – a Hyuuga from Konoha – named Hizashi. And from what I could gather from Orochimaru's small bits of meagre information, this Hizashi was looking to form an alliance between our three nations." I could feel Neji begin to tense beside me as Sentoki began to talk about his father. "I knew, even then, that an alliance between the three nations would undo everything I had been working towards, so I got Orochimaru to befriend him. And as if by some happy chance, your sister happened to overhear a message that Karin was passing on. She was telling him how Orochimaru was trying to organise a meeting with him and Itachi about an alliance between Konohagakure and Otogakure, with a marriage between a Hyuuga and an Uchiha. And when Yue brought it up at lunch time the next day that spelt her complete undoing. I made Orochimaru forge a note from Sasuke to Yue, urging her to meet him at the stables that night, and of course I had Orochimaru tell the Hyuuga to meet him at the stables too. As Orochimaru had trained Yue, he knew her fighting style, and was easily able to kill the Hyuuga while making it look like Yue had done the deed. And once Yue arrived, we strangled her with a pillow, leaving no trace of blows or poison, just like the Hyuuga's fighting style. And even better, Sasuke soon waged war on Konoha, which was just what I needed to weaken Otogakure further."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sasuke and Neji were visibly shaking with rage as Sentoki – almost gleefully – revealed the way that their family members had been killed.

"But then," Sentoki continued, "you somehow caught Orochimaru, Kabuto and Karin. I still don't know how you managed that. Pray, tell me how?"

"A letter was found," Sasuke snarled, and Sakura was grateful that he didn't tell Sentoki it was her who had found said letter. "It outlined your plans, and we arrested them for it."

"Ah," Sentoki said under his breath. "That does explain it. It doesn't matter, of course. Their capture gave me the perfect opportunity to get you out of Otogakure."

"And why would you want that?" Sasuke questioned, anger lathering his voice.

"It would have been more difficult to overtake Oto with both you and your brother here. Though I had hoped that you would have been killed in Konoha. No one in this world seems to be any good at killing people. That is getting incredibly frustrating. Though, I suppose that this way, I'll be able to kill you myself, a pleasure I had always hoped to have."

Sentoki began to draw his sword, the razor sharp edge glinting in the dying sun.

"Before you kill me," Sasuke interjected, "I just want to know one thing."

Sentoki stayed his hand, the action an invitation for Sasuke to speak his final words.

Sasuke took a deep breath, the hesitation seeming awkward considering Sasuke's usual indifferent and impenetrable demeanour. "Why did you do all of this?" he asked, his voice unusually silent. "Why did you kill my family, instigate a war – almost two wars – and try to take over Otogakure?"

Sentoki was silent for a moment, and he looked down his crooked nose at the young prince. "Power. Respect. My family had nothing and I was beaten for everything as a child. I wanted the power to beat anyone as everyone had had the power to beat me, and I wanted the respect of everyone who had ever been foolish enough to not believe in me. And what better way to gain power and respect than to bring the royal family to their knees? It took years, but now I have the entire Otogakure army fighting for me, as well as the Council. You are powerless, and you are alone. Now that's enough talking. Time for you all to die. Starting with you." He pointed his now drawn sword at Sasuke. Sakura watched as he savoured the moment, feeling like she was either about to faint or vomit. Or both. She watched as he drew the sword back, and held it for a moment. It was as if time slowed down, before he swung it forwards, aiming for Sasuke's neck.

"Stop!"

Inches from his target, Sentoki faltered and instead turned to look at the person standing at the door.

Sakura had never been so glad to see anyone in her life as Itachi stood at the entrance to the hall.

Sentoki smirked an almost knowing smile, before saying, "Perfect."

There was no emotion on Itachi's face as he stepped forward. "Stand down, Sentoki. The Sunagakure army is falling into the city as we speak. You're outnumbered. Stand down."

Sentoki reacted in a way no one expected: he laughed. "You think that after all this effort and all these years I'll simply stand down?" he cackled. "Even if you defeat me, the Council will never let you rule. You have no army. You have no Council. Stand down, Itachi. Even if you've won the battle, you will never win the war."

"Otogakure has needed to change for years," Itachi countered. "The Council has been corrupt for decades, which in turn has influenced the court. If you will not stand down, then you will die."

"And you will die with me," Sentoki said, almost prophetically.

The next few moments happened quickly. Itachi flicked his wrist in a quick motion, and hundreds of Sunagakure soldiers ran into the hall, swords glinting in the dying sunlight. A group of Otogakure soldiers raced forward to meet them, and soon the castle was filled with the sound of steel biting into steel and flesh, the cries of the wounded and dying, and footsteps as more soldiers entered the fray.

Within moments, Sakura could feel warm, recognisable hands tugging at the bonds that bound her.

"Gaara?" she exclaimed, and tried to twist around to see him.

"Try not to move, Sakura. These ropes only tighten every time you do," he replied gently.

She did as she was bade, and within moments her hands were free. Rubbing her raw wrists, she turned to look at the red headed man while he started to free the others. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My brother is captain of the Sunagakure army, and I am here to help him fight." He didn't look at her as he said this, and within seconds Neji, Juugo, Naruto and Sasuke were free. The four of them instantly picked up nearby swords from fallen soldiers and ran into the fight. "Sakura."

The girl turned to look at Gaara.

"Get out of here. Get somewhere safe. You can't fight. You'll die if you stay here. Go. Go!"

Not wanting to leave, but knowing he was right, Sakura darted around fighting soldiers and over dead and dying men, and fled deep into the castle.

Gaara watched her go until she was out of sight, then hefted his sword and met the first Otogakure soldier he could find head on.

* * *

><p>Though a war was raging on about him, Itachi only had eyes for one person. He didn't move, and no one dared strike him. It was similar for Sentoki: though he made no effort to move, no one got within a metre of him.<p>

Itachi's eyes narrowed, and hatred filled every crevice of his being. He had realised Sentoki's treachery the moment he saw Orochimaru's disfigured corpse. No one else in Otogakure had that skill with a blade besides himself and Sasuke, and few people had access to the dungeons. He had purposefully sent Sasuke away, fearful that his brother could be Sentoki's next victim, and then had gotten word out to his people in secret to not resist Sentoki. The fewer people that died in this war, the better.

And then he had fled.

Not in fear or cowardice, but in determination. Sentoki had to be stopped, and the only place that could help Itachi was Sunagakure. Itachi had to go himself, had to beg for help himself, as there was no one left in Otogakure that he could trust. His army, his Council and his court had presumably been taken over completely. Itachi needed to go by himself, for his own safety and the safety of his people: if he wasn't there, then Sentoki may have taken over with as little bloodshed as possible. And it seemed that that was what had happened, Itachi was able to observe, relieved. At least, when he had walked in to the city, there were no dead bodies or blood stains anywhere.

Sentoki began to prowl forwards, and Itachi instantly perked up, the grip on his sword becoming tighter in the process. And then he too, began to proceed. He moved forward, with sure, steady steps, his eyes never wavering from the figure of Sentoki. He was blind and deaf to the battle raging about him; he heard no screams, nor shrill singing blades; not fighting soldiers, nor dead and dying bodies underfoot. There was only the man in front of him; the man who had brought his family and his empire to its knees.

And he would make him pay for it.

The moment Sentoki was in range, Itachi lashed out in a movement almost too quick to follow, but Sentoki met his sword just as fast. Not deterred, Itachi struck again and again and again, his swing fast and deadly and exact each time, yet Sentoki met him, move for move, every time. Then, with a great heave, Sentoki forced Itachi's strike back, and suddenly Itachi was on the defensive. He parried the lightning fast blows, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. Itachi's eyes began to narrow in concentration, his tired muscles strained against Sentoki's weight. He could feel the small bead of sweat begin to creep down his forehead, moving millimetre by millimetre down his slick skin, its trail tickling the nerve ends as it moved down, down, through the fine hairs on his eyebrow, and then slowly it trickled into his eye. Reflexively, Itachi flinched, and in that brief moment of hesitation, Sentoki struck. His sword dug deep into Itachi's side, and blood immediately began to spill out of the wound.

Itachi grunted, more in shock than pain, and stepped back, away from the offending sword. His foot caught on the dead body of a soldier, and he went reeling back, falling to the floor. Dazedly, he put his hand against his side and pulled it away. It was covered in hot, sticky blood. The world seemed to blur in front of him. It took on an opaque undertone, and as if in slow motion he watched Sentoki raise his glistening, blood drenched sword high above his head, a look of hatred and determination and triumph mingling into a gruesome expression on his face. The world went quiet, and Itachi could feel the beating of his own heart, his breath and it passed out of his lips, his blood as it pumped out of his wound. And he felt at peace. He would die, but he would die fighting for his people and for what he believed in and for trying to make Otogakure a better city. And that was what mattered.

Itachi closed his eyes, waiting for the death blow, but it didn't come. Instead, his ears detected a cry, someone screaming his name, and a desperate clang as someone intervened. Itachi opened his eyes and there was Sasuke, his little brother, sword in hand and beating against Sentoki in a hatred and anger Itachi could never express. Sasuke was always the more emotional of the two, whether he cared to admit it or not. Itachi nearly smiled, and his heart started to swell with pride at the man he had turned into.

In the next moment, Itachi felt hands grip under his arms and haul him slowly out of the battle. Almost with a drunken laziness Itachi looked back to see who his helped was, and was surprised to see a tuft of pink hair.

"Sakura?" he questioned, his words slurred. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous."

"That's what everyone's saying," Sakura replied, grunting with the effort it took to haul him out of the hall. "But what use am I, if I can only stand around and do nothing while there are people in here I can save?" She sounded almost angry. "I'd be no use at all. And I'm quite tired of being useless."

At this, Itachi did smile. "I can see why my brother loves you," he managed to say before passing out.

Sakura paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. Did Sasuke love her? She wasn't sure. There was no time to dwell on that, though, as Itachi's lifeblood drained out of his body and onto the red-streaked marble floor. Precious seconds could be the difference between life and death.

She managed to haul Itachi out of the Great Hall and near some medical supplies she was able to scavenge during her initial flight from the battle. Itachi had lost a lot of blood, and was still losing it. His face was a sickly milky white colour and his hands had gone cold. Sakura tore away his shirt and quickly applied some rubbing alcohol to the wound, making sure no infection could grab hold, before tying a bandage around his middle as tightly as she could, and hoping that that could quell the worst of the bleeding. If it didn't cease soon, Itachi would die. Just for added measure, she held her hand against the wound as tightly as she could, as if that could somehow force Itachi's blood back into his body.

"Sakura!" The girl tensed and turned, unsure whether the voice belonged to friend or foe, before she spotted Tenten.

"Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping," the brunette girl replied. "What can I do?"

Sakura didn't hesitate. "Hold your hand hard against the wound. We must staunch the bleeding, else he will die."

Tenten nodded, her features turning to that of grim determination, and without hesitation she held her hands against Itachi's hip.

"I need to go back inside and help more of the men. Stay here," said Sakura, and left before Tenten could reply.

**.:{*}:.**

Sasuke was blinded by rage and hate and anger. His world had focused on one thing, and one thing only: killing Sentoki. Somehow, he felt that if that could be achieved, then everything would be okay. Everything would be alright. He felt that it was kind of funny. All of the story books lied. Anger and hatred wasn't red. It didn't turn the world red. It did, however, paralyse him, in the sense that he was unable to do anything but exert all of his efforts into killing Sentoki. It reared up like a serpent, starting in his belly and slowly unfolding, like a cobra, through his chest, up his throat, and clouding his mind. It blurred the edges of his vision. It made his body pulse. And he had never felt more alive.

When Sasuke saw Itachi fall, he knew he had only a matter of moments to stop his death. He only had seconds to save his older brother, and protect the person who had always saved and protected him. He had almost leaped onto Sentoki's sword himself, anything that would deflect that killing blow, but he was able to parry it instead, and force it off course.

And now, Sasuke gritted his teeth as he used every piece of knowledge he had to try and kill Sentoki. Which was unfortunately no easy feat.

_He's been holding out on me. All those years, all those spars, he was holding out,_ Sasuke thought. And that was true. Where Sentoki was a difficult, but beatable opponent during sparring, he seemed near impossible and invincible now. Not a single one of Sasuke's thrusts hit the man, and while Sasuke's muscles began to shudder under duress, Sentoki looked as if he could continue all night and well into the next day.

Sasuke hated that.

But with every passing moment, Sasuke became more and more exhausted, while Sentoki seemed to become stronger and stronger. His grin turned maniacal, his eyes fanatical in the ever-encroaching dark, seeing victory soon at hand with every slash of his sword.

Suddenly, Sasuke could feel himself pushed away from the side, and he fell hard to the ground, Sentoki's sword clipping the edge of his shoulder. He stood up, ready to kill whoever had interrupted, but fell into shock as Gaara stood where Sasuke had stood, his eyes steady and even, his gait and swing calm, calculated, and collected. But Gaara's talent did not lie in physical strength: his talent was speed. While Sentoki's strokes were powerful and heavy like Sasuke's and Itachi's, Gaara's were not, and while Gaara was able to evade the worse hits by nimbly darting out of the way, Sentoki was a trained killer, and was nearly as fast as Gaara. Sasuke could quickly see that Gaara was hoping Sentoki would slip and fall in the gore that matted the marble, or trip on one of the mangled corpses. But Sentoki was no clumsy oaf, and his steps were strong but sure. And behind Gaara's calm façade, Sasuke could see panic begin to well up. Sentoki was quickly gaining the upper hand.

It happened in moments.

One second, Gaara lunged for Sentoki, and the next Sentoki had batted Gaara's sword from his hands, then in one sure movement, stuck his sword deep into Gaara's chest. Satisfaction bubbled onto Sentoki's face like blood bubbled to Gaara's lips. His eyes turned glassy, his face drained itself of blood. He turned to look at Sasuke, his sea-green eyes almost screaming orders at Sasuke.

_Your chance is now. You have a few seconds. Kill him now! Kill him! KILL HIM!_

Sasuke didn't hesitate and neither did Gaara. Gaara's hands grabbed the hilt of Sentoki's sword in a vice like grip, pulling the sword deeper into his own chest and compelling the man to stay where he was. He couldn't let go of his sword. Not even for a moment.

And that moment was all Sasuke needed to slice his sword through Sentoki's neck.

His face showed genuine surprise as it rolled away from his body, which slumped down, finally defeated, onto the cold marble steps.

As if his death had been an alarm, the entire room stopped, and turned to stare at the fallen Sentoki.

But Sasuke didn't care for that. He didn't care for any of it. The moment Sentoki's head had hit the floor, so had Gaara's dying body, sword still stuck right through his chest. And in that moment, Sasuke didn't care whether he liked or loathed Gaara. All he knew was that he had come to Otogakure's aid when they had called for it, and then had given his life to save a city and save a people he barely cared for. Sasuke scrambled over to him.

Sasuke had no words for Gaara. He cradled his head off the ground, as carefully as he could, desperately trying to think of something. Nothing he thought of seemed to be worthy. _"Thank you,"_ he finally managed to whisper, though even that felt wrong. He felt that he should apologise or make promises or write speeches and songs, all in Gaara's name. But how?

Gaara smiled, then grimaced as death took a tighter grip on him. "Take care of her," he managed to whisper, and Sasuke nodded desperately, as if that one simple motion could save him.

But it couldn't. Gaara's head fell back and his eyes turned to glass as his life fled to the netherworld. Sasuke gently laid Gaara's head on the ground, then raised his hand to close Gaara's unseeing eyes for the last time.

The fighting still hadn't resumed when Sasuke stood up. "Otogakure army," he said in a numb voice that carried throughout the hall. "You will be tried for your crimes and treachery against Otogakure. If you were merely a pawn, you will not be punished. If you were a key player, then you will be executed. Anyone who tries to escape will die immediately."

Sasuke felt exhausted. Where was the glory that came with victory? He felt nothing. His family had been avenged, but at what cost? Through the crowd, he spotted a head of pink hair, but she wasn't headed for him.

"Gaara?" Sakura whispered, her voice holding a quivering note of hope that he may just be asleep. Though that hope was futile considering the sword sticking out of Gaara's chest. "Gaara!" she screamed, and pushed her way through the crowd towards the dead man. The man Sasuke presumed to be Gaara's brother was hot on her heels, and the two of them raced towards Sunagakure's fallen leader.

Sakura seemed to be inconsolable as tears fell freely from her eyes and she whimpered out Gaara's name, touching his cheek, his hair, his shoulder, and part of him that wasn't covered in blood or filth.

Gaara's brother - Kankuro, Sasuke thought his name was - merely looked at Sasuke and asked, "How did he die?"

Sasuke swallowed. "He died distracting Sentoki just long enough for me to kill him," he managed to say. Kankuro nodded once, then ignored Sasuke.

Sakura was still weeping.

Hers weren't the only tears that were shed over fallen soldiers that night.

* * *

><p>The war was over, but a new battle had begun. Itachi had healed, but would Otogakure?<p>

The two brothers had to somehow rebuild Otogakure.

And in the meantime, they had to trial every Otogakure soldier that had taken part in the war.

Most, it seemed, had been fed lies or threatened to fight. Threats such as familial deaths had been common enough, and others said that Sentoki had merely told them that the Uchiha's were planning some terrible treachery with Sunagakure to rule Oto with a tyrannical hand, and they were too naïve and obedient to question this piece of information.

Others proudly boasted the part that they had to play in the uprising, and they were executed swiftly for their crimes.

The entire Council was executed.

Any members of Court or servants who had actively plotted in favour of Sentoki were executed.

There were a lot of executions.

Gaara was mourned in Otogakure, and a minute silence was ordered throughout the city in his memory. His body was taken back to Sunagakure where sacred burial rights were to be administered.

When Sasuke asked Kankuro who would lead Sunagakure in the future now, Kankuro merely answered, "Me. I didn't want to lead a country. Gaara was better with people. But now I suppose that I don't have a choice."

Sasuke and Itachi gave their condolences and their thanks to Kankuro before he left, and left a silence hanging in the air that rang with _We will never be able to repay the debt that we owe you._ A few thousand Sunagakure soldiers stayed behind in Otogakure in order to see that the city wasn't retaken by rebels. No one tried, but no one wanted to risk it, either.

Sakura and a few other nurses did their best to save the soldiers that they could. Neji had come in with a bad gash below his eye, and Sakura had given him to the care of Tenten, who had proven herself a gentle nurse and a fast learner. It wasn't surprising for Sakura, somehow, when she saw Neji squeeze Tenten's hand a little longer than necessary on more than one occasion, and Tenten walk away blushing a delicate pink. She felt happy for them both. Happy that Neji may have found someone to love and care for who may be able to return it properly.

Nearly a month to the day that Sentoki had tried to overthrow Otogakure, it was time for Naruto, Neji and Sakura to leave. Sakura had barely seen Sasuke in that month, and had spoken to him even less, and she felt horrible that she wouldn't get a chance to do so. There was so much left unsaid. So many words that would never be shared between them. She regretted it. Bitterly.

As she was thinking this, she heard someone hiss her name. _"Sakura."_

She turned towards the voice and found Naruto. He beckoned her towards him, and she walked up to him without hesitation.

"He's in the garden. Didn't think he'd let you go without saying goodbye, did you?"

But Sakura wasn't listening.

She was running.

She pelted towards the garden, as fast as her legs would carry her. And there he was. Sitting on the little bench she so loved, just in front of the koi fish pond.

He turned to her as she approached, but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Good bye, maybe? But good byes were so final. She didn't want this to be final. She wanted to find some sort of loop hole, where they could be together and they could be happy.

But that was impossible.

Because Otogakure hated her, and Konoha hated him. Staying in Otogakure for nine months nearly destroyed her last time, what would a life time do? And if Sasuke went back to Konoha they would probably lock him back up and torture him again.

"Sasuke, I -"

"Take care of her." Sasuke looked at Sakura, interrupting her. She looked quizzically at him. "Those were Gaara's last words to me. Take care of her. But I'm so bad at taking care of you. Why would he leave that for me?"

Sakura didn't know what to say to him.

"I can't just leave Otogakure. Not now. Not after everything that has happened. But I can't let you go either. Asking you to stay here, though, is impossible. We both know that."

Sakura just nodded. She couldn't think of anything to say. Everything he said was the truth.

"I almost wish I wasn't the prince. I wish I could just pack up my bags and go with you to Konoha and not be tortured on arrival. But then, if I wasn't prince, I probably would have never met you, and I think that that would be the greatest tragedy of all."

_He's still right,_ Sakura thought bitterly. He wasn't like Tenten, who, last anyone heard, was heading for Konoha with Neji. She had said that she has no life left in Otogakure – her grandmother had died peacefully during the coup.

"You need to stay here," she eventually managed to choke out. "And I need to go home. And as much as I wish things were different, we can't change that."

Sasuke nodded his understanding at her, and without a word, left.

Sakura felt ill, and soon raced over to the nearest bush to heave up her stomach.

* * *

><p>Their departure felt like all kinds of wrong. There was too much fake happiness. Too much underlying sadness, and Naruto, Neji, Sakura and Tenten soon left. Sakura couldn't look Sasuke in the eyes and she hugged him one last time. She gave Itachi a final kiss on the cheek, then left with the others.<p>

The walk was quiet. No one cared to break it. Sakura was too exhausted, a feeling she had started to become accustomed to, and the rest seemed to be feeling similar.

They seemed to be in a hurry to get home, at any rate. Neji had an official letter from Itachi for Hiashi, a peace offering of sorts, suggesting that the two meet and discuss the possibility for an alliance.

Sakura didn't care. She just wanted to go home. Go home and forget all about Otogakure and Sunagakure and Sasuke and Gaara and love and heartache and lies and scandals and murders and just _everything_ that had happened over the past year. Forget it all. Because maybe if she could forget, then she could gather some semblance of normality, and maybe, just maybe, she could fall in love with someone and have a family and grow old and pretend that only eleven months ago she had been standing in a hospital watching the Otogakure army race towards the gates with death and blood lust in their bones.

Maybe.

Maybe she could forget.

* * *

><p>Itachi turned to Sasuke, surprised.<p>

"Truly brother, you astound me."

Sasuke turned towards his older brother, questions in his eyes.

"If you want to go after her, go. I will not stop you. And you will not be held accountable to the role of _Prince,_ anymore."

Sasuke said nothing, but his eyes conveyed everything. He grabbed his brother's shoulder for a moment, and walked away.

Moving faster than he thought possible, Sasuke gathered a few belongings. Necessities. Anything he couldn't make, he left behind. And before he knew it, he was on his horse, and thinking of ideas.

_Where would we go? What would we do? How would we live?_

He almost immediately thought of the little run down shack he, Sakura and Neji had stayed in over a month ago. With a bit of effort, it would be easily hospitable. There was a vegetable garden, the woods were filled with game, a well. It wasn't in Konoha, nor was it in Otogakure.

It was perfect.

They had only maybe an hour's head start on him, and so he caught up to them quickly, pushing his horse as fast as it would go.

"Sakura!" he called, to get her attention, and he could see her startled expression as she turned back to look at him.

"Sasuke?" she questioned, and he jumped down in front of her, not even waiting for the beast to stop running beneath him.

The others exchanged glances, and stared between the two, before deciding that they would give them privacy, and they kept walking.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, confusion lathered thick in her voice.

"The hut, Sakura!" Sasuke panted. That didn't help ease her confusion at all, and Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself and make himself understandable. "The hut, which you healed me in when we escaped Konoha, we can live there. It's not in Konoha, it's not in Oto. It's safe!"

Sakura was about to bombard him with questions, he could see that, so he didn't stop.

"Itachi and I talked. Sort of. Well, he talked. He said I could give up my title. Which I guess I just did. Don't you see? I'm not prince anymore, I don't think. Well, I won't be for much longer, anyway. There's the vegetable garden, and the well. I can hunt. It just needs a bit of fixing up, but we could do it."

Sakura had never seen Sasuke so excited; had never heard him stumble over his words before. Sasuke, so calm and sure and collected, didn't _stumble_ over things like words.

And yet, there he was, right in front of her, dark eyes glowing like hot coals, alive with excitement and happiness and hope.

And Sakura just couldn't say no to him. She couldn't leave him again and try to sort out her life. Because her life wouldn't be complete without him. It would be half a life, and what kind of life would that be? Sasuke was arrogant and rude and selfish and an absolute _pig_, and she loved him so much it hurt. And if there was any chance of them being together, she would take it and hold it so tightly that it would never have the chance to go away.

"Okay," she managed to squeak, Sasuke's excitement catching. When he took her in his arms and spun her around, she had never felt more alive. She let herself laugh and smile, and held him just as tightly, so that he could never leave, either. Not that he would.

And for the first time since January, she felt genuinely, completely, and utterly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>So… Merry Christmas! Um. Yeah. It's still 2:30. I can't think of much to say. I hope that this even partially made up for my huge, gigantic absence.<strong>

**Also, congratulations to **_**Wings Of Silver Wishes **_**and **_**watchingtherain1**_** for guessing Sentoki. I think someone else guessed him, but I'm just too tired to go through my PMs. So if you did, please let me know and I'll add your name ASAP :)**

**Also, probably fit to tell you, next chapter is the last one. And considering that it's supposed to be short, it should be out soon. I want this story finished before the New Years, dammit! This chapter was supposed to be two, but then one thing led to another and it ended up as one. It's been an absolute rollercoaster, so thank you for sharing it with me :)**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxo**


	22. Epilogue

**In the great words of Frodo Baggins: "It's over. It's finally over."  
><strong>

**Nearly two and a half years since I started this story, and here lies the final chapter. I cannot believe the rollercoaster that this story has been for me. Many a time, I doubted I would be able to finish it. But with the incredible support that my reviewers have given me, I've somehow been able to finish this story. I honest to god would have given up about 2 years ago if it wasn't for you all. In saying that, thank you so much to the lovely people who reviewed last chapter. There weren't many, but I expected and deserved as much after making you all wait so long:**

_**Alipiaoca  
>Strawberrys000<br>Spatulaxoxo  
>Falynn1993<br>Ladyrouge214  
><strong>_**xxxemiko . itooshixxx**  
><strong>Lilac Queen<strong>  
><strong>watchingtherain1<strong>  
><strong>xJustxAnotherxGirlx<strong>  
><strong>river of the sand<strong>

**Your reviews all meant the world to me, so thank you :)  
><strong>

**Dedication: everyone who has read or reviewed this story. Whether you've stuck with me from the beginning or jumped in somewhere along the road, your support was invaluable. So thank you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Never Say<strong>

**.:{*}:.**

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p><em>My dearest Hinata-chan,<em>

_It has been a while, ne? March already, and it feels like only yesterday I said goodbye to you and left with Sasuke for the little shack in the forest. You remember, the one you escaped to, when Otogakure invaded Konoha? Sasuke has renovated it, and now it's like our own little paradise away from the world. If you ever get the chance, I would love it if you came to visit._

_The events of the past year come to me in a blur. So much has happened since last January. Then, my father was alive. I never knew any life outside of Konoha. My dream was to marry Neji. Sasuke didn't even exist in my world. And now, only fourteen months later, I am to raise a family with him._

_I don't think I ever told you, Hinata-chan. I am with child! And about six months along. My whole body is swollen and everything aches, but I feel that this child is a blessing. Sasuke is so eager to be a father, and I cannot tell you how excited I am to be a mother. He always holds his ear against my belly, and smiles as our little one kicks, as if in greeting. He is so over protective, he barely lets me move without keeping his hawk-gaze on me. And yet, I feel glad for it, even if it does become tedious at times. I know that what he does is only out of love. We have decided that if it's a girl, we will call her Yue, after Sasuke's sister, and if it's a boy we will call him Katashi, after my father._

_I miss you so, Hinata-chan. I miss our walks and our talks. I miss Konoha, I truly do. And I know that Sasuke misses Otogakure. I believe that, once our child is born, we shall visit both places. My heart yearns for your embrace, Hinata-chan, and it yearns for the little koi-fish pond in Otogakure. But at the same time, this place, here in the forest, is my home, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love listening to the birdsong in the mornings, and the rustling of the trees as the wind blows through their branches. I feel more at peace here than I ever have anywhere else._

_I have heard that Naruto and you are to be married! I send you my greatest congratulations, I am sure that you and Naruto couldn't be happier, and I couldn't be happier for you. How are Neji and Tenten? They seemed so fond of each other last time I saw them. Give them both my love. I wish them nothing but happiness._

_How come the peace-makings with Otogakure? I know that Itachi was most keen to be at peace with all three nations: Konoha, Otogakure and Sunagakure. Hopefully through our unions – mine and Sasuke's; Itachi's and Temari's, peace will be achieved. I hope that I never have to see another war in my lifetime, nor let my children or my children's children experience it. My memories of war and its consequences are ghastly – something I would never wish upon another soul._

_And yet, despite my memories and my worrying about the peace negotiations between our three great nations, I cannot help but feel tranquil in my small piece of heaven. The days are simple and idle, and Sasuke and I grow closer with every passing day. Sometimes I ask him if he regrets his decision to give up his crown to be with me, and he always says that if he were given the option a thousand times over, he would take it without thought a thousand times again. Our child grows strong in my belly – she or he kicks proudly, even as I write this. The very feel of it sends flutters of happiness through my heart. It will be a strong child, that much I know already._

_It grows dark outside, and Sasuke has just walked through the door. He gives you his love as well, and tells me that his brother, Itachi, married Temari not a week past, and Kankuro, Gaara's (May he rest in peace) elder brother, has begun training to assume Sunagakure's throne. Apparently, he is a natural at it._

_And now, I must bid you the fondest of farewells, my dearest Hinata-chan. Please give my love to Naruto, Neji and Tenten. I look forward to the day when I might see you all again. Until then, all I can give you is this letter and my best wishes. I wait for the day that I may give it in person._

_All my love, Sakura._

* * *

><p><strong>.:{*}:.<strong>

_**Fin**_

**.:{*}:.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, once again, to everyone who has read this story and to everyone who has yet to read this story. There will not be a sequel, I'm afraid. I don't think I have the energy to undertake another story of this caliber again. It's by far the longest story I've ever written, and is probably the longest story I'll ever write.<strong>

**That being said, if you could please leave me a review letting me know your thoughts, I will be forever grateful. No matter what they are, I'd love to hear them.**

**So, thank you for reading!**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
